


Here For You

by NLSutton



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Eternals, F/M, Marvel - Freeform, mcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 85,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NLSutton/pseuds/NLSutton
Summary: My name is Elizabeth Mary Willow Saxon, though people knew me as Mary White. I am not like the normal people you saw walking on the street. I was different... Strong, fast, intelligent and immortal. I woke many, many, many years ago.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 27





	1. Nice To Meet You

My name is Elizabeth Mary Willow Saxon, though people knew me as Mary White. I am not like the normal people you saw walking on the street. I was different... Strong, fast, intelligent and immortal. I woke many, many, many years ago. My eyes were green and my hair... well... my brown wig covered my naturally white hair, short but styled in the wavy fashion as were the rest of the women from this time. The clothing I wore was military, trousers and a jacket to match, though I wore no helmet or hat. 

Today's date... April 1943.

I was working along side a doctor called Abraham Erskine, he knew of my uniqueness and wished to make a difference to the world and I gave him permission to do so. A few other people because of this knew of my abilities, both good and bad.

We were near the `World of Tomorrow`, I had been looking through all the applications of previous and declined soldiers for the war and I found an anomaly... One man with the same name signing up for enlistment with a different place of origin. Steve Rogers. I handed the documents to the doctor. He looked over them and then went to speak to a nurse.

A soldier walked behind a curtain and stood at the entrance. Myself and Dr. Erskine walked in,  
`Thank you.` Dr Erskine spoke to the soldier as he walked by myself, I stood besides the doctor and looked over the small man before me, my eyes met his for a brief second, `So, you want to go overseas. Kill some Nazis.` Dr. Erskine spoke as he opened Mr. Rogers file.  
`Excuse me?` Mr. Rogers spoke, he looked between us but didn't seem scared, more so confused.  
`Dr. Abraham Erskine, I represent the Strategic Scientific Reserve.` The good doctor walked forward and shook Mr. Rogers hand,  
`Steve Rogers.` Mr. Rogers stood and shook his hand in return,  
`This is my assistant, Dr. White.` I smiled and stood still as Mr. Rogers nodded towards me,  
`Mam.` Mr. Rogers spoke and my smile turned into a small smirk.

Dr. Erskine moved to the bed and opened up the paperwork as I stood near the curtain opening and kept my hands behind my back.  
`Where are you from?` Mr. Rogers asked,  
`Queens. 73rd Street and Utopia Parkway. Before that, Germany. This troubles you?` Dr. Erskine asked, he was trying to get a feel for how Mr. Rogers was like with new people. I knew how Dr. Erskine worked... He has done it with me many times.  
`No.` Steve shook his head without any worry showing.

`Where are you from Mr. Rogers?` Dr. Erskine asked, `Is it New Haven? Or Paramus? Five exams in five different cities.` he continued as I could see Steve was getting annoyed, maybe with himself.  
`That might not be the right file.` Mr. Rogers spoke trying to defend himself,  
`No, it's not the exams I'm interested in. It’s the five tries. But you didn't answer my question. Do you want to kill Nazis?` Dr. Erskine spoke once again and moved in front of the young man, Mr. Rogers glanced at me for a second and then back towards the doctor.  
`Is this a test?` Mr. Rogers asked,  
`Yes.` Dr. Erskine replied,  
`I don't want to kill anyone. I don't like bullies. I don't care where they're from.` Mr. Rogers spoke, from his answer I could tell he was genuine, the doctor looked back at me for a second and then back towards Mr. Rogers,  
`Well, there are already so many big men fighting this war. Maybe what we need now is a little guy.` Dr. Erskine spoke, I could see in his face Mr. Rogers was both confused and intrigued, `I can offer you a chance. Only a chance.` Dr. Erskine moved past me and opened the curtain,  
`I`ll take it.` Mr. Rogers walked by me towards the doctor,  
`Good. So where is the little guy from? Actually?` Dr. Erskine picked up at stamp and looked towards Mr. Rogers who had a small smile on his face.  
`Brooklyn.` He replied, the doctor stamped the paperwork and then handed it to Mr. Rogers,  
`Congratulations, Soldier.` Dr. Erskine walked away and I followed behind not saying a word.

I moved besides the doctor as I could see him smiling to himself,  
`Happy with yourself?` I asked,  
`No, I`m happy you found him. I'm also happy that you chose him.` Dr. Erskine spoke,  
`Chose him? I didn`t...` I stopped as the doctor smiled at me,  
`You`ve never put forth a candidate until now... What made you choose him?` Dr. Erskine spoke,  
`I had a feeling...` I sighed, `I saw the same information on each report and it shown something to me that I fail to find in people nowadays.` I looked down to the ground,  
`And what is that?` Dr. Erskine,  
`Someone who is willing to risk it all to save people he doesn't even know.` I spoke and looked towards the doctor,  
`He doesn't like bullies.` Dr. Erskine spoke,  
`Neither do I.` I replied and walked forward, I was looking forward to working with Mr. Rogers, though I was also worried about him as well...


	2. I Have Full Faith

Mr. Rogers came to the base with the rest of the potential candidates. Things were going to get interesting as myself and Agent Carter walked together towards the new group. I knew Agent Carter pretty well, and she knew of my abilities. We were relatively close.  
`Recruits, attention! Gentlemen, I'm Agent Carter. I supervise all operations for this division.` Agent Carter spoke as she walked along the line of soldiers, I moved to the centre of the line and stood in front of them all with my arms crossed.  
`What's with the accent, Queen Victoria? Thought I was signing up for the U.S. army.` One of the soldiers spoke,  
`What's your name, soldier?` Agent Carter asked,  
`Gilmore Hodge, your majesty.` Hodge spoke, he was a cocky bastard and I hate cocky men... Dealt with enough of those in my lifetime... I was looking forward to teaching all these men to fight.  
`Step forward, Hodge.` Agent Carter spoke, Hodge moved forward and looked at the other soldiers, `Put your right foot forward.` Agent Carter commanded, Hodge placed his right foot forward and smirked at my friend,  
`We gonna wrestle? 'Cause I gotta a few moves I know you'll like.` Hodge smirked at Agent Carter until she gave him a tough punch to his face making him fall to the ground, I smirked as I taught her that move.

`Agent Carter.` A car pulled up besides us and the Colonel stepped out as I stood tall and Agent Carter quickly brushed herself off, Dr. Erskine jumped off as well and moved besides me as I smiled gently.  
`Colonel Phillips.` Agent Carter spoke,  
`I can see that you are breaking in the candidates, that's good.` Colonel Phillips walked between us and looked to Agent Carter, he nodded at myself and I returned the gesture. The Colonel looked at the pathetic man on the floor, `Get your ass up out of that dirt, and stand up in that lineup at attention until, somebody comes and tells you what to do.` Colonel Phillips yelled, Hodge quickly got up from the ground and nodded as he stood up awkwardly, obviously feeling embarrassed.  
`Yes, Sir.` Hodge whimpered.

`General Patton has said; "War's are fought with weapons but they are won by men." Colonel Phillips started with his speech, `We are going to win this war, because...` Colonel Phillips started walking down the line and then looked at Steve Rogers, `...we have the best men.` Colonel Phillips was obviously surprised to see him... `And because they're gonna get better. Much, better.` Colonel Phillips carried on walking and muttered the last part. `The Strategic Scientific Reserve is an allied effort. Made up with the best minds of the free world. Our goal, is to create the best army in history. But every army starts with one man. At the end of this week, we will chose that man, he'll be the first, of a new breed of super soldiers. And they, will personally escort Adolph Hitler through the gates of hell.` Colonel Phillips explained as he stood in front of everyone.

I had full faith in Mr. Rogers. He was half the size as most of these men, but he had a lot more heart.

*~*

On day two of the week I managed to find Steve on his own he was reading a book that he had brought along, I walked besides him as the other soldiers were having a break as well.  
`Do you like reading?’ I asked, Steve jumped and turned towards me saluting and in turn dropping his book on the floor, I chuckled, ‘Ease up, soldier. Only want to get to know you.’ I smiled and reached down to grab his book, Steve gave a sigh of relief and as I stood up I passed the book back.  
‘Thank you.’ Steve nodded, my eyebrow raised as I was waiting for an answer. Steve just looked at me in confusion.  
‘I asked if you liked reading.’ I smirked and Steve looked at his book,  
‘Oh, yes, I do. I do like drawing as well.’ Steve spoke, I smiled widely,  
‘That’s good. I can’t draw to save my life. But I can fight well.’ I looked away towards the other men who were talking together.  
‘Do you not enjoy fighting?’ Steve asked,  
‘Those who enjoy fighting will turn into psycho’s the more they do it.’ I spoke, ‘Just because I’m good at something doesn’t mean I enjoy it. The Colonel acts like an arsehole because he needs to but he definitely doesn’t enjoy it... I don’t think...’ I joked, Steve chuckled,  
‘I never expected to see two dame’s... I mean women, on an army base...’ Steve rubbed the back of his head as I laughed.  
‘Dame’s, cute. I have worked hard to get to where I am. Made many enemies and turned a lot of heads. But I have been a lead for other women to make a difference. We know you men are strong and brave, but us women can be clever and cunning. Both together are marvellous and dangerous.’ I explained as Steve looked over my face.

‘You were there with the Doctor?’ Steve spoke, I looked back at Steve and nodded.  
‘I was there the day you were chosen, yes. Does that surprise you? I work very closely with Abe and have helped him with his studies into the super soldier serum. I am positive of its results.’ I nodded, Steve frowned,  
‘How can you be so sure it will work?’ Steve asked,  
‘Because I know I have found the best candidate.’ I smirked, Steve looked down-heartened as his shoulders slumped. ‘There was only one person right for this and I met him on his first day. He was the one I picked, and Abe agreed with me as soon as he met him.’ I smiled softly as I looked into Steve’s eyes. They were a lovely blue, he looked back up at me and our eyes met, he suddenly looked away from me and I noticed he looked uncomfortable for a moment. ‘Do I make you nervous, Steve Rogers?’ I smirked, I saw his face start to turn red as I laughed, ‘If you wish to get stronger meet me tomorrow after training and I’ll start teaching you to fight.’ I held my hand out to shake his. Steve looked up at me with surprise, but his hand didn’t hesitate to grab mine as firmly as he could, but my grip was that little bit stronger as I shook.

I turned and walked away from Steve, but glancing back for a moment I saw him holding his hand in a bit of pain. I chuckled as I headed to my office/cabin to train on my own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated as I’ve been holding back this story since 2017 and have started working on it again since lockdown...


	3. You Heard...

The next day was endurance training. It had been raining all day and I was staying in my cabin practicing my martial arts. I had been training for hours, sweat started to form on my forehead as I heard the soldiers run by my cabin. I kicked the air and held my foot high, turning my body my foot gently landed on the floor. I heard the footsteps come back to the window behind me as I started punching the air. I stopped for a moment taking a deep breath and resting. I heard my door knock as I relaxed,  
“Who is it?” I asked,  
“Er... it’s me, Steve.” Steve called, I took a deep breath and walked over to the door. Opening it I saw Steve standing drenched from head to toe and filthy after crawling in mud. “Did you not think to get cleaned up first?” I chuckled, Steve looked down at himself.  
“Sorry, I can come back.” Steve kept his head down,  
“No, it’s fine. You can shower in my cabin and I’ll get you some clean clothes.” I smiled at him, Steve was surprised by my kindness as he went to come in. I immediately put my hand up, “Boots off and leave them on the porch.” I demanded, Steve nodded and pulled his boots off outside.

I walked away from the door and walked to the back of the cabin, opening my cupboard I pulled out a towel. I looked back at Steve as he walked in and I gestured to the door on my right.  
“Here’s a towel. I’ll go get your replacement clothes.” I smiled as he gently took the towel from me,  
“Thank you...” Steve nodded,  
“My name is Mary.” I have my false name. Nobody over the last 500+ years knew my real name and I change it every 25 to 30 years and staged a death. I currently held this name for 22 years... after this war I was going to ‘die’.

I pulled out some clothes from my wardrobe which I had prepared for today. Steve disappeared into the bathroom, I placed the clothes on the floor by the door. After knocking the door and making Steve aware of the new clothes, I decided to stretch. I grabbed a book off my shelf and started stretching my legs. While reading ‘The Hounds of Baskervilles’ by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle I admired the story of Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson. I rested in doing the splits as I read the book. Getting lost in the story I didn’t hear Steve leave the bathroom.  
“Are we ready to get started?” Steve spoke and I looked up at him in surprise,   
“Sorry, got lost in my thoughts for a moment.” I smiled and stood up. Steve clocked the books on my shelf and then looked at me.  
“How do you make time to read all them?” Steve asked, I smirked,  
“I’ve been reading for a long time. I’m a fast reader too.” I spoke as I put the book down on the side. “Anyway, punch me.” I turned towards Steve,  
“Excuse me?” Steve was taken back,  
“You heard, punch me. I want to see how you would fight normally.” I explained, Steve nodded and put his fists up. His small frame stood in front of my stronger leaner self. As he swung his punch I swayed out the way and then tripped him up as he ended up shifting all his weight forward... he ended up flat on his face on the floor.

“Try to not put your full force into a punch. People can use that against you.” I spoke as I offered him my hand, Steve looked at me and then to my hand. As his hand gripped my own I pulled Steve to stand.  
“Again.” I spoke, Steve sighed and took another swing, this time I grabbed his hand, pulled him around while dragging him to the floor and pinning him down. Steve looked a little flustered as I was holding one hand down and his other hand was trapped under my foot, “some people will be more flexible than you. You need to be prepared for anything.” I smiled down at him. Steve’s face flushed as I helped him up once more.

“Again...” I stepped back.

~Week Later~

Over that week Steve trained incredibly hard, he was with the Colonel during the day and with me training in combat on the evenings. I’d learnt a bit about Steve while I was fighting with him and found him to be a charming man, and I found myself becoming incredibly close to Steve... Abe has noticed too...

“Faster, ladies! Come on. My grandmother has more life in her, God rest her soul. Move it!” Peggy called as I was walking with the Colonel and Abe.  
“You’re not really thinking about picking Rogers, are you?” The colonel looked at Erskine and then tilted his head towards me,  
“I am more than just thinking about it. He is the clear choice.” The good doctor spoke, the Colonel didn’t like that answer as he sighed,  
“When you brought a ninety-pound asthmatic onto my army base, I let it slide. I thought, what the hell? Maybe he’ll be useful to you, like a gerbil. I never thought you’d pick him.” The Colonel turned towards the team as we reached a truck.

I looked at Steve as he was getting tired from the star jumps,  
“You stick a needle in that kids arm and it’s gonna go right through him.” The Colonel grimaced, “Look at that. He’s making me cry.” The Colonel jested, I rolled my eyes,  
“I am looking for qualities beyond the physical.” Abe argues,  
“Do you know how long it took to set up this project?” The Colonel’s frustration was growing,  
“Yeah, I know.” Abe sighed in just as much frustration,  
“All the grovelling I had to do in front of Senator What’s-His-Name’s committees?” Phillips looked between myself and Abe as I rolled my eyes, please... he’s not lived as long as I have an he’s expecting sympathy for having to suck up to a couple of people...  
“Brandt. Yes, I know. I am well aware of your efforts.” Abe tried to appease Colonel Phillips,  
“Then throw me a bone. Hodge passed every test we gave him. He’s big, he’s fast, he obeys orders. He’s a soldier.” The Colonel clearly didn’t understand what we were trying to accomplish here,  
“He’s a bully.” Abe replied abruptly,  
“You don’t win wars with niceness, doctor.” The Colonel takes a hand grenade, “you win war with guts.” he throws the grenade at where the new recruits are training, “Grenade!” The Colonel called at the top of his voice. All the soldiers move away quickly but Steve jumps on top of it covering it with his body, my tongue reaches the top of my mouth as I grinned.  
“Get away! Get back!” Steve warns everyone and waits for the grenade to go off but nothing happens.  
“It was a dummy grenade. All clear. Back in formation.” An officer in the background calls, Steve looks at the three of us as I make a clicking sound from my tongue releasing at the top of my mouth.   
“Is this is a test?” Steve asks as I grin at him. I walk forward as the Col. walks away from Abe and me. I pick up the fake grenade and smile at Steve sits up.  
“Your an amazing man, you know that?” I say while looking at the grenade. Steve looks at me shocked as I smile at him gently, “There aren’t many people like you in the world. So keep being you.” I could see Steve was in shock by my words, I don’t think anyone had said anything like that to him before, standing up I took the fake grenade back to the truck and walked off with Abe.

~

Later that night, Erskine and myself knock on the door to where Steve is staying. Abe had informed Steve that he had been chosen out of all the other candidates. As we both walk in we see Steve reading a book on his bed. Abe sits on the bed next to him and I sit besides Steve as he moves up the bed.  
“May I?” Abe extends his hand to Steve to see the book,  
“Yeah.” Steve nods and I notice it was a book I had given to Steve to read. As Abe looked over the book he smiled,  
“Can’t sleep?” I asked, turning my head to look at Steve,  
“I got the jitters, I guess.” Steve nodded as he shuffled in place,  
“We’re struggling also...” Abe gestures to both himself and me, Steve frowns for a second in thought,  
“Can I ask you a question?” Steve looked Abe in the eye,  
“Just one?” Abe smirked,  
“Why me?” Steve sighed,  
“I suppose that is the only question that matters.” Abe sighed as he looked at the bottle of schnapps he brought with him. “This is from Augsburg. My city. So many people forget that the first country that the Nazi’s invaded was their own. You know, after the last war the… my people struggled. They… they felt weak. They felt small. And then Hitler comes along with the marching and the big show and the flags and the… and the…” Abe waves his hand, “and he… he hears of me, my work and he finds me. And he says, "You." He says, "You will make us strong." Well, I am not interested. So he sends the head of HYDRA, his research division. A brilliant scientist by the name of Johann Schmidt. Now, Schmidt is a member of the inner circle and he’s ambitious. He and Hitler share a passion for occult power and Teutonic myth. Hitler uses his fantasies to inspire his followers. But for Schmidt, it is not fantasy. For him, it is real. He has become convinced that there is a great power hidden in the earth, left here by the Gods, waiting to be seized by a superior man. So when he hears about our formula and what it can do, he cannot resist.” Abe looks at me as I sigh, I had been working for Abe for about 10 years to that point, he knew of my immortality and together we wanted to help cure diseases and save lives, but the substance we created was different. Schmidt abused us and took the serum from us.  
“Schmidt must become that superior man.” Abe looked at Steve, we were both disappointed in our results,  
“Did it make him stronger?” Steve asked,  
“Yeah. But, there were other effects. The serum was not ready. But more important, the man. The serum amplifies everything that is inside. So, good becomes great. Bad becomes worse. This is why you were chosen. Because a strong man, who has known power all his life, will lose respect for that power. But a weak man knows the value of strength, and knows compassion.” Abe explained, his theory was sound and I agreed with it.  
“Thanks. I think.” Steve chuckled as I put my hand on his knee and smiled, Abe pours 3 drinks,  
“Whatever happens tomorrow, you must promise me one thing. That you will stay who you are. Not a perfect soldier, but a good man.” Abe handed me a glass and Steve the last. 

Steve holds up his glass to toast  
“To the little guys.” Steve nodded and just as Steve’s about to drink from his glass,  
“No! No! Wait! Wait! What I am doing? No! You have a procedure tomorrow. No fluids.” Abe grabs Steve’s glass and he pours the contents of it glass into his own.   
“All right. We’ll drink it after.” Steve smiles,  
“No! I don’t have procedure tomorrow. Drink it after? Drink it now!” Abe spoke and downed the drink as I joined him. Steve smirked at us both as I moved my hand away from his knee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated for this story, I’m adding my inserts to the MCU based around my character.
> 
> Look forward to your feedback! :-)  
> Hope you have a lovely day/night!


	4. I Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so... it’s finally the day.

Abe and myself had been getting everything set that morning for Steve’s operation. We had been up since 5am getting everything set before some of the other scientists arrived. Peggy was bringing Steve in a car and Howard Stark was already on site, we have spoken many times and we’re good friends already.

“Good morning.” Abe spoke as Steve walked in with Peggy and some other officials, he shakes Steve’s hand and somebody takes a photograph, the flash startles Abe, “Please, not now.” The photographer walks away, Steve looks at the pod. “Are you ready?” Abe looked at Steve, who nods in reply. “Good. Take off your shirt, your tie and your hat.” Abe instructed as I reached out my hand to take them, Steve smiled at me gently and handed me his things, he gestured towards the pod and placed his things on what was my chair.

I returned to Steve as Abe stood the other side, helping Steve into the pod he lay down and looked between us,  
“Comfortable?” I asked,  
“It’s a little big. You save me any of that schnapps?” Steve asked, I looked up at Abe in guilt,  
“Not as much as we should have. Sorry. Next time. Mr. Stark, how are your levels?” Abe admitted for the both of us, we strapped Steve in and I placed my hand on his shoulder in comfort as he smiled at me,  
“Levels at 100%.” Howard called,  
“Good.” Abe acknowledged,  
“We may dim half the lights in Brooklyn, but we are ready as we’ll ever be.” Howard chirped,  
“Agent Carter? Don’t you think you would be more comfortable in the booth?” Abe hinted  
“Oh, yes. Of course. Sorry.” Peggy nodded and left for the booth above us all.

“Good.” Abe nodded and took the microphone, “Do you hear me? is this on?” Abe asked as I was making sure Steve was securely in place. “Ladies and gentlemen, today we take not another step towards annihilation, but the first step on the path to peace. We begin with a series of micro injections into the subjects major muscle groups. The serum infusion will cause immediate cellular change. And then to stimulate growth, the subject will be saturated with Vita-Rays.” Abe explained as I injected his arm with penicillin. Steve winced a little bit as I wiped his arm with a antibacterial wipe,  
“That wasn’t so bad.” Steve mumbled,  
“That was penicillin.” Myself and Abe mutter, Steve looked at me with a little bit of shock in his face.   
“Serum infusion beginning in five, four, three, two, one.” Abe counted down as I stepped back, the serum is injected into Steve as I cross my fingers, “Now, Mr. Stark.” Abe called, Howard lowers a leaver, the pod moves upright and encloses Steve inside.

Abe moves up to the container and knocks on the capsule that they’ve locked Steve in for the procedure,   
“Steven, can you hear me?” Abe asked,  
“It’s probably too late to go to the bathroom, right?” Steve joked, Abe and myself smirked at each other. Abe turned towards Howard,  
“We will proceed.” Abe nods, we move away from the central pod and I move next to Howard, we start to manage the controls together,  
“That’s ten percent. Twenty percent. Thirty. That’s 40 percent.” Howard called out,  
“Vital signs are normal.” I called,  
“That’s 50 percent. Sixty. Seventy.” Howard announced, Steve started to scream out as my head shot up from the monitors,   
“Steven!” Abe called and ran up to the pod,  
“Shut it down.” Peggy yelled,  
“Steven!” Abe knocked on the glass of the pod,  
“Shut it down!” Peggy screamed,  
“Kill the reactor, Mr. Stark! Turn it off! Kill it! Kill the reactor!” Abe turned towards me and Howard,  
“No! Don’t! I can do this!” Steve called out from the pod as we all paused, Howard and myself nodded at each other and continued with Steve’s wishes,  
“Eighty. Ninety. That’s 100 percent.” Howard continued, moments later the power level overloaded the entire room and the reactor closed itself down.

“Mr. Stark?” Abe looked at Howard as he pushed a black button on his console, I moved towards Abe as the pod opened up, as the steam bellowed out I saw him moments later.

It worked...

“Steven. Steven.” Abe walked over to him, I stood at Steve’s right while Abe and Howard stood at his left. Stumbling out of the pod I grabbed Steve’s arm and put it over my shoulders, he was definitely taller, and bigger...   
“I did it.” Steve muttered and looked between Abe and myself,  
“Yeah, yeah. I think we did it.” Abe nodded,  
“We actually did it.” Howard smiled between us.

Steve looked at me as I grinned,  
“How do you feel?” I asked, Steve pulled away and stood up besides me, he was now half a foot taller than me. Steve looked down at me and took a deep breath,  
“Taller.” Steve looked around the room in awe, I grabbed a T-shirt off the side and handed it towards Steve,  
“Here you go,” I smiled as Steve reached out and took the top from me. 

“Congratulations, Doctor” Senator Brandt walked over with Peggy, I look as Abe shakes hands with the Senator. I feel a hand land on my shoulder and I look towards Steve,  
“What happens-“ Steve started to speak but an explosion happened seconds later, Steve had instinctively grabbed me and shielded me from the blast, stunned my eyes were wide as his arms wrapped around me. As my eyes met with Steve’s I heard Abe shout.

“Stop him!” Abe pointes at a man in a suit wearing glasses, I pushed Steve’s arm out of the way seeing the blue vials in his hands. That was when the gunshots were heard, I screamed as I saw Abe start to fall backwards, I jumped behind him catching Abe in my arms as I collapsed to the ground with him. Wrapping my arms around Abe I cradle his body as Steve kneels next to us, Abe holds my hands with his right but his left reaches up and points to Steve’s chest, I look up at Steve as his eyes meet mine for a second before looking back down at Abe.

I take a deep breath and hear gunshots above us, gently I close Abe’s eyes as I look up and see Steve is gone. I place Abe’s body to the ground and stand, where had Steve gone? I ran up the stairs as quick as I could without looking abnormal and barged through the doors and confused staff. I knocked a man down to the ground and ran backwards for a moment yelling sorry.

As I got to the street I saw Peggy brushing herself down,  
‘Where did he go? We can’t lose Steve!’ I looked at her, Peggy looked at me almost in shock seeing an emotion from me she wasn’t used to... that I hadn’t felt in a long time.   
‘He went that way.’ Peggy pointed down the street and I could see people also looking in that direction with confusion.  
‘Get as many soldiers as you can to follow after us!’ I called as I ran to a motorbike further down the street. I punched my index finger through the metal and started the engine after fiddling with some wires.

I was soon following after Steve, I followed the carnage seeing a bridal wear shop window destroyed,  
‘Which way?’ I yelled, people pointed down the next turn in the street and I followed on the motorcycle.

I soon reach a pier and hear a woman screaming  
‘No! No! Not my son!’ She cried as I ran to cover, I see the killer run off with the lad, I notice Steve not too far ahead.  
‘Stop it!’ The lad yelled as he was dragged away,  
‘Don’t hurt him!’ The mother cried, I took a deep breath to calm my racing heart, I couldn’t quite figure out what this feeling was inside me.  
‘Get back!’ The man had the boy dangling from his arms as he was running away,  
‘Let me go!’ The lad screamed  
‘Let go of my son! Don’t hurt him!’ The mother pleaded, I saw them run into the pier. I ran towards the woman and placed my arms on her shoulders  
‘He’ll be okay, I promise.’ I smiled at her and looked through the arch to see Steve with his hands up looking at someone.

I run towards him as I see Steve take off again, I move forward and see the lad in the water swimming towards the ladder, I jump down the ladder and offer the boy my hand,  
‘Come on, your mums worried sick.’ I smiled as I lifted his small body out the water and wrapped his one arm around my neck so he could piggyback as I climbed the ladders. When I got to the top I saw Steve up ahead with the man on the floor. The lad ran off towards his mother as I walked towards Steve,  
‘Who the hell are you?’ I heard Steve ask  
‘The first of many. Cut off one head, two more shall take its place. Hail HYDRA!’ I heard a pop and knew straight away he was about to ingest cyanide,  
‘No!’ I yelled and ran forward trying to stop him, but it was too late... Steve looked around in surprise as I stopped a few feet away.

I looked at Steve as he stood up, he walked towards me as I took a step back, I put my hand up to tell him to not move closer to me,  
‘You... you stupid idiot! You could’ve been killed!’ I yelled at him, Steve took another half step toward me and I glared at him, ‘Don’t run off like that again. You are all we have, after everything... you...’ I took a shaky breath as Steve was right in front of me. He was towering over me... I felt Steve’s hand rest on my face and his thumb brushed my cheek.

‘I’m sorry I ran off like that... but I needed to stop him’ Steve spoke gently, I looked up at Steve and took a deep breath, ‘I know how much the Doctor meant to you.’ He added, I felt my body shake, this feeling hadn’t washed over me in years... this... grief. I closed my eyes and felt tears fall down my face. ‘It’s okay...’ Steve’s arms were suddenly around me. I look to the side and see my reflection in a broken window, my face was red, eyes puffy, I had been crying this whole time and not even realised.

Abe... I’ll help Steve... you wanted me to guide him, to protect him.

I promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated by all! Please let me know your thoughts so far! :-)


	5. A Storm is Coming

Back at the SSR compound.

I started to help Stark with odds bits as I was currently taking some blood samples from Steve’s arm.  
‘Think you got enough?’ Steve looked at me as I filled the last vial up, I tried to smile at him but struggled to even look him in the eye,  
‘Any hope of reproducing a program is locked in your genetic code. But without Dr. Erskine, it could take years.’ Peggy spoke for me, she could tell I was shook up, it was the first time in years I had shown any emotion like this to anyone. I would always distance myself before having to deal with anyone’s death...  
‘He deserved more than this.’ Steve sighed as I closed the case and handed it to Stark  
‘If it could only work once, he’d be proud it was you.’ I spoke up as I held onto the side table. I felt Peggy’s hand land gently on my shoulder. I felt her hand brush away as she walked off with Stark to find Colonel Phillips as they were to look over the Hydra submarine.

I felt Steve’s eyes on me, I bit my upper lip in frustration,  
‘Can I help you?’ I snapped, Steve’s confusion on audible as my hands started bending the metal in anger,  
‘I should be asking if there’s anything I could do for you...’ Steve spoke, I quickly turned towards him lifting my hands from the table.  
‘You can help me by not risking your life like that again, I swore to Abe I would help you... I would be the one to... to teach you’ I looked between Steve’s eyes as he was sat at my eye level.

-Steve-  
The pain in her eyes was real... Mary... she looked visibly broken... I’d never seen someone hurt so much. I didn’t know what to reply, how to reassure her that everything was going to be fine, I couldn’t promise anything as we didn’t know what was going to happen now. Mary definitely couldn’t go on the field, I wouldn’t want her there. Even though she’s taught me so much, how to fight, survive... She was so small compared to me now.

Mary’s shoulders slumped and she walked away,  
‘Just don’t go doing anything stupid like that again, asses the situation first before doing anything like that. Promise me.’ Mary looked back at me, I felt my heart beat strangely for a second as she looked at me. Mary felt like she needed to protect me, I smiled at her as she walked away again.

I turned my head as I stood and looked at the metal table she had been holding before, I had to double check as I noticed indents where her hands were. I frowned in confusion, how did she-?

~Elizabeth~  
I stood leaning against the wall as we looked at the Hydra Submarine,  
‘Colonel Phillips, my committee is demanding answers.’ Senator Brandt spoke glaring at the Colonel.  
‘Great. Why don’t we start with how a German spy got a ride to my secret installation in your car?’ The Colonel turned towards Howard as I was watching him work on the sub. ‘What have we got here?’ The Colonel asked,  
‘Speaking modestly, I’m the best mechanical engineer in this country. But I don’t know what’s inside this thing or how it works. We’re not even close to this technology.’ Howard lifted his goggles above his head as he examined the sub.  
‘Then who is?’ Senator Brandt asked,  
‘HYDRA. I’m sure you’ve been reading our briefings.’ The Colonel answered,  
Senator Brandt: I’m on a number of committees, Colonel.’ The Senator stared at him.  
‘HYDRA is the Nazi deep science division. It’s led by Johann Schmidt. But he has much bigger ambitions.’ Peggy explained as I cringed at that name.  
‘HYDRA’s practically a cult. They worship Schmidt, they think he’s invincible.’ The Colonel didn’t know the half of it.  
‘So what are you gonna do about it?’ The Senator asked  
‘Spoke to the president this morning. As of today the SSR is being retasked.’ The Colonel looked towards Peggy and myself,  
‘Colonel?’ Peggy enquired,  
‘We are taking the fight to HYDRA. Pack your bags Agent Carter. You too, Stark. You’re flying to London tonight. White... you are to work on the blood retrieved from Rogers in this facility.’ The Colonel finished as I balled my hands up,  
‘Sir, if you’re going after Schmidt, I want in.’ Steve stepped forward  
‘You’re an experiment. You’re going to Alamogordo.’ The Colonel brushed off his comment  
‘The serum worked.’ Steve objected,  
‘I asked for an army and all I got was you. You are not enough.’ The Colonel stood up to Steve as he looked at me, I grabbed my necklace and bit the chain gently between my teeth. I noticed the Senator took an opportunity to step forward towards Steve as the Colonel walked out the room.  
‘With all due respect to the Colonel, I think we may be missing the point. I’ve seen you in action, Steve. More importantly, the country’s seen it.’ The Senator looked towards his side, ‘Paper.’ Senator spoke and they passed it to Steve. If the Senator was going to take him under his wing the at least he would be safe... protected, and as I was on good terms with the Senator I knew he would keep me updated with their locations. ‘The enlistment lines have been around the block since your picture hit the newsstands. You don’t take a soldier, a symbol like that, and hide him in a lab. Son, do you want to serve your country on the most important battlefield of the war?’ The Senator asked, I started to walk towards the door thinking of my next steps.  
‘Sir, that’s all I want.’ Steve spoke,  
‘Then, congratulations. You just got promoted.’ The Senator shook Steve’s hand and left.

I walked down the corridor and stopped near the kitchen, I walked inside and went to make myself a cup of tea. The door opened and I heard footsteps walking towards me. I turned around quickly with the spoon in my hand and saw Steve.  
‘What?’ I asked just as Steve opened his mouth to speak,  
‘I came to make sure you were okay. Everything’s happened so quickly the last day.’ Steve spoke, his frown was evident as his brow furrowed together. I took a deep breath with a smile,  
‘As long as you are safe then I’m keeping my promise to Abe. Keep me update with where you are, please?’ I asked. Steve nodded as I turned back to make my tea.  
‘I hope to see you again soon.’ Steve spoke, I smiled gently as I put the spoon in my cup as I poured the hot water on the tea bag.  
‘And I you...’ I sighed, turning to face Steve he took a step closer to me. I closed the gap between us and took him by surprise by wrapping my arms around his neck. ‘Be careful, and don’t do anything rash.’ I spoke, I felt Steve’s hands move to my upper back as I held him. ‘Remember everything I taught you.’ I added and I felt Steve nod.

Stepping back I looked down to the ground for a moment, little did he know I was deciding to be rash and run away to Germany to start my own fight. HYDRA was going to pay for taking Abe from this world. He was the only one who knew how to make the soldier strum, he only needed me for my blood, my genetics... I had a way to get to Germany as there were many people in the world who owed me favours.

I smiled at Steve as I removed the tea bag and poured some milk in my tea.  
‘Go be a hero.’ I smiled at Steve, we both left the kitchen together and the Senator waved to Steve signalling to leave. As Steve took his first step forward I grabbed his wrist, ‘wait...’ I quickly moved forward and kissed Steve’s cheek. ‘For luck.’ I smiled as Steve was physically taken back. I let go of his wrist and walked away to my office.

Many, many years ago, before I came to America, I lived in France. I lifted a trunk from my wardrobe and placed it on my desk after locking my office door. Opening the two clips of the trunk I lifted the lid and saw a mask, two bracelets, a belt and some boots, all tarnished white. I had been known as many things over the 500 years of my life... The White Samurai, White Angel, White Guardian... the White Knight most recently, people may know about my abilities, but they had no idea that I was this White Knight. I had no idea where these pieces of armour came from, but they only worked for me. They only changed to what I wanted them to. Stronger than any material I had ever come across on this planet.

A storm was coming for Germany... for the Nazi’s and HYDRA. I closed the lid and locked the trunk, tonight I was going to leave for Germany. If anyone could take them down.

It was me.


	6. The White Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious player has appeared on the battlefield, Mary has gone missing...?

-Steve-  
Italy, November 1943, 5 miles from the front. I’m addressing a crowd of soldiers dressed in my “super-hero costume”.  
‘How many of you ready to help me sock old Adolf on the jaw?’ I asked, the silence from the crowd was agony. ‘Okay. Uh… I need a volunteer.’ I called,  
‘I already volunteered! How do you think I got here?’ A soldier called out,  
‘Bring back the girls!’ Another one relied the crowd as they cheered, I understood where they were coming from, as I glanced at the side stage  
‘I think they only know the one song. But um…let me…I’ll…I’ll see what I can do.’ I spoke  
‘You do that, sweetheart.’ A soldier jibbed  
‘Nice boots, Tinker Bell!’ Another yelled and some of the soldiers laughed as I sighed, Mary wouldn’t take this...  
‘Come on, guys. We’re all on the same team here.’ I spoke, trying to bring some unity to the group  
‘Hey, Captain! Sign this!’ A soldier yelled as he stands turns and pulls his pants down and the crowd starts to throw things at me. I lift my shield to stop some of the objects flying and the women run on stage and the crowd cheers once more.  
‘Don’t worry, pal. They’ll warm up to you. Don’t worry.’ The Senator’s Aide patted my shoulder. I didn’t know how much more I could take of this... 

Later on I sat on the edge of the stage sketching as rain pours down in the background. Focusing on the image of a monkey doing tricks, that’s how I felt since Mary disappeared, she wouldn’t have allowed this to happen to me.  
‘Hello, Steve.’ Peggy’s voice caught me off guard as I looked up at her over my shoulder  
‘Hi.’ I responded,  
‘Hi.’ Peggy smirked,  
‘What are you doin’ here?’ I enquired, had they found Mary?  
‘Officially I’m not here at all. That was quite a performance.’ Peggy’s eyebrow raised as I sighed  
‘Yeah. Uh… I had to improvise a little bit. Crowds I’m used to are usually more uh… twelve.’ I shrugged half joking, I can understand why they sent me out here, to try and motivate the soldiers but I think they underestimated how it would go down.  
‘I understand you’re "America’s New Hope"?’ Peggy questioned as I sat back,  
‘Bond sales take a ten percent bump in every state I visit.’ I stated, reciting what the Senator said to me,  
‘Is that Senator Brandt I hear?’ Peggy enquired sympathetically,  
‘At least he’s got me doin’ this. Phillips would have had be stuck in lab.’ I frowned in frustration,  
‘And these are your only two options? A lab rat or a dancing monkey? You were meant for more than this, you know?’ Peggy sighed, I opened my mouth to speak but hesitated ‘What?’ Peggy noticed my pause,  
‘You know for the longest time I dreamed about coming overseas and being on the front lines. Serving my country. I finally get everything I wanted, and I’m wearing tights.’ I shook my head, ‘Any news on Mary?’ I asked, Peggy’s eyes glanced to the floor as I looked away, ‘still missing I take it?’ I added,  
‘We are doing everything we can, she was last seen walking to her place and then nothing.’ Peggy sighed, I looked to my sketchbook as Peggy stood next to me, ‘We’ve heard news that there’s a mystery warrior on the field though, it’s one of the reasons I’m here actually.’ Peggy tried to change the conversation, though this was interesting news,  
‘Who?’ I asked,  
‘We don’t know who, but we know they wear a white armoured suit, unlike anything anyone has ever seen, they don’t speak to anyone, and they wield two swords. At the moment it looks like they are on our side as they’ve been seen helping our men who have struggled on the front line.’ Peggy explained,  
‘What’s their agenda?’ I thought out loud,  
‘At the moment it’s helping us... but the SSR are keeping tabs on this White Knight. That’s what the soldiers are referring to him as.’ Peggy added, we both turned as we heard honking in the background as an ambulance arrives with wounded soldiers. We both turn around to watch. ‘They look like they’ve been through hell.’ I frowned in frustration, I should be with them, fighting...  
‘These men more than most. Schmidt sent out a force to Azzano. Two hundred men went up against him and less than fifty returned. Your audience contained what was left of the one-oh-seventh. The rest were killed or captured.’ Peggy explained.  
‘The one-oh-seventh?’ I asked, that was Bucky’s company.  
‘What?’ Peggy looked concerned.

‘Come on!’ I spoke and ran towards a tent which I knew held Colonel Phillips. ‘Colonel Phillips.  
‘Well, if it isn’t the Star-Spangled Man With A Plan. And what is your plan today?’ The Colonel jibbed as I stood in front  
‘I need the casualty list from Azzano.’ I requested  
‘You don’t get to give me orders, son.’ The Colonel continued writing letters  
‘I just need one name. Sergeant James Barnes from the hundred and seventh.’ I spoke, mentally I was pleading for his safety  
‘You and I are gonna have a conversation later that you won’t enjoy.’ The Colonel pointed at Peggy as she looked shocked  
‘Please tell me if he’s alive, sir. B-A-R…’ I was getting desperate, this was my best friend.  
‘I can spell.’ The Colonel interrupted me, he sat for a moment thinking, ‘I have signed more of these condolence letters today than I would care to count. But the name does sound familiar. I’m sorry.’ The Colonel looked up at me realising there would have been a connection between us,  
‘What about the others? Are you planning a rescue mission?’ I asked, the others needed to be rescued  
‘Yeah! It’s called winning the war.’ The Colonel responded  
‘But if you know where they are, why not at least…?’ I started as the Colonel stood up,  
‘They’re thirty miles behind the lines. Through the most heavily fortified territory in Europe. We’d lose more men than we’d save. But I don’t expect you to understand that, because you’re a chorus girl.’ The Colonel glared at me  
‘I think I understand just fine.’ I stared back,  
‘Well then understand it somewhere else. If I read the posters correctly, you got some place to be in thirty minutes.’ Colonel Phillips walks away as I look at the military map which shows where the men are. Instantly giving me the determination to get them myself.  
‘Yes, sir. I do.’ I whispered and left the tent heading to my own with haste.

Peggy pushed inside my tent as I was packing my gear,   
‘What do you plan to do? Walk to Austria?’ Peggy snapped,  
‘If that’s what it takes.’ I glanced at Peggy for moment as I packed my bag,  
‘You heard the Colonel, your friend is most likely dead.’ Peggy tried to reason with me,  
‘You don’t know that.’ I still had hope, Bucky was only MIA and nothing more!  
‘Even so, he’s devising a strategy. If he detects…’ Peggy tried to reason with me,  
‘By the time he’s done that, it could be too late!’ I threw my bag over my shoulder and walked out to a jeep. ‘You told me you thought I was meant for more than this. Did you mean that?’ I asked Peggy,  
‘Every word.’ Peggy looked at me,  
‘Then you gotta let me go.’ I got into the keep.  
‘I can do more than that.’ Peggy smirked at me

Peggy had managed to arrange a plane with Stark to help me get into Austria.  
‘The HYDRA camp is in Krausberg, tucked between these two mountain ranges. It’s a factory of some kind.’ Peggy explained,  
‘We should be able to drop you right on the doorstep.’ Howard called from the front.  
‘Just get me as close as you can.’ I responded, ‘You know, you two are gonna be in a lot of trouble at the lab.’ I looked at Peggy,  
‘And you won’t?’ Peggy joked,  
‘Where I’m goin’, if anybody yells at me I can just shoot ‘em.’ I smiled,  
‘They will undoubtedly shoot back.’ Peggy’s eyebrow raised,  
‘Well, let’s hope it’s good for somethin.’ I knock at my shield.

‘Agent Carter, if we’re not in too much of a hurry I thought we could stop off in Lucerne for a late night fondue.’ Howard called, Peggy smiled and rolled her eyes,  
‘Stark is the best civilian pilot I’ve ever seen. He’s mad enough to brave this airspace, we’re lucky to have him.’ Peggy smiled as I nodded, I looked out the window thinking of Mary,  
‘This is your transponder. Activate it when you’re ready and the signal will lead us straight to you.’ Peggy pulled me from my thoughts as I took the device,  
‘Are you sure this thing works?’ I asked,  
‘It’s been tested more than you, pal.’ Howard joked, moments later the plane is being attacked I move towards the opened door of the plane to jump, I couldn’t risk their lives any further.  
‘Get back here! We’re taking you all the way in.’ Peggy called,  
‘As soon as I’m free, you turn this thing around and get the hell outta here!’ I yelled over the wind,  
‘You can’t give me orders!’ Peggy frowned,  
‘The hell I can’t! I’m a Captain!’ I joked and jumped from the plane.


	7. I’m... Captain America

-Steve-  
I was running through the dark woods until I found a road where trucks a driving by. Jumping into the back of one of them and I find myself face to face with two Hydra guards.  
‘Fellas.’ I nod, I bang their heads together and throw them out the back of the truck  
‘Ah!’ I heard them fall on the floor.

~Elizabeth~  
My feet stepped lightly through a HYDRA factory as my hand was poised over the handle of my blade, I heard heavy footsteps running through and I ducked into a side room quickly. As I hid in the dark I saw his figure. Steve... I creeped out and saw him go into another room after quietly opening the doors.

What the hell was he doing here? The Colonel didn’t change his mind surely!

I followed in after him and saw all the missing soldiers in cages together,  
‘Who are you supposed to be?’ I heard a mans voice as some of the other soldiers started looking at me, I guess someone in a white suit of armour would be weird to see,  
‘I’m… Captain America.’ I heard Steve,  
‘I beg your pardon?’ Another man spoke, Steve unlocked the cell as the men walked out and saw me, ‘I hope they are with you?’ Steve turned and the men looked at me, Steve frowned in confusion as he looked me up and down,  
‘You’re that White Knight aren’t you? The one helping our side.’ Steve spoke, my hand had been over my blade the entire time, in one quick motion I pulled it out and sliced two locks on the cages. The doors opened as my blade was placed back in its sheath, Steve nodded at me as I stood as tall as I could compared to him, my armour covered my face concealing my identity from everyone around me.

‘What, are we taking everybody?’ A man perked up as the soldiers piled out  
‘I’m from Fresno, Ace.’ The other man snapped.  
‘Is there anybody else? I’m looking for a Sergeant James Barnes.’ Steve spoke, that was a friend of his back in New York.  
‘There’s an isolation ward in the factory, but no one’s ever come back from it.’ One of the first men spoke,  
‘All right. The tree line is northwest, 80 yards past the gate. Get out fast and give ‘em hell. I’ll meet you guys in the clearing with anybody else I find.’ Steve explained,  
‘Wait! You know what you’re doin’?’ One of the men asked,  
‘Yeah. I’ve knocked out Adolf Hitler over two hundred times.’ Steve joked as he turned to me, I tilted my head and he moved towards me.

‘Will you help me save the others?’ Steve asked as he stopped a few feet away from me. I nodded slowly as Steve returned the gesture. I followed behind him 

Steve and myself see a small man in the corridor but we hesitate to chase him when we hear a noise from someone. Following Steve into the side room we saw a man strapped to a chair mumbling to himself,  
‘Bucky? Oh, my God.’ Steve spoke as he took the straps off. I walked around the room, my hand hovering over the tools used, some were covered with dry blood.  
‘Is that…’ Bucky mumbled as I looked at both Steve and Bucky,  
‘It’s me. It’s Steve.’ Steve smiled at him sympathetically  
‘Steve?’ Bucky questioned,  
‘Come on.’ Steve lifted his arm and wrapped it around him,  
‘Steve.’ Bucky spoke again as I followed behind them,  
‘I thought you were dead.’ Steve glanced at Bucky as they walked together  
‘I thought you were smaller.’ Bucky tuned his head towards Steve,  
‘Come on.’ Steve ushered Bucky on  
‘What happened to you?’ Bucky asked,  
‘I joined the Army.’ Steve joked, Bucky managed to pick himself up and they were walking together as I was a few steps behind  
‘Did it hurt?’ Bucky asked,  
‘A little.’ Steve answered,  
‘Is it permanent?’ Bucky asked,  
‘So far.’ Steve answered.

‘Who’s the white guy?’ Bucky asked,  
‘Don’t know, but he’s on our side.’ Steve responded, they both stopped and looked at me as Bucky looked me up and down similar to what Steve did. The armour I wore covered any indication of me being a woman so it was hilarious to be mistaken as a man in this armour. I was able to mentally manipulate it to look however I wanted. It was also handy to hide my identity.  
‘Do you speak?’ Bucky looked at me, I just stared back at him for a moment.  
‘Only when required.’ I spoke though the helmet made it sound completely different, it was deep and gravely.

We continued on through the factory and reached a higher level above the factory, the prisoners had been setting bombs to destroy the factory as we needed to escape. We came through and ran into Schmidt, the man Abe and myself first experimented on. He looked between the three of us and grinned,  
‘Captain America! How exciting! I’m a great fan of your films. So Dr. Erskine managed it after all. Not exactly an improvement, but still impressive.’ Schmidt smiles as Steve ran and punched him in the face,  
‘You’ve got no idea.’ Steve spoke as I walked forward,  
‘Haven’t I?’ Schmidt raised his fist and I pulled Steve back quickly and grabbed Schmidt’s hand with my own, he looked surprised for a second, ‘You...’ he muttered, I threw his fist down and lifted my leg to kick him skyward, Schmidt grabbed my leg and pulled me down, Steve ran over me with Bucky as I flipped back upright. Schmidt pushed both Steve and Bucky back and the catwalk started pulling apart. We saw that little man again next to Schmidt as I stood next to Steve again,  
‘No matter what lies Erskine told you, you see I was his greatest success!’ Schmidt called as he peels off the skin on his face to reveal that he is the Red Skull. I sighed and glared at Schmidt, not that anyone would be able to see it.  
‘You don’t have one of those, do you?’ Bucky asked Steve while pointing at Schmidt’s face,  
‘You are deluded, Captain. You pretend to be a simple soldier, but in reality you are just afraid to admit that we have left humanity behind. Unlike you, I embrace it proudly. Without fear!’ Schmidt called, a smug look was plastered all over his face  
‘Then how come you’re running?’ Steve asked as Schmidt scowled, the two continued their escape as we looked at each other, ‘Come on, let’s go. Up.’ Steve suggested.

Everything below us was on fire and exploding in random bursts. We see an exit the other side of the catwalk,  
‘Let’s go. One at a time.’ Steve spoke, Bucky was in front so ran first. Bucky reaches the other side but the gantry collapses behind him.  
‘Gotta be a rope or something!’ Bucky called, some of the building collapsed between us,  
‘Just go! Get out of here!’ Steve yelled,  
‘No! Not without you!’ Bucky shouted, I looked at Steve,  
‘You can make it.’ I spoke, Steve looked at me,  
‘What about you?’ Steve asked me,  
‘I’ll be right behind you.’ I responded, Steve nodded and ran forward. Just as he landed the other side I turned and climbed up some broken beams and climbed out a gap in the roof.

Looking down at Steve and Bucky they both looked confused as I disappeared on them. I ran off the roof and in the other direction away from the fighting. I had done my part... now I just needed to keep tabs on Steve, make sure he was safe.

As soon as I get to the edge of the roof I take my armour off and jump onto a tree, my trousers and shirt rip as I climb down and land in the dirt. The armour pieces disappeared into a small waist band that I wore under my shirt.

I stood up and saw some soldiers running around the forest. I picked up some dirt, rubbed it on my arms and body, grabbing a rock I cut my leg. I needed to look like a prisoner here who managed to escape.

‘Help... some... someone please!’ I called pathetically as I limped forward, men ran towards me as I collapsed on the floor. It was one of the soldiers who Steve rescued.  
‘It’s okay, Jesus, why would they torture a woman?’ He picked me up in his arms as I fell limp. I pretended to be weak as the soldiers moved forward together.

As we were all going forward I heard Steve talking to some of the soldiers, I heard them mention me and Steve was running forward towards the front.  
‘Mary...’ Steve called, I picked my head up as I saw Steve over Dum Dum’s shoulder,  
‘Steve...’ I muttered, his eyes saw my head as he grabbed Dum Dum’s shoulder.  
‘Mary... I... Let me.’ Steve gestured towards Dum Dum and he nodded as I moved my arms around Steve’s neck and he lifted me up. ‘I had no idea you were in there.’ Steve whispered as I smiled gently,  
‘I had no idea you were there either.’ I smiled at him as Steve held me closely, Steve continued to carry me the entire way back to the army camp he came from. 

As Steve was carrying me I lifted myself up and gave him a kiss on the cheek, I felt Steve’s body tense for a second as I wrapped my arms around his neck,  
‘You’re amazing.’ I whisper, I felt Steve’s skin heat up as I held him, Bucky smirked as we started to hear cheering in the distance. Steve walked forward as Colonel Philips saw me in Steve’s arm and Peggy’s jaw dropped as she saw me. 

‘Some of theses men need medical attention.’ Steve spoke as Peggy looked at me,  
‘Hi Peggy, Colonel.’ I smiled, the Colonel put his hand on my shoulder,  
‘I’d salute but...’ Steve held me close as some medics ran over,  
‘Medic, we got wounded.’ A soldier from camp called  
‘Right over here.’ The Medic took me from Steve as I was taken to a medical tent,  
‘I’d like to surrender myself for disciplinary action.’ I heard Steve speak  
‘That won’t be necessary.’ The Colonel replied as I smiled, Peggy followed after me as we both got into the tent.

‘Hey! Let’s hear it for Captain America.’ I heard Bucky yell as the medic set me down on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated! Please let me know your thoughts on this story!


	8. The Howling Commandos

It had been a few days since the rescue, I hadn’t seen Steve for a while as I was being debriefed and giving my false story. The White Knight found me and rescued me before all the prisoners were freed which is why Steve didn’t find me in the building.

Right now, I was walking down a corridor in the Allied HQ in London. Wearing a pink shirt and a black pencil skirt I walked through the hallways and opened a door seeing Steve, Peggy and the Colonel in a room looking at a map on the table  
‘The fifth one was here in Poland, right near the Baltic.’ Steve pointed to the map on the table, ‘And the sixth one was… about here, 30, 40 miles west of the Maginot Line.’ Steve marked the last one as Peggy smirked seeing me, a soldier takes the map away ‘I just got a quick look.’ Steve looked at Peggy and noticed her smirk and noticed her eyes were in another direction.  
‘Well, nobody’s perfect.’ Peggy smiled as Steve turned and saw me standing just behind him.

‘M-Mary...’ Steve was taken back by my clothing as I stepped forward,  
‘Please, don’t stop on my account, what’s this about locations of factories?’ I smiled and moved besides Steve as he continued to look at me, I turned my head upwards and smiled at Steve,  
‘I-yes... These are the weapon factories we know about. Sergeant Barnes said that Hydra shipped all the parts to another facility that isn’t on this map.’ Steve continued as I looked between the Colonel and Peggy,  
‘Agent Carter, coordinate with MI6. I want every Allied eyeball looking for that main Hydra base.’ The Colonel instructed,  
‘What about us?’ Peggy asked,  
‘We are gonna set a fire under Johann Schmidt’s ass. What do you say, Rogers? It’s your map, you think you can wipe Hydra off of it?’ The Colonel looked at Steve,  
‘Yes, sir. I’ll need a team.’ Steve nodded,  
‘We’re already putting together the best men.’ The Colonel smirked  
‘With all due respect, sir. So am I.’ Steve added, I looked at Steve in surprise and then thought about the men who he rescued at the factory.

I walked away a moment later to get myself a drink and then felt Steve’s hand land on my arm gently as he moved to stand next to me,  
‘How are you feeling?’ Steve asked, he looked very concerned as I smiled at him,  
‘I’m okay. Doing as well as anyone being tortured for information can feel. Though I’ve been trained to handle it.’ I took a drink and looked back at the busy room, ‘Who is in this ‘team’ then?’ I asked, trying to change the subject.  
‘Oh, just some of the guys who escaped from that factory with you.’ Steve picked up a glass of water to drink with me.  
‘Oh, really? Including the one who carried me for ages before you came to his rescue?’ I joked, Steve smiled and nodded as he took a sip, ‘Thank you.’ I smiled at him,  
‘For what?’ Steve asked,  
‘You know what.’ I rolled my eyes playfully, I had to pretend he did save me, keep up the act, ‘for saving me, and those men.’ I looked at Steve as he shook his head.  
‘I didn’t save you, according to your story, the White Knight did.’ Steve put his glass down,  
‘Well you initiated the rescue, from what I heard the White Knight just stood by.’ I explained,  
‘Well... they have apparently helped in a lot of battles recently for the Allied soldiers, though they disappeared since the factory. Hopefully, he wasn’t hurt.’ Steve frowned, I smiled.  
‘I’m sure they’ll be back.’ I put my empty glass down.

‘Now. I’d love to meet this group of men. Where are you meeting them?’ I asked.

-Steve-  
‘So, let’s get this straight.’ Dum spoke,  
‘We barely got out of there alive, and you want us to go back?’ Gabe interjected,  
‘Pretty much.’ I held a glass in my hand as the men look at each other.

‘Sounds rather fun, actually.’ James smiled,  
‘I’m in.’ Jim burped, Gabe and Derneir spoke in French for a moment, Dernier laughed and the two shook hands,  
‘We’re in.’ Gabe nodded  
‘Hell, I’ll always fight. But you got to do one thing for me.’ Dum smirked and leaned forward across the table,  
‘What’s that?’ I asked,  
‘Open a tab.’ Dum laughed as he sat back  
‘Well, that was easy.’ Jim shook his head. I walked over to the bar and nodded at the barkeeper,  
‘Another round.’ I spoke,  
‘Where are they putting all this stuff?’ The Barkeeper shook his head.

Bucky joined me at the bar moments later,  
‘See? I told you. They’re all idiots.’ Bucky joked,  
‘How about you? You ready to follow Captain America into the jaws of death?’ I asked as I picked up the tab,  
‘Hell, no. That little guy from Brooklyn who was too dumb not to run away from a fight. I’m following him. But you’re keeping the outfit, right?’ Bucky smiled,  
‘You know what? It’s kind of growing on me.’ I smirked.

I noticed the music stop as heels were heard, the men from my team looked behind me, I turned to see her... Mary, she was with Peggy too. Mary’s brown hair was up in a neat bun at the back, she was wearing a black and white spotted dress, it suited her nicely.  
‘Captain.’ Peggy nodded as I smiled at Mary,  
‘Hi Steve,’ Mary grinned,  
‘Agent Carter, Miss. White.’ I looked between the two ladies, Peggy was wearing a lovely red dress as well. The music continued after what felt like a lifetime.  
‘Ma’am. Miss. White.’ Bucky nodded at the two women.

~Elizabeth~  
I don’t know what was coming over me, I couldn’t take my eyes off from Steve, Peggy elbowed me gently shaking me from my senses as I blinked,  
‘Howard has some equipment for you to try. Tomorrow morning? Mary will be joining us and then you are heading off aren’t you?’ Peggy spoke, Steve looked at me in surprise as I nodded,  
‘Yes, I’ve had a letter from my auntie, she lives in France and I’m heading over to check on her. She was the closest thing I had to a mother when I was younger.’ I spoke, ‘She not doing very well apparently, all that’s going on. So I’m going to sneak her out of France safely before the German’s get to her town.’ I explained, which was half true. I had a good friend in France I wanted to save, but it wouldn’t be as me.  
‘Sounds good, about the equipment. Sorry to hear about your auntie though, I wish I could help.’ Steve looked over my face,  
‘I see your top squad is prepping for duty.’ I changed the subject looking at the men.  
‘You don’t like music?’ Bucky asked,  
‘I do, actually. I might even, when this is all over, go dancing.’ I looked at Steve,  
‘Then what are we waiting for?’ Bucky spoke,  
‘The right partner. 0800, Steve. Tell Dum I said thank you for helping me.’ I nodded,  
‘Yes, ma’m. I’ll be there, and I shall.’ Steve nodded as myself and Peggy left the bar.

‘You and Steve seem pretty close,’ Peggy smirked and gave me a side eye as we both got into her car,  
‘I... erm...’ I sat down as Peggy smiled,  
‘Oh come now, it’s written all over your faces. You like him.’ Peggy joked,  
‘Nothing gets by you.’ I sat back as Peggy started the car. ‘What are you going to do? After the war is over.’ I asked curiously,  
‘I don’t know actually, maybe continue to work for the government?’ Peggy shrugged,  
‘I think you’ve be an amazing detective, or something like that.’ I spoke.  
‘You’re changing the subject.’ Peggy smirked as I laughed.

The next morning I had got into work early and made sure to check where Stark was holding his test with Steve, when the time came I walked to the front desk and heard noises behind the bookshelves. As I walked around I saw Steve and Pvt. Lorraine kissing,  
‘Captain!’ I yell at the top of my voice, Steve immediately jumps and the two part, Pvt. Lorraine looks embarrassed as I stare at her, ‘We’re ready for you. If you’re not otherwise occupied.’ I snapped and turned on my heel, storming forward with my fists clenched I could break that woman’s head with a single punch.  
‘Mary, wait.’ Steve walked after me sorting out his tie, I turned and looked at Steve  
‘Looks like finding a partner wasn’t that hard after all.’ I glared at him,  
‘Mary, that’s not what you thought it was.’ Steve looked guilty,  
‘I don’t think anything, Captain. Not one thing. You always wanted to be soldier and now you are. Just like all the rest.’ I snapped through gritted teeth, I started walking away again,  
‘Well, what about you and Stark? You two are... close?’ Steve called, I stopped immediately in my tracks and looked at Steve, he realised he may have gone a step too far,  
‘You still don’t know a bloody thing about women!’ I yelled.

In Stark’s lab I found Peggy and told her what happened, she was just as annoyed as me. I stayed with her as we could hear Steve and Howard talking about equipment he had been making. I noticed Steve kept looking at me as he picked a shield up from below. I took a breath,  
‘You quite finished, Mr. Stark? I’m sure the Captain has some unfinished business.’ I spoke as I stood in front of the guns. Steve held up the shield on his arm, I couldn’t help but notice how he looked... it suited him.  
‘What do you think?’ Steve asked me, I grabbed a handgun and started shooting at Steve, he lifted the shield up as all the bullets bounced off and they all hit a small area of the shield,  
‘Yes. I think it works.’ I smiled and put the gun down and walked out with Peggy. I knew Steve didn’t know what was happening with that other woman. He was too naive with women to understand some were just sneaky...

But I needed to be somewhere else.  
I left Steve a letter with Howard to put with his equipment. Saying to keep in touch and maybe I’ll forgive him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I look forward to all your feedback on this story.
> 
> I noticed a few issues on a previous chapter and amended as such! The pieces of armour as I had changed it in all other chapters bar the first one it was actually introduced!
> 
> The armour is a mask, two bracelets, a belt and a pair of small boots.


	9. I’m... the White Knight

France... it was a beautiful country, destroyed by war. And HYDRA had one of their bases near a small town. As the White Knight I had gone to try and help the people leave safely. But due to my antics of helping Captain America at the other bases and on other battlefields the HYDRA had something against me.

The Captain and his team weren’t supposed to be anywhere near this town, they were meant to be at the base destroying it. Which I noticed had been successful as there was a lot of fire and smoke in the background, but as I sat in the bell tower at the church I saw them. The Captain ran into town as I lifted the sniper up and saw a few tanks heading towards it.

Sliding down the rope I landed at the bottom, I rested my hand on a middle aged man’s shoulder,  
‘You all need to leave, now. They are coming.’ I spoke in French, the man looked at his wife and kids and the rest of the people hiding in the church. ‘It is not safe here.’ I added as the doors were pushed open and they ran in.

I turned and saw him... Steve... it had been a while.

‘You?!’ Dum spoke as I had my hand over the handle of my sword,  
‘These people need help to escape.’ I spoke, ‘There is a secret passage under this church but it’s caved in.’ I added. Steve looked at all the people and then finally on me,  
‘We can draw the tanks away, giving them time to get out the back.’ Steve ordered his men, I looked at the man and his child,  
‘You’ll be okay. Get everyone to the back room and when it’s safe, go.’ I spoke in French again. Everyone started to move as quickly as possible to the back of the church.

‘So you’re the White Knight everyone has been talking about.’ Dum walked over to me and in one quick motion I pulled one of my swords out and held it to his throat. ‘I wasn’t going to do anything, relax.’ Dum put his hands up as I took a step back. I shook my head as I walked to the broken ladder to get back up to the bell tower.  
‘Who’s good with a rifle?’ I asked,  
‘Me.’ Bucky spoke, I beckoned him over,  
‘I’m going to lift you up, there’s a sniper up there.’ I spoke as Bucky nodded. I put my hands together so he could place his boot on mine, his hands placed on both of my shoulders as the others looked at me. It was quite a height to get up the ladder. I lifted Bucky with tremendous force and he flew about 15ft in the air and managed to grab the ladder securely. Everyone looked at me and then at Steve as I turned and looked up at Bucky, ‘there’s a rope up there so when it’s safe to come down use that.’ I explained, the metallic voice still playing through it.

‘Who are you?’ Steve asked, I looked at them,  
‘The White Knight.’ I responded,  
‘Who are you under that armour?’ Steve changed his question, I was about to responded with something else when a tank shot and hit the building next to us. Before Steve could react I ran to the door and shot outside.  
‘No!’ Steve yelled as he ran out also.

There was a second tank which aimed at me and I ran forward, Steve was right behind me as it fired and I lifted my hand. Within a second the armoured point was in the palm on my hand and both myself and Steve got pushed backwards, I still held the tank’s armoured round up with my hand as Steve looked up, his hands were on my shoulders as I stood up tall and gripped the round with both hands.

‘Move back, Captain’ I spoke, Steve let go of me and I moved my body in a way that projected the armoured round at the first tank at such a speed it flew through the tanks gun destroying its cannon completely. My armour shifted over my body and changed from a knights armour to a slimline suit. But I kept the shape of a man. I ran forward and jumped on the second tank, though in my anger I forgot about the third and as it fired I was too late to react and got blasted from the roof of the other tank as I managed to drop a grenade in.

I rolled on the ground and my armour started to glitch out on me. Steve ran forward as I noticed a light reflecting off a window, as I turned I saw a sniper in the window. I got up and jumped towards the Captain. My mind all a blur the armour didn’t know what form to take as we heard the gunshot from the sniper.

Within a split second I felt the bullet enter my chest, Steve grabbed me and I heard gunshots from the others in the church, this suppressed the sniper enough for Steve to carry me back to the church.

As we got back the armour had completely formed into a suit of armour again as I fell on the floor grasping my chest in agony. I could barely breathe, I coughed as the men closed the doors and barricaded us in the church. I looked up and noticed the people had left. I managed to help them escape hopefully...

I coughed and saw blood fall on the floor through my suit.  
‘Oh, Jesus. Come on...’ Jim lifted me up and I rested against a church bench, I tried to steady my breathing as Steve looked at me,  
‘Why? Why risk your life for mine?’ Steve yelled,  
‘You give the people hope.’ I spoke and coughed, ‘Can someone take me into that room, there are medical supplies,’ I added pointing to the corner,  
‘What, are you gonna patch yourself up?’ James asked, I chuckled,  
‘In a sense.’ I joked,  
‘No... I’ll help. Come on.’ James lifted me up as I yelled in pain, Steve grabbed my other arm and they both carried me to the back room.

As they sat me down on a chair I thought about the next steps. They’ll find out I’m a woman... they’ll find out who I really am... can I afford this to leak?

I coughed and more blood came out as I gasped for air,  
‘I don’t think he’s got long...’ James whispered to Steve,  
‘I can... hear...’ I spoke in between breaths. Steve walked over to me and knelt down,  
‘What can we do to make you comfortable?’ Steve asked,  
‘Help me get the bullet out.’ I needed it out... I wasn’t going to heal otherwise. Steve looked confused,  
‘You’ll die.’ Steve spoke seriously,  
‘I’m dying anyway right?’ I smirked under the mask, ‘close the door. The bag is under the table.’ I pointed at the side table and James grabbed the medical bag. I bit my lip under my armour. I was only wearing a tight bandage wrapped around my boobs under the armour. I didn’t bother to wear anything else as I had clothes hidden well away from here in a forest... didn’t count on getting shot.

‘How do we get this off?’ James asked, I tapped my head twice and relaxed my body, my armour disappeared from my torso.

-Steve-  
I couldn’t believe it... the White Knight... a woman, her chest raised up and down slowly as only her torso appeared to us, the bullet had entered into her just under her chest... I... moved away as James pulled out some tweezers to fish the bullet out. I saw her hands grab the chair.

‘This will hurt.’ James spoke,  
‘I’ve been through worse.’ She spoke, I watched as he put the tweezers inside and she screamed in agony grabbing the chair and breaking the one arm. Who was this woman? That could throw men in the air, stop a tank armoured round in mind air and survive getting hit by one?!

Her scream weakened and her head lulled forward as James fished the bullet out. I knelt down in front of her and lifted her head up, the armour was still on her face so I couldn’t see who she was. Though within that second I felt her body shake and saw the wound heal, she took a gasp for air and the helmet disappeared along with the rest of the armour.

~Elizabeth~  
I was on the edge of death, but I pulled through and as I lifted my head up I noticed James and Steve’s face go red and that both turned around.  
‘Mary?!’ Steve suddenly turned back around but when he saw me he turned back again, I was in the wrap and had tight fitting shorts on,  
‘Steve, it’s fine.’ I spoke, he turned back around and kept his eyes on mine, I could see his face was a little flushed as I looked at James, ‘Can you give us a minute?’ I asked, James nodded and left.

In that moment I took a deep breath and the armour shifted from my waistband and over my torso and legs, they appeared as a tank top and trousers. I moved and sat on the desk as Steve just watched me.  
‘I don’t know what this armour is before you ask. I’ve always had it...’ I started, ‘it comes in five parts, but I mainly wear the waist band as it’s all I need at the moment.’ I explained, the waist band was the amour, the bracelets could turn into hand weapons and the boots could increase my speed, the mask could help in hand to hand combat and was able to give me different types of vision. ‘I have no memory of who I was previously... I woke up one day on a beach with this, it’s all I have. So at the moment I go around the world with false names hoping someone someday will recognise me.’ I sighed,  
‘False names?’ Steve asked,  
‘My first name, after I woke up. It was Elizabeth. Mary is... my cover... but it is my second name.’ I explained, Steve sat down,  
‘You caught an armoured round from a tank? The bullet hole is gone...’ Steve stared at me,  
‘I wish I had answers for that... but I don’t. No memory.’ I explained, Steve walked over to me,  
‘What is the truth?’ Steve asked, that question stung, I looked to the ground and bit my lip,  
‘That I want... I feel like I need to protect you. Help you...’ I looked up at him, ‘I can help. You’ve seen me fight. Just... nobody other than your troop can know who I am.’ I explained, Steve just stared at me, contemplating my words, I couldn’t take the silence as I closed my eyes, ‘Please Steve...’ I begged, ‘You...’ couldn’t explain how I felt. I didn’t want to lose Steve... he sighed and looked at me with a small smile.

‘I won’t tell anyone, I did have a feeling there was something more to you, as I noticed you almost broke that metal table in half back at the lab in Brooklyn.’ Steve smirked, my face lit up as I smiled,  
‘Yeah... Abe was like a brother to me. He knew... about this I mean. Found me half dead in Germany when he was younger and got the bullets out. He taught me all the science stuff.’ I explained, ‘Abe... he knew me.’ I added, Steve stepped forward and put his hand on my shoulder,  
‘He knew both of us. Probably better than we knew ourselves.’ Steve spoke, I nodded as the door opened and James stood there with Dum.

‘We need to move.’ James spoke,  
‘Got another two tanks coming around the side streets.’ We could hear Bucky yell, Dum was staring at me as my suit changed to cover my body with armour, my face stayed on show though.

Walking out myself and Steve stood in front of the team. All the men looked at me as I waved,  
‘Hi.’ I spoke,  
‘You... but... how?’ Jim asked, I waved my hand around,  
‘Hard to explain. Because I have no memories.’ I shrugged as the men looked at each other.  
‘All you need to know is she’ll be fighting alongside us from now on. And we are not to tell anyone else who she is.’ Steve explained, everyone nodded as Bucky came down the ladder and saw me.  
‘You certainly do pick em.’ Bucky spoke as I smirked, Steve glanced at me as I grinned.

Time to help save the world!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the feedback I’m getting from this story so far! Please keep letting me know what you think! I’ll be uploading every couple of days now! :-)


	10. Love and Loss

It had been a few months since joining Steve and the Howling Commandos. It had been fun, and enlightening, because officially I wasn’t a part of the army Steve couldn’t order me around, so when he made a plan I would improvise sometimes and help out in other ways, the majority of the time they worked to my advantage. It was also like I had become the mother of the group, whenever the men would butt heads after being together for so long I’d be the one to reason them all.

Right now we were waiting in a forest. In the very early hours of tomorrow we were to zip line on a train. The men had made a fire and we all sat around it. It was the first time since this all started we were able to just sit and chat.  
‘So... sorry if this is rude but... how old are you?’ Dum asked,  
‘Should never ask a lady her age.’ James interjected as I frowned,  
‘I don’t mind answering... but it also is the last thing that’s unique about me. I think it’s linked to my incredible healing... because I have no memory of who I am... I know that I’m over 400 years old.’ I explained, the men just looked at me as I stared at the fire. ‘I managed to forget the Middle Ages.’ I explained, just barely... the world was horrendous back then...  
‘Where did you wake up?’ James asked, I looked at him and smiled sadly,  
‘England. I was found with a sword in my chest apparently. A man pulled it out. I woke up and couldn’t remember anything.’ I explained, ‘he called me a witch and ran off.’ I shrugged, ‘by time he got his fishing group to come I was long gone. Wasn’t going to hang around.’ I explained, ‘I begged on the streets for years, found out I could fight, defend myself, I learnt about this armour. Started helping people. Became a legend in England and left to travel the world.’ I explained, I glanced at Steve and noticed he was in thought.  
‘What was it like?’ Jim asked, I picked up a twig on the floor and started picking at it feeling frustrated,  
‘Horrible.’ I looked at Jim, ‘I can out live everyone here. And that pains me. Watching the people you care about die while you are stuck to live forever...’ I stopped, ‘please, excuse me.’ I stood up and left the group.

I moved to the edge of the cliff where we were going to jump from the zip line, I sat on the edge and let my feet dangle, laying back I looked up at the sky the snow shifted to my body and I felt my hair get slightly damp as I lay there. The armour was a good source of protection from the weather, it never affected me when I had the armour covering my body.

I heard footsteps coming and as I looked up I saw Steve standing on the edge,  
‘You okay?’ Steve asked, I lifted myself up and heard Steve come and sit next to me,  
‘Are you?’ I looked at him to my left, ‘I wish I could tell you more about myself, but you all know everything now.’ I sighed,  
‘Well, I’m not gonna lie when I heard how old you were... that was a surprise.’ Steve nodded as I smirked, ‘When do you celebrate your birthday?’ He asked with a small smile,  
‘I don’t, but I guess I could class the first day of the year as my birthday because that’s how I’ve been tracking my age...’ I explained as I looked over the train tracks below and the forest surrounding us.  
‘We have a lot of birthdays to catch up on.’ Steve joked as I smiled,  
‘Nah, I only celebrate the big ones. Decades and such.’ I explained, I looked down and saw Steve’s hand close to mine. I smiled and looked away. I cared about Steve, that much was obvious to me... but in what way? I’ve not felt like this for a man before... without thinking my hand had moved closer to his and my little finger had lifted and rested on his. I felt my face warm up as I felt Steve’s hand take my own, I looked down and then up to his face.

I couldn’t look away from him face,  
‘Steve...’ I sighed, ‘I...’ I frowned and looked away, Steve’s other hand lifted up and rested on my face, turning me towards him I saw a small smile on his face,  
‘I don’t know what this is... between us... but I know I don’t want to lose you.’ Steve spoke, I took a deep breath and smiled,  
‘I don’t want to lose you either.’ I smiled, Steve leaned in and I felt his forehead rest against mine, I bit my lip and tilted my head closer towards his lips.

A twig snapped behind us as we pulled apart quickly, we both looked in the forest as I squinted to try and see if anyone was in the forest. I started chuckling and looked at Steve, he looked at me and smiled,  
‘Might be best if we waited until we are completely alone.’ I smiled and he nodded, Steve stood up and offered me his hand. I took it and he lifted me up, his strength taking me by surprise, ‘you certainly have got stronger.’ I smiled,  
‘You feel as light as a feather.’ Steve smiled as he continued to hold my hand and I wrapped my arm around his neck,  
‘If only we had some music.’ I smiled at Steve,  
‘When all this is over, I’ll take you out. And we can dance as much as you want.’ Steve promised as I smiled at him,  
‘I’d like that.’ I grinned, he nodded and wrapped his arms around me. ‘I wonder who decided to sneak over to us.’ I chuckled as Steve looked into the forest,  
‘I’m sure we’ll soon find out.’ Steve smiled, I turned his head and leaned up quickly.

Our lips met, Steve was shocked as I wrapped my arms around his neck, his wrapped around my back. I pulled back as Steve looked at me, his eyes danced around my face in surprise as I smiled,  
‘I didn’t want to wait to do that any more...’ I spoke, ‘You... you have a hold on me unlike anyone I’ve ever met before.’ I explained, ‘I can’t explain this feeling. It’s brilliant and scary at the same time.’ I added, Steve nodded,  
‘I feel the same.’ Steve nodded and lifted his hand to my face, I wrapped my arms around him and relaxed for the first time in a long time.

Steve pulled back and I moved to hold his hand, he stared at our hands for a moment, I could see him still trying to process everything.  
‘I’ll get the guys here, it’s not gonna be long till we get on that train.’ I smiled.

-Steve-  
I watched Elizabeth move forward into the forest. I took a deep breath, she was something else. I never expected to meet anyone like her. Not just because of her abilities, but who she is... she’s a strong woman, she knows what she wants. I turned towards the tracks as I heard rustling through the trees.

Bucky appeared by my side,  
‘Steve,’ Bucky nodded,  
‘Bucky,’ I responded as I looked at him,  
‘Apparently you and Lizzie were getting close, she’s asked us to get ready.’ Bucky smirked, ‘You definitely have picked a special one.’ He added, I looked down,  
‘She is definitely one of a kind.’ I spoke, Bucky out his hand on my shoulder,  
‘I’m happy for you, maybe we could arrange a double date when we get back?’ Bucky smirked, I smiled at him,  
‘I’ll see if she has a friend, she probably knows a lot of women.’ I smirked.

As we both stood on the snow covered mountain Bucky looked down the cliff,  
‘Remember when I made you ride the Cyclone at Coney Island?’ Bucky asked,  
‘Yeah, I and I threw up?’ I looked at Bucky as she others came through and got ready for the ambush,  
‘This isn’t payback, is it?’ Bucky asked as we moved back to the others,  
‘Now why would I do that?’ I smirked at Bucky as Elizabeth finished getting the gear ready and moved to Bucky and me.

‘We were right. Dr. Zola’s on the train. Hydra dispatcher gave him permission to open up the throttle. Wherever he’s going, they must need him bad.’ Gabe spoke as he stood up from the radio.  
‘Let’s get going, because they’re moving like the devil.’ James tried to hurry us,  
‘We only got about a 10-second window. You miss that window, we’re bugs on a windshield.’ I explained as I stood next to Bucky,  
‘Mind the gap.’ James joked  
‘Better get moving, bugs!’ Dum called,  
‘Maintenant!’ Jacques called, signalling for us all to go.  
‘Ladies first,’ I spoke as Elizabeth jumped on the line first and her amour covered her body as she moved down. She had brought her boots and bracelets for the last few missions. Bucky and Gabe followed behind.

We all blast onto the train, Elizabeth ran ahead as she managed to cut down a few doors with her bracelets while we dealt with the men. As we got onto the second cart I see Bucky struggling with a man as I grabbed the guy and punched him in the face knocking him down,  
‘I had him on the ropes.’ Bucky spoke, breathless as I nodded  
‘I know you did.’ I smirked, as I looked up I saw Elizabeth come face to face with a brute of a man, he was almost twice her size, he fired the blaster and Elizabeth flew backwards, I grabbed her and we both fell down, I see him prepared for another shot as I hear Elizabeth groan, it must have knocked her out cold. ‘Get down!’ I yelled and moved Elizabeth out the way quickly as I jumped up and held my shield to block the blast.  
Everything happened so fast, I saw Bucky get blasted through a hole and is now hanging outside the train. The man who fired was knocked down on the ground. I leaned out the blasted side of the train and held my hand out to Bucky,  
‘Bucky! Hang on! Grab my hand!’ I called, Bucky was barely holding on, he reached for me but in that split second... he slipped,  
‘NO!’ I yelled as he fell into the darkness, I couldn’t believe my eyes... Bucky...

After a moment I moved forward, Elizabeth would be fine where she was, there weren’t any men behind.

But that night we were able to catch Zola. Though we lost a part of our team... Bucky...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 100 people have read this now! I’m so happy! :D
> 
> Would love to know your feedback so far! I’ll be a bit quiet on the lead up to Christmas as I’m doing a uni assignment and I do work full time as well. I work in Marketing and my business has recently gone through a merger and I’m heading up a few new projects to merge the companies together. I write as a hobby and to help relieve some of life’s stress :-)
> 
> I do hope you are all enjoying it and I love hearing your feedback so far!


	11. My Story

The last few days I had tried to be there for Steve, but he seemed to be disappearing every time I thought I found him. I decided to walk through the streets of London, a part of the city destroyed by bombs, formerly the bar where Steve enlisted the Howling Commandos. I stopped outside and looked inside, I could see him sat there, the radio was playing,  
‘Blackout is still in effect throughout the London area. Please wait for the all-clear. Your attention, please. All citizens shall remain indoors until further notice. Blackout is still in effect throughout the London area.’ The Radio spoke as I stepped over the rubble and into the broken pub, Steve glanced over his shoulder and saw my black skirt,  
‘Dr. Erskine said that… the serum wouldn’t just effect my muscles, it would effect my cells. Create a protective system of regeneration and healing. Which means um…I can’t get drunk. Did you know that?’ Steve spoke he poured himself a drink, I smiled sadly,  
‘Your metabolism burns four times faster than the average person. He thought it could be one of the side effects. At least you’ll never have to deal with hangovers again.’ I moved forward, grabbing a half broken chair I moved it onto the same table as Steve. ‘It wasn’t your fault.’ I spoke,  
‘Did you read the reports?’ Steve interrupted me and looked me in the eyes,  
‘Yes. I was there too if you forgot.’ I spoke,  
‘You know that’s not true.’ Steve shook his head  
‘You did everything you could. Did you believe in Bucky? Did you respect him?’ I asked and stood up in frustration, I understood the pain Steve was feeling as it was all too familiar to me. Steve looked at me and then back at his drink. I knew he understood what I was trying to say, ‘Stop blaming yourself. Allow Barnes the dignity of his choice. He damn well thought you were worth it, you were best bloody friends.’ I snapped, Steve stared at his drink as I turned and grabbed a glass from the side, moving to sit back down I grabbed the bottle of whiskey to have a drink with Steve,  
‘I’m goin’ after Schmidt. I’m not gonna stop till all of Hydra is dead or captured.’ Steve stared at the glass as I took a sip of my drink.  
‘And you know I’ll be right beside you’ I stared at the glass in my hand as Steve turned to look at me. I looked towards Steve casually, ‘you know I’ll never leave you.’ I spoke and my free hand rested on his on the table. ‘You can talk to me about anything, you can complain to me about anything. I know how you are probably feeling right now.’ I explained, ‘and the worse thing you can do is face it alone.’ I rubbed Steve’s hand with my thumb. He moved his hand to hold mine as I smiled, ‘your stuck with me.’ I smirked.  
‘Wouldn’t want it any other way.’ Steve spoke as he looked at his whiskey.

We walk together to the Allied base in London, I wrap my arms around Steve’s as we walk down the street,  
‘After all this maybe we could travel.’ I suggested, ‘I’ve been around the world and would love to show you.’ I smiled up at him. Steve looked down at me.  
‘Travel?’ He asked,  
‘Yeah, there was some beautiful places in the world. And I know where to find them.’ I smiled, ‘I can teach you how to speak the languages, their cultures, a bit of their history from when I lived in the area. It would be amazing to show you.’ I explained, I had never felt so excited about travelling the world again, Steve could see how my face lit up as he couldn’t help but smile,  
‘Definitely.’ Steve nodded, I hugged his arm tightly as we walked together. I had so much I wanted to show Steve.  
‘Anyway, I’ve got to get to the Alps before you so my cover stays. So I’ll see you soon.’ I spoke and leaned up and kissed Steve gently. He smiled as I pulled back, ‘I’ll see you soon.’ I grinned.

~Next Day~

Steve was with his team in the final room. Technically as I wasn’t a part of the squad I could never get involved with these talks. But I knew where they were going as Steve had told me ahead of time. I left half a day earlier and touched down in the Alps. My armour had covered my body and I found an abandoned camp not too far from the base. I stayed in the barn and sat down on the floor, crossing my legs I rested my body, Steve knew where I would be and the team were planning to pick me up on the way.

‘We know you are in there, come out White Knight.’ I heard Johann’s voice, my body froze. I stood up and hesitantly walked to the door and peaked through a broken slat. ‘Fire. She’ll survive.’ Johann spoke, I noticed 5 big brutes carrying large blasters, they all fired on the building before I could react and the place exploded. I flew back into a beam on the barn and the roof collapsed on me.

I cried out in pain feeling the weight pushing me to the ground. I pulled off my boots to leave for Steve so he knew I was here... the armour created new ones over my feet as I felt some of the debris lift off me. Looking up I saw Johann, he smirked and his hand moved around my throat as he pulled me out of the wreckage, he lifted me in the air as I chocked,  
‘Come now, my dear, we don’t need coverings any more. I know it’s you.’ Johann rolled his eyes, my armour disappeared from my face as I glared at him,  
‘Go f- ahh!’ I gasped as he gripped harder around my throat, I struggled to breathe as I lifted my legs and wrapped them around his arm, kicking his shoulder I managed to release his grip and jumped back from Johann. Landing on the floor I flipped backwards to stand up. Holding my fists up Johann smirked at me.  
‘There’s no point. You know I’ll best you every time.’ Johann spoke,  
‘There comes a point where the student will always beat the teacher.’ Johann smirked.

Yes... I taught him to fight like I did Steve...

‘There are a few things I didn’t get to teach you though.’ I smirked,  
‘What, like your blood and bone marrow are a few ingredients of Dr. Erskine’s serum?’ Johann smirked, I frowned in surprise. We had never told anyone that, ‘I saw him operate on you. Taking samples of your blood, skin, hair, all while we were in Berlin together. And you amazed me. And when I saw this. I knew it just had to be you. The legend, the White Knight, the White Witch, the White Angel. You have been in many, many stories my dear.’ Johann walked around me. ‘There’s one thing I learnt from those stories and you know what that is?’ Johann asked, I didn’t respond as he stopped,  
‘That you always seem to lose your memory. And at the end of those stories. You died.’ Johann smirked, ‘so I figure the two must be linked. If you die. You forget who you are.’ Johann explained as I looked at the ground. I saw his hand raise and then heard a gunshot. I felt something prick the back of my neck. Grabbing it I pulled out a syringe. ‘I know the Captain will come for you. And I’m going to tell him this story. Just before I kill you.’ Johann stepped towards me as I slipped and fell on my knee, ‘And after you wake up and don’t remember who you are. I’ll kill him. So he knows that as he’s dying, you won’t even remember him.’ Johann smirked as I collapsed on the floor. My vision went black as I felt Johann lift me off the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is the White Knight really? Why is she cursed to forget if she dies? How does she know if this is true...
> 
> Thanks for reading everyone! Really love this story and I can’t wait to be able to develop it further with you all reading, if you are enjoying please make sure to bookmark it or subscribe to the story so you can look out for new chapters! And feedback is always appreciated! :D  
> Hope you have a lovely day/night!


	12. She Can’t Die...

-Steve-  
We had landed not far away from the Hydra base, near the Alps by the old farm where Liz was going to meet us. As we arrived at the meeting place the bar had been destroyed,  
‘Liz!’ I called, Dum walked besides me as the others walked around. I circled the edge of the collapsed building and as Dum and Jim moved a few pieces of barn around, this place was supposed to be standing, untouched.

I looked at the ground and saw footprints on the floor, more than one person...

‘Captain!’ Dum called, I turned and what he lifted out of the debris caused my stomach to turn... Liz’s boots... I walked forward, we noticed scorch marks on the wood around the barn. Taking the boots from Dum I attached them to my belt,  
‘We will need to return these.’ I spoke,  
‘Captain, there’s a chance-‘ Jim started,  
‘She’s alive. Liz can’t die.’ I interrupted him, I wasn’t sure if she could die... I knew she could heal if she was saved in time but she survived a lot of attacks over the years. She has to be alive...

‘Let’s go.’ I spoke as we all looked at the mountain. The team split off from myself so I could create a diversion. I was to draw the Hydra agents away from them while they snuck around the back. I let myself get captured by the soldiers and brought into the lab. 

As I got thrown to the floor I looked up and saw her... Liz... she was strapped down on a bed with two drips attached to her. She looked dazed, but I knew she was aware it was me,  
‘Liz...’ I whispered,  
‘Arrogance may not be a uniquely American trait, but I must say you do it better than anyone. But there are limits to what even you can do, Captain. Or did Erskine tell you otherwise?’ Johann turned to look at me as he was standing in front of Liz,  
‘He told me you were insane.’ I snapped  
‘Ah. He resented my genius and tried to deny me what was rightfully mine. But the doctor and this one gave you everything. So, what made you so special?’ Johann grabbed Liz’s chin as I clenched my fists.  
‘Nothin’. I’m just a kid from Brooklyn.’ I spoke, Johann turned and with a few seconds punched me knocking me down, I lifted myself up again as he just stared at me, ‘I can do this all day.’ I smirked, Johann’s face looked over mine with a smug grin,  
‘Oh, of course you can. Of course. But she can’t.’ Johann pointed at Liz, ‘have you heard of the White Angel? Or even the White Goddess?’ Johann asked as he walked back to Liz, he lifted her chin gently as I glared at him, ‘currently she goes as the White Knight. All of her stories end the same, she dies, and they all start the same. She has no memories.’ Johann smirked,   
‘what’s your point?’ I snapped, I couldn’t take my eyes off Liz,  
‘She won’t remember you when I kill you.’ Johann pulled out a pistol and as he aimed it at Liz’s head the window smashed through.

Just in time!

I saw Johann dive out the way as I ran towards Liz. I pulled a few of the restraints loose as she groaned,  
‘It’s okay. We’re here.’ I spoke and her eyes flicked open,  
‘Ste...’ she fell forward onto me as I finished pulling the restraints off.  
‘Rogers! You might need this!’ James came over to me and Liz, ‘we will look after her,’ James added, I looked over Liz’s face as we lay her on a nearby table and James gently removed the needles in her arm, I nodded at the others and we left.  
‘We’re in! Assault team, go!’ Jim radioed to the outside.

~Elizabeth~  
I sat up with a start and screamed as I looked between James and Jim,  
‘What? I...’ I grabbed my head, ‘feel like I’ve got a hangover.’ I moaned, unfortunately even though my genes were used to help make the serum I wasn’t given the advantage of not being affected by alcohol or drugs like Steve.

‘I need to help Steve...’ I spoke, grabbing my bracelets and belt off the side I noticed my boots were recovered as well, putting everything on I looked at James and Jim, ‘come on.’ I nodded at them as the helmet covered my face.

Running out we followed the carnage of bodies on the floor to the plane runway. By time I got there I saw Steve standing on a car racing to the getaway plane.

I looked up and saw the coms room,   
‘Let’s take it.’ I spoke, James and Jim followed me back up and into the room, we took out the hydra soldiers inside and got onto the coms system.

-Steve-  
Inside the Valkyrie there are multiple fighter planes with their targets written on them: Boston, Chicago, New York. After I had managed to disable the fighter planes and their pilots he enters the cockpit where Schmidt is waiting.  
‘You don’t give up, do you?’ Johann asked,  
‘Nope!’ I shook my head, my fist flew towards Johann and he blocked it,  
‘You could have the power of the gods! Yet you wear a flag on your chest and think you fight a battle of nations! I have seen the future, Captain! There are no flags!’ Johann managed to push me back and I stumbled against the railing,  
‘Not my future!’ I fling my shield at Johann who is thrown into the cubic console.  
‘What have you done? No.’ Johann picks up the cube and energy starts to pour from it, revealing a window into space. A stream of blue energy engulfs Johann and takes him into the sky. The cube falls to the ground and burns through it until it falls into the sea below. I sigh and move to the front of the plane.

I take over the plane’s controls, on a screen I read "Ziel New York City" (target New York City), and I try the radio which is picked up by the Hydra control tower occupied by the team.  
‘Come in. This is Captain Rogers. Do you read me?’ I asked,  
‘Captain Rogers, what is your…’ Jim started, I heard some rustling and then hear voice appeared... Liz.  
‘Steve, is that you? Are you alright?’ Liz asked.

~Elizabeth~  
I sat on the chair besides the radio as Jim stared at me, Peggy put her hand on my shoulder as my armour had disappeared over my body,  
‘I should be asking you... but Schmidt’s dead.’ Steve spoke I was relieved,  
‘What about the plane?’ I asked,  
‘That’s a little bit tougher to explain.’ Steve replied as I gripped the microphone in desperation,  
‘Give me your coordinates, We can find you a safe landing site.’ I looked at Peggy as she nodded and walked over to the map,  
‘There’s not going to be a safe landing. But I can try and force it down.’ Steve responded as I felt my stomach sink,  
‘I’ll get Howard on the line, he’ll know what to do.’ I begged,  
‘There’s not enough time. This thing’s moving too fast and it’s heading for New York... I gotta put her in the water.’ Steve replied, I closed my eyes with a frown, my heart breaking,  
‘Please, don’t do this. We can fix it...’ I spoke, trying hard to not break.  
‘Right now I’m in the middle of nowhere. If I wait any longer a lot of people are gonna die.’ Steve explained, I sighed and felt Jim’s hand on my knee, ‘Liz, this is my choice.’ Steve added, ‘Liz?’ Steve spoke as I didn’t respond,  
‘Okay...’ I responded, my voice cracked,  
‘I’m gonna need a rain check on that dance.’ Steve spoke as I looked up, my eyes now red and watery,  
‘Alright. A week, next Saturday, at the Stork Club.’ I explained,  
‘You got it.’ Steve responded,  
‘Eight o’clock, sharp. We’ll then go travelling he world shortly after, I’ll take you to India, China, Africa, you’ll love it.’ I smiled,  
‘You know, I still don’t know how to dance.’ Steve admitted,  
‘I already agreed that I’d teach you, so you’ve got nothing to worry about.’ I grinned, tears were falling down my face.  
‘We’ll have the band play somethin’ slow. I’d hate to step on your…’

Static.

I bite my lower lip and close my eyes, Jim grabbed both my hands and pulled me towards him.

We won the war... but at a massive cost.

I lost him... I lost my... love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are all keeping safe and well! I break up from work on Christmas Eve! Can’t wait! :D
> 
> Please do keep the feedback coming, I do appreciate it!
> 
> Thanks!


	13. To The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To the Captain...
> 
> To the Future...

I stood outside a bar in London, the Howling Commandos were inside. I sighed as I heard them calling for me, walking inside James gave me a glass,  
‘To the Captain.’ We all drank together. I sat down as Dum put his hand on my shoulder,  
‘What are you gonna do now?’ Dum asked, I looked at my glass as I turned it on the table,  
‘I’m gonna travel, go the places I would have gone with Steve and help as many people as I can on my journey.’ I nodded and looked at them, ‘You guys are welcome to join me.’ I offered, they all smiled,  
‘I don’t think any of us could keep up with you.’ James smirked as I chuckled,  
‘Well, the offer is there. I’ll send you all letters and treats from my travels and if you ever wanted to join me then let me know.’ I smiled, the men nodded as we finished out drinks.

I let Peggy and Howard know where I was going, I was going to travel for 6 months and then return to see Peggy in New York.

I ended up visiting France and Germany to help rebuild some of the buildings. I went to Thailand, China and then Japan. Went down under to Australia, over to Argentina, Brazil, Bolivia, Columbia, Barbados, Cuba, Florida, and then finished in New York.

When I had returned to New York, Peggy had been working for the SSR, dealing with issues regarding Howard Stark’s disappearance and apparent traitorous behaviour against America. I decided to put my armour back on and became known as the White Detective. The persona was a silent man who had no face. He fought crime and helped Peggy Carter solve the cases with Edwin Jarvis.

Edwin soon learnt who I was when Howard was able to return, Peggy introduced me to her partner Daniel Sousa. Howard had decided to offer me a job as his bodyguard and to help in his scientific studies as the work I did with Abe was in my mind.

I then spend a long time with Stark and we became best friends, to the point where I was his Wife’s Maid of Honour as I became her close friend and also I was asked to become the Godmother to their child.

Throughout the years I remained in touch with the Howling Commandos, sending them gifts and occasionally meeting up.

But over those years I experienced a lot of bad situations...

I had been attacked by a Japanese Yakuza and the head of the group wanted to make me his trophy. He had successfully kidnapped me back in the 60s and drugged me for a month until I was able to find an escape... I found out I was pregnant with his child and it died at birth.

When SHIELD was first created I was assigned as their first agent. The White One. I was called, or Agent One. I met Hank Pym, and worked with a few other people across the world to stop wars from breaking out.

In the 70s I met Nick Fury and Carol Danvers briefly at secret base. I never saw Carol again after that day.

But as of the year 1990 I went into hiding. The 5 years running up to it Howard found out someone was after me, they wanted to take me and continue HYDRA’s work back from WW2. He warned me to stay safe, to go into hiding. His son Tony Stark was 19 at the time and he didn’t know of my abilities, Howard promised to help me hide from the world and he did just that. Helped me build a cabin in England in the middle of a forest with an underground lab. I would be able to build and continue working with Howard until they found out who was after me.

A year later I received a letter at my cabin saying Howard had passed. I was sent a video of him and Maria’s funeral and it was mentioned I would still received materials and equipment to work with...

This is where I’ve stayed, safe and hidden... I received an updated computer every year and built a stronger one once the internet was created, I managed to keep my link hidden from the world as I was able to hack different addresses and bounce from location to location if anyone tried to track me. I lived off the grid, using wind and water to my advantage to create energy.

Little did I know.. they found him...

-Steve-  
I lifted myself off the bed, I could hear the radio playing a familiar game... I frowned and placed both feet on the floor. Looking around the room the sounds were familiar to me but I knew something was wrong.  
‘Curve ball, high and outside for ball one. So the Dodgers are tied, 4-4. And the crowd well knows that with one swing of his bat, this fellow’s capable of making it a brand-new game again. Just an absolutely gorgeous day here at Ebbets Field. The Phillies have managed to tie up at 4-4. But the Dodgers have three men on. Pearson beaned Reiser in Philadelphia last month. Wouldn’t the youngster like a hit here to return the favour? Pete leans in. Here’s the pitch. Swung on. A line to the right. And it gets past Rizzo. Three runs will score. Reiser heads to third. Durocher’s going to wave him in. Here comes the relay, but they won’t get him.’ The radio spoke over my thoughts, yes, I knew this match. I was there in the crowd that date, where was I?

I sat up as a woman walked in, a nurse by the looks of her, rubbing my neck I nodded  
‘Good morning.’ She smiled but then checked her watch, ‘Or should I say, afternoon?’ She joked,  
‘Where am I?’ I asked, straight to the point.  
‘You’re in a recovery room in New York city.’ The woman replied, I looked at the radio  
‘The Dodgers take the lead, 8-4. Oh, Dodgers! Everyone is on their feet. What a game we have here today, folks. What a game indeed.’ The radio continued as I stood up,  
‘Where am I really?’ I asked again,  
‘I’m afraid I don’t understand.’ The woman looked worried,  
‘The game, it’s from May, nineteen forty one. I know, cause I was there.’ I took a step forward, ‘Now, I’m gonna ask you again. Where am I?’ I asked,  
‘Captain Rogers…’ the woman sighed.

Moments later two men in black uniform enter the room,  
‘Who are you?’ I asked, they tried to grab me but I was able to throw them though the walls. I run though the hole in the wall and notice the room was a set... like from a movie... I start to run and hear the woman call for me but I just ignored her.

What was going on? Where was Elizabeth? Howard, Peggy... anyone?

I run out into the streets and find myself in what I thought was Times Square, but as I look around... everything was completely different... I see numerous large black vehicles surround me as a man with an eyepatch walk through  
‘At ease, soldier! Look, I’m sorry about that little show back there, but… we thought it best to break it to you slowly.’ The man spoke,  
‘Break what?’ I asked, glaring at him.  
‘You’ve been asleep, Cap. For almost seventy years.’ The man out his hands behind his back, seventy years... I looked at all the buildings and saw all these screens attached to building and thought about Elizabeth, ‘You gonna be okay?’ The man asked  
‘Yeah. Yeah. I just…I had a date.’ I sighed, Elizabeth... she... I frowned, maybe she’s still alive... maybe he would know her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I hope you all had a lovely time over the holidays and as we are a day away from NYE! Let’s all wish for a better new year! 2021!!
> 
> Thanks again!  
> Stay safe!


	14. Out in the Forest

-Steve-  
It had been just under a year since I woke up in 2011... it was now 2012 and SHIELD had helped me settle into the new times. They had asked about all that happened on the day I went missing and I told them. I had also mentioned Elizabeth. To which I was told she had been MIA for 20 years...

I was currently in a gym, pummelling a punching bag and in anger I knock it off it’s chain, sending it flying across the room when Fury enters the gym. I see him and after setting up another bag to punch I continue with my exercise,  
‘Trouble sleeping?’ Fury asked,  
‘I slept for seventy years, sir. I think I've had my fill.’ I explained,  
‘Then you should be out, celebrating, seeing the world.’ Fury walked around as I stop punching. I start unraveling the tape off my hands and sat down on a nearby bench.  
‘I went under, the world was at war, I wake up, they say we won. They didn't say what we lost.’ I was referring to my old team... to Elizabeth...  
‘We've made some mistakes along the way. Some very recently.’ Fury explained, I looked up at him,  
‘You here with a mission, sir?’ I asked  
‘I am.’ Fury nodded  
‘Trying to get me back in the world?’ I asked,  
‘Trying to save it’ fury handed me a file on the Tesseract, along with other files on HYDRA'S projects. I had a look over it  
‘Hydra's secret weapon.’ I spoke out... this wasn’t good... whatever was going on  
‘Howard Stark fished that out of the ocean when he was looking for you. He thought what we think, the Tesseract could be the key to unlimited sustainable energy. That's something the world sorely needs.’ Fury explained as I doubted that was all they were doing,  
‘Who took it from you?’ I asked,  
‘He's called Loki. He's not from around here. There's a lot we'll have to bring you up to speed on if you're in. The world has gotten even stranger than you already know.’ Fury spoke,  
‘At this point, I doubt anything would surprise me.’ I sighed,  
‘Ten bucks says you're wrong. There's a debriefing package waiting for you back at your apartment. After you collect it I’ll need you to come with me to pick something up.’ Fury explained, I frowned as I picked up a punching bag. Fury starts to walk out the gym. ‘Is there anything you can tell us about the Tesseract that we ought to know now?’ Fury asked,  
‘You should have left it in the ocean.’ I responded as I walked out the gym first ahead of Fury.

A few hours later I was in a small jet headed across the ocean with Fury.  
‘If you don’t mind my asking, sir. Where was we going?’ I asked as I sat down opposite Fury. He looked away for a moment probably debating whether to fill me in or not.  
‘The same time the Tesseract released its power spike there was another spike in another country.’ Fury explained, ‘As Loki appeared from the Tesseract I want to see what happened at the other energy spike.’ Fury explained, ‘This location was also close to where Agent One was last seen.’ Fury explained, I frowned in confusion, ‘You know her as the White Knight, or Elizabeth. To SHIELD she was the first Agent.’ Fury explained, I took a deep breath and sighed,  
‘How come she’s been able to disappear for so long?’ I asked,  
‘That’s what I’m hoping we will find out.’ Fury explained.

We landed on the edge of a small village in England. Of course Elizabeth would hide out in England. She loved the country... I follow Fury out of the town and into a forest, felt like we were walking for hours until Fury stopped in his tracks. He pointed on the ground and as we focused I could see a thin line, as I followed with my eyes I saw a small trigger under some leaves and plants.

‘We will need to be careful from here.’ Fury spoke as I nodded, continuing in the forest we both avoided traps on the floor. Until we came up to a cabin in the middle of all this. It was two stories, had a greenhouse coming off the side of it. Didn’t look normal... some of it was build with metal. The windows were all different sizes and colours. Almost like it was built over the years...

Fury walked up the steps and knocked the door. A camera popped out of the side and looked at us,  
‘Who are you?’ A robotic voiced asked,  
‘We are here to ask about a disturbance that happened nearby. My name is Fury.’ Fury responded,  
‘You are not wanted here.’ The camera spoke it moved to go back inside,  
‘Wait...’ I spoke, it stopped and moved out. The camera looked at me and the door clicked open.

‘Please wait inside, the master has some food cooking. Please help yourself.’ The camera spoke and disappeared, we both moved inside. The house was a mismatch of furniture. Everything looked strange... it was all disconnected. I walked through and the screen on the wall lit up.

‘I was asked to hide out here. Why are you here Commander Fury?’ Green letters appeared on the screen, I looked at Fury as he moved towards the stove.  
‘We are here because we need your help. Also, something happened a few days ago which revealed your location meaning you are no longer safe here.’ Fury explained, ‘was there an energy explosion here a few days ago?’ Fury asked, I looked at the screen as it went black. I looked at Fury as I moved into the greenhouse, looking around I saw a lot of herbs and vegetables growing, moving to the herbs I could tell they were looked after. I touched one of them and accidentally pulled a leaf off, it smelled amazing, whatever it was.

Walking back into the cabin we heard a bang in the back. The door opened and the body of a deer fell on the floor in front of myself and Fury,  
‘You almost lost me my dinner.’ A voice spoke, I looked up and saw her... 

‘Elizabeth...’ I looked at her, she stared at me as I took my cap off.  
‘Steve...’ she was in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *excited seal clapping*  
> I’m so in love with this story so far :D  
> I love what I have planned for the characters and I hope you guys love every twist and turn I have planned in the future!
> 
> I haven’t had any feedback for a while, would be nice to know people’s thoughts on this story as we go in :-)


	15. Not The Same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Liz and Steve find each other again, how will things go? As Liz realises she’s not the same person Steve once knew... she fears the future

~Elizabeth~  
I looked at Steve, he was alive... I looked at Fury,  
‘How long?’ I asked, Fury looked at me as I looked back at Steve, ‘How long have you been back? I had no idea...’ I stepped forward, Steve had been examining me as I stood in the doorway. My white hair fell forward as I pushed it over my ear, ‘oh yeah... I wore a wig during the War... I had short white hair and covered it with a brown wig while I was with you...’ I explained, Steve nodded,  
‘It suits you...’ Steve spoke,  
‘Thanks...’ I responded, I didn’t know what to do... the man who I thought dead for 70 years has come back... was he immortal like me now or just had a stroke of luck...

‘We found him. In the ice, along with the HYDRA aircraft he crashed to save America.’ Fury explained as I frowned and looked at Steve.  
‘I thought... I waited...’ I stopped, ‘You saved so many lives. But I wasn’t able to protect you...’ I explained, Steve smiled,  
‘It’s okay. I’m back now.’ Steve took a step forward and I stepped back.  
‘I’m not the same person Steve... you have to realise that... a lot has happened the last 70 years...’ I explained, Steve looked hurt but I turned to Fury.

‘To answer your earlier question. Something did happen the other day.’ I started, I took a deep breath and lifted the deer off the floor. ‘Let me just hang this up.’ I spoke, walking back outside onto the balcony I hung the deer up and walked back into the room, ‘I was going to have that for dinner the next few nights...’ I looked at Steve as he stared at the deer through the window. ‘I have lived here for a while off the plants I grow and the food I hunt.’ I explained.

‘Anyway... the other day... I was just minding my own business cooking and then this happened.’ I picked up a remote from the side and pressed the screen on. Walking over to my computer I turned the cameras on and a second later changed it from live to show what happened.

We stared at the screen, I was sat on the sofa eating my food from the vegetables I grew. Homemade tomato soup was easy and a favourite of mine. Though seconds later I froze on the video, I grabbed my chest and dropped the soup. My body started to glow and in that second I disappeared. The soup dropped to the floor and Fury looked at me.  
‘What happened?’ He asked,  
‘After that moment I found myself in New York... here.’ I pulled up a camera feed of a street in New York, down an alley there was a flash of blue light and I stepped out of the alley. It was nighttime in New York. You could see me holding my head and then seconds later I disappeared from that spot in another flash of blue light and as I pulled up my home camera you could see me appear outside.  
‘What does this mean?’ Fury sat down as I turned and leaned against the desk,  
‘Well since then I’ve been experimenting and testing theories. And I concluded that I can now teleport at will.’ I explained, ‘but it’s only to places I’ve been to. Places I can clearly picture in my mind.’ I added, I looked at the corner of my room and within a blink of blue light I was standing in the corner behind Steve, he spun around as I smiled.

‘Anyway, why are you here? Risking my safety?’ I snapped at Fury, he stood up as Steve stepped forward,  
‘HYDRA’s secret weapon... it’s been stolen.’ Steve explained,  
‘The Tesseract?’ I asked and looked at Fury, ‘Howard said he would keep it safe...’ I shook my head and looked at the floor,  
‘We need your help and knowledge to bring it back.’ Fury spoke,  
‘I... don’t know. If I leave here...’ I started,  
‘You can come right back after. And if you are able to teleport nobody will know you have come back so quickly.’ Fury spoke as I looked at Steve, I had changed... and it wasn’t for the better...

I took a deep breath and sighed,  
‘What’s the mission?’ I asked, trying to hide my worry,  
‘It’s all onboard the aircraft.’ Fury explained, I nodded as I moved to grab my case which was behind a painting Howard gave me years ago. As I moved the picture frame I stared at the case... I didn’t feel ready for this... so much in the world had changed... I felt my hand shake as I reached up and grabbed the case.  
‘Okay...’ I nodded and turned to Fury, I glanced at Steve and I noticed his look straight away and it pained me.

-Steve-  
She’s scared of something...

~Elizabeth~  
I sat with Steve on the Quinjet, holding onto my case which held my armour. I hadn’t put this on for years... I wore one of the gloves so I could create a weapon I needed to hunt all the time but I hadn’t worn the other parts of the armour... I sat in silence as Steve read through the case files on the other people we would be working with.

I knew Tony Stark... obviously... he’s my Godson. I heard of Bruce Banner as well... I knew of Natasha and Clint, as I had access to SHIELDS files, more than what Fury knew of anyway, though I hadn’t looked at them for over 5 years...

Steve is sitting down next to me with a tablet, watching the footage of the Hulk's attack on the Army at Culver University.  
‘We're about forty minutes out from base, sir.’ The pilot spoke, Fury had been picked up by another craft when we left England and we were joined by Agent Coulson, he stood up from his seat and walked over to us.  
‘So, this Doctor Banner was trying to replicate the serum that was used on me?’ Steve asked, they were missing a vital ingredient... me...  
‘A lot of people were. You were the world's first superhero. Banner thought gamma radiation might hold the key to unlocking Erskine's original formula.’ Agent Coulson explained as The Hulk roars with fury as he slams a jeep apart on the video.  
‘Didn't really go his way, did it?’ Steve asked,  
‘Not so much. When he's not that thing though, guy's like a Stephen Hawking.’ Agent Coulson explained, I smirked knowing Steve wouldn’t understand, as I looked up he did look confused. ‘He's like a smart person.’ Coulson explained quickly as Steve stood up. He offered me his hand and I stood with him. ‘I gotta say, it's an honour to meet you, officially. Both of you...’ Coulson followed us as we looked out the front of the jet. Steve smiles at Coulson. ‘I sort of met you, I mean, I watched you while you were sleeping.’ Coulson explained as I tried my hardest not to laugh, Steve looks down and glanced at me, Steve moved and looked out the window, ‘I mean, I was... I was present while you were unconscious from the ice. You know, it's really, it's just a... just a huge honour to have you on board.’ Coulson tried to recover as I stepped back from them both.  
‘Well, I hope I'm the man for the job.’ Steve spoke as I took a deep breath and smiled, it was nice to see him again... truly. After all this time... he still made me smile with his humble words.  
‘Oh, you are. Absolutely. Uh... we've made some modifications to the uniform. I had a little design input.’ Coulson explained as my eyebrows raised,  
‘The uniform? Aren't the stars and stripes a little... old fashioned?’ Steve asked,  
‘With everything that's happening, the things that are about to come to light, people might just need a little old fashioned.’ Coulson nodded as he looked at me, ‘Agent One... It’s a true honour as well, I read up on all your stories online.’ Coulson explained as I frowned,  
‘Online? What?’ I asked,  
‘You don’t know? There’s a whole group of people from around the world who tell your story’s. They are all pieces of history with you in. Apparently you’ve been on earth for over 2000 years.’ Coulson explained as I frowned and bit my lower lip, ‘but you can’t remember much... can you?’ Coulson asked,  
‘Only the last 500 years... ish...’ I explained, ‘well I’m not 500 yet, but I’m close.’ I smiled, it freaked me out that Coulson probably knew more about me than I did... I’d have to look at this group after this mission was over and read all these “stories”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!  
> Hope you are staying safe!  
> As I’ve been writing this head of where we are in the upload online (I’m currently on Chapter 30 as I want to make sure everything lines up) I have come to a decision to include some sexual acts. These will be their own chapters so for the people who just want to skip over can do so, they will also be released the same day as the chapter that leads to this act.
> 
> I hope you are all doing well and staying safe wherever you are in the world.
> 
> Thank you for reading my story and I look forward to your feedback.


	16. Tainted Emotions

The Quinjet lands down a massive battleship known as the Helicarrier. It has two runways. One with direct access to a hangar at the rear is aligned along the spine of the vessel. Agent Coulson, Steve and myself walk down the ramp, meeting up with Natasha, I recognised her from the folder.  
‘Agent Romanoff, Captain Rogers.’ Coulson introduced the two,  
‘Ma'am?’ Steve nodded,  
‘Hi.’ Natasha smiled, she then looks at Coulson, ‘They need you on the bridge. They're starting the face-trace.’ Natasha explained,  
‘See you there.’ Coulson walks away, leaving Steve with Natasha and myself. I notice Natasha staring at me,  
‘You’re a bit of a legend around here.’ Natasha explained as she looked at me, I smirked,  
‘Well I’m sorry I don’t live up to your expectations.’ I joked as Natasha smiled,  
‘Well, they did say you were incredibly strong and physically fit. So people tend to think of a tall buff woman from my understanding.’ Natasha smirked, I nodded,  
‘Yes, I’ve heard that before.’ I nodded, we all start walking towards the railing of the Helicarrier.  
‘It was quite the buzz around here, finding you in the ice. I thought Coulson was gonna swoon. Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet?’ Natasha looked at Steve and myself,  
‘Trading cards?’ Steve asked and glanced at me,  
‘They're vintage, he's very proud.’ Natasha smiled as she folded her arms.

We turn to see a man with black hair looking sheepish walking towards us,  
‘Dr. Banner.’ Steve walked over and shakes his hand,  
‘Oh, yeah. Hi. They told me you'd be coming.’ Bruce nodded as he held his hand after shaking Steve’s,  
‘Word is you can find the cube.’ Steve spoke,  
‘Is that the only word on me?’ Bruce asked, curious what he knew,  
‘Only word I care about.’ Steve smiled, knowing that The Hulk made Bruce nervous straight away.  
‘It must be strange for you, all of this.’ Bruce pointed around, we look off to where a group of men in training are running, remembering our days in the army,  
‘Well, this is actually kind of familiar.’ Steve explained as he turned towards me with a smile, I returned his smile gently as I gripped my case.  
‘Gentlemen and Lady, you might want to step inside in a minute. It's gonna get a little hard to breath.’ Natasha explained as she stepped forward.

The Helicarrier starts to shake as it prepares to take "sail". Others abord strap down planes and Quinjets in preparation.  
‘Is this a submarine?’ Steve asked as I smiled,  
‘Really? They wanted me in a submerged, pressurized metal container?’ Bruce asked, rubbing his hands together.

The two both move closer to the edge of the Helicarrier. Four huge lift fans mounted on the sides starts to lift into the air as the ship takes flight. Steve watches in awe while Bruce just smiles.  
‘Oh, no. This is much worse.’ Bruce yelled as the noise level started to rise. 

We made our way inside the Helicarrier heading to the bridge, as we walked through the doors and I make my way to the centre table, I just wanted to sit down and think about what was going on. Why had I decided to come? I wasn’t safe here...  
‘We're at lock, sir.’ Agent Hill called,  
‘Good. Let's vanish.’ Fury explained, I watch Steve make his way over to Fury as Bruce walked around the table and stopped by myself,  
‘Gentlemen, Agent One.’ Fury nodded, Steve gives Fury 10 bucks,  
I frown with curiosity as I thought about why he might have done that. Fury walks over Bruce and extends his hand. Bruce, reluctantly shakes it. ‘Doctor, thank you for coming.’ Fury spoke,  
‘Thanks for asking nicely. So, uh... how long am I staying?’ Bruce asked,  
‘Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're in the clear. Same with yourself Agent One.’ Fury nodded as I sat down at one of the chairs,  
‘Where are you with that?’ Bruce asked and followed after Fury, they moved to the side where Coulson stood,  
‘We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cellphones, laptops. If it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us.’ Coulson explained,  
‘That's still not gonna find them in time.’ Natasha spoke,  
‘You have to narrow the field. How many spectrometers do you have access to?’ Bruce removed his jacket and pushed his sleeves up his arm,  
‘How many are there?’ Fury asked,  
‘Call every lab you know, tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm based on cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places. Do you have somewhere for me to work?’ Bruce asked,  
‘Agent Romanoff, would you show Dr. Banner to his laboratory, please.’ Natasha nods and walks off, leading Banner down the hall.  
‘You're gonna love it, Doc. We got all the toys.’ Natasha joked. I smirked as the doors closed behind them.

Steve moved around the table and sat next to me,  
‘I think we need to catch up.’ Steve smiled at me,  
‘Not much to say really...’ I explained,  
‘I feel more has happened than what you want to admit. So I’ll wait for you to talk.’ Steve looked at his hand on the table as I glanced at his hand as well,  
‘You may be waiting a while.’ I responded,  
‘Your worth the wait.’ Steve looked ahead at the people working as I turned to face him,  
‘It’s been 70 years Steve...’ I looked at him, Steve kept looking ahead as I spoke, ‘I... I’ve been hiding from the world the last 20. People are after me... and it’s because of what I’m capable of... what my blood is capable of...’ I explained, Steve looked at me,  
‘Try me.’ Steve spoke, I knew he wasn’t going to give up and I needed to tell him what I was able to,  
‘I’m the secret to what made you Steve...’ I tightened my fist, ‘my blood, my DNA... it made you and Johann. I’ve been targeted because I know how to make more of you.’ I explained, Steve frowned as he looked away,  
‘Makes sense as to how Abe was able make the serum. Would help to have a starting point.’ Steve said, ‘I know you are scared. But I can protect you.’ Steve looked at me,  
‘I wish it was as simple as that...’ I smiled, ‘things have changed... people can be found a lot easier now.’ I sat back as I felt a hand grab mine. I looked and saw Steve’s hand holding mine. I linked my fingers with his as Coulson walked over.

‘Can I ask you two a favour?’ Coulson spoke, he noticed our hands entwined and I pulled away and sat back,  
‘Depends on what it is.’ I smiled as Steve looked at me. I stood up and Steve followed me around the table to Coulson.  
‘Would you both mind signing my trading cards?’ Coulson explained as I turned to watch the others work. ‘I mean, if it's not too much trouble.’ Coulson quickly added,  
‘No, no. It's fine.’ Steve smiled gently as I nodded in agreement.  
‘It's a vintage set. It took me a couple of years to collect them all. Near mint, slight foxing around the edges, but...’ Coulson started to explain,  
‘We got a hit. Sixty-seven percent match. Weight, cross match, seventy-nine percent.’ Agent Sitwell called,  
‘Location?’ Coulson moved to Sitwell’s side,  
‘Stuttgart, Germany. 28, Konigstrasse. He's not exactly hiding.’ Agent Sitwell frowned in confusion. Fury turned to look at Steve and myself,  
‘Captain, Agent One, you're up.’ Fury spoke, Steve nodded and turned, I slowly followed behind.

We walked together and Coulson took us to where my case had been placed next to Steve’s uniform. I took the case to get changed behind cover, I sat down and opened the case. Placing it on the table in front of me I stared at the gloves, boots and belt... I wasn’t worthy of this any more... I picked one of the gloves up. As I put it on the glove surrounded my hand and moved up my arm, as I watched it change into a tight suit the colour started to change from white... it got darker... and darker.

I stared at my hand, it was covered in dark grey almost black armour... I frowned as I knew this was because of me... that I was corrupt... mentally... I wasn’t myself.

I heard movement and stood up immediately hiding my hand behind my back, I looked at Steve as he was in his suit. I... he took my breath away,  
‘Sorry, I should let you change.’ Steve went to leave,  
‘No... it’s okay... I’m not coming anyway. You’ve got this.’ I sighed as I put my normal hand behind my back trying to get the glove off without Steve noticing anything, but of course he noticed as I saw his stance change, ‘I... I’m sorry.’ I bowed my head down as I managed to take the glove off. ‘I’m not the person you knew those years back.’ I smiled sadly and turned to the box, ‘I just can’t put this armour on right now...’ I spoke. As I looked to Steve I saw the sadness in his eyes, he went to come to me but we heard Natasha.

‘Go.’ I smiled, Steve nodded as he left.

I gripped each side of the case as I stared at the pieces of armour. It all started after Steve died... the colour faded... I wasn’t my usual happy self. Then as I traveled to Japan that Yakuza who attacked me... raped me... and then... my daughter died... I had given birth to children years ago. But none of them had died at birth... this was a new type of pain. After that I lost Howard and his wife... I just couldn’t face the world any more. I had lost so much... I had let myself get close to people, emotionally... I screamed in anger and threw the case and the armour flew out across the room in such force each piece shot stuck in the surrounding walls and the case flew through the metal wall into the next room.

Anger had consumed me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all,
> 
> Thanks again for following with this story! Feedback is appreciated greatly as we go deeper into the story. I’ve seen some kudos from people and I thank you for that!
> 
> My life is in a bit of turmoil at the moment... I may not have a job come March... I may not be getting married this year due to the current climate of the world :-( it’s a bit horrendous...
> 
> So I’m going to try and find other ways to make money. :-)
> 
> Hope you are all staying safe and keeping well!


	17. The Others

I left the armour in the walls, as I walked out the room a few agents were standing outside and looking at me. I glared at them and they left quickly.

Walking through I decided to head to the lab to see Bruce, I walked down and saw him through the glass, waving as I entered he looked at me with surprise and confusion,  
‘I thought you’d be with Captain America?’ Bruce asked,  
‘Oh... well, he can handle this himself, doesn’t need little old me. I mean I taught him everything he knows about fighting.’ I smiled,  
‘Wouldn’t it make sense for the teacher to help the student though?’ Bruce asked,  
‘I can’t tell who’s the teacher anymore...’ I muttered under my breath, I moved forward as Bruce was working on the computer, ‘need any help with anything?’ I asked, Bruce looked at me and he seemed surprised by my offer,  
‘I... don’t know what you’d be able to do...’ Bruce looked around,  
‘I built my own computer and security system based of wires and other bits I was able to receive from one of my old friends. I also helped Abe create the super soldier serum.’ I put my hands on my hips as Bruce just listened,  
‘Okay. I guess you can help to try and boost power to his room.’ Bruce explained. I nodded as I followed the wires of his computer to the floor panel and pulled it up.

I sat on the floor with a few tools pulling up wires as Bruce kept looked at me every now and again,  
‘What’s on your mind?’ I asked, Bruce froze as I looked up at him,  
‘I... nothing.’ Bruce spoke,  
‘You keep looking over at me, something is clearly on your mind.’ I smiled,  
‘I don’t want to upset you.’ Bruce sighed,  
‘Try me.’ I shrugged, Bruce stopped and looked at me,  
‘I’ve read loads of stories about you. Your the person that parents tell stories about to their kids. The White Angel, the White Knight, we learned about you in school, all these stories tell of a brave woman who fought for the weak... but...’ Bruce stopped, my eyebrow raised,  
‘But?’ I leaned forward to encourage his point,  
‘You... seem afraid.’ Bruce stop, I stood up in a second and was in front of him with such speed he fell to the floor.

‘I’m not afraid.’ I glared,  
‘Then why are you hiding in here and not fighting with the Captain?’ Bruce asked,  
‘I...’ I stopped, frowning my fists gripped tight against my hands making my knuckles turn white, ‘I can’t control myself any more... I’m not the person you think I am.’ I closed my eyes,  
‘I know a bit about control... and here’s me thinking we wouldn’t have anything in common.’ Bruce smiled as I visibly relaxed, I offered my hand to help him off the ground, Bruce took it and I helped him up,  
‘Sorry...’ I apologised, ‘I could’ve made things really bad...’ I held his hand and put my other one on top.  
‘It’s okay.’ Bruce nodded as I let go.  
‘You’ll have to tell me one of those stories you know. I’ll fill in or correct any errors.’ I joked as I took a step back.  
‘Is it true you can make wings with your armour?’ Bruce asked, I looked at him and frowned,  
‘Never tried it, as far as I can remember.’ I looked down, ‘though I haven’t put my armour on for years... I’m not as worthy as I once was to wear it.’ I sighed,  
‘Maybe, after this you’ll be worthy again.’ Bruce spoke and I smiled, looking at him I nodded,  
‘Maybe...’ I sighed, ‘maybe...’ I returned to working on the floor.

A few hours later I stood up and I saw a man walking through with some SHIELD police, he had a green fancy outfit, black sleeked back hair, dark eyes, he looked in the room and grinned. He nodded at both me and Bruce as he was given the sceptre owned by the arrested man, Bruce was to work on it to find out how to use it.

We left the room shortly and moved to the bridge, Steve came through the doors with another man with long blond hair and Natasha. I stood from my chair and looked at the other man, he must be Thor, the one mentioned in the documents we were given.

Steve moved next to me as I gave him a sad smile, I looked at Bruce and he nodded at me as we sat down. I was about to say hello to Thor when the monitor came on and Fury was talking to Loki.

‘In case it's unclear. You try to escape. You so much as scratch that glass.’ Fury started he pressed a button which opens up a hatch underneath Loki's cell. Loki peers as much as he can from the glass. Without seeing, the sounds of the wind blowing around the room would make man shit his pants, Loki didn’t seem to care though. ‘Thirty thousand feet, straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works?!’ Fury closes the hatch and points at Loki. ‘Ant.’ Then points at the button which would drop Loki into the steel trap, ‘Boot.’ Fury finished as Loki smirked,  
‘It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me.’ Loki guessed,  
‘Built for something a lot stronger than you.’ Fury admitted, I looked at Bruce as he was now standing with his hand to his mouth,  
‘Oh, I've heard.’ Loki looks into the camera, felt like he was looking directly at Bruce...

We were altogether watching the video, I bit my upper lip in frustration, I noticed Steve turned to face me and I felt his hand holding mine moments later, I took a deep breath and relaxed,  
‘The mindless beast, makes play he's still a man. How desperate are you, that you call upon such lost creatures to defend you?’ Loki asked, my left hand gripped the chair and started moulding it to my grip,  
‘How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control.’ Fury answered, ‘You talk about peace and you kill `cause it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did.’ Fury continued,  
‘Ooh. It burns you to come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share, and then to be reminded what real power is.’ Loki was testing Fury’s temper.  
‘Well, you let me know if Real Power wants a magazine or something.’ Fury walked away. Loki looks back at the camera, smirking.

I close my eyes and lean my head back as the screen turned black.  
‘He really grows on you, doesn't he?’ Bruce spoke, I chuckled,  
‘Loki's gonna drag this out. So, Thor, what's his play?’ Steve asked as I shifted in my seat to look at Thor  
‘He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract.’ Thor explained, his voice was deep and commanding.  
‘An army? From outer space?’ Steve responded, I looked at him and sighed, I’ll be honest, aliens didn’t surprise me...

‘So he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for.’ Bruce spoke,  
‘Selvig?’ Thor asked,  
‘He's an astrophysicist.’ Bruce answered,  
‘He's a friend.’ Thor explained,  
‘Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours.’ Natasha spoke up as I frowned,   
‘I wanna know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here.’ Steve suspected,  
‘I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him.’ Bruce spoke,  
‘Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he's my brother.’ Thor objected,  
‘He killed eighty people in two days.’ Natasha replied without looking at Thor,  
‘He's adopted.’ Thor quickly added as I stood up.  
‘I think it's about the mechanics. Iridium, what did they need the Iridium for?’ Bruce started as the door opened,  
‘It's a stabilising agent.’ A man who looked a lot like Howard Stark walked in. He looked at Coulson as they walked in together, ‘I'll fly you there. Keep the love alive. Means the portal won't collapse on itself, like it did at SHIELD.’ Tony walked in the room, I knew it was him. My godson... I turned away, would he recognise me? I doubt it...

‘No hard feelings, Point Break. You've got a mean swing.’ Tony looked at Thor, ‘Also, it means the portal can open as wide, and stay open as long, as Loki wants.’ Tony walked to the helm where Fury stood, ‘Uh, raise the mid-mast, ship the top sails. That man is playing GALAGA! Thought we wouldn't notice. But we did.’ Tony was a lot like his dad. I moved from my chair and stood behind Steve, ‘How does Fury do this?’ Tony muttered,  
‘He turns.’ Maria responded,  
‘Well, that sounds exhausting. The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source. A high energy density, something to kick start the cube.’ Tony moved from the helm and walked around to Bruce,  
‘When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?’ Maria asked,  
‘Last night. The packet, Selvig's notes, the Extraction Theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?’ Tony asked as I saw him look at me. Tony’s eyes met mine and I could see the cogs working straight away,  
‘Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?’ Steve asked as I put my hand on Steve’s shoulder,  
‘He's got to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier.’ Bruce explained, Tony was still staring at me as he responded  
‘Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilise the quantum tunnelling effect.’ Tony smiled,  
‘Well, if he could do that he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the planet.’ Bruce added,  
‘Finally, someone who speaks English.’ Tony finally broke eye contact and looked at Bruce,  
‘Is that what just happened?’ Steve looked up at me as I smiled at him, Tony and Banner shake hands. A glimmer in their eyes shines as the mutual respect for each other shows.

‘It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner. You're work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster.’ Tony smiled as I shook my head,  
‘Thanks.’ Bruce looked down and then at me for a moment. Fury walked in the room,  
‘Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him.’ Fury explained,  
‘Let's start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon.’ Steve spoke,  
‘I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube. And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys.’ Fury was angry, I could tell,  
‘Monkeys? I do not understand.’ Thor spoke,   
‘I do! I understood that reference.’ Steve spoke as I smirked and I saw Tony rolls his eyes, while Steve looks proud of himself.  
‘Shall we play, doctor?’ Tony looked at Bruce,  
‘Let's play some.’ Bruce nodded and they left together. Tony looked at me and as he walked out the room he did a 180 to look at me one more time.

I sighed and looked at the others, they were all staring at me,  
‘What?!’ I snapped,  
‘Does he know?’ Fury asked,  
‘Know what?’ Steve asked and frowned in confusion,  
‘I doubt he remembers me...’ I rolled me eyes,  
‘Why would Tony know you?’ Steve asked,  
‘I’m his Godmother.’ I looked at Steve, ‘Howard and myself stayed close friends after the war. I ended up becoming his body guard, became best friends with him and his wife. Ended up looking after Tony on some occasions after he was born. I seriously doubt he remembers me.’ I shook my head, Steve looked away but nodded.

‘You, how old are you?’ Thor looked at me.  
‘It’s rude to ask a woman’s age.’ I leaned forward on the table and looked at him, ‘Nice to meet you, Thor.’ I smiled sarcastically, he glared at me a little as I stood up tall, ‘I’m older than I look. I’m sure if you ask around they can tell you all about me. Everyone seems so open to tell stories about me nowadays anyway.’ I spoke as I left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the kudos from:  
> klr29  
> MissMeowskers
> 
> From now on anyone who leaves kudos between each chapter I’ll thank at the end of every chapter. Any comments will be replied to on the upload of a new chapter as well :-)
> 
> Thanks again everyone and I hope you are enjoying this story.
> 
> NLS


	18. Fearing Intelligence

I left the bridge and Steve followed after me,   
‘Hey, Liz.’ Steve called, I stopped in the hall and turned to look at him, ‘look, I know I’ve been gone a long time. But we need to talk... I can tell something is bothering you.’ Steve took my hand as I frowned.  
‘Okay... we will, but not now. We need to stop Loki. So I’m gonna get my head out my ass and help Bruce and Tony. I’ve seen a lot over my time and think I could offer some help,’ I explained, Steve nodded. I smiled and saluted. I decided to teleport away. I appeared in the changing room where my case was originally.

I found Fury standing in the room with a few men trying to fix the wall, he turned to me and he didn’t look amused,  
‘Sorry...’ I sighed, Fury looked down for a moment and then back at me.  
‘I realise that something has changed, in you. But you need to get yourself together, and fast.’ Fury commanded, I nodded, he started to walk out but stopped besides me, ‘there are a lot of people here who look up to you and care about you. Whatever is bothering you, I’m sure they will listen.’ Fury spoke quietly, I looked down to the ground as I felt his hand land on my shoulder, ‘I know Steve will listen, hell, even Bruce.’ Fury patted my shoulder and walked towards the door, ‘even Coulson, he’d love to listen to some of your stories.’ Fury joked as I laughed.

Looking to the table on the side I saw the pieces of my armour, sighing I grabbed each glove on and put them on, each boot, and the belt wrapped around my trousers. I was going to keep them as they were until I needed them.

I teleported out the room and to the edge of the lab that moment, I saw Steve in the lab,  
‘Hey!’ Steve yelled as he frowned at Tony, I walked in the room as Tony was looking at Bruce.  
‘Nothing?’ Tony asked as he was holding a mini electrical rod,  
‘Are you nuts?’ Steve snapped as I noticed Bruce look at me,  
‘You really have got a lid on it, haven't you? What's your secret? Mellow jazz? Bongo drums? Huge bag of weed?’ Tony asked Bruce as Steve looked and saw me also,  
‘Is everything a joke to you?’ Steve asked, I moved towards the table,  
‘Funny things are.’ Tony looked wards Steve,  
‘Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny. No offence, doctor.’ Steve nodded towards Bruce,  
‘No, it's alright. I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle pointy things.’ Bruce looked at Tony,  
‘You're tiptoeing, big man. You need to strut.’ Tony was very relaxed about the whole ordeal. I knew this would potentially wind Steve up as I walked around to Bruce,  
‘And you need to focus on the problem, Mr. Stark.’ Steve snapped,  
‘You think I'm not? Why did Fury call us and why now? Why not before? What isn't he telling us? I can't do the equation unless I have all the variables.’ Tony interjected, his suspicions of Fury made sense, he was always a sneaky man.  
‘You think Fury's hiding something?’ Steve asked and looked at me, he noticed my look of concern,  
‘He's a spy. Captain, he's the spy. His secrets have secrets.’ Tony explained and then pointed to Bruce, ‘It's bugging him too, isn't it?’ Tony asked,  
‘Uh...I just wanna finish my work here and...’ Bruce stopped,  
‘Doctor? A beat.’ Steve asked,  
“A warm light for all mankind,” Loki's jab at Fury about the cube.’ Bruce explained,  
‘We heard it.’ I nodded, Bruce pointed at Tony  
‘Well, I think that was meant for you. Even if Barton didn't post that all over the news.’ Bruce explained,  
‘The Stark Tower? That big ugly-‘ Steve stopped as Tony was looking at him, ‘...building in New York?’ Steve noticed and finished his sentence, Tony looked pissed off as I couldn’t help but smirk and bite my lower lip.  
‘It's powered by Stark Reactors, self- sustaining energy source. That building will run itself for what, a year?’ Bruce asked,  
‘That's just the prototype. I'm kind of the only name in clean energy right now.’ Tony explained, bragging almost,  
‘So, why didn't SHIELD bring him in on the Tesseract project? I mean, what are they doing in the energy business in the first place?’ Bruce made sense with his theory,  
‘I should probably look into that once my decryption programmer finishes breaking into all of SHIELD's secure files.’ Tony moved a computer screen around,  
‘I'm sorry, did you say...?’ Steve looked a mix of surprised and frustrated as he frowned,  
‘Jarvis has been running it since I hit the bridge. In a few hours we'll know every dirty secret SHIELD has ever tried to hide.’ Tony explained and he held a bag of blueberries to me and Steve, ‘Blueberry?’ He offered, I shook my head as Steve ignored him,  
‘Yet you're confused about why they didn't want you around?’ Steve had a good point,  
‘An intelligence organisation that fears intelligence? Historically, not possible.’ Tony spoke as I moved to the side of the room and leaned against the wall in thought.  
‘I think Loki's trying to wind us up. This is a man who means to start a war, and if we don't stay focused, he'll succeed. We have orders, we should follow them.’ Steve looked at Tony,  
‘Following is not really my style.’ Tony stood up to Steve,  
‘And you're all about style, aren't you?’ Steve smiled, I could tell Tony was putting him on edge,  
‘Of the people in this room, which one is; A. wearing a spangly outfit, and B. not of use?’ Tony asked sarcastically,  
‘Steve, tell me none of this smells a little funky to you?’ Bruce asked, Steve takes in the possibility, but as an obedient soldier, shakes it off.  
‘Just find the cube.’ Steve walks out of the lab. Still torn apart by the possibility...

I stayed in the room as Steve left, Tony looked at me, I pushed myself off the wall and went to leave myself,  
‘Please, feel free to stay. I’ve been told you are more useful than Captain Spangle.’ Tony spoke, my hand hovered over the button to open the door, ‘plus, I want to ask you a few questions.’ Tony spoke, I turned around, ‘You worked with Steve and my dad during the war right?’ Tony asked, I nodded, ‘but you also look familiar to me...’ Tony walked forward. I sighed,  
‘I was in your life, when you were very young. Your parents were my best friend, until their passing. I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you.’ I spoke, Tony frowned a little bit but gave me a small smile, ‘dad told me a lot about you both. He did like you, a lot. Mum did too,’ Tony spoke as I nodded,  
‘Your parents were kind to me.’ I sighed. 

‘Anyway, how can I help now?’ I smiled at Tony, he analysed my face and turned to Bruce,  
‘That's the guy my dad never shut up about? Wondering if they shouldn't have kept him on ice.’ Tony referred to Steve,  
‘The guy's not wrong about Loki. He does have the jump on us.’ Bruce admitted as Tony gave me some pieces to work on,  
‘What he's got is an ACME dynamite kit.’ Tony joked, ‘It's gonna blow up in his face, and I'm gonna be there when it does.’ He added as we both wired a computer up,  
‘And I'll read all about it.’ Bruce was at the other side of the room.  
‘Uh-huh. Or you'll be suiting up like the rest of us.’ Tony smiled as I glared at him, Bruce didn’t like to talk about the Hulk,  
‘Ah, see. I don't get a suit of armour. I'm exposed, like a nerve. It's a nightmare.’ Bruce explained, he seemed visibly distressed by his own words,  
‘You know, I've got a cluster of shrapnel, trying every second to crawl its way into my heart.’ Tony points at the mini-arc reactor in his chest, ‘This stops it. This little circle of light. It's part of me now, not just armour. It's a... terrible privilege.’ Tony explained, I noticed what he was trying to do, he was trying to help Bruce,  
‘But you can control it.’ Bruce spoke,  
‘Because I learned how.’ Tony responded, ‘just like this one here, all that strength, she’s had to start somewhere. Learning to control your abilities.’ Tony looked at me, I nodded,  
‘My own armour in particular, it responds to me and my thoughts. It took a while for me to get used to it.’ I admitted, ‘even my own strength and abilities. I do sometimes forget how strong I am.’ I chuckled, stopping I looked at my hands, ‘physically anyway...’ I muttered, I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked at Bruce, ‘I wonder how we would fair in a fight.’ I grinned, Bruce shook his head,  
‘I wouldn’t want to fight you. At all.’ Bruce chuckled as I started helping him. On the computer screen, ‘It's different.’ Bruce tries to read the computer screen, but Tony slides the data aside with his finger so the we can both see face-to-face with Bruce.   
‘Hey, I've read all about your accident. That much gamma exposure should have killed you.’ Tony spoke as I nodded,  
‘So you're saying that the Hulk... the other guy... saved my life?’ Bruce didn’t look convinced as he nodded, ‘That's nice. It's a nice sentiment. Saved it for what?’ Bruce asked and he looked between us, Tony and myself looked at each other as I smiled,  
‘I guess we'll find out.’ I grinned as Tony gestured towards me as if to say “listen to her”, I watch Bruce walk to another desk,  
‘You might not like that. ‘ Bruce spoke,  
‘You just might.’ Tony smiled as he moved next to Bruce to continue working.

I smiled at them both as I sighed,  
‘You helping old timer or what?’ Tony asked as I blinked,  
‘O-Of course.’ I nodded and moved next to Tony.

We work together for a while on the systems and I was able to help Tony speed up his computers a bit more after getting some accesses from my systems at home.

An error comes up on the screen a while later as Tony and Bruce work to fix it, I realise it SHIELD noticing what we are doing.

‘Shit...’ I look at them both and hear the door open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven’t received any kudos since the last upload so no mentions here. I also haven’t received any comments for a while so no replies to be made either.
> 
> I’ve had a boost in subscriptions though which is good! Obviously I can’t see who is subscribed but thank you if you are!
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated and I wish you all a lovely day and stay safe!


	19. Ego Fight

‘Shit...’ I muttered as the door opened, Fury walked in looking mighty pissed off,  
‘What are you doing, Mr. Stark?’ Fury asked, glaring at us all,  
‘Uh...kind of been wondering the same thing about you.’ Tony folded his arms  
‘You're supposed to be locating the Tesseract.’ Fury explained,  
‘We are. The model's locked and we're sweeping for the signature now. When we get a hit, we'll have the location within half a mile.’ Bruce explained and pointed at the spectre,  
‘And you'll get your cube back, no muss, no fuss.’ Tony walked around to his computer and looked at Fury, ‘What is PHASE 2?’ Tony asked.

Suddenly, Steve walks in and drops a HYDRA assault rifle on the table causing Fury, Bruce, Tony and myself to turn around. Steve looks pissed, I’ve never seen him so angry before,  
‘PHASE 2 is SHIELD uses the cube to make weapons.’ Steve explained as Fury went to speak, ‘Sorry, the computer was moving a little slow.’ Steve apologised and gave a small smile to me, Tony shrugged,  
‘Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean that we're...’ Fury started,  
‘I'm sorry, Nick.’ Tony moves the computer screen towards Fury which shows plans of weapons that SHIELD was planning to create, I walked around to see the plans and then turned to Fury, ‘What were you lying?’ Tony asked sarcastically as I couldn’t believe the balls on this man.  
‘I was wrong, director. The world hasn't changed a bit.’ Steve spoke as I moved towards him. 

At that moment, Thor and Natasha walk into the lab. Natasha kept her eyes right on Bruce. Bruce looked just as pissed off at the rest of us,  
‘Did you know about this?’ Bruce asked,  
‘You wanna think about removing yourself from this environment, doctor?’ Natasha asked,  
‘I was in Calcutta, I was pretty well removed.’ Bruce retorted,  
‘Loki's manipulating you.’ Natasha slowly moved around,  
‘And you've been doing what exactly?’ Bruce asked, I was just as worried about Bruce going green as a few others were in this room,  
‘You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you.’ Natasha explained,  
‘Yes, and I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy. I'd like to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction.’ Bruce’s voice started to get louder as he was pointing at the screen.

‘Because of him.’ Fury pointed at Thor, who looked stunned for a moment,  
‘Me?’ Thor asked, bewildered and confused,  
‘Last year earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that levelled a small town. We learned that not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly, hilariously, outgunned.’ Fury explained, I looked out the window,  
‘My people want nothing but peace with your planet.’ Thor explained,  
‘But you're not the only people out there, are you? And, you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people who can't be matched, they can't be controlled.’ Fury explained as he looked at Thor,  
‘Like you controlled the cube?’ Steve retorted,  
‘You're work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies. It is the signal to all the realms that the earth is ready for a higher form of war.’ Thor explained as I moved towards the window, I always had a suspicion that more aliens existed out there... for some reason...  
‘A higher form?’ Steve asked,  
‘You forced our hand. We had to come up with something.’ Fury tried to reason with everyone as I gripped the bars,  
‘Nuclear deterrent. `Cause that always calms everything right down.’ Tony sarcastically pointed out,  
‘Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark?’ Fury glared,  
‘I'm sure if he still made weapons-‘ Steve started,  
‘Wait! Wait! Hold on! How is about me?’ Tony asked,  
‘I'm sorry, isn't everything.’ Steve spoke as I took a deep breath trying to calm myself, this is what Loki wants...

‘I thought humans were more evolved than this.’ Thor laughed,  
‘Excuse me, did WE come to YOUR planet and blow stuff up?’ Fury snapped,  
Do you always give your champions such mistrust?’ Thor asked,

I cover my ears and teleport out of the room hoping no one saw me leave, arguing is a waste of time. I started walking to where they were keeping Loki.

-Steve-  
‘You speak of control, yet you court chaos.’ Thor yelled,  
‘It's his M.O., isn't it? I mean, what are we, a team? No, no, no. We're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're... we're a time-bomb.’ Banner explained,  
‘You need to step away.’ Fury slowly moved his hand up, I felt Stark put his arm around me,  
‘Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?’ Stark asked casually, I shrugged his arm off in frustration,  
‘You know damn well why! Back off!’ I snapped, Stark came face-to-face with me as I looked down at him,   
‘Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me.’ Stark spoke,  
‘Big man in a suit of armour. Take that off, what are you?’ I asked, glaring at him,  
‘Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist.’ Stark smiled, sounded like he practiced that in the mirror every night,  
‘I know guys and an amazing woman with none of that worth ten of you. Yeah, I've seen the footage.’ I glared, ‘The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you.’ I explained, Stark thought for a second,   
‘I think I would just cut the wire.’ Stark smirked, I rolled my eyes as I smiled,  
‘Always a way out... You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero.’ I snapped,  
‘A hero? Like you? You're a lab rat, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle!’ Stark glared.

I took a deep breath as Stark stood his ground,  
‘Put on the suit, let's go a few rounds.’ I dared him, Thor laughed in the background.   
‘You people are so petty... and tiny.’ Thor jibbed as Stark rubs his head and moved away from me, I noticed in that moment that Liz had left the room, I looked around to double check she wasn’t behind me, sighing I looked back at the others.

‘Yeah, this is a tee...’ Banner started,  
‘Agent Romanoff, would you escort Dr.Banner back to his...’ Fury ordered Agent Romanoff,  
‘Where? You rented my room.’ Banner interrupted him,  
‘The cell was just in case...’ Fury tried to explained,  
‘In case you needed to kill me, but you can't! I know! I tried!’ Banner yelled, everyone stopped and looked at him in surprise, ‘I got low. I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out! So I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was good, until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk!’ Banner slowly gets upset as he looks at Romanoff, who gets unnerved. 

‘You wanna know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You wanna know how I stay calm?’ Bruce stood up tall as I noticed Bruce had the sceptre in his hands. Fury and Agent Romanoff had their hands down to grab their guns,  
‘Doctor Banner... put down the sceptre.’ I spoke gently, Banner looked down and appeared in shock that he was holding the sceptre.

In that moment the computer beeps. We all turn to it.   
‘Got it.’ Tony spoke as Banner puts down the sceptre and walks over to the computer.   
‘Sorry, kids. You don't get to see my little party trick after all.’ Banner joked darkly,  
‘Located the Tesseract?’ Thor asked,   
‘I can get there faster.’ Tony started,  
‘Look, all of us...’ I started,  
‘The Tesseract belongs on Asgard, no human is a match for it.’ Thor interrupted me, Stark turns to leave, but I stop him.   
‘You're not going alone!’ I explained,  
‘You gonna stop me?’ Tony asked, we didn’t have time for this,  
‘Put on the suit, let's find out.’ I snapped,  
‘I'm not afraid to hit an old man.’ Tony joked,  
‘Put on the suit.’ I snapped again.

In that moment an explosion went off throwing us in every direction. Myself, Fury, Thor and Tony are thrown across while Natasha and Banner is down in the lower equipment room. I look up at Tony.   
‘Put on the suit!’ I suggested as I helped Tony up,  
‘Yep!’ Tony agreed.

We all moved, I needed to help, but where was Liz?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos from:  
> Guest
> 
> And appreciate the lovely feedback from:  
> Shoddyhatter
> 
> All your kudos and feedback mean the world to me and I hope you are staying safe and looking after yourselves during this time. Make sure to look after your mental and physical health, keep going because you are an absolute legend if you are reading this!
> 
> Love you guys!


	20. Teamwork makes the...

~Elizabeth~  
I sat on the floor just outside of the section where Loki was being held, I tried to stand up as I heard Fury speak on the earpiece,   
‘Hill?!’ Fury called,  
‘Turn up that engine! Number 3 engine is down! Can we get a run in? Talk to me.’ Maria called on the radio,  
‘Turbine's loose. Mostly intact, but it's impossible to get out there and make repairs while we're in the air.’ Another agent explained,  
‘We lose one more engine, we won't be. Somebody's got to get inside and patch that engine.’ Maria explained as I stared at the door where Loki was behind, my fists clenched as I glared,  
‘Stark! You copy that?!’ Fury called,  
‘I'm on it!’ Tony replied,  
‘Coulson! Initiate official lock down in the detention section then get to the armoury! Move out!’ Fury ordered.

‘White!’ Fury called, I put my hand to the com,  
‘Yeah?!’ I answered,  
‘Help Stark!’ Fury ordered.

I turned and ran, as I made my way down I found Steve in a hallway, I nodded as Steve led the way,  
‘You know, be a good idea to get that armour on.’ Steve explained as we made our way to the damaged engine,  
‘You know, I don’t need the armour to fight all the time.’ I explained as Steve looked at me. He opened a broken door to see a large chunk of the port side torn off and wind bellowing through.  
‘Tony, we’re here!’ I called on coms,  
‘Good. See what we got.’ Tony flies in his Iron Man suit and gets close to the damaged engine. ‘I gotta get this super conducting cooling system back online before I can access the rotors and work on dislodging the debris.’ Tony explained, Steve looked at me,  
‘Cool, keep us posted if you need us to do anything.’ I responded as he flew around. I walked out and the wind blew my hair around, putting my hand in my pocket I grabbed a tie and wrapped it up quickly.

Tony begins pulling on the stuck rotors, he looks over at us,  
‘I need you to get to that engine control panel and tell me which relays are in overload position.’ Tony explains as he points to a box, Tony flies into the giant cooling conductors. Steve goes first by jumping over to the other side of the broken railing. I jumped over second as Steve gets himself to the control panel and opens it up.  
‘What's it look like in there?’ Tony asked,  
‘It seems to run on some form of electricity.’ Steve replied as I moved besides him with a smirk,  
‘Well, you're not wrong. Lizzie, why don’t you have a look for me.’ Tony spoke,  
‘Sure, there are a few broken wires, and loose plugs, give me a few minutes to fix them up yeah?’ I asked, Steve moved behind me to watch as I worked on the panel.  
‘When did you learn all this stuff?’ Steve asked,  
‘Over the many years of living alone.’ I replied,  
‘I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you...’ Steve spoke as I smiled a bit,  
‘It’s fine.’ I replied and continued working.

‘Tony, you do realise if that thing gets up to speed, you'll get shredded!’ I explained as I figured out what he was going to do as I was fixing the panel, it would need a jump start, that much I could tell.  
‘Then stay in the control unit and reverse polarity long enough to disengage mag...’ Tony started,  
‘I know what to do Tony, just tell me when to pull the lever.’ I interrupted him. I l jumped across another gap to the lever ready to pull, Steve stayed on the previous platform as he watched to make sure I would be safe.

Some other men enter from below, I look down along with Steve and when he notices they are about to throw a grenade. I duck down as Steve jumps across and knocks the grenade down below the Hellicarrier. Steve begins to fight the men below as one of the men shoot at me, I feel two bullets fly past and one hit me in the back, falling to the floor I cry out in pain and feel my left leg go numb. I see Steve jump up with the gun and start shooting the men back as I put my arm behind to try and remove the bullet.

I look at Steve as he sees me sitting down,  
‘Can you get back?’ Steve asked, I shook my head, Steve jumped across as he landed on the edge of the platform, ‘let me see.’ Steve spoke and I turned, he wrapped one arm around me offering me to hold his hand as he lifted me up. We jumped back together and the Hellicarrier tilts dangerously as we roll back through the door. I land against the wall as Steve stands up.

‘It's Barton. He took out our systems. He's headed for the detention level. Does anybody copy?’ Fury called on coms, ‘Stark, we're losing altitude.’ Fury added,  
‘Yeah. Noticed.’ Tony replied as Steve lifted me against the wall so the medics could help me once they arrived. I grabbed a gun off the floor as I saw some of the enemy soldiers peer around the corner. I aimed the rifle down the hallway as Steve looked back,  
‘Go!’ I yelled at him, Steve nodded as I fired when I saw one of the energies. I focused my mind on my armour to remove the bullet in my back. I winced as the bullet clinked on the floor and my body healed, standing up I moved to the door and stayed in cover as the enemy tried to move up, I leaned out and fired hitting one of the men and they fell to the floor. 

‘Cap, I need the lever!’ Tony called on the coms as I looked at Steve, he jumped back across the gap,’Lever. Now!’ Tony yelled, Steve landed safely and pulled the lever.

I peered around the corner of the door and one of the men tired to punch me in the face, I dodged backwards and suddenly Tony flew by and tackled the man into the wall, I stood there stunned as he rolled over.  
‘Thanks...’ I spoke, Tony barely lifted his hand in response to my gratitude. I smirked as I moved forward and offered my hand to help him stand, ‘Come on, we need to go back to the bridge.’ I spoke, Steve made his way back across and I helped Tony stand,

‘Agent Coulson is down.’ Fury spoke on the coms, I stopped with Tony and Steve,  
‘Paramedics are on their way.’ A SHIELD agent replied,  
‘They're here.’ Fury explained as I sighed and looked between Steve and Tony, we left for the briefing room.

As I sat down I just stared off into the distance, that was a mess... we were gathered in the briefing room, sat at the table I held my head in my hands  
‘These were in Phil Coulson's jacket. Guess he never did get you to sign them.’ Fury throws Coulson’s Captain America trading cards on the table towards Steve. Steve picks them up, I noticed they were stain with blood as I looked away. ‘We're dead in the air up here. Our communications, location of the cube, Banner, Thor. I got nothing for you. Lost my one good eye. Maybe I had that coming.’ Fury turned away as I sighed and bit my upper lip in though, frustration plastered across my face. ‘Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract. I never put all my chips on that number though, because I was playing something even riskier.’ Fury turned and walked towards the table. ‘There was an idea, Stark knows this, called the Avengers Initiative. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people, see if they could become something more. See if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles that we never could. Phil Coulson died still believing in that idea, in heroes.’ Fury stopped as Tony gets up and walks off, not wanting to hear it anymore. ‘Well, it's an old fashioned notion.’ Fury added as I felt a hand reach out for mine. Looking at Steve I nodded as we both stood to follow Tony.

We both found Tony looking at an empty cell where Loki once stood.  
‘Was he married?’ Steve asked as I sat on the railing,  
‘No. There was a uh...cellist, I think.’ Tony replied in thought,  
‘I'm sorry. He seemed like a good man.’ I spoke, clearly this shook Tony,  
‘He was an idiot.’ Tony looked at me,  
‘Why? For believing?’ I jumped off the railing in frustration as Steve put his arm up to stop me,  
‘For taking on Loki alone.’ Tony stepped forward  
‘He was doing his job.’ I spoke with a sigh,  
‘He was out of his league. He should have waited. He should have...’ Tony stopped as I turned away,  
‘Sometimes there isn't a way out, Tony.’ Steve turned to Tony as I kept my back to them,  
‘Right. How did that work for him?’ I heard Tony walk away a few steps,  
‘Is this the first time you've lost a soldier?’ Steve asked trying to be sympathetic,  
‘WE ARE NOT SOLDIERS! I am not marching to Fury's fife!’ Tony sounded frustrated, we all were, we had been used and played in both sides,  
‘Neither are we! He's got the same blood on his hands as Loki does. Right now we've got to put that aside and get this done. Now Loki needs a power source, if we can put together a list...’ Steve looked between Tony and myself as I turned back around,

‘He made it personal.’ Tony muttered as he stared at the blood stained wall,  
‘That's not the point.’ Steve spoke,  
‘That is the point. That's Loki's point. He hit us all right where we live. Why?’ Tony asked,  
‘To tear us apart.’ Steve answered,  
‘He had to conquer his greed, but he knows he has to take us out to win, right? That's what he wants. He wants to beat us and he wants to be seen doing it. He wants an audience.’ Tony explained as I continued to listen,  
‘Right, I caught his act at Stuttengard.’ Steve added,  
‘Yeah. That's just a preview, this is opening night. Loki's a full-tilt diva. He wants flowers, he wants parades, he wants a monument built in the skies with his name plastered...’ Tony had stared pacing around and stopped for a moment, ‘Son of a bitch!’ Tony spoke in surprise.

Tony had figured that Loki was going to use Stark tower. The power cell he created would help power Loki’s device. Tony left to get his suit as Steve went to get changed again. I looked at myself in the mirror, staring at each piece of my armour... closing my eyes I decided to change into a more slimline suit, I pulled out a SHIELD agent suit that had been created to go underneath my armour, it was grey and displayed the belt, boots prominently on my wrists and both boots.

‘Are you ready?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No new comments or Kudos since last chapter!
> 
> Hope you are all staying safe and having a lovely day!


	21. ...the Dream Work!

‘Are you ready?’ Steve walked in, he stopped seeing me in the suit. I gave him a small nod as he smiled, I turned and noticed Steve was staring as Natasha was stood at the stood with Clint,  
‘Captain, we have to go.’ Natasha smirked as I walked forward, moving between Clint and Natasha I walked ahead as I heard Steve walk behind. Natasha moved besides me as I smiled at her.

The four of us arrived at the Quinjet and as we walked inside a young pilot walked up and stood in Steve’s way,  
‘You are not authorised to be here...’ the pilot started,  
‘Son... just don't.’ Steve spoke as I smirked,  
‘Come on kid, you don’t want to get in the way.’ I smiled, the pilot nodded and shuffled off the ship, Natasha and Clint moved to the front as I went and sat down on one of the seats. Steve sat opposite me as I smiled at him.

‘I do hope we get to see that armour of yours in action.’ Clint spoke on the coms,  
‘Don’t get your hopes up, I’ve got used to not using it.’ I spoke,  
‘You wore it all the time during the war.’ Steve spoke,  
‘That was then. Things have changed, I’ve changed...’ I explained, ‘and it’s changed...’ I muttered, sighing I saw Steve’s confused face as I tried to brush it off.

I moved to the front as Clint and Natasha started evasive manoeuvres as we arrived on the field, aliens were flying around outside as I held onto the chairs, I shook as they turned sharply and I felt Steve grab me as I slipped. Steve smiled at me as I felt my cheeks heat up, Steve helped me to the front again.

‘Stark, we're heading north east.’ Natasha spoke,  
‘What, did you stop for drive-thru? Swing up park, I'm gonna lay 'em out for you.’ Tony replied, we turned a corner and saw Tony flying towards us, Clint and Natasha started firing at the Chitauri.

Clint and Natasha fly up to Stark tower and as Clint looks out to his left window, finding Loki at the top,  
‘See them.’ Natasha spoke, Clint banks the jet towards the tower. Natasha aims the mini gun at Loki. Loki aims the sceptre at the Quinjet and fires a blast of energy towards us. I see Thor gets to his feet on the balcony, tackling Loki down hard. The Quinjet was unfortunately hit and is soon caught on fire. Clint manoeuvres one wing of the jet. I slip onto the floor as we start to spin and fall out of the air, Steve reaches out to me as he holds onto a chair, I grab his hand as I slip forward. Steve pulled me towards him as he sat down on the chair and held onto me. We landed harshly on the ground as I felt the entire ship shake, Steve’s arms were securely around me as I held onto him.

When we finally stopped I looked up at Steve and felt his eyes scanning my face for any emotion or sign. I heard Clint and Natasha unfasten their seat belts as Steve stood, he was holding me in his arms as I flushed seeing the other two smirk,  
‘Cap, I think she can walk.’ Natasha joked as Steve went ridged for a second and then placed me down as I stepped back,  
‘Thanks, for helping me.’ I nodded as Steve smiled,  
‘You’d have done the same.’ Steve spoke as I grinned,  
‘Probably would have carried you like that as well!’ I joked as I opened the ramp. I looked out and a blade appeared in my right hand from my bracelet, and one half the side in my left.

We move out of the ship and through the streets, as we run up the city we suddenly stops. A deep, primal roar echoes from above, followed seconds later by a large shadow. A leviathan of a creature flies over us as I stare up in awe. As we look around we see Chitauri soldiers attach themselves to the sides of the buildings, sliding down. Some crash into these buildings and begin firing from their energy rifles at innocent people.

‘Stark, are you seeing this?’ Steve spoke,  
‘I'm seeing, still working on believing. Where's Banner? Has he shown up yet?’ Tony asked over coms as Steve looked at me in confusion,  
‘Banner?’ Steve asked,  
‘Just keep me posted. Jarvis, find me a soft spot.’ Tony spoke as he flew after the leviathan.

The four of us run up Bridge Street and by some taxis which were half destroyed. Looking up we see Loki taking his little group down the street and fires at the street setting off a chain of explosions. Smashing cars and hurling people as he went as Loki pulled away with his troop it goes off in one final explosion, the people down below started run terrified from Loki.  
‘Those people need assistance down there.’ I called as Chitauri soldiers landed behind us, they begin firing at us. Natasha pulls both pistols and fires back, she turns to me and Steve.  
‘We got this. It's good. Go!’ Natasha spoke,  
‘You think you can hold them off?’ Steve asked,  
‘Captain.’ Clint started as he pulls a trigger on his bow; an arrow is mechanically chosen, ‘It would be my genuine pleasure.’ Clint shoots an arrow into the creature's head, gaining a few seconds for us as we jump down the bridge. We both race over to the plaza, jumping over dozens of cars.

As we ran down the street I sliced at a few Chitauri and we saw some police officers ahead, Steve jumped on top of a car as the police were fighting amongst themselves.  
‘I need men in these buildings. There are people inside that can run into the line of fire. You take them through the basement or through the subway. You keep them off the streets. I need a perimeter as far back as 39th.’ Steve instructed as I walked around the side, it was pretty hot to see Steve giving instructions like that,  
‘Why the hell should I take orders from you?’ The police sergeant spoke. Suddenly, an explosion comes up from behind us. An energy blast is blocked by his shield. Three Chitauri soldiers jump down, one against me and two attack Steve, I throw up my larger blade and then the smaller blade appeared and stabbed straight under the Chitauri’s chin into its brain. The cops watch in shock as we both fight them off with ease. The Sergeant turns to his officer.   
‘I need men in those buildings, lead the people down and away from the streets. I need a perimeter as far back as 39th.’ The sergeant instructed as Steve jumped off the car next to me.

‘That was pretty hot.’ I smirked at him, Steve turned to me in surprise as I leaned forward and kissed his cheek, ‘Let’s leave them to work.’ I smiled,  
‘Yes ma’am’ Steve nodded as I walked ahead of him, Steve caught up with me as a Chitauri jumped out behind me, he pulled its arm down as I spun around and then quickly used my blade to take its head off. I looked down at Steve as he was kneeling.  
‘Thanks,’ I nodded,  
‘You’re welcome.’ Steve nodded as I looked at him.

In that moment I realised I needed my armour, whether or not it looked the same, it was still useful, the belt started to change as the armour started to move over my body, it was a skin tight suit similar to what I was currently wearing but instead of white it was a grey colour, my hair was pulled together into a high ponytail and my face completely covered as Steve stood. My boots had several devices inside. My blades disappeared, Steve stepped forward as he looked over me,  
‘Let’s head back to the others.’ I spoke, the robotic raspy voice coming through as Steve smirked,  
‘Right.’ He spoke as I turned and ran, though the boots pushed me forward making me run faster than I ever had before, I jumped on a car and I leapt into the air landing back on the bridge besides Natasha, as I looked at her my finger pointed at the Chitauri and a blade shot forward through its face killing it instantly.

Steve got to us moments later as Clint, Natasha and myself killed a few more Chitauri,  
‘Your faster than I remember.’ Steve chuckled as I shrugged,  
‘I didn’t wear any of the boots when I was fighting with you before.’ I spoke, more Chitauri appeared as Steve whacked his shield into its face, I sent a blade through its leg as Steve killed it.

Suddenly, lightning strikes down from the sky, channeling the blast, firing the electricity out at the Chitauri soldiers around us. They're blasted back in a massive shockwave. The Chitauri convulse, and drop dead to the ground as Thor lands between me and Steve.   
‘What's the story upstairs?’ Steve asked,  
‘The powers surrounding the cube is impenetrable.’ Thor explained as he points to the top of the tower,  
‘Thor is right. We gotta deal with these guys.’ Tony spoke over the coms,  
‘How do we do this?’ Natasha asked,  
‘As a team.’ I spoke, Steve looked at me and nodded,  
‘I have unfinished business with Loki.’ Thor looked at me,  
‘Yeah, get in line.’ Clint readied his bow.  
‘Save it. Loki's gonna keep this fight focused on us and that's what we need. Without him these things could run wild. We got Stark up top, he's gonna need us...’ Steve went to instruct everyone but we hear a busted up engine rolling over, we all turn to see Bruce driving down on a moped, looking worse for wear.

Bruce got off the moped as he looked around,  
‘So, this all seems horrible.’ Bruce spoke, putting his hands on his hips,   
‘I've seen worse.’ Natasha spoke,  
‘Sorry.’ Bruce spoke, apologising for the Helicarrier,  
‘No. We could use a little worse.’ Natasha smirked,  
‘Stark? We got him.’ Steve spoke,  
‘Banner?’ Tony asked,  
‘Just like you said.’ Steve responded,  
‘Then tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you.’ Tony explained as we heard a roar and an echo across the city, looking down the street we saw Iron Man make a turn towards us. Seconds later... the Leviathan followed through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the kudos from:  
> Satrn_grl  
> Kellyhome 
> 
> I appreciate the feedback! And I’ve seen my subscriber count go up on this story! I don’t know who’s subbed but I really appreciate the support and look forward to hopefully hearing from you all in the future! 
> 
> Stay safe and look after yourselves! You are all beautiful human beings who deserve all the happiness in the world! Keep smiling and keep that head up!


	22. On We Go... Together!

‘I'm bringing the party to you.’ Tony explained as we heard a roar and an echo across the city, looking down the street we saw Iron Man make a turn towards us. Seconds later... the Leviathan followed through.  
‘I... I don't see how that's a party...’ Natasha shook her head, Tony weaves down the street as the Leviathan followed every move he made.

Bruce looks behind between me and Steve, he begins to walk towards the monster,  
‘Dr. Banner. Now might be a really good time for you to get angry.’ Steve spoke,  
‘That's my secret, Captain. I'm always angry.’ Bruce’s body starts to swell and stretch and his skin turned green. Within a second the Hulk had appear and his fist met the leviathan in a thundering crash. The body of the leviathan flipped over and fell down to the side of the bridge, Tony fired small rockets from his suit which helped in the destruction of the beast. Steve raised his shield over me as bits of the leviathan flew around us.

From above the buildings, the Chitauri soldiers watched in horror as they started to hang off the walls, yelling and screaming in anger. We all stood in a circle watching these aliens on the walls, the Hulk roared as I gripped onto Steve’s hand.

We could do this.

From the portal, thousands more of the Chitauri soldiers and even more leviathan’s appear through the portal in the sky,  
‘Guys.’ Natasha spoke, Tony landed besides me as we both looked at Cap to our left,  
‘Call it, Cap.’ Tony spoke,  
‘Alright, listen up. Until we can close that portal up there, we're gonna use containment. Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or your turn it to ash.’ Steve started instructing the team,  
‘Wanna give me a lift?’ Clint asked as Tony moved next to him and grabbed his harness,  
‘Right. Better clench up, Legolas.’ Tony lifts Clint up to the building.  
‘Thor, you've gotta try and bottleneck that portal. Slow them down. You've got the lightning. Light the bastards up.’ Steve explained, Thor nodded and took off, ‘You two and me, we stay here on the ground, keep the fighting here.’ Steve looked between Natasha and myself as I nodded, ‘And Hulk...’ Steve turned to the Hulk who sharply turned his head towards Steve, ‘Smash.’ Steve smirked as the Hulk grinned and leapt with such force into the air and climbed up the building destroying all the Chitauri in his path.

Some time went by as I was fighting with Steve and Natasha. I noticed Natasha get knocked down and then jumped on a Chitauri soldier, I throw my hand up stabbing a Chitauri soldier threw the chin and straight into its head as I watched it slump to the floor. Turning back I see Natasha and Steve panting for breath as I was perfectly fine.

‘Captain, none of this is gonna mean a damn thing if we don't close that portal.’ Natasha spoke,  
‘Our biggest guns couldn't touch it.’ Steve responded,  
‘Well, maybe it's not about guns.’ Natasha gestures the flying to the flying chariots above us.  
‘You wanna get up there, you're gonna need a ride.’ I spoke and Steve nodded,  
‘I got a ride. I could use a lift though.’ Natasha smirked as she backs up giving herself a running start. Steve lifts and angles his shield ready to lift Natasha.   
‘Are you sure about this?’ Steve asked,  
‘Yeah. It's gonna be fun.’ Natasha joked, a second later she charged at Steve and as she jumped on his shield he lifted her as high as he could. Natasha was able to grab one of the chariots and get pulled away as she reached up, getting pulled away from us I walked besides Steve.

‘Getting tired on me?’ I asked, the armour around my face disappeared and a smirk appeared on my face as Steve looked at me,  
‘Just getting started.’ Steve smirked, I smiled as he looked down the street and we saw more Chitauri soldiers appear. Steve walked around and ahead of me towards the soldiers, I followed behind and as Steve charged I mimicked his charge.

It felt like nothing had changed, myself and Steve were fighting together just as before, we combined our skills and I was able to use a few new ones with the use of my boots. As I ran towards two Chitauri claws appeared from my gloves, Tony flew ahead and landed between myself and Steve, Tony pointed his blasters at his Steve’s shield. The energy comes off and Steve uses it as a reflector beam and takes down nearby Chitauri.

I see a Leviathan fly above us and as I crouch I use the boots to launch myself skyward,  
‘White!’ Tony yelled, I grabbed onto the mouth of the Leviathan and pulled myself up. As I saw it about to bite down and try and rip my arm off I rolled inside its mouth, yelling in disgust I closed my eyes and focused on the armour, as I felt it grow and change spikes appeared all over my body and I heard the leviathan roar and the mouth opened as I stood up keeping the spikes on my body.

The beast landed on the floor and I tumbled out the mouth, landing on the floor staring at the sky I groaned, Tony flew over head and landed next to me,  
‘You okay?’ Tony asked,  
‘I... think so.’ I spoke,  
‘Scarred for life?’ Tony offered his hand,  
‘I’ve seen worse.’ I laughed as he helped me up,  
‘Well, I’m scarred for life.’ Tony spoke,  
‘You’ll be fine.’ I chuckled as Tony nodded.

‘Captain, the bank on 42nd past Madison, they caught a lot of civilians there.’ Clint spoke,  
‘I'm on it.’ Steve replied on coms, ‘White, are you nearby?’ Steve added,  
‘On my way.’ I spoke as I took off using the boots to push myself forward. Leaping in the air I jumped over cars and debris below.

I see Steve jump through a window of a building and I look through the other side of the windows and see some Chitauri moving around, I jumped through the other window and as I rolled in I created spikes from my armour which pushed forward and went straight into the first Chitauri, one behind it fired at me but I pulled the dead ones body towards me and then as I dropped it threw a hard light arrow into the second Chitauri.

I looked across the balcony and saw Steve throw a Chitauri over the railing,  
‘Everyone, get out!’ My robotic voice yelled across the room as everyone saw me get jumped by another Chitauri, I saw Steve’s helmet get pulled off and a bomb went off on the other side of the building as I was thrown against a wall, I yelled out as I felt an energy blast hit me.

Looking up the Chitauri aimed its rifle at me and I just stared at it. I kicked my feet against the wall and slides along the floor as the Chitauri fired, missing me by a few inches I flipped up and rolled backwards placing my feet on the wall. I launched forward at the Chitauri pushing us both over the edge of the railing, tumbling down I landed on top of the Chitauri and quickly killed it with my claws. Standing up I saw people running out the building, a few people look back at me as I stand tall over the body.

I run outside seconds later and walk over to Steve,  
‘You okay?’ I asked, looking at Steve’s face I saw the dust from exploding dust covering his features, his mask and helmet had been removed so I could see the sweat on his brow. Steve looked at me and nodded, I took his hand and he looked down, gripping mine with reassurance he sighed,  
‘I’m better now.’ Steve spoke,  
‘Come on then, back to it.’ I laughed and ran forward, as I went forward a load of Chitauri ran towards us, I heard the Hulk yelling not too far from us and saw in the distance Clint jump from an exploding building. Steve moved next to me as we looked across the street, my glove created a knights sword on my right hand and a crest shield in my left.

We charged together into the group and got split up by the soldiers, I would throw Steve my sword when he needed it and he would throw back, working together we were just about holding them back, Thor landed between us and he threw his hammer at some of the soldiers in front of me knocking all the Chitauri in its path down. I stood tall as he ran besides myself and Steve, Thor helped him off the ground, and Steve picked his shield up.  
‘You ready for another bout?’ Thor asked, looking between us,  
‘What? You gettin' sleepy?’ Steve asked as I nodded,  
‘Ready for more.’ I spoke.

‘I can close it! Can anybody hear me? I can shut the portal down!’ Natasha called over the coms,  
‘Do it!’ Steve yelled,  
‘No, wait!’ Tony objected,  
‘Stark, these things are still coming!’ Steve replied, I looked up at the portal as my heart sank at Tony’s next few words,  
‘I got a nuke coming in, it's gonna blow in less than a minute. And I know just where to put it.’ He explained, a nuke?! Who authorised that? I know Fury wouldn’t have sanctioned it!

We wait in anticipation seeing Tony flying through the sky, the missile on his back,  
‘Stark, you know that's a one-way trip?’ Steve spoke, Tony didn’t respond.

We head back to the bridge, everyone holds their breath as they watch Tony fly up into the portal. 

We see a small light from the portal, we hear loud clanging all around us and see the Chitauri soldiers and leviathans collapse around us and throughout the city. Our attention turns back to the portal, waiting for Tony...

My Godson... he didn’t even know our relationship...

‘Close it.’ Steve spoke as I looked at him in horror, I looked back up as the power source was destroyed, in the last second Tony’s body appeared from the portal.

‘Son of a gun!’ Steve spoke as I cheered, but noticed Tony wasn’t stopping, he just kept falling,  
‘He's not slowing down!’ Thor started swinging Mjölnir around and just as Thor flies up, the Hulk leapt through the air and caught Tony at the last moment, grabbing into the next building he slides down and then jumped off landing just before the 3 of us. 

The Hulk tossed Tony on the floor and we catch up to them, Thor pulls off Tony’s faceplate and we all stare, waiting. The Hulk roared loudly and Tony jumped in surprise and yelled out,  
‘What the hell? What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me?’ Tony spoke as he looked between all of us, I grinned,  
‘We won.’ Steve responded as I looked at him with a smile,  
‘Alright. Hey. Alright. Good job, guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day. Have you ever tried shawarma? There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I wanna try it.’ Tony spoke as I sat on the floor,  
‘We're not finished yet.’ Thor looked up as Tony nodded,  
‘And then shawarma after.’ Tony acknowledged.

I helped Tony off the floor and we all made our way up to his penthouse. As we walk in the office we see Loki crawls onto the stairs, looking like he got thrown about. We all move in front of Loki and stare down at him in the floor,  
‘If it's all the same to you. I'll have that drink.’ Loki looked at Tony, the hulk snorted as Thor put some cuffs on Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you have all been keeping well this week! I haven’t had any kudos or comments since the last post so no shoutouts this week :-)
> 
> I hope you are all doing well and keeping safe wherever you are in the world! :-)
> 
> Speak soon!


	23. Time to Pack...

Loki is escorted out of Tony’s office as we all look around, I sighed and the armour around my body moved off and disappeared, Tony watched this happen as he moved over to me. The others moved towards the lift and waited there talking amongst themselves as the SHIELD agents left first,  
‘What is the technology you use in these?’ Tony asked,  
‘I actually don’t know...’ I shrugged, Tony grabbed my wrist and looked at my gloves as I smiled, his eyes scanned over the smooth metal. ‘Tony... I...’ I looked over his face as he glanced up at me,  
‘What’s up old girl?’ Tony grinned as I glared at him slightly,  
‘Don’t call me old.’ I spoke as Tony chuckled,  
‘I’m sorry, I wasn’t there for you.’ I spoke, Tony frowned,  
‘You were my Nanny growing up right?’ Tony asked as he walked over to his desk, ‘And you worked alongside my father when I was younger. I remember you, just about.’ Tony leaned against his desk as I stood there, stunned he remembered me, ‘I had a feeling when I first met you-‘ Tony spoke,  
‘I’m your Godmother.’ I quickly spoke, Tony looked at me, taking in my words I walked over to him, ‘I’m sorry... I should have come for you after your parents...’ I bowed my head down,  
‘No hard feelings.’ Tony spoke as his hand landed on my shoulder, ‘we can at least watch each other’s back now.’ Tony gave me a brief smile, I quickly pulled him in for a hug.  
‘Any time you need me, just call.’ I spoke gently, I could feel Tony tense up, not knowing what to do, ‘Anything you need, I’ll help.’ I added, I felt Tony nod as I stepped back.

I’d had children many, many years ago, so I felt I needed to help Tony, but only if he asked. I knew what it was like to be suffocated by someone over bearing.

I walked away from Tony as my armour started appearing on my body again,  
‘Thanks.’ I heard Tony call, I saluted by waving my hand acknowledging his reply.

Tony caught up with me a moment later as we both got into the lift with the others, the Hulk went to come in but we all yelled in fear.  
‘No!’ Our voices cried, the Hulk didn’t look amused.

Heading down we joined the others on the bottom floor. I walked out of the building with Steve as Tony walked to the Agents of SHIELD. Heading outside my helmet disappeared as I turned to Steve, he smiled at me as I sighed with relief that this was all over.

‘I thought we were gonna go that shawarma place now...’ I spoke as Steve walked towards me closing the gap, as I went to speak again Steve quickly put his hand behind my head and pulled me towards him. Our lips met as I froze in place, his other arm wrapped around my waist as my arms were frozen in the air. I felt Steve slowly pull away but in that moment my body reacted by pulling him back as I grabbed his collar.

I missed him... so much...

Pulling away we rested our foreheads against each other as I felt Steve’s hands rest on my waist,  
‘Sorry about that,’ Steve spoke, I chuckled,  
‘No worries, Captain.’ I smirked as we looked at each other.

‘How about that shawarma?’ Tony called out, he stopped seeing Steve with his arms around me, walking over Natasha and Clint were smiling as Thor had a smirk across his face. Bruce walked out the building not long after as he made a commotion in the foyer.

Tony stood besides Steve and myself,  
‘Make sense both the oldies getting together.’ Tony jibbed as I gently whacked his shoulder,  
‘Show more respect to your elders.’ I joked, Tony smirked as I put my hand on his head and ruffled his hair, ‘come on kid. Let’s get you some food, how about the kids meal yeah? Need me to feed you.’ I pinched Tony’s cheeks, really pretending to be the older woman. Tony reacted in surprise and tried to knock my hands off his face, Thor, Natasha and Clint couldn’t help but laugh.

Tony managed to push me off and we left to the shawarma joint.

~WEEKS LATER~  
We all stood around Central Park, I was wearing a pleated midi black skirt with pockets and a white t-shirt, my white trainers had red laces and my sunglasses were made by Tony, he made me a pair of red sunglasses which connected to Jarvis so I could keep in touch with him. My black leather jacket was cropped to my waist. I had decided I was going to move to America, Tony knew why I was hiding from the world and was going to get me a place near his so we could get to know each other a bit more and we could keep close to the action. Plus... Steve... I didn’t want to lose him again.

Thor was with Loki who is handcuffed and muzzled. Thor shakes hands with the others and gives Selvig a hug, moving to me his hand reached forward and I shook,  
‘Take care, White Lady.’ Thor spoke,  
‘You too, Thor.’ I grinned as Tony opens the Tesseract's case. Bruce takes it out and places inside a glass tube, Thor picked the tube up. He gives Loki the other end, who reluctantly takes it. The Asgardians disappeared into an energy flash similar to the flash that appears when I teleport.

Tony salutes at me and then gets into his sports car with Bruce. Natasha and Clint wave as they get into a SHIELD car. Steve moves to his Harley bike as I follow him.

‘You heading home now?’ Steve asked, he sounded sad as I stopped besides him, I looked down and nodded,  
‘Yeah, going home... sort things out and collect a few things and pack everything else up.’ I explained, Steve frowned in confusion,  
‘Pack things up?’ Steve asked,  
‘Yeah, Tony has arranged a place for me.’ I spoke, Steve looked shocked, ‘What? Did you think I was going to go back into hiding after finding a group of people who would be able to look after me? I’m gonna be gone a week and then coming back.’ I smirked, ‘Tony’s got my armour as he’s keeping it here with my other bits for now.’ I explained, Steve grabbed my hand as I smiled,  
‘Let me know where you are at and we can catch up.’ Steve spoke as I nodded,  
‘Definitely, can watch a movie and I’ll get you all caught up with tech and stuff you’ll need to get used to.’ I spoke, Steve nodded,  
‘That will definitely help.’ Steve smiled as I leaned forward and kissed him,  
‘I’ll see you soon.’ I spoke, Steve nodded as I stepped back.

‘You look beautiful.’ Steve spoke as I stepped back to teleport, I smiled at him as I felt my cheeks warm up, ‘definitely suits you.’ He added as I grinned,  
‘Not too bad yourself.’ I grinned as I waved, he saluted as a blue and black fog/smoke appeared quickly around me and in a quick burst I was gone.

Home... for only 7 more days.

Opening my eyes I looked at my own built house in the forest. Sighing I walked forward and opened the door.

‘Time to pack.’ I muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!  
> Thank you for the Kudos Hesperus!  
> And thank you to my new subscribers and bookmark! I noticed a surge in subscriptions since the last chapter and I’m so happy that people are enjoying the story! :-)
> 
> You guys are keeping me going with this story! I’m currently ahead (waaay ahead) writing chapter 45. So I know we’ve got a lot coming. As you can tell I’m following the main story line of the MCU but there are some differences along the way.
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated, whether you comment, subscribe or leave some kudos it keeps me going! :D
> 
> Hope you are all well and staying safe! Make sure to always look after yourself and take care of your physical, mental and emotional well-being, whoever you are and wherever you are in the world! I wish you all the best! Keep fighting the good fight!  
> Bye!


	24. The Katana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter talks about sensitive subjects. Please be warned if you have been a victim of abuse in the past. I hope you are on the road to recovery and that you have people around you who care for you!

It had been 6 days since the events of New York, I was out getting some food for dinner, a rabbit would do for the last night.

CRACK.

My trap went off, walking over I saw a rabbit trapped and dead inside, I broke the trap as I had done with all the others I placed around so no other animal could get caught after today. I pulled the rabbit and threw it over my shoulder, closing my eyes I teleported back home.

As I opened my eyes I froze, men in black fix suits were in my house. I noticed their samurai swords in a split second and as one of them turned to my I ducked down as the blade sliced the air above me. Teleporting behind him I slammed his head on the table knocking him out cold, a knife came to my right and I grabbed the wrist holding it, turning and twisting the arm around I kicked the other man forward and he broke through the wall. Teleporting again I pulled two guys back and threw them through the other wall. A woman screamed and charged at me, I spun out the way grabbing a chair at the same time and whacked the back of her head knocking her down to the ground. I grabbed my jacket, time to leave definitely... teleporting outside I stopped.

In front of me, inches from my face was a man I remembered from many years ago.

‘Ryū’ I chocked a second later and looked down, seeing his hand holding a small katana in my stomach I coughed and saw blood appear from my mouth.

Closing my eyes I took all my effort to teleport away from here pushing Ryū off me as I did I left England and thought about SHIELD.

I opened my eyes and gasped loudly as I fell on the floor, I heard some people scream around me as I looked up, I saw the SHIELD emblem on the wall as I looked around for a camera. Standing up I limped forward and leaned on the reception desk as a few guards aimed their guns at me  
‘Fury... I’ I fell on the floor as I coughed up more blood.

‘White!’ I heard Maria’s voice as she ran forward, I gave her a weak smile as she looked at the blade in my stomach,  
‘Please...’ I grabbed the blade, ‘don’t let me die...’ I wheezed as Maria knelt besides me,  
‘Get medics over here immediately!’ Maria yelled, I looked up and pulled at the blade, she grabbed my hands, ‘Not yet, you’ll bleed out.’ Maria spoke as I looked at her, I saw Natasha for a brief moment before my eyes flickered,  
‘Liz, come on. Don’t black out.’ Natasha spoke.

I felt people lift me up and put me on a bed, moving me on my side I was wheeled off. Passing out from the pain. I heard Natasha and Maria yelling for people to move.

-Natasha-  
I stood on the other side of the window watching Liz get worked on by the medics,  
‘Don’t let her die, if she dies there’s a chance she’ll lose her memories.’ Maria explained, the surgeons nodded as Maria moved away, her breathing was quick and her body was going into shock.

Maria walked out and stood next to me,  
‘She had one day left and then she was coming back...’ I spoke, Maria looked at me, ‘Steve has been counting the days.’ I joked, Maria smiled as she looked back at Liz, I put my hand to my mouth, ‘I think I recognise the symbol on the blade.’ I spoke,  
‘We will run analysis on it after its recovered to find the owners. These must be the people White was trying to hide from all these years.’ Maria spoke,  
‘Maybe... or maybe it’s one of many. I’m sure she has a lot of enemies.’ I shrugged, Maria nodded.

‘We need to tell Steve and Tony.’ Maria spoke, I looked at her as the surgeons carefully removed the blade.  
‘I’ll stay with Liz and get her some fresh clothes.’ I nodded as Maria walked off.

What reason did the Yakuza had to attack Liz? I saw her wake up a few moments later and sit up, opening the door I walked in the room. ‘How you doing?’ I asked Liz looked up at me, her eyes looked tired and her face full of... anger.

~Elizabeth~  
I’m fine... I thought to myself, I looked at the blade that the surgeon placed on the table besides me,  
‘Why is the Yakuza after you?’ Natasha asked bluntly,  
‘Not the Yakuza.’ I answered, glaring at the blade, ‘they used to be... but their leader was forced out after his... exploits.’ I frowned, a flash in my mind showed chains in my wrists. Torture...

I stood up, my shirt ruined from the blade and blood stained,  
‘I’ll get you some clothes.’ Natasha spoke as she left the room, the surgeons followed her as I stood alone for a moment. I could feel my body heat up. Why now? Of all the time and places? How did he find me and why was he after me again?

I screamed in anger, turning around I grabbed the surgeons table and threw it across the room. Falling on my knees I sighed and rested, that didn’t help... the door opened and I heard footsteps move over to me. My off white suit appeared in Natasha’s hands,  
‘Here, I think you’ll need it.’ She spoke, I stood up taking it from her at the same time,  
‘Thanks.’ I spoke,  
‘I was lead to believe that you didn’t have a temper.’ Natasha smirked,  
‘Times change and people change.’ I bluntly replied, I could sense her eyes watching me, trying to gauge my frustration and what I was possibly thinking, ‘Id appreciate it if you stopped analysing me please.’ I snapped, Natasha turned away as I got changed, ‘sorry...’ I spoke as I pulled up my zip over my chest.  
‘No worries.’ Natasha spoke, I walked besides her and we left the room.

Maria met up with us and led us to a small conference room, big enough for about 8 people, when I walked in Fury was there and on the screen was leaders of the Yakuza, Tony was leaning against the wall as well, though they turned to look at me when I frowned seeing Tony,  
‘Why are you here?’ I asked, Tony looked between myself and Fury,  
‘We thought it would be best given your, family status.’ Maria spoke,  
‘Our family relationship status, sure...’ I nodded slowly as I walked around the table, ‘As I just told Natasha, the man in question isn’t with the Yakuza any more, hasn’t been for quite some time,’ I pointed at the information on the screen,  
‘We know. But we have a feeling they will know where he is.’ Fury turned towards me,  
‘Nice to see you too.’ Tony interjected, ‘Why are these men after you?’ Tony asked, waving his hand at the screen pointing at the men as a SHIELD agent popped in and placed the katana that stabbed me in the table, he swiftly left as I stared at Tony,  
‘I’d rather not go there.’ I spoke,  
‘Well, your gonna have to “go there” so we can work out how to avoid this happening again.’ Fury sarcastically spoke and gestured to the blade which still had my blood on it, I rolled my eyes in annoyance as the door opened and Steve walked in,  
‘Who else have you bloody called?’ I looked between Fury and Maria, ‘I can handle this.’ I added as Steve stopped in the doorway, he saw the blade on the table and looked at me.

‘Well, we aren’t letting you out on the field until this is sorted.’ Fury spoke, my head slowly turned to face him,  
‘What?’ I snapped,  
‘It’s too dangerous.’ Natasha spoke, ‘they’ll see you coming a mile away,’ she added,  
‘What and they won’t see a flying red and yellow man, or a blue, red and white armoured soldier and a spy? No offence.’ I looked between Steve and Tony, they hadn’t got a word in edgeways since I got in the room. ‘This is my problem to deal with. I don’t want to involve anyone else. These men are dangerous and I’m the best to deal with it.’ I leaned forward on the table as Steve sat down next to Natasha,  
‘Probably not,’ Steve sighed, I looked at him,  
‘Excuse me.’ I looked at him,  
‘First fight... where’s the popcorn?’ Tony muttered,  
‘I can tell, and I’m probably not the only one, but you aren’t the White Knight we all remember or know from the stories. Even your armour is affected...’ Steve sighed, I gripped the table and bowed my head down, he didn’t know how right he was...

I didn’t realise it but my hands snapped the table a second later where I was gripping and I instantly let go.  
‘See.’ Natasha gestured, I sighed.

‘Fine... it started when I met him...’ I folded my arms, ‘may I?’ I offered my hand to take the tablet to display some information, Fury handed it over as I sat on the table and he moved around to lean on the wall. I searched on the system for a file and found a small one named “Yoshiki Nakamura”, opening it up his face appeared on screen and I froze, they had a bit of information about our encounter, but not the full story.

‘What did he do to you?’ Steve asked, I could hear the protectiveness in his voice as I just continued to stare, I blinked and looked away,  
‘He has a fascination, on rare and beautiful things. He calls himself a collector.’ I started to explain, ‘many years ago, we met, became friends, I didn’t realise then he already knew who I was and what he had planned for me.’ I pulled up some images of an old warehouse he used to have, they were images from the Japanese paper after I had escaped, one image showed a bed, blood covered it and I closed my eyes, ‘I let my guard down, he drugged me,’ I skipped over the image, ‘he... abused me,’ I stopped, placing the tablet down as it finished on an article.

‘Miss. Lee, who managed to escape, told us of her ordeal, it turned out she had been raped, kept as a trophy, drugged over the span of 10 months until she gave birth to a baby girl who unfortunately died at birth. It is believed Mr. Nakamura’s people took the baby and buried it somewhere no one could find. Miss. Lee is lucky to escape with her life through a fortunate series of events as the White Hero saved her.’ I stopped, ‘I went by Akio Lee when I was living in Japan at the time.’ I explained, ‘I haven’t been back since...’ I added.

I didn’t turn to look at the others, I was broken, torn... emotionally destroyed. I don’t think I ever truly got over what happened,  
‘Was... that your first child?’ Natasha asked, I shook my head,  
‘No, I’ve had a few kids over the near 500 years I’ve been alive, two from one relationship and one from another, they all survived birth, but died in... other ways.’ I sighed, I had never really spoke much about my past relationships. ‘The idea of having kids to me is, the best thing ever, but I feel like their cursed to die... like I’m cursed.’ I bowed my head down. I moved and turned to look at the others.

Tony and Steve... their faces... both anger and sadness, my eyes welled as I looked away.  
‘He’ll pay.’ Tony stood up immediately, ‘you aren’t his property.’ He snapped,  
‘How was he able to find you again?’ Natasha asked, Maria grabbed the tablet and pulled up a video. It played on screen.

Both myself and Steve were outside Stark tower, it was just after we took down Loki,  
‘Dude! Look, it’s Captain America! This is ace!’ I heard a teens voice speak,  
‘And it’s that White Hero! You know the other one from history?’ A girl spoke, ‘she’s so cool!’ We heard her gush. I knew what was coming, I had taken a few steps in front of Steve and my helmet had disappeared, he marched quickly towards me and we kissed,  
‘Oh shit!’  
‘Wow!’  
‘That’s so romantic!’ The teens were all gushing as the video was paused.

‘This went viral,’ Tony spoke as I looked at him and Steve’s face flushed,  
‘That’s why he must have come for me. Yoshiki thinks I’m his. It wouldn’t surprise me.’ I explained as Steve frowned,  
‘I’m sorry, if I had known.’ Steve started,  
‘Don’t, I don’t give a damn. I love you and I do want the world to know it.’ I put my hand up, I saw Steve smile, for the first time since walking into this room. I sighed, ‘I’ll stay here, only if. I can keep an eye on the mission, offer advice where I can.’ I looked at Fury, he nodded and moved away from the wall.

‘You three get ready, we’ll get you in Japan ASAP.’ Fury spoke as Natasha stood up and left, Maria followed so it was just Tony, Steve and myself. I looked between the two of them, bitting my upper lip I stood still, I didn’t know what to do... or say...  
‘It’s okay.’ Steve looked at me, ‘it’s okay to hurt.’ he added as Tony’s brow furrowed.

-Tony-  
White... She was trying to be strong, trying to hide the pain, but her eyes gave her away. Steve walked around the table towards her. I stayed and leaned on the table. It’s a difficult situation to be in, what do you say to someone who’s been through such abuse? Such trauma? I looked away and felt my fist tighten, but when I heard a sharp intake of breath I looked at her and saw the tears.

Steve looked at me as she wrapped her arms around him and started to cry,  
‘We’ll get him.’ I spoke, Steve nodded, I returned the gesture and walked out the room.

-Steve-  
I just held Liz. I felt my shirt start to get wet from her tears as she silently cried, holding onto her, that’s all I wanted to do right now. I wanted to keep her safe, protect her from the evil in this world... this was the second time now where I could have... no should have been there to protect her...

‘We will stop him.’ I spoke, I felt her nod. ‘Please, don’t ever be ashamed to tell me about your past,’ I spoke, Liz looked up at me, I held her face and wiped her tears, ‘You are beautiful.’ I whispered as she smiled and lifted her hand to rest on top of mine.  
‘I love you.’ She spoke my heart skipped, looking between her eyes I leaned forward and kissed Liz.

~Elizabeth~  
I meant it. Steve was everything to me, even with past partners I never felt so enamoured by them. His lips met against mine, he pushed me against the table and I ended up sitting on it, his arms around my waist and mine holding his shoulders. A hungry need for passion sparked within us. As I sat on the table Steve stood between my legs as I pulled back and looked at him for a moment, biting my lower lip we quickly moved to kiss each other again, though my hand quickly grabbed his chin and lifted his head. I kissed his neck and wrapped my arm around his waist pulling him towards me. I gently kissed over his collar bone, I could feel hear his breathing get heavy as his hands stayed at my waist. I knew he hadn’t much experience with women still, which was fine and I was happy to guide him when he was ready. My tongue slipped out and licked along his collar bone. I heard Steve groan as he grabbed my wrists,  
‘Not here.’ He muttered,  
‘I know. I just want to show you how much you mean to me.’ I whispered against his skin, I felt him shiver as I smiled,  
‘You... are going to get us into trouble.’ He added,  
‘Screw them.’ I replied with a laugh as I moved back, Steve’s face was red as I smirked. I glanced down and we both noticed Steve’s trousers looked a little tight. I smiled as I stood up, I hugged Steve as I felt his arms around my waist.

‘Can stay like this till you calm down if you want.’ I joked, Steve chuckled as I felt him squeeze me a little,  
‘Yes, I’d prefer that.’ He agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!  
> No new karma, comment mentions and we’ve unfortunately lost a subscriber since the last chapter! I appreciate all those who are reading this story and hope you love the injections of Liz’s stories that I’ll be adding as we move into the first story with Liz!
> 
> Feedback for these next few chapters will be appreciated!
> 
> Hope you are all looking after yourselves! Staying safe and making sure to look after yourselves mentally, emotionally and physically! You deserve the best and remember to always make sure you are well and keep a healthy balance!
> 
> Byeeeeeee~!


	25. Off to Tokyo

The three of them had left that night, I was sent to a temporary home in Washington DC away from the Triskelion where I had landed. Walking through the city I had been given some black jeans and an olive green long sleeve to wear on the way home. Blend in a bit more. My chelsea boots were warm and comfy as I walked down the streets enjoying the sun, it was late evening and I loved how the sun stayed out later in the summer. It was especially nice to feel the heat on my face, with my hands in my pockets I thought about Steve, Tony and Natasha... they were risking their lives for me. To protect me...

Getting to the apartment block I opened the door and headed upstairs, when I finally arrived at the place I was told to stay, opening the door I noticed a few familiar pieces of clothing,  
‘This is Steve’s place...’ I muttered, walking through the hall I gently grabbed his leather jacket, smiling I had a feeling he suggested this. It was reassuring, being here, I walked from the hallway to the living room, going over to the sofa I sat down and yawned. Laying down on the sofa I relaxed and felt myself relax... for the first time in many years... I felt safe... happy to have someone looking out for me.

~

I woke up yawning and sat up, I looked at the clock and realised I must have fallen asleep. It was early morning, looking at my phone I saw a message from Tony, they’d arrived in Japan and were able to investigate the old warehouse Yoshiki owned... I frowned, I wish I was there to help them...

I got up, showered and dressed, ready to head back to the SHIELD base. I grabbed my jacket and left the apartment. Heading out the building I put my hands in my pockets walking through the street. We were going to be talking to Steve and the others today. Hopefully to get new information on Yoshiki...

Swiping my card as I walked through the gates of SHIELD I headed upstairs to Fury’s office and met Maria inside, Clint was inside also. I nodded at him as I walked in,  
‘Hey Clint, how’s things?’ I asked, he nodded,  
‘Better, I’ll see you in a bit.’ Clint nodded and left the room as I looked at Fury.

‘What’s on today?’ I asked,  
‘Do you know this woman?’ Fury asked, a video came up on the screen and I saw a little Japanese lady. I looked at her face and my jaw dropped,  
‘Motoko...’ I muttered, frowning I looked at Fury, ‘why? How?’ I asked,  
‘She came to us.’ Fury leaned forward on his desk and interlaced his fingers together, ‘I was hoping you’d explain why.’ Fury added,  
‘She... cared for me...’ I sighed and looked at the ground, ‘she was hired to look after me while Yoshiki kept me drugged up...’ I finished and looked at Fury, ‘she was the one who finally helped me escape. I can’t believe she’s managed to get away with it for so long.’ I looked at her, ‘why is she here?’ I asked,  
‘Well, she wants to talk to you.’ Fury answered, I nodded and we headed down.

Walking to the interrogation rooms I stopped outside, holding the handle I braced myself for any news she could potentially give us. Fury wanted me to go in alone, he knew I would be able to handle her. Especially since she was about 80 years old now.

I moved inside and she immediately looked up at me, a big smile came on her face, it was like she’d seen an old friend. Which was technically true...  
‘Momo...’ I sighed as she smiled, sitting down I looked at her across the table. She couldn’t speak English very well, so we conversed in Japanese.

‘Kon'nichiwa, kyūyū.’ Motoko smiled at me,  
‘Kon’nichiwa.’ I bowed my head slightly.

-Clint-  
Standing in the room behind the glass I nodded to Fury and Maria as they entered,  
‘Has she said anything?’ Fury asked,  
‘She can’t speak English, so the translator has come in handy.’ I pointed at the computer screen, it showed a request for a drink of tea. Which we weren’t able to follow through with as she wanted green tea.

‘Do they not have any green tea?’ Motoko asked, White chuckled and shook her head,  
‘Unfortunately, not. I know it’s barbaric.’ White smiled, Motoko smiled back, ‘I’ll be sure to get you some afterwards.’ She added, Fury looked at Maria who nodded and left the office, probably to find some green tea. ‘Why did you risk your life, to come here?’ White asked,  
‘I’ve not worked for that Shrimp for a long time now. I’m a retired nurse. I can take holidays. And when I saw you on the news, I knew you’d be in danger. But then... I met someone... who we thought was dead and I knew... I knew I had to come see you.’ Motoko acted like she didn’t give a damn who heard her complain,  
‘Who isn’t dead? I don’t understand?’ White asked, Motoko sat back in the chair and folded her arms, she stared at White for a few moments, before leaning forward and anger in her face.

‘Your daughter.’ Motoko spoke,  
‘She died at birth.’ White immediately objected,  
‘I thought so too. But no! I later found out that Shrimp had paid off doctors and nurses at the hospital. They took the child and gave you another persons who had just died!’ Motoko explained, I looked at Fury,  
‘If that’s true my kid will be about 50 years old.’ White states,  
‘Oh, she is, but she’s just like you. Doesn’t age! She’s not as strong or as fast as you, I don’t know if she can heal like you either but she doesn’t age! She looks 20! Has your eyes. Beautiful woman! Her name is Satomi Nakamura.’ Motoko exclaimed, I could see White tapping her hand on the table taking in the information.  
‘Where is she?’ White asked, Fury quickly grabbed the microphone switch.  
‘That’s all we need now-‘ Fury spoke,  
‘Tokyo.’ Motoko spoke and within a split second... White was gone.

-Elizabeth-  
I opened my eyes above a skyscraper in Tokyo, looking around I remember fighting some Yakuza on this roof back in the 60s. Turning on my heel I left the roof.

I needed to find Satomi... I needed answers. Yoshiki, you mother fuc... looking over the edge I teleported to the roadside. A few people jumped back as I appeared, looking around I walked off in the last known direction where I knew Yoshiki used to hang out.

-Natasha-  
My phone started ringing as we were outside another Yoshiki residence, we had managed to get a list of all his warehouse properties to investigate. Steve looked at me as Tony landed on a roof over the side,  
‘Clint, not the best time.’ I spoke,  
‘It’s Liz.’ Clint quickly grabbed my attention,  
‘What’s up with her?’ I asked,  
‘She’s gone, we think she’s come to Tokyo. A woman turned up, she used to look after Liz and she said something about her daughter being alive.’ Clint explained as I grabbed Steve’s arm,  
‘We need to find her then. Run facial recognition and as soon as you guys find her,’ I started,  
‘Already on it.’ Clint hung up.

‘What’s wrong?’ Steve asked,  
‘Liz is in Tokyo...’ I spoke, Tony landed next to us,  
‘Wasn’t the point of this mission to not put her in harms way?’ Tony asked, I couldn’t see his face but I knew it would be one of the classics.

-Elizabeth-  
I arrived at the club Yoshiki used to own, looking around I saw a few cameras, no doubt SHIELD knew where I was now, meaning I’d only have about 5 to 10 minutes before Steve and the others showed up.

Walking inside I looked around the reception,  
‘Hi, is Yoshiki in?’ I leaned forward with a smile, I saw the guard look at the computer screen in front of him and then back at me in fear, I knew that meant Yoshiki had a memo out for me. I pushed the guard back and jumped over the desk. He yelled out and went to grab his gun, i kicked him in the face knocking him out instantly. Looking at the computer screen I saw my face, he wanted me alive at least. I heard some screams and two men in suits walked out aiming their guns I ducked down and noticed a katana blade under the desk.

Grabbing it I jumped over and chopped one of the gun barrels off as the first guard came to me and the second guard received a kick in the face as I grabbed his gun and shot the first guy in the leg.

Moving through the doors with the gun and the katana I entered the club, music was loud and lights were flashing everywhere. Aiming the gun up I fired two shots. The entire room burst into screams and I moved out the way so people could get out. Those who were innocent anyway. Moments later I was left in the room with about 10 others, 6 men, 4 women. 3 on the upper floor, 2 behind the bar and 5 on the dance floor.

I heard the first run at me, rolling backwards I shot their calf, jumping over their body towards the second and third fighter I stabbed the blade into one foot leaving it deep in the ground as they screamed out and shot the other in their shoulder knocking the woman back to the wall.

A knife flew by my face as I fell backwards, it hit the fifth mans groin as I winced,  
‘Good luck having any more kids.’ I spoke and swooped my leg under the fourth man who had flung the knife, his head hit the bar and he collapsed on the floor.

The two behind the bar pulled out shotguns as I turned and ran for cover. Jumping as hard as I could I grabbed onto the upper floor ledge. Pulling myself up a big guy grabbed my shoulder and threw me down the path, skidding along the floor I made myself roll and land on my feet as my heels hit the back wall, a Katana blade flew down in front of my face as I just managed to dodge it, spiralling out of the way I wrapped my arm around the guys neck and threw him towards the other person on this floor and they body toppled over the edge.

Turning around I see the big guy charge and he rammed his shoulder into my stomach, pushing me back into the wall behind us we both crashed through it and into the bathroom of that floor. I put my hands together and slammed them down on his shoulder. Feeling him faulter I then kneed his chest and threw him down to the ground,  
‘Where... is... Yoshiki?!’ I screamed as he threw a brick at me from the floor, I grabbed it before it hit my face.

To say the guy looked terrified in that moment was an understatement... and for a big dude...

‘Don’t make me ask again...’ I growled and the brick broke in my hand.

-Steve-  
We arrived at a club where camera’s had picked up Liz walking inside... though we were too late. It looked like a bull had just been let off in a China shop. Walking in the main room the place was a mess, men and women were knocked out over the floor, though a big guy was groaning as he lay on the bar, Tony walked over to him and dragged him to sit on the floor.

‘Where’s the old girl?’ Tony asked,  
‘I ain’t telling you anything.’ The guy grunted, I walked over with Natasha and she knelt down as he sat on the floor,  
‘Looks like White did a pretty good job on you guys, now you’ve got three more to deal with. Where is she?’ Natasha asked, the guy looked like he was about to pass out. ‘Hey,’ Natasha zapped him awake with her electrical cuffs, ‘Where is she?’ Natasha glared.

‘Koto City, at the docks Yoshiki owns a shipping warehouse. His daughter is meant to be there tonight... with Ryū.’ The guy finished,  
‘Thanks!’ Tony knocked him out, ‘right, I’ll go ahead. You guys catch up.’ Tony flew up and out a window as I looked to Natasha,  
‘Why did Liz come? What did Barton say on the call?’ I asked as we both turned to leave,  
‘The story she told us about Yoshiki... the daughter which apparently died, turns out she actually survived and it looks like Liz is very maternal.’ Natasha spoke as I stopped, her daughter was alive? Wouldn’t she be in her 50s now? Or even 60s? ‘She’s apparently got Liz’s ageing trick, she looks 20. Though she isn’t immortal and heals normally. But we believe she will live until she is killed.’ Natasha explained, I tried to wrap my head around all this as we jumped into the car and sped off to Koto City area.

Liz... don’t do anything stupid, please!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!  
> Thanks again for reading my story!
> 
> Feedback is appreciated greatly if anyone can leave some kudos or a comment that would be great! :-) As we are in Liz’s own story for a bit feedback is helpful and if you are enjoying it to know that is also helpful!
> 
> Hope you are well!
> 
> Speak soon!


	26. His Face

I arrived at the docks in Koto City, standing on the outside of the warehouse I leaned against the brick wall and peered around the corner looking through the gate I saw two guys outside with rifles. I moved back and frowned thinking what I could do to get by without getting shot. My frown disappeared in a moment when I heard a metal suit land behind the wall and the two men were quickly shot down. I sighed and walked around the corner seeing Iron Man, the helmet opened to his face and it was one of concern and disappointment.  
‘Thanks.’ I shrugged,  
‘What are you doing here?’ Tony asked,  
‘Stupid question, I’m here to find my daughter.’ I snapped and stormed forward, Tony grabbed me as I went to pass him and we face each other,  
‘Wait, daughter? I thought she was dead?’ Tony asked,  
‘Well, apparently she’s alive, and cannot age like me.’ I sighed and pulled my arms away from Tony, ‘Now, are you gonna help me find her or try to stop me?’ I asked, Tony scanned my face, he could tell I wasn’t going to stop and nodded. The helmet came down and he looked at the warehouse,  
‘Jarvis, what are we looking at?’ Tony asked, I looked at Tony waiting for his response as he turned his head moments later, ‘4 on the upper level with rifles, 7 on the ground and 4 underground. There are 3 women in there in total, we can tie them up without any issues.’ Tony nodded as I looked ahead, ‘I’ll disarm the weapons then you head in.’ Tony added as he flew in and through the roof a second later.

I heard gunshots stop moments later and the front doors blast open, running forward into the smoke I saw two men with their backs to me, I slide under one of them and grab their jacket pulling him around, to flip and knock him out. I spun around and swiped my legs under the second guy knocking him down and punched his head knocking him out cold. Flipping back up to stand I kicked one of the rifles up off the floor and shot one of the others charging at Iron Man, I ran to cover as a man from above fired down.

A moment later a shield flew by my head and hit the guy on the upper floor, as It flew back I saw Steve standing behind me with Natasha running in to fight the others,  
‘What are you thinking?’ Steve asked as he held up his shield to block gunfire for us,  
‘I was thinking about finding my daughter, why is that such a bad thing?!’ I defended my actions,  
‘You are vulnerable here. In more ways than one. Let us help...’ Steve spoke as I leaned out and fired at another guy. A door opened to the side and 3 guys came from the basement, that means there was another underground, ‘Let me help you...’ Steve spoke, I looked at him for a moment and sighed,  
‘I think she may be downstairs...’ I spoke,  
‘Go, I’ll hold them off.’ Steve nodded as I smiled at him. Running towards the door Steve threw his shield at the three men and it ricocheted off the three and they collapsed to the floor.

Jumping down the stairs I kicked down the last door and saw a women tied to a chair with a sack on her head, I ran forward and pulled the sack off to see a European woman, she started yelling in Spanish at me as I knelt down,  
‘It’s okay, it’s okay. You are safe now.’ I untied her wrists, I was fuming on the inside, this was a trap. The woman took a breath and spoke to me in Spanish,  
‘It’s a trap.’ I looked at her and a projector turned on and she stood up from the chair and ran out as I saw his face on the screen, I glared at Yoshiki.

‘Hello, my White Wolf.’ Yoshiki spoke, I snarled,  
‘I’m not yours, let’s get that fact straight right now!’ I growled, Yoshiki’s smug face really needed to meet my fist.  
‘You will always be my property,’ Yoshiki smirked, I rolled my eyes,  
‘I’d love to have this back and forth all day but I just want one thing. Where’s my daughter?!’ I yelled at the screen, the door opened behind me and I looked to see Tony, Natasha and Steve walk through, looking back I saw Yoshiki’s face drop to one of anger, ‘Oh, look who’s not the smug bastard now? Where is she?’ I asked again with a smirk, ‘you know we will find you and I’ll see my daughter. I know you have most likely fed her lies, saying I’m dead or someone completely different because that’s the type of manipulative person that you are.’ I glared, Yoshiki folded his arms.

I felt Tony’s hand land on my shoulder,  
‘I’ve got a lock on the signal.’ Tony spoke,  
‘We’ll see you soon.’ I glared at Yoshiki as he smiled,  
‘I look forward to seeing you again.’ Yoshiki spoke, the screen went black a second later and I turned to look at the others,  
‘It might be best if you do stay here...’ Natasha spoke,  
‘Why? I know Yoshiki’s estate, which I’m guessing the signal is the edge of Tokyo?’ I asked Tony, he nodded in response, ‘See, I recognised the image in the background and I know he is trying to lay a trap for us. But if I’m able to get us in without him noticing then I’ll do it.’ I explained, the others looked between each other,  
‘Fine, but you can’t get killed...’ Steve spoke, I nodded as we all left.

Heading outside I looked up and we all saw another Iron suit land in front of us with a case, it was my armour, I smiled at Tony and he nodded,  
‘Now you can lead the charge.’ Tony spoke,  
‘Tony...’ Steve started,  
‘I’m fine Steve, I’m just angry that I’ve been lied to all these years, I had a daughter, I had no clue she was alive... all of my children had me to guide them and look after them until their passing... Satomi... she’s probably been twisted and abused by Yoshiki mentally and emotionally. I’d hate to think... let me save her or see if she’s at least okay.’ I begged, I wanted to see my daughter, for her to know I was alive and I did care about her. I grabbed my gloves and boots, putting the belt on last my armour moved over my body, a samurai’s armour constructed and a katana blade appeared over my shoulder, the helmet created an Oni face, the colour was still grey,  
‘That’s not gonna give me nightmares at all.’ Tony joked, I looked at Tony, ‘any way of getting us all there quickly?’ I asked as the Quinjet appeared a moment later in the sky and flew down, landing in front of us the door opened and Fury stepped out with Clint.

‘You know, I don’t appreciate you disappearing like that.’ Fury spoke looking at me, I shrugged and looked at Clint,  
‘Could do with a lift if you are okay with that?’ I asked, Fury nodded and we all walked onto the Quinjet.

Tony gave the coordinates to the pilot and Natasha joined them on the other seat. Tony projected an image of Yoshiki Estate and I had started to talk about the layout of the building, the Sakura garden, offices, dining room, kitchen, meeting room, every little detail I could talk about, where Yoshiki used to post guards and Tony was able to get a schematic of the electrics to find cameras and alarms.

The Quinjet landed a mile away from the estate and we all left. Fury stayed behind as Clint joined us. Walking to the edge of the forest we saw the estate,  
‘What’s the plan?’ Natasha asked, looking at me,  
‘Yoshiki loves playing the big surprise, being the master of the chess board, so to speak. He’s probably going to be in his emergency office, or his basement. Though he has escapes from both of them so we will need to block it off, Natasha, Clint, will you be able to find the exit and block it? I asked, they both nodded and left,  
‘Tony, Steve, we will go in and draw Yoshiki out. If you see any female, don’t hurt them... if you see they have my eyes, most definitely do not hurt them. Just enquire their name and see if it’s Satomi.’ I explained as Tony and Steve nodded.

Tony flew up a second later and took out a few guards on the roof as myself and Steve ran forward and knocked out the two men walking together around the barrier of the estate, we both jumped over the wall and landed in the bushes. Moments later the alarm went off,  
‘Tony...’ myself and Steve sighed, guards started running around as we ran out and started fighting guards.

I drew my katana blade and fought with some of the guards, I had five men on me at one point trying to slice me with their blade. I managed to incapacitate them all after a few moments of defending my body. I jumped up and flung myself over the banister and threw another guy off to the ground,  
‘Lizzie, I think I found her.’ Tony yelled as we heard him scuffle on the other end,  
‘Where?’ I asked and jumped through the wall towards another guard and my knee collided with his chin as I flew forward,  
‘Library!’ Tony yelled,  
‘Steve!’ I called,  
‘Coming.’ He responded as I landed on the ground floor of the meeting room, we ran towards the door leading to the library and Iron Man flew through it, a woman stormed forward, jet black hair, slender figure, bright green eyes. I stopped and held my katana up as she swiped it down against mine,  
‘You are not welcome here!’ She yelled, I didn’t protest or fight back, I just quickly grabbed her hand which was holding her blade and to her surprise I held us in place. She tried to kick my legs to knock me down but I wasn’t budging. I could see in her face, pain, anger, frustration... she didn’t like fighting...

‘Satomi...’ I spoke softly, she froze in place and looked at me, ‘is your name Satomi?’ I asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> Hope you are well and still enjoying the story!  
> Haven’t had much feedback lately so I’m hoping you are still enjoying it!
> 
> Speak soon!


	27. One of Three Songs

‘Satomi...’ I spoke softly, she froze in place and looked at me, ‘is your name Satomi?’ I asked, scanning my mask she nodded, the Oni mask disappeared and I smiled gently at her, ‘I’m sorry...’ I started, ‘I’m sorry I didn’t know you had survived.’ I felt my eyebrows furrow and I closed my eyes.

Tony and Steve had left to deal with the other guards as I felt Satomi’s grip loosen on the blade,  
‘He had said you killed my mother...’ Satomi glared at me, I shook my head,  
‘A lie,’ I smiled, ‘I’m your mother... he told me you had died at birth. He stole you from me.’ I stepped back as I let my Katana disappear. Satomi took a few steps back,  
‘I don’t believe you...’ she spoke as I sighed,  
‘What can I do to prove it?’ I asked, Satomi’s fists clenched as she frowned,  
‘My mother sang a song for me, she recorded it while pregnant with me. Father used to play it for me when I was younger.’ Satomi spoke, I took a deep breath. When I was with Yoshiki I used to preform in his clubs so I knew a lot of songs and could play the piano. As I thought for a few moments there were three songs we recorded together on a disc.

‘I recorded 3 songs with him... I...’ I stopped and took a breath as Steve and Tony walked back in the room,  
‘Place is clear.’ Tony spoke, I nodded and thought about what song it would be, and then it hit me. It was a song I loved to sing after Vera Lynn released it, it reminded me of Steve and how much I missed him.

‘We'll Meet Again.’ I started to sing, I heard Steve and Tony move to see if I was actually singing in that moment, ‘don’t know where, don't know when,’ I carried my voice on and noticed Satomi’s eyes light up. ‘But I know We'll Meet Again, some sunny day.’ I noticed Steve and Tony standing there in shock at my voice, ‘Keep smiling through, just like you always do. 'Till the blue skies drive the dark clouds far away.’ I noticed Satomi take a step forward as I carried on,  
‘So will you please say hello, to the folks that I know, tell them I won't be long.’ Satomi joined me in the song, obviously knowing it off the top of her head over years of listening. ‘They'll be happy to know, that as you saw me go, I was singing this song.’ We stopped and Satomi’s eyes filled with tears.

‘I was told you were dead...’ Satomi spoke, I frowned and nodded,  
‘I was told the same thing about you...’ I sighed.

‘We got him, Liz.’ Natasha spoke over the coms,  
‘Bring him up.’ I replied and put my hand to my ear as my helmet moved off my head, my armour moved and disappeared off my body and Satomi watched, ‘why aren’t you taking your fathers side? I’m surprised you haven’t tried harder to kill us...’ I looked at Satomi suspiciously.  
‘I... a little old lady approached me in the street about a month ago. When she spoke to me she told me that she recognised me. Called me Akio, when I said that was my mother’s name she knew my name. And I realised that all my life my father had been lying to me. He’s done some things recently which made me question his ways... he isn’t honourable.’ Satomi spoke.

Natasha and Clint walked in a moment later with Yoshiki and Satomi glared at him,  
‘You told me my mother way dead.’ Satomi snapped,  
‘She is dead to me.’ Yoashiki spat as Natasha pushed him down to the ground,  
‘We’ve informed Fury about the situation and he’s got agents on the way.’ Clint explained as I nodded, Yoshiki was staring at Satomi and I wondered if this was a trap... if this was going to turn and Satomi was lying the entire time, or whether Yoshiki was hoping Satomi would turn on us, be his loyal daughter.

‘I don’t know what you are expecting from me, Father. But I’m not turning on my mother. I know who she is, if you remember I learnt about her in school.’ Satomi spoke, I stared at her, ‘She has more honour than you. You lied to me my entire life,’ Satomi yelled, I took a deep breath and sighed.  
‘You cannot con your way through this Yoshiki.’ I spoke, he just smirked at me,  
‘Maybe not, but at least I can have the last laugh.’ Yoshiki spoke in Japanese as Satomi looked at me.

I froze in place as I felt a sharp pain from behind, a door had slid open Ryū threw two kunai blades forward, I heard Satomi scream in anger and Steve ran forward towards me and Tony aimed his blaster at Ryū and shot him. Falling on my knees Steve grabbed me and I wrapped my arms around his body as Satomi ran to my side.

‘Liz...’ Steve spoke, I tried to suppress the pain, I looked at Satomi, and I could see the tears in her eyes,  
‘Satomi... I...’ I coughed and blood appeared around my mouth, Steve helped me to sit down and I winced leaning forward,  
‘They need to come out. If she dies...’ Natasha frowned,  
‘Slowly...’ I spoke,  
‘What do you mean? Slowly...’ Natasha knelt down on my left,  
‘If you take them out slowly... I’ll heal as they are being removed.’ I chocked, Steve was holding my hand as he knelt in front of me,  
‘This is gonna hurt.’ Natasha put one hand on my shoulder and I felt one of the blades move.’Tony, monitor her body with Jarvis if you can, Clint, Steve, go sort out that other guy.’ Natasha instructed, Steve kissed my head gently and left with Clint.  
‘What about me?’ Satomi asked, Natasha looked at her,  
‘Grab the other one, at the same time, but slowly, Liz will heal as we pull them out but we need to do it so she can heal in time, it will stop her bleeding out.’ Natasha explained as Satomi took my left hand, I smiled.

A second later a bolt of pain shot through my body causing me to tense up over my upper body, I yelled out and let go of Satomi’s hand as I knew I’d most likely break it from squeezing. I felt Satomi grab my shoulder instead as they were pulling the blades out for what felt like an eternity, the pain was unlike anything I had felt in years. I felt the last point of the blade remove and I took a deep breath gasping for air to fill my lungs as I coughed up more blood. The blade must have punctured my lung which is why the blood was still coming up, I gagged on the blood and threw up. Natasha rubbed my back as I rested a moment later as I was hunched over looking at the floor.

‘Nasty blade...’ Natasha showed my a kunai blade with little spikes around it, I nodded and sighed as Satomi offered her hand to me,  
‘Sorry you had to see that.’ I spoke,  
‘I’ve seen him use those blades before...’ Satomi spoke sadly, ‘I don’t enjoy all this violent fighting and stuff.’ Satomi sighed as I looked at her,  
‘Did you never learn?’ I asked her,  
‘I know how to fight with a katana, and I’m pretty good at free running, but I don’t like fighting and causing someone such pain. He tried to get me to kill and hurt people in the past, but I never could...’ Satomi explained as I took her hand to stand.

As I got to my feet she hugged me, I was taken back and moved my arms on her back,  
‘I missed you so much.’ Satomi muttered, we heard doors open and Fury walked in with some agents as we looked over to him, Natasha put her hand on my shoulder as Steve and Clint walked back in with Ryū and dropped him on the floor.

The agents of SHIELD were all over the house a few hours later, finding evidence of all Yoshiki’s activities and it turned out Satomi had nothing to do with any of them, he’d ask her to do stuff in the past but she never took part.

I sat outside under a Sakura tree with Satomi as she had made me some tea from the kitchen, the others weren’t too far away from us, letting me talk to Satomi,  
‘What do you guys do now?’ Satomi asked,  
‘What do you mean?’ I looked at her,  
‘After a mission, do you go back to America? Back home?’ Satomi asked again,  
‘Yeah, we all go home until we are needed again. Though, I don’t really have a home. I travel the world.’ I sighed,  
‘Well I imagine you’d have a home with the Captain? As he is your partner.’ Satomi smiled, I smiled back,  
‘I guess, though Tony has got somewhere set up for me so I’m gonna see what that looks like first. Might get Steve to come to me if it’s a bit bigger than his apartment,’ I chuckled, Satomi smiled,  
‘I’d love to travel the world...’ Satomi leaned back and took a sip of her tea,  
‘What’s stopping you?’ I asked, Satomi looked at me,  
‘We just found each other, wouldn’t you want to spend time with me?’ Satomi asked, I nodded,  
‘I would, but exploring the world is amazing, plus you can call me anytime in this day and age, we have found each other, but that doesn’t mean we have to smoother each other. I don’t want to pressure you into spending time with me. If you want to do something you’ve been dying to do then I say go ahead. Do it, we can catch up in a years time or something. No pressure.’ I smiled, Satomi stared at me,  
‘You really don’t mind?’ She seemed shocked,  
‘I’d rather my daughter fulfil her dreams than feel held back by something we can do later on.’ I smiled gently, Satomi put her cup down and then hugged me,  
‘Thank you!’ Satomi grinned as I put my hand on her back,  
‘Just be careful and make your last stop America and we can travel around America together.’ I grinned, Satomi nodded as she picked up her mug again.

Satomi left a few moments later to get her stuff together and to plan her first trip away, I leaned forward and rested my elbows on my knees while holding the now empty mug, I heard a shuffling of clothing next to me and a hand landed on my back gently. I tensed for a moment remembering the pain and then looked back at Steve,  
‘You okay?’ Steve asked, I nodded,  
‘Better than I’ve been in a long time.’ I grinned, ‘I feel like I can move on now. I found my daughter and life seems to be good again.’ I put the cup down on the floor and looked at Steve, ‘I can get the rest of my stuff shipped to America at a later date. I’m gonna go home after today. To my new home. Wherever Tony has set up.’ I scratched my cheek in though as Steve smiled, he put the helmet down and I felt his hand move around my waist, I smiled and leaned into him.  
‘I assume Satomi will move in with you?’ Steve asked,  
‘No, she’s going to travel the world. Will be good for her I think. She’s been cooped up here most of her life, though she’s travelled Japan. I think seeing the world on her terms would be good for her. She’s a smart woman, can look after herself and we’ve got plenty of time to catch up after.’ I smiled at Steve. He seemed surprised but also smiled at my words, I’d never pressure someone into doing something they didn’t want to.

‘So, you’re coming straight home?’ Steve asked, I nodded and smiled at Steve, ‘at least I’ll be able to ask you to sing a bit more. If you don’t mind.’ Steve spoke as I chuckled and looked away,  
‘I used to hum when we had a camp set up? Why does me singing surprise you?’ I laughed,  
‘Because singing is different from humming.’ Tony walked over, ‘Sorry to interrupt but I have to go.’ Tony spoke as I nodded and stood up,  
‘Thank you, for your help.’ I walked towards Tony and even though he was in his suit I gave him a hug, even though it was uncomfortable.  
‘It’s no worries old girl. Anyway, I managed to figure out how old you are. You’ll be 500 soon right? Gotta have a big party for that.’ Tony grinned, I grimaced and closed my eyes,  
‘Did you really need to announce that?’ I asked, ‘anyway, how did you-?’ I stopped,  
‘I’m gonna get everything planned for you. Don’t worry about it, Jarvis and Pepper are helping and it will be a blast. Bye!’ Tony yelled over me and then flew off as I sighed and my head fell forward in defeat.

‘I hate celebrating my birthday... I don’t even know if it’s my actual birthday.’ I frowned, Steve moved next to me and I felt his hand grasp mine.  
‘We will celebrate you. For who you are, not your age.’ Steve spoke as I looked at him, I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck, I kissed Steve and felt his arms wrap around my own body, holding the back of his neck my left hand moved up into his hair.

Hearing a cough we pulled back and Clint was smirking alongside Natasha,  
‘I guess we better get going.’ Natasha’s smile turned into a smirk as I loosened my grip on Steve, he seemed a bit embarrassed as I turned his head to face me,  
‘I love you.’ I spoke, a smile appeared across Steve’s face as he leaned his forehead against mine,  
‘I love you too.’ He whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!  
> Had some kudos from some users and a guest, thank you so much! All feedback is appreciated greatly so if you are enjoying this please make sure to sub, leave some kudos and if you feel comfortable leave a comment! :-)
> 
> I’ve gained a subscriber and unfortunately lost one... if people can leave me some feedback so I know what you are enjoying and what you aren’t enjoying that would be appreciated! :-)
> 
> I hope you are doing well and keeping safe! Hope you have a lovely day/night wherever you are in the world!  
> Keep smiling as knowing you are here and reading my story is helping me smile, so I hope that my story is making you happy too!
> 
> Speak soon!


	28. On Top Of The World - Part 1

We got back to SHIELD HQ the next day, I got changed out of my armour into a pink Sakura flower pleated midi skirt with a long sleeve white top and some black dolly shoes, leaving the changing room with my black cropped jacket and black bag I met Steve in the lobby of SHIELD. Steve seemed to freeze seeing me and I smiled at him gently,  
‘What’s up?’ I asked,  
‘I... erm- you look beautiful.’ Steve spoke as he gestured to my clothing,  
‘Thanks, these are new, obviously, had a lot of clothes delivered to Tony’s place and he’s sent them to my new apartment.’ I explained and Steve nodded,  
‘Need me to drop you off?’ Steve asked, I wondered if Tony had my car sent over by now as I frowned in thought,  
‘Yes, please, I doubt my new car has arrived yet. I can’t wait to get working on it.’ I smiled as Steve nodded and we left SHIELD together.

Tony had one of his suits drop off a box which held keys, the address and a new phone for me to get settled with. As we got to Steve’s bike he noticed he only had one helmet and I routed in my bag,  
‘It’s okay.’ I spoke and put my belt on, the colour of the belt changed from grey to white and my helmet changed to a bright white bike helmet.  
‘Liz... your armour is white again.’ Steve spoke, I looked down at my belt and noticed it was white again and grinned,  
‘I think our trip to Japan helped me sort some issues out.’ I spoke as Steve nodded with a small smile, he climbed on the bike and offered his hand to let me get on the back, I hitched my skirt up and set down, wrapping my arms around Steve I held on to enjoy the ride to my new home.

~

As we pulled up outside a large tower we noticed it wasn’t too far from the Avengers Tower, formerly known as Stark Tower. Heading inside I swiped the card in the elevator with Steve and we noticed it lit up ‘penthouse’.  
‘Stark didn’t hold back.’ Steve muttered, I glanced at Steve for a moment,  
‘If you wanted I can get another card and you can come over any time you want, I could do us dinner and we can watch a load of films.’ I smiled at Steve, the idea was alien to us both, to be acting so casual after the majority of our time together was fighting wars and saving lives.  
‘I’d like that.’ Steve nodded as the elevator finally opened on the penthouse.

Waking in I hung my coat up on the left, Tony had the place furnished for me as well, I slipped my shoes off by the door and dropped my bag down. Walking forward through the corridor I entered a larger room, it had a window going from the floor to the ceiling, the kitchen, lounge and bar area were open and as I turned around there was a small office area. I did however noticed a grand piano in the corner of the room facing outwards towards the world. I walked over to it and noticed a little card on top.

“Apparently you can play?” Was written on it, I smiled and traced my fingers along the sleek design, I walked around and sat down, it had been years since I played. Lifting the cover I heard Steve’s footsteps but I didn’t mind.

My finger hit one key, then the next, and it continued into a soft joyful melody, I smiled as my hands danced across the keys, I was horrendous at every other instrument but the piano... it just spoke to me. Steve came and sat next to me and I smiled but continued to play.

‘That sounds lovely.’ A voice spoke and myself and Steve jumped, I look around recognising the voice,  
‘Jarvis?’ I asked,  
‘Here! Tony had me installed as a security system for yourself. I thought it would be wise to introduce myself.’ Jarvis replied, I had my hand on my heart as it almost jumped out my chest, Steve looked a little surprised as well, ‘Did I catch you both off guard?’ Jarvis asked,  
‘A little.’ I chuckled,  
‘Sorry about that.’ Jarvis responded,  
‘No worries, I think we were lost in the moment.’ I looked at Steve and smiled gently, he took my hand and kissed my knuckles,  
‘How about we go out tonight?’ Steve asked, I smiled,  
‘Or I could do us dinner? You’re more than welcome to stay a while.’ I smiled at Steve,  
‘You don’t have any food in the house at the moment as you haven’t had a delivery.’ Jarvis spoke, I frowned a little and sighed,  
‘Dinner out it is.’ I laughed, ‘are we meeting somewhere-?’ I started,  
‘No, I’ll pick you up.’ Steve interrupted me,  
‘Okay, what time?’ I asked,  
‘Seven?’ Steve replied,  
‘Sure, no worries. Ill be ready.’ I smiled as Steve came forward and kissed me gently before moving away to leave, ‘I don’t know New York well so you can show me around.’ I joked,  
‘Wherever you want to go.’ Steve smiled as the elevator door opened,  
‘Italian, maybe pizza! And then drinks.’ I grinned,  
‘You got it.’ Steve spoke as the elevator closed on him.

I smiled as I stood alone in my new apartment, I couldn’t believe how much my life had changed the last few months. Steve was back, the Avengers were created, I was back in the real world... and finally safe from one of the many people who were after me. I felt the happiest person in that moment.

~

I got ready to see Steve for 7. In fact I was ready for 6 and just walking around the house. I had some black leggings on, a dark green bodysuit which hung off my shoulders showing my slender figure, my shoes were strapped heels and I wore a long chain golden necklace with a hoop at the end, golden dangling earrings and my makeup was natural with a little cat eyeliner.

I had a black blazer to wear on top, I didn’t want to take a handbag so stuffed my phone and everything else down my top and inside my blazer jacket pocket.

I had been sat on the sofa waiting, I had noticed a bank card and all the details had been delivered to my apartment as well and it turned out Howard had left me some money and what he had paid me grew into quite a sum over the years.

I had requested another key card to be created for Steve so he could come and go as he pleases, I had it on the side ready. I had also arranged a delivery of food to the address for tomorrow so I was able to finally have some food in to cook.

I heard the bell go off and I walked to the panel and saw Steve on the video, he was wearing a smart shirt with some nice jeans and a jacket. I let him up and grabbed my glass of wine off the side. Hearing Steve walk in a few moments later I walked around with the card in my hand smiling at Steve, I saw his eyes scan my body over and I noticed he couldn’t look away as I stopped in front of Steve,  
‘Hi,’ I grinned,  
‘Hi,’ Steve spoke, I held up my hand with the card in it and smiled,  
‘This is for you. Easy access to come and go as you please.’ I grinned, Steve took the card from me and nodded, putting it in his wallet Steve smiled at me. ‘Shall we go?’ I asked, Steve nodded and offered his arm for me to hold, I grinned and held onto his arm as we walked into the lift,  
‘Did you not need your bag?’ Steve asked,  
‘Pfft, I’ve got everything in some part of my outfit. I don’t trust taking a bag out especially in big cities like here.’ I smiled and Steve nodded,  
‘You look very beautiful tonight.’ Steve smiled as he watched the number change on the lift,  
‘You’re not too bad yourself.’ I smirked as he looked over at me, a smile appearing on his face as I leaned up and kissed him.

~

Steve had managed to find an Italian and we sat down together at a table in the corner, we were given a menu and Steve was offered the wine menu as well, which he instantly gave to me.  
‘I’m not much of a wine person.’ Steve spoke,  
‘I remember, Ale, lager or whiskey, wasn’t it? I mean you don’t get drunk so you probably have more of a pallet to actually taste the flavours in each drink now. But I’ll have the Terramater Sauvignon Blanc,’ I smiled as I looked at the waiter, ‘and Steve will have...’ I stared at him as he smiled, ‘what would you like from this era... Estrella Damm... San Miguel... maybe even Brooklyn Lager?’ I questioning,  
‘We do San Miguel.’ The waiter spoke,  
‘San Miguel it is.’ I nodded as Steve stared at me,  
‘It’s a nice Spanish lager. I do like Estrella Damm though,’ I explained as Steve just listened.

‘What happened after...’ Steve stopped as he looked down with a sigh,  
‘After what?’ I asked as the waiter came back with the bottle and the lager for me and Steve,  
‘After the war.’ Steve looked up at me and I sighed, I frowned as the waiter left the bottle on the table and walked away.  
‘We had drinks, at the usual pub in London, me and Peggy paid our respects at the monument in London. And then I traveled the world.’ I explained, ‘I went all over, came back to help Peggy with a few bits after I got bored of travelling and then stuck with Howard for a while. He taught me loads of things and we helped create better energy saving technologies, weapons, you name it... I became Tony’s godmother. Stupidly went back to Japan, had that whole fiasco happen, had a few other minor issues and then went into hiding... I may have muddled a few things up but that’s the gist of it.’ I explained as Steve took a drink from his lager,  
‘Nice drink.’ Steve spoke as I smiled,  
‘Sorry I wasn’t there when you woke up.’ I spoke, Steve shook his head.

Moments later the waiter came over and we ordered our food, we decided to share a large pizza as it was something I’d joked about doing during the war and Steve remembered. Once the pizza arrived I smiled at Steve,  
‘What’s up?’ Steve asked as he took a slice off the plate,  
‘I just never thought that we’d be able to do this... after all that’s happened.’ I sat back after finishing a bite, Steve smiled at me and his hand reached out across the table,  
‘We’ve got each other now. That’s all that matters.’ He spoke as I placed my hand in his and nodded with a smile.

~

After we finished our dinner and paid the waiter we left and walked down the street together arm in arm,  
‘I fancy another drink, want to find a bar or come back to my place?’ I asked, the bottle of wine I finished had made me a little light headed but it didn’t affect me as much as a normal person,  
‘I don’t mind.’ Steve smiled,  
‘Too my castle we shall go! I have more wine and lager there. We may as well save the pennies.’ I joked as Steve laughed a little. I hadn’t heard him laugh before and it made me smile, ‘I’ve not heard you laugh before, after all this time.’ I smiled,  
‘I’ve never seen you eat a pizza before and almost spill a glass of wine everywhere.’ Steve smirked as I waved my hand jokingly,  
‘That doesn’t happen often.’ I spoke,  
‘Let’s hope none get spilt at home.’ Steve joked as we approached my building.

Heading inside we called the lift and waited in the hallway, we were especially quiet as the doors opened and I walked inside with Steve, pulling my key card from my blazer pocket I swiped the card and it dinged for the penthouse.

I looked at Steve and I could see he was slightly nervous,  
‘Steve, you okay?’ I asked, Steve smiled at me gently as I put my hand on his arm,  
‘Perfect.’ Steve responded, as we stared at each other I felt a heat rise up in my body. I fancied the hell out of Steve, he was just... he was perfect to me! I leaned forward and kissed him gently, he responded with a soft hand on my waist as he turned me towards the side of the elevator. I moved back with Steve and he kissed me again, his body then pressed up against mine as my arms moved up his body to his shoulders.

As the door opened Steve suddenly picked me up, I laughed with surprise as he carried me through the hallway in his arms, bridal style to the sofa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter holds sexual content which is why it is going to be uploaded straight away as it’s a part of this chapter, but it gives people the option to skip over it if they don’t want to read sexual content!
> 
> Please make sure to sub and leave some kudos if you are enjoying my story! And written feedback is always appreciated!
> 
> Thanks all!


	29. On Top Of The World - Part 2

As the door opened Steve suddenly picked me up, I laughed with surprise as he carried me through the hallway in his arms, bridal style to the sofa.

Placing me on it Steve took his jacket off and I removed my blazer, his hand gently traced the line of my neck and down my shoulder as I shivered from his touch.  
‘Steve...’ I whispered, as he was sat next to me he kissed my next and moved over my shoulder. His other hand moved around my waist and he pulled me underneath his body. I moved my legs to wrap around his with a smirk, Steve smiled and leaned down to kiss me, my right hand at the back of his head as my fingers stroked his hair. My left hand was on his waist and moving down slowly.

Steve’s left elbow was propping him up while his right hand was at my waist, as he pulled back from the tender kiss I smiled,  
‘I’ll go at your pace, so you tell me or show me what you are happy doing.’ I smiled at Steve as he nodded,  
‘I love you,’ Steve spoke as he rested his forehead against mine,  
‘And I you.’ I spoke, within the next moment our kisses went from tender to hungry, Steve’s hand moved around my back and I felt him tug at the back expecting a zip, I lifted him up and moved to take my leggings off, Steve noticed my top was actually a suit and realised then and he took my heels off gently and then helped me remove the leggings, I moved my hands to undo the clips at the bottom of the body suit. Steve unbuttoned his shirt and I smiled at him as he dropped it on the floor.

I got off the sofa and walked over to the spiral staircase, I walked upstairs as Steve followed me, he was a few paces behind me as we entered my bedroom, I started to pull down my bodysuit and pulled my silicone bra off with it, Steve came up behind me and I felt his hands land on my waist, he helped push down the bodysuit so I was just left in my lace briefs. Steve turned me around and kissed me. I felt his hands trace up my bare back and down across my waist making me giggle as it tickled.

‘What would you like to do?’ I asked as Steve looked over my face, he smiled gently and then looked down at my body,  
‘I want you, more than anything else in this world.’ Steve spoke as he brushed my hair behind my ear, I grinned and kissed his cheek gently,  
‘I’ll follow your lead, whatever you want to do I’m not going to pressure you,’ I spoke, Steve nodded as he gently picked me up, he wrapped my legs around his waist as he climbed onto the bed with me.

I lay down as Steve moved next to me and lay on his side, he looked over my body and his hand moved over my waist, I smiled at Steve as I faced him, I leaned up and kissed Steve gently, his body leaned towards mine and his hand moved down over my hips, my briefs and lifted my leg up, his touch was soft and reassuring. Steve’s hand moved back up my body and he rolled his hand over my breast, I gently moaned into the kiss as I felt his fingers rub over my nipple.

I leaned my head back as Steve’s hand moved down over my stomach and I felt his lips against my neck, I felt his hand go under my briefs and follow the curve of my body down to my sex. I felt him tenderly touch my area as I smiled,  
‘Don’t worry, you won’t hurt me.’ I spoke as Steve looked over my face, I felt his fingers rub against my entrance and his palm was on my clit, I shivered at the sensation and lay back. Steve inserted one of his fingers and I relaxed at his touch,  
‘Is this okay?’ Steve asked,  
‘Have a play and watch my face,’ I smirked as Steve returned the same expression, he seemed to enjoy this, exploring my body as he wanted to understand my needs before his own. Steve inserted a second finger and I felt him pump them in and out, his palm rubbed against my clit as I leaned back moaning quite loud this time, he picked up his pace against my sex and clit. I grabbed the back of his head and kissed him, I moaned into his mouth as I felt his tongue rub against my lip. A third finger moved inside as I groaned,  
‘Steve, please, I...’ I sighed in pleasure and saw his expression of excitement, he kissed my neck again as I duck my nails into his body pushing myself up against him now, he kept up the pace and with his palm rubbing against my clit it was a sensory overload, I knew my body well enough to direct Steve to what would help me reach climax, and he was a fast learner from my previous experiences of teaching him to fight.

Steve moved his head down my body and his mouth latched around one of my nipples as I gasped,  
‘Yes, Steve... I....’ I froze, my body’s core exploded and a wave of pleasure washed over me, I felt soft tingles moving over me in waves as I saw Steve look up at me. As I came down from the high I panted and bit my lower lip, ‘That was... Steve...’ I let my head fall back as Steve moved up besides me, I looked at his face and smiled, ‘Would you like me to do anything for you?’ I asked, Steve smiled and gently kissed me as he removed his hand from my body,  
‘No, I just want to get to know you for now.’ Steve smirked as I smirked,  
‘Well, you do know me.’ I joked, Steve smirked as he kissed my forehead.

I sat up in bed and then moved off to go to the bathroom,   
‘Do you want to stay the night? We don’t have to do anything else if you don’t want to.’ I smiled, ‘Don’t feel pressured to...’ I quickly spoke as I needed to go to the ladies.

-Steve-  
I couldn’t believe what I just did, my senses and body just took over me and I wanted to please Liz... I listened to her proposal as she closed the door to go to the bathroom,  
‘I don’t mind staying over...’ I spoke as I heard the toilet flush, I got off the bed and noticed my trousers were a little wet, and as I looked they were incredibly tight. I took a breath and walked to the bathroom door. As I heard Liz washing my hands I opened the door and saw her standing there in her lace pants.

Liz turned and looked at me with a playful smile,  
‘Need help.’ Liz pointed at my crotch, I glanced down and then towards Liz as she moved towards me, ‘At least let me help, if you are okay with that.’ Liz placed one hand on my chest and the other gently on my crotch, my body froze at her touch, but it wasn’t a bad feeling, it was a pleasurable feeling. Liz noticed my breathing got heavy as I looked at her. I leaned down and kissed Liz as she gently rubbed her hand over my crotch.

-Elizabeth-  
Steve gently moved me against the wall as I rubbed his hard shaft. I undid Steve’s trousers and pushed them down, I pulled Steve by his waist back to the bed, turning us around I pushed him back onto it and saw Steve’s look of surprise as I crawled up the bed to kiss him. I moved my hands over his chest as I felt his at my waist and moving over my hips. I got to the edge of his boxers and pulled them gently. As I reached my hand down Steve groaned as I looked down and saw his member in my hand. It was unexpected to see how large he was, in both length and girth. The serum had done more than we expected, I moved my hand gently over his shaft and saw Steve lean his head back in pleasure. I moved down his body gently leaving a trail of soft and tender kisses.

As I got down to his cock I kissed the tip. Steve moaned as I wrapped my mouth around the tip and licked, Steve looked down at me as I gently moved my head down over him, trying to take as much as I could of Steve. I heard him moaning as I moved my head over his cock.  
‘Liz...’ Steve breathed as I added my hand to the base and moved it with my head.  
I looked up at Steve as I rolled my tongue over the tip, ‘I... Liz...’ Steve gripped the bed as I picked up the pace, Steve was panting and I could tell he was close as I picked up the pace until I heard him yell out in surprise, I felt Steve’s body release as I went as deep as I could letting his seed go straight down my throat.

I let Steve relax as I moved off and then up the bed to lie next to him, I wrapped my arm around his waist as Steve looked at me. He lifted his hand up and stroked my cheek,  
‘You’re something else.’ Steve spoke as I smiled at him,  
‘So are you.’ I grinned.

We both wrapped our arms around each other decided to snuggle under the covers as we fell asleep together.

I loved Steve with all my heart, he was the best thing that ever happened to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little bit of action. Feedback is appreciated, I haven’t written a sexual scene for yonks.
> 
> Feedback is appreciated so again, please leave some kudos and a comment if you enjoyed it! Also make sure to sub so you don’t miss out on any chapter notifications!
> 
> I may start taking one shot requests in the future but I’ll be having a think about it. As I want to train my writing a bit more.


	30. On Your Left

I didn’t know where I was... looking around I didn’t see any cities, towns, villages, it was almost dreamlike.

I was wearing an old Viking armour, something like Thor would wear, I turned and saw an old man with an eye patch on, he had long silver hair and reminded me of Thor in the armour he wore.  
‘You... how are you still-?’ His voice was commanding and I looked behind me but none else was there, I turned back to the old man,  
‘Who are you?’ I asked,  
‘You don’t remember... White... the curse...’ the old man muttered, ‘we will find you. I’ll send word to him as well.’ He called to me,  
‘Wait... what do you mean? Who’s this other person?’ I called as he disappeared.

-

I woke up with a start and sat up in bed, I had been yelling out in my sleep by the look on Steve’s face and he was holding me gently,  
‘Hey, are you okay?’ Steve asked. I looked around his apartment bedroom and slowed my breathing. It had been a few months since that night. We had spent a lot of nights together since but we only played with each other. We didn’t do anything more, which was fine by me as I loved it!

‘I’m okay... I just... that was a weird dream.’ I put my hands to my face, ‘almost felt real...’ I stopped as Steve got off the bed, I’d had another episode like when the Tesseract was messed around with about 2 months ago. Since then reality has been a bit weird... some things we appearing in front of me. I couldn’t tell if it was real or fake, Steve had noticed sometimes if we brought up a memory we both shared he’d see something as well. We couldn’t understand what was going on but it was like I was messing with reality.  
‘Just rest, I’ll be right back.’ Steve spoke as he got out of bed and walked into the main room, I pulled me knees to my chest and sighed.

Moments later Steve walked back in the room with a tray holding a cup of tea and a stack of pancakes to share, I blinked at him in surprise and he walked over placing it down.  
‘I got up early, thought you could do with a nice morning wake up.’ Steve smiled,  
‘What’s the catch?’ I smirked at him as I picked the tea up,  
‘No catch, why would there be?’ Steve smirked as I took a sip,  
‘No idea, but I’ve never had breakfast in bed before.’ I smiled at him,  
‘Thought it would be a nice treat.’ Steve spoke, I turned and looked at the clock and saw it was 6:30 in the morning.

‘It is a nice gesture. Are you gonna go for your morning run?’ I asked, Steve nodded as he started to get changed, I looked at his ass as he got changed and tilted my head, staring as he got ready,  
‘I could stare at that ass all day. It’s so nice and juicy.’ I joked, Steve chuckled and shook his head. I’d become a bit more vulgar in talking to him since we started playing with each other, I could tell he liked it as it would always make him smirk and the more I did it on a day the more fun we’d have that night.

‘I could stare at you all day as well but we can stare when I get back.’ Steve walked over after he put his hoodie on and came over to kiss me. ‘See you in a bit.’ Steve spoke and kissed my forehead as he put his cap on, I slapped the flap down as he stood up and he couldn’t help but smile,  
‘Have fun!’ I called,  
‘Bye, beautiful!’ Steve yelled as the door closed behind him.

I started eating my pancakes and then my phone started to ring, I picked it up and saw Natasha’s ID,  
‘Hey, Tasha, what’s up?’ I spoke, pancakes stuffed in one cheek like a hamster,  
‘Didn’t your mother teach you not to eat with your mouth full?’ Natasha asked,  
‘Ha, ha, now spill. What’s up?’ I asked,  
‘Where are you? We’ve got a mission.’ Natasha spoke, I swallowed my pancake piece and got out of bed holding the plate in one hand,  
‘Steve’s,’ I spoke,  
‘I’ll be there in 10.’ Natasha spoke,  
‘Okay, I’ll be naked.’ I replied,  
‘Love to see it!’ Natasha joked as she hung up.

I sat on Steve’s sofa with my legs curled up as I ate the remaining pancakes and drank my tea, I was wearing some jeans, one of Steve’s shirts and my hair was in a messy bun. As I hear the door knock I walked over and opened it to see Natasha. But she looked disappointed as I answered,  
‘Aww, I was expecting to see boobs.’ Natasha spoke and then smirked,  
‘Oh, ha, ha, you’ve seen them before. Anyway, I still need to change my top.’ I walked away as she walked in,  
‘You two are getting comfy aren’t you?’ Natasha asked,  
‘I guess, we have been staying over at each other’s more the last few weeks and he did make me breakfast in bed this morning.’ I looked at her suspiciously, ‘You know something...’ I pointed at Natasha as she held her hands up,  
‘I don’t know anything. I can just tell you are both happy. Steve is definitely over the moon.’ Natasha smirked as I stared at her, I went to leave her in the main room as I stopped.  
‘Wait...’ I looked at her, ‘you don’t think he’s gonna...’ I felt my jaw clench as she looked at me,  
‘He’s gonna what?’ Natasha asked innocently,  
‘Prop... that thing... people do...’ I panicked, I loved Steve but I didn’t expect it so soon,  
‘Propose?’ Natasha asked,  
‘Yeah, that!’ I waved my arms,  
‘Wouldn’t surprise me to be honest.’ Natasha folded her arms, I walked into the bedroom and grabbed my top. Swapping Steve’s shirt for my long sleeve black top I grabbed my white trainers and leather jacket and got ready to go.

‘Proposing... to me?’ I spoke as I walked out the bedroom,  
‘He does love you.’ Natasha shrugged,  
‘I love him, a lot... but... I just never imagined...’ I stopped.

-Steve-  
‘On your left.’ I spoke, passing a man who was jogging around Washington D.C. I was coming up again on the man after lapping him the first time,  
‘On your left.’ I joked,  
‘Uh-huh, on my left. Got it.’ The guy responded, I smirked as I went around again, as I was catching up with him a third time I saw him glance over his shoulder.  
‘Don't say it! Don't you say it!’ He called at me,  
‘On your left!’ I joked and smiled as I ran by him,  
‘Come on!’ The guy yelled angry and tried to catch up to me but only after a few seconds he's unable to carry on and stops to rest.

I run around one more time and then see the guy sitting by a tree as I walk over to him.  
‘Need a medic?’ I asked, the man smirked at me and laughed,  
‘I need a new set of lungs. Dude, you just ran like 13 miles in 30 minutes.’ The man spoke breathing heavy,  
‘I guess I got a late start.’ I sighed as the man stood up,  
‘Oh, really? You should be ashamed of yourself. You should take another lap.’ He instructed and stared at me for a few moments, ‘Did you just take it? I assumed you just took it.’ He spoke sarcastically with a smirk,  
‘What unit you with?’ I asked, I knew he had been in the army, it was easy to tell by the way he held himself,  
‘58, Pararescue. But now I'm working down at the VA.’ He offered his hand to shake, ‘Sam Wilson.’ He introduced himself as I raised my hand to shake his,  
‘Steve Rogers.’ I spoke,  
‘Yeah I kind of put that together. Must have freaked you out coming home after the whole defrosting thing.’ Sam spoke,  
‘It takes some getting used to. It's good to meet you, Sam.’ I turned to leave.

‘It's your bed, right?’ Sam called as I stopped and turned towards him,  
‘What's that?’ I asked,  
‘Your bed, it's too soft. When I was over there I'd sleep on the ground and use rock for pillows, like a caveman. Now I'm home, lying in my bed, and it's like...’ Sam started to explain,  
‘Lying on a marshmallow. Feel like I'm gonna sink right to the floor.’ I finished as Sam nodded, ‘How long?’ I asked,  
‘Two tours.’ Sam answered as I stayed quiet for a few moments.

‘You must miss the good old days, huh?’ Sam asked  
‘Well, things aren't so bad. Food's a lot better, we used to boil everything. No polio is good. Internet, so helpful. I've been reading that a lot trying to catch up. I’ve had some help from an old friend with it all. She’s been great.’ I spoke with a smile, Sam looks up to think for a moment,  
‘You’re girl White Knight? It’s amazing how she has lived for so long. But I’d get her to play Marvin Gaye, 1972, "Trouble Man" soundtrack. Everything you've missed jammed into one album.’ Sam explained as I pulled out a small notebook,  
‘I'll put it on the list.’ I spoke as I note it down on my list which also includes - Moon Landing; Berlin Wall, Steve Jobs; Disco; Thai Food; Star Wars/Trek - though I crossed out Star Wars as myself and Liz had watched that together on a movie night in; Nirvana; Rocky (Rocky II?)

I get a text message a moment later from Liz,  
“Mission alert. Extraction imminent. Meet at the curb. :)” I read in my mind as I looked up at Sam,  
‘Alright, Sam, duty calls. Thanks for the run. If that's what you wanna call running.’ I joked as Sam looked at me in surprise,  
‘Oh, that's how it is?’ Sam smirked,  
‘Oh, that's how it is.’ I returned the same smirk with a handshake,  
‘Okay. Any time you wanna stop by the VA, make me look awesome in front of the girl at the front desk, just let me know.’ Sam laughed,  
‘I'll keep it in mind.’ I nodded,  
‘Okay.’ Sam smiled.

A few moments later Natasha pulled up with Liz in the passenger seat, getting out the car Liz leaned over the roof with a smile crossing her arms as Natasha rolls down the window.  
‘Hey, fellas. Either one of you know where the Smithsonian is? I'm here to pick up a fossil.’ Natasha joked,  
‘That's hilarious.’ I looked away and walked towards the car and opened the back door, Sam gives Natasha and her car an appreciative look.  
‘How you two doing?’ Sam asked as Liz got back in the car and smiled at me from the front,  
‘Hey.’ Natasha responded,  
‘Hi,’ Liz grinned with a wave,  
‘Can't run everywhere.’ I spoke,  
‘No, you can't.’ Sam nodded, Natasha pulled away a moment later as Liz turned to talk to me.

~Elizabeth~  
We were together flying over the Indian Ocean we stood with other SHIELD agents, led by Brock Rumlow.  
‘The target is a mobile satellite launch platform: The Lemurian Star. They were sending up their last payload when pirates took them, 93 minutes ago.’ Brock explained as my armour moved over my body to create a white skin tight suit, the boots changed to be skin tight as well with grips on the floor, my gloves tightened around my fingers and small claws appeared on the tips of my nails, my hair was pulled into a tight ponytail and my armour moved to wrap around the tie in my hair and then wrapped in my hair to make it into a braided bun.  
‘Any demands?’ Steve asked,  
‘A billion and a half.’ Brick answered,  
‘Why so steep?’ Steve asked as I frowned in confusion,  
‘Because it SHIELD's.’ Brick responded as I rolled my eyes in annoyance,  
‘So it's not off-course, it's trespassing.’ I snapped,  
‘I'm sure they have a good reason.’ Natasha interjected,  
‘You know, I'm getting a little tired of being Fury's janitor.’ Steve spoke,  
‘Relax, it's not that complicated.’ Natasha joked, we both ignored her words,  
‘How many pirates?’ Steve asked,  
‘Twenty-five, top mercs, led by this guy. Georges Batroc.’ Brock explained as he pulled up his face on the monitor, ‘Ex-DGSE, Action Division. He's at the top of Interpol's Red Notice. Before the French demobilised him, he had thirty-six kill missions. This guy's got a rep for maximum casualties.’ Brock explained as I frowned,  
‘Hostages?’ Steve asked,  
‘Uh...mostly techs. One officer, Jasper Sitwell.’ Brock explained, he pulls up Sitwell's photo on the monitor. ‘They're in the galley.’ Brock added,  
‘What's Sitwell doing on a launch ship? Alright, I'm gonna sweep the deck and find Batroc. Nat, you'll kill the engines and wait for instructions. Liz, Rumlow, you sweep aft, find the hostages, get them to the life-pods, get 'em out. Let's move.’ Steve instructed everyone, I nodded as I moved to the edge of the plane,  
‘STRIKE, you heard the Cap. Gear up.’ Brock called to the team, Steve got his communicator ready and I put one on my wrist,  
‘Secure channel seven.’ Steve spoke and looked at me,  
‘Seven secure. Did you guys do anything fun Saturday night?’ Natasha asked  
‘Well, we both had dinner together and watched a few films I wanted to watch,’ Steve explained  
‘Coming up by the drop zone, Cap.’ The pilot called,  
‘Oh, what did you guys have for dinner?’ Natasha asked,  
‘Homemade pizza,’ I grinned,  
‘I’m guessing you made it?’ Natasha nodded towards myself,  
‘She did as she’s an amazing cook.’ Steve grinned as he ran forward and took my hand as we both jumped out the jet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!  
> Hope you are well!  
> I’ve been tracking the statistics this week and I lost two subscribers since the last chapter upload D:
> 
> If propelled have feedback for my I’d really appreciate it as I’ll be able to figure out if it’s my writing style or something else that is making people leave.
> 
> I appreciate all the new bookmarks and kudos I’m receiving though! It means so much for me!
> 
> I hope you are all keeping safe and well!  
> Thanks again!


	31. Have You Asked...?

After jumping out the jet Steve and myself dive into the ocean and then we both climb onto the ship, Steve then beats everyone on the deck swiftly before anyone raises the alarm when he's interrupted by one of the pirates pointing his gun at him. I jumped over the edge and throw a hard light knife at the pirate and it his him square in the heart as I moved in front of Steve to protect him from any potential shots fired.  
‘Thanks.’ Steve smirked,  
‘You’re welcome.’ I spoke, Brock and the others landed behind Steve as I turned and walked away from him.

-Steve-  
I watched Liz walk away as she went to search for the crew, my eyes scanned her body as I smiled watching her walk,  
‘So your an ass man. Have you asked her to marry you yet?’ Natasha spoke standing besides me,  
‘Secure the engine room.’ I spoke and walked away from Natasha,  
‘I'm multitasking.’ Natasha called and went to the lower decks.

~Elizabeth~  
I went with Brock to the deck where the hostages were kept, I stood on the other side of the door crouched down as Brock was on the other side and nodded,  
‘Targets acquired.’ A Strike agent spoke, Brock put a bomb on the door and moved away as the other agents got into position.  
‘Whit and STRIKE in position.’ I spoke into the coms  
‘Natasha, what's your status?’ Steve responded, there was no reply, ‘Status, Natasha?’ Steve repeated,  
‘Hang on!’ Natasha spoke quickly sounded like she was in a fight, I leaned my head against the window as Brock sighed, after a few moments,  
‘Engine room secure.’ Natasha spoke.

‘On my mark. Three. Two. One.’ Steve counted and the Strike team blew the door and I ran in as the shield. I created two small katana looking blades and slice the calves of a few pirates as I slide through the smoke. I threw another blade at a pirate aiming at the hostages and the other agents took out the rest of the pirates as I stood up.

‘Liz, Batroc's on the move. Stay with Rumlow and protect the hostages. Natasha, can you join her?’ Steve spoke on the coms, again there was no reply from Natasha, ‘Natasha!’ Steve called again, he went quiet as I walked around releasing the hostages from their bindings.

After a bit of time I left to find Steve and Natasha as Brock was helping the hostages to escape on the extraction zone. I walked around the deck and heard Steve and Natasha talking, Steve sounded angry until I opened the door and a grenade went off. Steve and Natasha had jumped through the window together as I was thrown back and hit the wall with such force I screamed out.

As I fell to the floor as I tried to move but my legs were numb, I moved my upper body so I was laying down on the floor and still heard Steve and Natasha bickering. I felt my bones heal in my lower back with a click and my legs were back to normal as I lay there.  
‘Ow...’ I spoke.

Steve and Natasha walked around the corner and saw me lying on the floor,  
‘Liz!’ Steve ran over and knelt down,  
‘I like surprises but that one hurt.’ I joked with a laugh,  
‘This is on you.’ Steve looked at Natasha as I sighed  
‘Don’t fall out kids.’ I waved, ‘I’ll live.’ I smirked as I moved to sit up. Natasha walked away as Steve stayed next to me, ‘hey,’ I looked at him as he had glared after Natasha, Steve looked at me a moment later, ‘are you okay?’ I asked, Steve nodded as he took my hand in his,  
‘Yes,’ Steve spoke as he looked at my hand in his, my breathing hitched as he looked up at me and gave me a quick kiss.

I smiled and Steve helped me to my feet. We left not long after heading back to Headquarters.

~

At the Triskelion, S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters; Steve and myself walk into Fury's office,  
‘You just can't stop yourself from lying, can you?’ Steve snapped as he walked ahead of me, straight to the point.  
‘I didn't lie. Agent Romanoff had a different mission than yours.’ Fury spoke as I moved and sat down in the chair in front of his desk,  
‘Which you didn't feel obliged to share.’ I gestured my hand towards Fury as he stared at me,  
‘I'm not obliged to do anything.’ Fury responded,  
‘Those hostages could've died, Nick.’ Steve spoke,  
‘I sent the greatest soldier and warrior in history to make sure that didn't happen.’ Fury explained as he looked between the two of us,  
‘Soldiers trust each other, that's what makes it an army. Not a bunch of guys running around and shooting guns.’ Steve explained as I folded my arms,  
‘The last time I trusted someone, I lost an eye. Look, I didn't want you doing anything you weren't comfortable with. Agent Romanoff is comfortable with everything.’ Fury explained,  
‘I can't lead a mission when the people I'm leading have missions of their owns.’ Steve explained, which is correct, when people have different agendas it makes it harder to reach the main goal.  
‘It's called compartmentalisation. Nobody spills the secrets because nobody knows them all.’ Fury stood up and walked around,  
‘Except you.’ I snapped standing with him,  
‘You're wrong about me. I do share. I'm nice like that.’ Fury walked around the desk and towards the elevator, we both followed.

‘Insight bay.’ Fury spoke,  
‘Captain Rogers and Agent One do not have clearance for Project Insight.’ The computer spoke,  
‘Director override, Fury, Nicholas J.’ Fury spoke as I glanced at Steve,  
‘Confirmed.’ The computer replied and the elevator started moving down,  
‘You know, they used to play music.’ Steve spoke,  
‘Yeah. My grandfather operated one of these things for forty years. My granddad worked in a nice building, he got good tips.’ Fury looked up, ‘He'd walk home every night, roll of ones stuffed in his lunch bag. He'd say "hi", people would say hi back. Time went on, neighbourhood got rougher. He'd say "Hi", they'd say, "Keep on steppin'. Granddad got to grippin' that lunch bag a little tighter.’ Fury explained,  
‘Did he ever get mugged?’ Steve asked,  
‘Every week some punk would say, "What's in the bag?"’ Fury responded,  
‘What did he do?’ I asked,  
‘He'd show 'em. Bunch of crumpled ones and loaded .22 Magnum.’ Fury smiled at me, ‘Granddad loved people. But he didn't trust them very much.’ Fury explained as we continued to ride down the elevator Steve and myself notice the giant Helicarriers on the ground.  
‘Yeah, I know. They're a little bit bigger than a .22’ Fury responded as we left the elevator.

‘This is Project Insight. Three next generation Helicarriers synced to a network of targeting satellites.’ Fury explained as we walked around on the upper levels,  
‘Launched from the Lemurian Star.’ Steve spoke,  
‘Once we get them in the air they never need to come down. Continuous suborbital flight courtesy of our new repulser engines.’ Fury gestures towards where the rotary blades used to be.  
‘Stark?’ I asked and looked at Fury,  
‘Well, he had a few suggestions once he got an up close look at our old turbines. These new long range precision guns can eliminate a thousand hostiles a minute. The satellites can read a terrorist's DNA before he steps outside his spider hole. We gonna neutralise a lot of threats before they even happen.’ Fury explained,  
‘I thought the punishment usually came after the crime.’ Steve spoke,  
‘We can't afford to wait that long.’ Fury replied,  
‘Who's "we"?’ I questioned,  
‘After New York, I convinced the World Security Council we needed a quantum surge in threat analysis. For once we're way ahead of the curve.’ Fury tried to justify this idea,  
‘By holding a gun at everyone on Earth and calling it protection.’ Steve walked forward,  
‘You know, I read those SSR files. Greatest generation? You guys did some nasty stuff. And you haven’t exactly got a clean past White.’ Fury pointed at me as Steve moved between us,  
‘Yeah, we compromised. Sometimes in ways that made us not sleep so well. But we did it so the people could be free. This isn't freedom, this is fear.’ Steve spoke as I moved behind him and put my hands on his back  
‘SHIELD takes the world as it is, not as we'd like it to be. It's getting damn near past time for you to get with that program, Cap.’ Fury explained,  
‘Don't hold your breath.’ Steve snapped and turned, he took my hand and we both left Fury in the underground.

We both leave on Steve’s motorcycle; he took us to the Smithsonian Museum there is an exhibit dedicated to Captain America and the White Knight. I had a white cap on from my armour belt, I wore the belt more often nowadays. Steve had a blue cap on as we held hands and walked around together.  
‘A symbol to the nation. A hero to the world. The story of Captain America is one of honour, bravery and sacrifice.’ The narrator spoke,  
‘Welcome to the Smithsonian. Visitor information booths are available on the second level.’ A female voice spoke over the coms,  
‘Denied enlistment due to poor health, Steven Rogers was chosen for a program unique in the annals of American warfare. One that would transform him into the world's first super soldier.’ The narrator spoke, I saw Steve put his finger to his mouth as a little boy was staring at us, the kid nodded and smiled as I wrapped my arms around Steve’s arm. We both go to the display where there are mannequins with costumes of Steve's old commando squad.  
‘Battle tested, Captain America and his Howling Commandos quickly earned their stripes. Their mission, taking down HYDRA, the Nazi rogue science division. And on occasion the White Knight would also be alongside them in their mission.’ The narrator explained.

We walk around to the display of Bucky Barnes, I grip Steve’s arm tightly as he put his hand on top of mine,  
‘Best friends since childhood, Bucky Barnes and Steven Rogers were inseparable on both schoolyard and battlefield. Barnes is the only Howling Commando to give his life in service of his country.’ The narrator explained, we both see a video of Peggy being interviewed,  
‘That was a difficult winter. A blizzard had trapped half our battalion behind the German line. Captain Rogers and the White Knight, fought their way through a HYDRA blockade that had pinned our allies down for months. He saved over a thousand men, including the man who would...who would become my husband as it turned out. Even after he died, Captain Rogers was still changing my life. And luckily the White Knight was able to be my Maid of Honour.’ Peggy spoke as Steve looked at me,  
‘We remained good friends, she helped me go into hiding.’ I explained as I sighed, I hadn’t seen Peggy for a long time. ‘I want to see her...’ I spoke, Steve nodded as we left.

~

We both go to visit Peggy who is in bed, she was sick.  
‘You should be proud of yourself, Peggy.’ Steve spoke, we looked at Peggy’s photos by her bedside table showing her with her husband and children. There was another with me and Peggy together as friends,  
‘Mm. I have lived a life. My only regret is that you didn't get to live yours.’ Peggy explained, ‘What is it?’ Peggy asked a moment later as she saw the looks on our faces,  
‘For as long as I can remember I just wanted to do what was right. I guess I'm not quite sure what that is anymore. And I thought I could throw myself back in and follow orders, serve. It's just not the same.’ Steve spoke as I squeezed his hand, Peggy chuckled,  
‘You're always so dramatic. Look, you saved the world. We rather...mucked it up.’ Peggy explained,  
‘You didn't. Knowing that you helped found SHIELD with Liz is half the reason I stay.’ Steve explained, Peggy takes Steve's hand,  
‘Hey. The world has changed and none of us can go back. All we can do is our best, and sometimes the best that we can do is to start over, you’ve got another chance, and you both found each other. You can try again and live your lives now.’ Peggy took my hand as well and put them together, Peggy started to cough and Steve turns to get her some water and goes to hand it to her,  
‘Peggy.’ Steve offered her the water.

Suddenly Peggy looks at Steve like she's seeing for the first time since he was frozen, tears appear in the corner of my eyes,  
‘Steve?’ Peggy asked,  
‘Yeah.’ Steve nodded,  
‘You're alive! You...you came, you came back. Liz, Steve is back, I bet you are so happy.’ Peggy smiled widely,  
‘I am, over the moon.’ I grinned as I took Peggy’s hand, she begins to cry,  
‘It's been so long. So long.’ Peggy spoke, I sat on the bed next to her as Steve nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!  
> Hope you are well!
> 
> Updating a little earlier this week! Hope you are enjoying the story so far! Appreciate all you readers and any feedback given!
> 
> Stay safe!


	32. No Pulse...

Leaving Peggy was hard, I couldn’t believe that this could happen to people, I wished there was some way to take my immortality and use it to help people overcome diseases such as this, but we’d tried experimenting on me and we created the Red Skull and Steve. I didn’t trust anyone else to experiment on me again.

I join Steve to meet his new friend Sam who helped counsel other veterans, we were standing at the back of the room listening to them speak,  
‘The thing is I think it's getting worse. A cop pulled me over last week, he thought I was drunk. I swerved to miss a plastic bag. I thought it was an IED.’ A woman spoke, I leaned against the wall and looked at the floor,  
‘Some stuff you leave there, other stuff you bring back. It's our job to figure out how to carry it. Is it gonna be in a big suitcase or in a little man-purse? It's up to you.’ Sam spoke.

Later on Steve and myself were waiting outside for Sam as he finished saying goodbye to the veterans,  
‘Look who it is. The running man.’ Sam walked over and shook Steve’s hand,  
‘Caught the last few minutes. It's pretty intense.’ Steve explained as I nodded,  
‘Yeah, brother, we all got the same problems. Guilt, regret.’ Sam sighed,  
‘You lose someone?’ Steve asked,  
‘My wingman, Riley. Flying a night mission.Standard PJ rescue op, nothing we hadn't done a thousand times before, till RPG knock Riley's dumb ass out of the sky. Nothing I could do. It's like I was up there just to watch.’ Sam explained,  
‘I'm sorry.’ Steve frowned,  
‘After that, I had really hard time finding a reason for being over there, you know?’ Sam explained,  
‘But you're happy now, back in the world?’ Steve asked,  
‘Hey, the number of people giving me orders is down to about zero. So, hell, yeah. You thinking about getting out?’ Sam asked,  
‘No. I don't know. To be honest, I don't know what I would do with myself if I did.’ Steve explained as I stayed silent, letting him talk,  
‘Ultimate fighting?’ Sam joked as Steve laughed, ‘It's just a great idea off the top of my head. But seriously, you could do whatever you want to do. What makes you happy? Apart from this beautiful lady who I have rudely not spoken to. Hi, Sam Wilson.’ Sam held he hand out towards me as I smiled,  
‘Don’t worry, I didn’t want to interrupt the bromance happening in front of me, Elizabeth Saxon.’ I grinned as Sam smirked,  
‘I don’t think I’ll be able to compete with you, from what I’ve heard you could take me down in a heartbeat.’ Sam joked as I laughed,  
‘Well I can always reach you a thing or two about fighting if you ever want any training. I did teach this one.’ I put my hand on Steve’s shoulder as he smiled. Steve moved his arm around my waist as I smiled.

The three of us hung out for a bit and I decided to head home on my own that night, leave Steve to hang out with Sam a bit more, he did need to make more friends and I wasn’t about to stop him from hanging out with someone new. Plus Sam seemed like a great guy, good sense of humour and was easy to get along with.

-Steve-  
Liz left early but I didn’t understand why, I wonder if she felt out of place or just wanted me to spend time with someone else outside of our everyday world with SHIELD.

I had a bit of time with Sam and then decided to head back home to my apartment before calling Liz to see how she was, as I was walking up my neighbour came out the door on her phone,  
‘That's so sweet. That is so nice. Hey. I gotta go, though. Okay, bye.’ She had blonde hair and turned towards me as I got to her door, ‘My aunt, she's kind of an insomniac.’ She smiled as I nodded, ‘Oh, and I think you left your stereo on.’ The woman spoke as I walked towards my door  
‘Oh. Right, thank you.’ I nodded as I watched her leave and go downstairs.

I hear the music as I cautiously enter my apartment though the window, I grabs my shield for protection and find Fury sitting on his couch in the dark, I sighed and looked at him,  
‘I don't remember giving you a key.’ Steve spoke,  
‘You really think I'd need one? My wife kicked me out.’ Fury explained  
‘Didn't know you were married.’ I responded as I moved towards the light,  
‘A lot of things you don't about me.’ Fury replied,  
‘I know, Nick. That's the problem.’ I spoke sarcastically as I turn on the light notice Fury's injuries for the first time, but Fury indicates for me to be silent, he turns off the light and writes something on his phone and shows it to Me; "ears everywhere" it reads as I look back up at Fury’s face.  
‘I'm sorry to have to do this, but I had no place else to crash.’ Fury explained and he writes another text and shows it to me; "SHIELD compromised" as I look down,  
‘Who else knows about your wife?’ I asked, Fury shows me another text; "You and me" as I nodded  
‘Just...my friends.’ Fury spoke,  
‘Is that what we are?’ I asked sarcastically,  
‘That's up to you.’ Fury spoke as he stared.

Suddenly Fury is shot three times from through the wall and collapses, I look out the window for the shooter then quickly drag Fury to the next room, before I run out to make chase and leave Fury, he hands me a flash drive,   
‘Don't...trust anyone.’ Fury spoke before he passed out, I hear someone breaking into my apartment and hears my neighbour calling out to me,  
‘Captain Rogers?’ She called and I see her holding a gun pointed out, ‘Captain, I'm Agent 13 of SHIELD Special Service.’ She explained and moved over, ‘I'm assigned to protect you.’ She added and walked over,  
‘On whose order?’ I asked as she walked over to Fury to check his injuries,  
‘His.’ She spoke, ‘Foxtrot is down, he's unresponsive. I need EMTs.’ The agent spoke down the radio, ‘I’m Sharon by the way.’ Sharon spoke as I nodded,   
‘Do you have a twenty on the shooter?’ The radio spoke, I notice the shooter though the window,  
‘Tell him I'm in pursuit.’ I replied and smash through my window and run after the assassin, I chase him through an office building smashing through the walls, when I finally catches up with the mysterious assassin on the roof I throw my shield at the assassin, but he catches it with one swift move, then throws it back to me and I jump down the building and disappears.

~Elizabeth~  
I got a call off Steve about Fury and was told what hospital to go to. I drove as quick as I could to the site and room where Fury was, as I walked in the room I saw Steve and Natasha were already there.

Steve walked over to me as tears appeared in my eyes, yes, Fury was an ass, but he didn’t deserve this...  
‘Is he gonna make it?’ I asked,  
‘I don't know.’ Steve replied as he hugged me,  
‘Tell me about the shooter.’ Natasha turned to us,  
‘He's fast and strong. Had a metal arm.’ Steve answered, moments later Agent Maria Hill also joins us,  
‘Ballistics?’ Natasha asked,  
‘Three slugs, no rifling. Completely untraceable.’ Maria shook her head  
‘Soviet-made.’ Natasha stated,  
‘Yeah.’ Maria sighed, suddenly we watch in shock as Fury's state deteriorates right in front of us.

‘He's in V-tach.’ The male nurse spoke,  
‘Crash cart coming in.’ The female nurse called,  
‘Nurse, help me with the drape.’ The doctor instructed as I moved to the window and put my hands on the window ledge.  
‘BP is dropping.’ The male nurse called,  
‘Defibrillator!’ The doctor yelled, we all watch in shock as we heard that dreaded noise... Fury was flatlining, ‘I want you to charge him at one hundred.’ The doctor called, ‘Stand back! Three, two, one. Clear!’ The doctor gave Fury a shock with the defibrillator, ‘Pulse?’ The doctor asked,  
‘No pulse.’ The male nurse answered,  
‘No pulse.’ The second doctor repeated,  
‘Okay. 200, please. Stand back! Three, two, one. Clear!’ Fury is given another shock from the doctor, ‘Give me epinephrine! Pulse?’ I turned around and slide down the wall to the floor,  
‘Negative.’ The male nurse spoke, this all felt surreal.

‘What's the time?’ The doctor asked,  
‘1:03, Doctor.’ The female nurse spoke,  
‘Time of death, 1:03 a.m.’ the doctor announced, everything around went silent, I stared off into the distance as I saw Natasha walk away.

Steve knelt down next to my and put his hand on my knee, I looked at him and he turned his hand over on my knee and offered his hand to help me up, I gave him a sad smile and stood up. We headed into a room where we waited to see Fury’s body. I sat on a chair in the corner.

Not long after the body was brought in I stayed sat down as Natasha and Steve were standing. Natasha was crying and I moved to hold her hand as I started to cry with her. Maria came in a moment later,  
‘I need to take him.’ Maria spoke, Steve walks besides both me and Natasha,  
‘Natasha.’ Steve spoke, we could both see she was more broken and it concerned us, Natasha removed her hand from mine and touched Fury’s head for a moment, then turns and walks out, Steve and myself look at each other and follow her, ‘Natasha!’ Steve called,  
‘Why was Fury in your apartment?’ Natasha asked as I stopped between them,  
‘I don't know.’ Steve lied as I frowned and bit my lower lip, we are interrupted by Rumlow a second later,  
‘Cap, they want you back at SHIELD.’ Brock spoke,  
‘Yeah, give me a second.’ Steve looked at Brock,  
‘They want you now.’ Brock explained,  
‘Okay.’ Steve snapped and turned back to Natasha,  
‘You're a terrible liar.’ Natasha turns and walks off, as I looked back at Steve, I follow after Natasha as Steve stands in the hallway.

-Steve-  
I had left Liz with Natasha and was escorted back to SHIELD after hiding the flash drive in a vending machine in the hospital. I was sent to talk to Alexander Pierce who was near his office,  
‘For whatever it's worth, you did your best.’ Pierce spoke to Sharon as I walked in the room,  
‘Thank you, sir.’ Sharon spoke as she turns to leave she sees me, ‘Captain Rogers.’ Sharon nods,  
‘Neighbour.’ I spoke, probably a bit coldly but I didn’t know who to trust at the moment,  
‘Ah, Captain. I'm Alexander Pierce.’ Pierce extended his hand  
‘Sir, it's an honour.’ I spoke and shook hands with Pierce,  
‘The honour is mine, Captain. My father served in the 101st. Come on in.’ Pierce spoke as we enter Pierce's office where he shows me an old photo of Fury with Pierce. ‘That photo was taken five years after Nick and I met. When I was at State Department in Bogota. ELN rebels took the embassy, and security got me out, but the rebels took hostages. Nick was deputy chief for the SHIELD station there. And he comes to me with a plan. He wants to storm the building through the sewers. I said, "No, we'll negotiate." Turned out the ELN didn't negotiate, so they put out a kill order. They stormed the basement, and what did they find? They find it empty. Nick had ignored my direct order and carried out an unauthorised military operation on foreign soil. He saved the lives of a dozen political officers, including my daughter.’ Pierce told me the story,  
‘So you gave him a promotion.’ I spoke,  
‘I've never had any cause to regret it. Captain, why was Nick in your apartment last night?’ Pierce went straight to the point,  
‘I don't know.’ I answered,  
‘You know it was bugged?’ Pierce asked,  
‘I did, because Nick told me.’ I answered,  
‘Did he tell you he was the one who bugged it?’ Pierce looked at me, I didn’t respond, ‘I want you to see something.’ Pierce brings up footage of Batroc being interrogated on screen,  
‘Who hired you, Batroc?’ The SHIELD agent spoke,  
‘Is that live?’ I asked,  
‘Yeah, they picked him up last night in a not-so-safe house in Algiers.’ Pierce answered,  
‘Are you saying he's a suspect? Assassination isn't Batroc's line.’ I explained,  
‘No, it's more complicated than that. Batroc was hired anonymously to attack the Lemurian Star and he was contacted by e-mail and paid by wire transfer. And then the money was run through seventeen fictitious accounts, the last one going to a holding company that was registered to a Jacob Veech.’ Pierce explained,  
‘Am I supposed to know who that is?’ I ask as Pierce hands me a file,  
‘Not likely. Veech died six years ago. His last address was 14-35 Elmhurst Drive. When I first met Nick his mother lived at 14-37.’ Pierce explained,  
‘Are you saying Fury hired the pirates? Why?’ I looked over the file as I asked,  
‘The prevailing theory was that the hijacking was a cover for the acquisition and sale of classified intelligence. The sale went sour and that led to Nick's death.’ Pierce explained,  
‘If you really knew Nick Fury you'd know that's not true.’ I closed the file and looked at Pierce,  
‘Why do you think we're talking? See, I took a seat on the Council not because I wanted to but because Nick asked me to, because we were both realists. We knew that despite all the diplomacy and the handshaking and the rhetoric, that to build a really better world sometimes means having to tear the old one down. And that makes enemies. Those people that call you dirty because you got the guts to stick your hands in the mud and try to build something better. And the idea that those people could be happy today, makes me really, really angry.’ Pierce explained, after a few moments he looks at me, ‘Captain, you were the last one to see Nick alive. I don't think that's an accident, and I don't think you do either. So I'm gonna ask again, why was he there?’ Pierce asked one more time,  
‘He told me not to trust anyone.’ I answered, half truthful   
‘I wonder if that included him.’ Pierce sighed, I hesitate before replying,  
‘I'm sorry. Those were his last words. Excuse me.’ I pick up my shield, place it on my back and starts to make my way out of the office,  
‘Captain.’ Pierce called, I stop and look at Pierce, ‘Somebody murdered my friend and I'm gonna find out why. Anyone gets in my way, they're gonna regret it. Anyone.’ Pierce warned as I nodded,  
‘Understood.’ I spoke and left.

I leave Pierce's office and step into the elevator,   
‘Operations control.’ I spoke,  
‘Confirmed.’ The computer replied, just as the elevator doors are about to close Rumlow steps in with two STRIKE agents,  
‘Forensics.’ Brock spoke,  
‘Confirmed.’ The computer replied,  
‘Cap.’ Brock nodded,  
‘Rumlow.’ I nod as the elevator doors close and we start riding down,  
‘Evidence Response found some fibres on the roof they want us to see. You want me to get the tac-team ready?’ Brock asked,  
‘No, lets wait and see what it is first.’ I responded,  
‘Right.’ Brock nodded as I notice one of the agents touching his weapon suspiciously, the elevator stops and more SHIELD and STRIKE agents enter  
‘What's the status so far?’ The first agent spoke,  
‘Administrations level.’ The second spoke to the elevator,  
‘Confirmed.’ The computer replied,  
‘Excuse me.’ The second agent moved besides me.

Brock turned to me,  
‘I'm sorry about what happened with Fury. Messed up, what happened to him.’ Brock spoke as I bowed my head down,  
‘Thank you.’ I replied, feeling something is off, I looks at the agents in the elevator and notice one of them is sweating, then the elevator stops and more agents enter,  
‘Records.’ The STRIKE agent spoke,  
‘Confirmed.’ The computer replied, as the elevator doors close I realise I’ve been surrounded by agents,  
‘Before we get started, does anyone want to get out?’ I spoke cooly, there's a moment's pause before suddenly one of the agents turns and uses an electric rod to give me a shock, the others grab me and try to strap my wrists with magnetic cuffs, I manages to knock some of them down but one cuff remains, then Rumlow uses his rod to give me a shock as I groan in pain. I manage to free myself from the magnetic cuff and knock all the agents down, I turns to Brock.

‘Whoa, big guy. I just want you to know, Cap, this ain't personal.’ Brock then goes to attack me with his electric rod but I manage to defend myself and eventually knock Brock out.  
‘It kind of feels personal.’ I picks up my shield then opens the elevator doors, but I’m faced by a team of STRIKE agents pointing their weapons at me.  
‘Drop the shield! Put your hands in the air!’ the agent yelled, I use my shield to break off the elevator wires which sends the elevator down, as I force the doors open I see more STRIKE agents approaching me, I quickly close the doors and look for another way out.

‘Give it up, Rogers! Get that door open! You have nowhere to go!’ an agent shouts from outside as I break through the glass in the elevator and plummet down to finally hit the ground floor. Landing in a heap I quickly get to my feet and start running off. I manage to get to the garage to grab my motorcycle before I’m locked in, I start evading the obstacles laid out but then a Quinjet emerges ahead of me.  
‘Stand down, Captain Rogers. Stand down’ the Quinjet lowers its machine gun, ‘Repeat, stand down.’ The Quinjet commanded, as I don’t stop they start shooting at me, I throw my shield into the propellers to jam it, giving me an opportunity to hop onto it and do more damage to the jet with my shield before jumping off as the jet goes crashing down and I quickly escape the area.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!  
> Can’t believe we are in March already! It’s going so fast!
> 
> Again I hope you guys are enjoying it! I lost 2 more subscribers since the last chapter unfortunately but gained 1 so I’m happy people are still finding it and enjoying it. Would love to hear some feedback from you all!
> 
> Thanks!


	33. Hi Steve...

~Elizabeth~  
I had been at home while Steve was sent to SHIELD to speak to whoever, I had noticed two STRIKE agents were sent here to keep me company as I was watching TV, I tried to talk to them but they weren’t really talkative...

It was starting to concern me, until my work phone received a message.

“New Mission, Apprehend Steve Rogers.”

I stood up receiving the message as I notice one of the agents put his hand to his ear, I frown and my phone starts ringing, I answer and hear Pierce’s voice on the other end,  
‘Hello, Agent One.’ Pierce spoke, ‘We need you to come in.’ He added,  
‘What the hell is going on?’ I snapped,  
‘We can tell you more when you get here,’ Pierce explained as I looked between the two STRIKE agents, one had his hand in his gun, it looked like I had no choice but to respond,  
‘Yes, sir.’ I hung up.

I left with the two agents then and there heading to the headquarters.

-Steve-  
I was disguised as a civilian dressed in a hoody, I was heading back to the hospital to retrieve the flash drive from the vending machine but as I get there I notice it's gone, then Natasha appears behind him chewing some gum, in anger I push her into a room,  
‘Where is it?’ I asked,  
‘Safe.’ Natasha answered briefly,  
‘Do better!’ I snapped,  
‘Where did you get it?’ Natasha asked,  
‘Why would I tell you?’ I retorted,  
‘Fury gave it to you. Why?’ Natasha concluded,  
‘What's on it?’ I asked,  
‘I don't know.’ Natasha replied as I banged the shelves next to her,  
‘Stop lying!’ I snapped even more angry than before,  
‘I only act like I know everything, Rogers.’ Natasha explained,  
‘I bet you knew Fury hired the pirates, didn't you?’ I came to my own conclusion,  
‘Well, it makes sense. The ship was dirty, Fury needed a way in, so do you.’ Natasha shrugged,  
‘I'm not gonna ask you again.’ I looked at her,  
‘I know who killed Fury. Most of the intelligence community doesn't believe he exists, the ones who do call him the Winter Soldier. He's credited with over two dozen assassinations in the last fifty years.’ Natasha explained,  
‘So he's a ghost story.’ I sighed,  
‘Five years ago I was escorting a nuclear engineer out of Iran, somebody shot out my tires near Odessa. We lost control, went straight over a cliff, I pulled us out, but the Winter Soldier was there. I was covering my engineer, so he shot him straight through me.’ Natasha pulls up her shirt to show me the scar on the side of her stomach, ‘Soviet slug, no rifling. Bye-bye bikinis.’ Natasha smirked,  
‘Yeah, I bet you look terrible in them now.’ I sarcastically joked, there's a hit of a smile from Natasha,  
‘Going after him is a dead end. I know, I've tried.’ Natasha holds up the flash drive, ‘Like you said, he's a ghost story.’ Natasha spoke as I take the flash drive from her,  
‘Well, let's find out what the ghost wants. After we get Liz.’ I spoke,  
‘She’s already been taken in.’ Natasha explained as I turned to look at Natasha, ‘I went to get her back out but noticed she’s been escorted out the building by a bunch of STRIKE team agents, she’s out of this one now.’ Natasha explained as I looked away, I balled my empty hand into a fist.

Please Liz... be safe.

~Elizabeth~  
I arrive in Pierce’s office as he was talking to the World Security Council,  
‘Nick Fury was murdered in cold blood. To any reasonable person, that would make him a martyr, not a traitor.’ Pierce spoke,  
‘You know what makes him a traitor? Hiring a mercenary to hijack his own ship.’ Councilman Rockwell snapped,  
‘Nick Fury used your friendship to coerce this council into delaying Project Insight. A project he knew would expose his own illegal operations. At best, he lied to you. At worst...’ Councilman Singh argued,  
‘Are you calling for my resignation? I've got a pen and paper right here.’ Pierce gestured to the desk,  
‘That discussion can be tabled for a later time.’ Councilwoman Hawley admitted,  
‘But you do want to have a discussion.’ Pierce concluded,  
‘We've already had it, Mr. Secretary. This council moves to immediately reactivate Project Insight. If you want to say something snappy, now would be a good time.’ Councilman Rockwell explained.

The meeting finished soon after and Pierce turned to see me,  
‘Horrible things, all one sided,’ Pierce spoke as he gestured to the desk, I walked over without saying a word and sat down. Pierce however sat on the desk right in front of me, ‘I can only imagine the confusion and pain you must be feeling right now.’ Pierce took my hand and held it, internally I felt repulsed as I looked up at him,  
‘I just want answers, what has he done? Why are we going after Steve?’ I asked,  
‘We are, you aren’t.’ Pierce spoke as I frowned in confusion, ‘You could be his next target, we are going to keep you safe. We have a safe house organised in the last hour for you and we have some STRIKE agents who are going to escort you there after today.’ Pierce explained as I looked down.

This was really happening... this was wrong, something has gone wrong with SHIELD. I... I was a target of whatever was going on here.

‘At least give me a day to prepare and get my things together. I’ll be right back tomorrow morning at 7am sharp.’ I explained, it was lunchtime, meaning I had time to organise a message to get to Steve. Pierce looked at me and nodded,  
‘Fine, I’ll get the team to pick you up from your apartment at 7am.’ Pierce spoke as I nodded.

In that moment I left.

I went straight home, which I really couldn’t trust home right now... so I left for Avengers tower, heading inside I found a room to work on hacking into my iPad and taking all traces of tracking, internet and other parts out. Apart from the ability to record and play a message... one for Steve.

I then left and headed to Steve’s apartment, I started to pick up all my stuff in a hurry, packing as much as I could and after pulling a draw out I heard something drop on the floor with a light tap.

I looked down, it was a small white box, I knelt down and picked it up. Opening the box I saw a ring inside, I stopped breathing for a moment as I stared at it, he was... going to propose to me... my eyes welled up as I pulled out a device Tony had previously made to block all signals in a building, bugs, and the like.

I set the iPad up to look at me as I sat on Steve’s bed with my legs crossed, I had the box in my lap.

Leaning forward I hit the start button and then moved back with a smile, though it wasn’t a happy one,  
‘Hi Steve...’ I started...

-Steve-  
Natasha and myself go to the mall disguised as a civilian couple, I wasn’t used to having to run from people, so I needed Natasha’s help right now,  
‘First rule of going on the run is, don't run, walk.’ Natasha spoke,  
‘If I run in these shoes, they're gonna fall off.’ I spoke sarcastically as we enter a computer store,  
‘The drive has a Level Six homing program, so as soon as we boot up SHIELD will know exactly where we are.’ Natasha explained as I nodded,  
‘How much time do we have?’ I asked,  
‘Uh...about nine minutes from...’ Natasha pops the flash drive into a MacBook, ‘Now.’ Natasha spoke as she starts looking on the computer, ‘Fury was right about that ship, somebody's trying to hide something. This drive is protected by some sort of AI, it keeps rewriting itself to counter my commands.’ Natasha explained,  
‘Can you override it?’ I asked,  
‘The person who developed this is slightly smarter than me. Slightly.’ Natasha joked.

Natasha continues to try and find out what's on the flash drive,  
‘I'm gonna try running a tracer. This is a program that SHIELD developed to track hostile malware, so if we can't read the file, maybe we can find out where it came from.’ Natasha explained as a man appeared besides us,  
‘Can I help you guys with anything?’ The employee spoke,  
‘Oh, no. My fiancé was just helping me with some honeymoon destinations.’ Natasha quickly spoke with a smile as I was taken back  
‘Right! We're getting married.’ I nodded, mentally I wished I had hoped to have asked Liz by now... I had the ring at my apartment and everything... just not the courage to ask.  
‘Congratulations. Where do you guys thinking about going?’ The employee asked as I look at the monitor and see the signal traced to somewhere in New Jersey.  
‘New Jersey.’ I spoke quickly,  
‘Oh.’ The employee looked at me for a moment, ‘I have the exact same glasses.’ The employee added,  
‘Wow, you two are practically twins.’ Natasha joked,  
‘Yeah, I wish. Specimen. Uh...if you guys need anything, I've been Aaron.’ Aaron smiled as he looked over us both,  
‘Thank you.’ I nodded and Aaron left us.

I turned to Natasha, ‘You said nine minutes, come on.’ I explained,  
‘Shh, relax. Got it.’ Natasha found the signal is coming from Wheaton, NJ. ‘You know it?’ Natasha asked, I recognised the location.  
‘I used to. Let's go.’ I spoke and pull the flash drive from the computer and we walk out of the store, ‘Standard tac-team. Two behind, to across, two coming straight at us. If they make us, I'll engage, you hit the south escalator to the metro.’ I explained the plan to Natasha as two agents are coming straight towards us.  
‘Shut up and put your arm around me, laugh at something I said.’ Natasha snapped,  
‘What?’ She threw me off,  
‘Do it!’ Natasha snapped again as I quickly put my arm around Natasha and laugh, the two agents walk straight by us.

We both get on the escalator and Natasha spots Rumlow next to us going up, she turns to me quickly,  
‘Kiss me.’ Natasha instructed,  
‘What?’ I was shocked,  
‘Public displays of affection make people very uncomfortable. So pretend I’m Liz and kiss me.’ Natasha whispered,  
‘Yes, they do. And you-‘ I stopped as she quickly pulls down my head and kisses me making Rumlow look away as he goes past us on the escalator.  
‘You still uncomfortable?’ Natasha asked as I stared at her,  
‘I’m with Liz... so yes, I feel uncomfortable.’ I spoke as Natasha rolled her eyes,  
‘I’m sure she’s probably done something similar in the past.’ Natasha shook her head as I looked at her.

We borrow a car to head to New Jersey as quickly as possible, the sooner we get this done the sooner I can see Liz again.  
‘Where did Captain America learn how to steal a car?’ Natasha smirked,  
‘Nazi Germany.’ I answered,  
‘Mm.’ Natasha nodded,  
‘And we're borrowing. Take your feet off the dash.’ I spoke as Natasha takes her feet off the dash,  
‘Alright, I have a question for you, oh, which you do not have to answer. I feel like if you don't answer it though, you're kind of answering it, you know?’ Natasha smirked,  
‘What?’ I asked  
‘Has Liz been teaching you to kiss?’ Natasha asked, I didn’t answer, ‘It wasn’t a bad kiss.’ Natasha smirked,  
‘Well, I don’t feel comfortable talking about this kind of thing.’ Steve explained,  
‘That makes sense, Liz is pretty open about everything. You know?’ Natasha spoke as I nodded,  
‘Yes, she is...’ I spoke, I was worried about her as I frowned,  
‘At least you don’t have to make something up with her-‘ Natasha started,  
‘What, like you?’ I spoke quickly as Natasha looked at me,  
‘I don't know. The truth is a matter of circumstances, it's not all things to all people all the time. And neither am I.’ Natasha explained,  
‘That's a tough way to live.’ I spoke my mind,  
‘It's a good way not to die, though.’ Natasha added,  
‘You know, it's kind of hard to trust someone when you don't know who that someone really is.’ I glanced at her,  
‘Yeah. Who do you want me to be?’ Natasha smiled,  
‘How about a friend?’ I replied with a smile as Natasha laughs softly,  
‘Well, there's a chance you might be in the wrong business, Rogers.’ Natasha sat back in the chair, ‘Did you manage to ask Liz the big question before all this?’ Natasha asked,  
‘Big question?’ I glanced at her, Natasha started humming wedding music as I sighed,  
‘Take that as a no then... she was hoping you would ask her soon. I could tell.’ Natasha smirked as I frowned,  
‘She spoke to you?’ I asked,  
‘No, I guessed you wanted to and dropped a hint of the possibility to Liz and she freaked out, was excited but scared at the same time.’ Natasha explained as I stared ahead at the road,  
‘I was hoping to ask her this weekend. I’d book a restaurant as a surprise night out. Tony had helped me arrange it...’ I stopped, ‘I just hope she’s okay.’ I finished,  
‘She’ll be fine. Strongest one of the lot of us.’ Natasha smirked as I nodded, she has been through hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE UPLOAD!!
> 
> Hey all!  
> Decided to just upload another chapter today. I’m currently working on an assignment for my part time Uni degree and my brain is dead... having to workout business opportunities for a tyre company is hard! Lol!
> 
> Hope you are all well and thanks for the two kudos from guests yesterday! Appreciate ya! :-)


	34. His Face...

-Steve-  
We pull up to outside an abandoned military base where the signal led us to,  
‘This is it.’ I spoke,  
‘The file came from these coordinates.’ Natasha explained as we got out the car,  
‘So did I.’ I responded.

Later that night as we walk around the base trying to pinpoint where the signal came from,  
‘This camp is where I was trained. Where Liz taught me to fight... where I started to fall for her..’ I explained,  
‘Changed much?’ Natasha asked,  
‘A little.’ I have a brief vision of my former, smaller self running past me as I’m getting trained with other soldiers.

‘Pick up the pace, ladies! Let's go! Let's go! Double time! Come on Rogers, move it!’ The Sergeant yelled as my former self stops and stares at me as I am now, ‘Come on! Fall in! Rogers! I said fall in!’ The Sergeant yelled, I watch nostalgically as the former Steve runs off. A simpler time almost...

‘This is a dead end. Zero heat signature, zero waves, not even radio. Whoever wrote the file must have used a router to throw people off.’ Natasha explained as I notice a building ahead of us ‘What is it?’ Natasha asked as we walk over to the building.  
‘Army regulations forbid storing ammunition within five hundred yards of the barracks. This building is in the wrong place.’ I spoke and open the lock with my shield and we enter inside, when we turn on the lights we notice it's a SHIELD office.

‘This is SHIELD.’ Natasha spoke,  
‘Maybe where it started.’ I walk in and we enter a room where we find old framed portraits of Howard Stark, Peggy, Liz and Col. Chester Phillips.  
‘There's Stark's father.’ Natasha spoke,  
‘Howard.’ I nodded,  
‘Liz is there with another woman, is she?’ Natasha asked,  
‘An old friend of ours.’ I respond as we turn away to walk further down the room and stop by a massive book shelf.

‘If you're already working in a secret office...’ I mutter and push the books shelf and it slides open to reveal an elevator behind it, ‘Why do you need to hide the elevator?’ I stopped and stared at it, we go down the elevator which takes us to a room with old looking computers.  
‘This can't be the data-point, this technology is ancient.’ Natasha spoke as she looked around and suddenly Natasha notices a small flash drive port, she places the flash drive in it which then activates the ancient computer in the room.  
‘Initiate system?’ The computer spoke, Natasha types using the keyboard.  
‘Y-E-S, spells yes.’ Natasha smiles as the old computer starts to cranks up “Shall we play a game?" Natasha looks at me, ‘It's from a movie that...’ Natasha started to explain as I didn’t respond,  
Yeah, I saw it. With Liz...’ I stopped as suddenly we hear an accented voice speaking.

‘Rogers, Steven. Born, 1918. Romanoff, Natalia Alianovna. Born, 1984.’ The voice echoed over the room, we see an old camera moving above them as it analyses us,  
‘It's some kind of a recording.’ Natasha spoke,  
‘I am not a recording, Fräulein. I may not be the man I was when the Captain and the White Knight took me prisoner in 1945, but I am.’ The computer screen shows an old photo of Dr. Arnim Zola,  
‘Do you know this thing?’ Natasha asked me,  
‘Arnim Zola was a German scientist who worked for the Red Skull. He's been dead for years.’ I explained,  
‘First correction, I am Swiss. Second, look around you. I have never been more alive. In 1972 I received a terminal diagnosis. Science could not save my body, my mind, however, that was worth saving on two hundred thousand feet of data banks. You are standing in my brain.’ Arnim spoke,  
‘How did you get here?’ I asked,  
‘Invited.’ Arnim answered.

‘It was Operation Paperclip after World War II. SHIELD recruited German scientists with strategic value.’ Natasha guessed,  
‘They thought I could help their cause. I also helped my own.’ Arnim explained,  
‘HYDRA died with the Red Skull.’ I snapped,  
‘Cut off one head, two more shall take its place.’ Arnim replied,  
‘Prove it.’ I snapped,  
‘Accessing archive.’ Arnim spoke, the computer screen shows them old footage of Johann Schmidt/Red Skull, of the how the original SHIELD founders, ‘HYDRA was founded on the belief that humanity could not be trusted with its own freedom. What we did not realise, was that if you try to take that freedom, they resist. The war taught us much. Humanity needed to surrender its freedom willingly. After the war, SHIELD was founded and I was recruited. The new HYDRA grew. A beautiful parasite inside SHIELD. For seventy years HYDRA has been secretly feeding crisis, reaping war. And when history did not cooperate, history was changed.’ Arnim explained,  
‘That's impossible, SHIELD would have stopped you.’ Natasha explained,  
‘Accidents will happen.’ Arnim spoke, as the computer screen shows them HYDRA had killed Howard and Maria Stark making it look like a car accident along with the recent death of Fury. ‘HYDRA created a world so chaotic that humanity is finally ready to sacrifice its freedom to gain its security. Once the purification process is complete, HYDRA's new world order will arise. We won, Captain. Your death amounts to the same as your Life; a zero sum.’ Arnim spoke, in anger I suddenly smash the computer screen, ‘As I was saying...’ Arnim appeared on another computer,  
‘What's on this drive?’ I snapped,  
‘Project Insight requires insight. So I wrote an algorithm.’ Arnim explained,  
‘What kind of algorithm? What does it do?’ Natasha asked,  
‘The answer to your question is fascinating. Unfortunately, you shall be too dead to hear it.’ Arnim laughed as suddenly the doors starts to close, I try stop it by throwing my shield in between it but it’s too late.  
‘Steve, we got a bogey. Short range ballistic. 30 seconds tops.’ Natasha explained,  
‘Who fired it?’ I asked,  
‘S.H.I.E.L.D.’ Natasha looked at me,  
‘I am afraid I have been stalling, Captain. Admit it, it's better this way. We're both of us...out of time.’ Arnim spoke as I notice a small opening on the ground, I throw the metal door aside and just as the place explodes I throw myself and Natasha into the hole and I protect us with my shield. I then manage to get us out from under the building rubble just as STRIKE agents arrive to check for survivors.

~Elizabeth~  
I had got everything ready to go and was in the back of a 4x4 heading to the safe house,  
‘How much longer? My legs are going stiff!’ I complained as Pierce looked at me,  
‘Not long, you won’t be too far from my personal home so we can keep an eye on you.’ Pierce explained as I nodded.

It was another 20 minutes until we finally arrived, I walked up to the house, it was a lovely little two story place. I went to grab my bags but the agent stopped me,  
‘It’s okay mam, we can get them for you.’ The agent spoke, I didn’t trust anything that was going on. I had given the iPad to Sharon Carter who I knew had been living next door to Steve this whole time, we were friends because of Peggy and I had been told to keep it a secret from Steve, which I was happy to do to protect him.

I walked inside the house and looked around the living room, I smiled and walked into the kitchen and within a second saw a man with a metal arm and black suit.

I saw his face as he pulled up a pistol to my head.

‘Bucky...’ I spoke.

-Steve-  
We managed to get to my friend Sam’s house in one piece, I knocked the door hearing him moving inside. The door opened a moment later and Sam saw us looking a bit beaten up,  
‘Hey, man.’ Sam spoke,  
‘I'm sorry about this. We need a place to lay low.’ I explained,  
‘Everyone we know is trying to kill us.’ Natasha added, Sam pauses a moment before replying,  
‘Not everyone.’ Sam let's us enter.

Later as Natasha and I are cleaning up, I notices Natasha looking sad and thoughtful,  
‘You okay?’ I asked,  
‘Yeah.’ Natasha nodded,  
‘What's going on?’ I asked again,  
‘When I first joined SHIELD, I thought I was going straight. But I guess I just traded in the KGB for HYDRA. I thought I knew whose lies I was telling, but...I guess I can't tell the difference anymore.’ Natasha sighed,  
‘There's a chance you might be in the wrong business.’ I smirked, Natasha smiles faintly,  
‘I owe you.’ Natasha looked at me,  
‘It's okay.’ I shrugged,  
‘If it was the other way around, and it was down to me to save your life, and you be honest with me, would you trust me to do it?’ Natasha asked,  
‘I would now. And I'm always honest.’ I smirked,  
‘Well, you seem pretty chipper for someone who just found out they died for nothing.’ Natasha turned towards me,  
‘Well, I guess I just like to know who I'm fighting.’ I added.

‘I made breakfast. If you guys...eat that sort of thing.’ Sam walked in, we move to Sam's kitchen,  
‘So, the question is: who in SHIELD could launch a domestic missile strike?’ Natasha spoke,  
‘Pierce.’ I responded,  
‘Who happens to be sitting on top of the most secure building in the world.’ Natasha looked at me,  
‘But he's not working alone, Zola's algorithm was on the Lemurian Star.’ I explained,  
‘So was Jasper Sitwell.’ Natasha spoke,  
‘So, the real question is: how do the two most wanted people in Washington kidnap a SHIELD officer in broad daylight?’ I asked.

‘The answer is: you don't.’ Sam drops a file in front of me as I pick it up,  
‘What's this?’ I asked,  
‘Call it a resume.’ Sam replied as Natasha picks up a photo of Sam with his para-rescue team.  
‘Is this Bakhmala? The Khalid Khandil mission, that was you.’ Natasha looked at Sam, ‘You didn't say he was a para-rescue.’ Natasha was surprised, I was looking at the photo of Sam with his colleague,  
‘Is this Riley?’ I asked,  
‘Yeah.’ Sam nodded,  
‘I heard they couldn't bring in the choppers because of the RPGs. What did you use, a stealth chute?’ Natasha asked,  
‘No. These.’ Sam hands me the file, I opens it and read it over,  
‘I thought you said you were a pilot.’ I looked at him.  
‘I never said pilot.’ Sam smirked,  
‘I can't ask you to do this, Sam. You got out for a good reason.’ I closed the file,  
‘Dude, Captain America needs my help. There's no better reason to get back in.’ Sam explained,  
‘Where can we get our hands on one of these things?’ I asked,  
‘The last one is at Fort Meade, behind three guarded gates and a twelve-inch steel wall.’ Sam explained as I look at Natasha who shrugs her shoulders.  
‘Shouldn't be a problem.’ As I throw down the file on the table.

Later that day I throw Sitwell across a rooftop, Natasha follows behind me,  
‘Tell me about Zola's algorithm.’ I snapped,  
‘Never heard of it.’ Sitwell replied,  
‘What were you doing on the Lemurian Star?’ I asked a different question  
‘I was throwing up, I get seasick.’ Sitwell replied as I force Sitwell to the edge of the rooftop, as Sitwell just smiles. ‘Is this little display meant to insinuate that you're gonna throw me off the roof? Because it's really not your style, Rogers.’ Sitwell smirked as I looked at him,  
‘You're right. It's not. It's hers.’ I step aside and Natasha kicks Sitwell off the roof, he plummets down screaming.

We wait a few moments and then suddenly, Sam, in his Falcon jet-pack suit with wings, flies up holding Sitwell and throws him down on the roof. Natasha and myself walk towards Sitwell, he holds his hand up in fear,  
‘Zola's algorithm is a program...for choosing Insight's targets!’ Sitwell explained,  
‘What targets?’ I asked,  
‘You! A TV anchor in Cairo, the Undersecretary of Defense, a high school valedictorian in Iowa city. Bruce Banner, Stephen Strange, anyone who's a threat to HYDRA! Now, or in the future.’ Sitwell explained,  
‘The Future? How could it know?’ I asked as Sitwell laughs,  
‘How could it not? The 21st century is a digital book. Zola taught HYDRA how to read it.’ Sitwell explained as we look at him in confusion, ‘Your bank records, medical histories, voting patterns, e-mails, phone calls, your damn SAT scores. Zola's algorithm evaluates people's past to predict their future.’ Sitwell explained,  
‘And what then?’ I asked,  
‘Oh, my God. Pierce is gonna kill me.’ Sitwell spoke,  
‘What then?!’ I yelled,  
‘Then the Insight Helicarriers scratch people off the list. A few million at a time.’ Sitwell explained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another surprise upload! 😁  
> I’m in a good mood today!
> 
> Hope you are all well!


	35. Bucky?

Sam sat in the drivers seat as he takes us Triskelion,  
‘HYDRA doesn't like leaks.’ Sitwell spoke,  
‘So why don't you try sticking a cork in it.’ Sam snapped,  
‘Insight's launching in sixteen hours, we're cutting it a little bit close here.’ Natasha explained,  
‘I know. We'll use him to bypass the DNA scans and access the Helicarriers directly.’ I explained,  
‘What?! Are you crazy? That is a terrible, terrible idea.’ Sitwell yelled, suddenly someone lands on the car roof, pulls Sitwell out through the window and throws him into the oncoming traffic, killing him, he then starts shooting at them until I pull the break handle making the attacker drop down onto the street, as another car smashes into the our car and pushes us along, the attacker jumps back onto our car, smashes through the windscreen and pulls out the steering wheel.

‘Shit!’ Sam yelled as Natasha starts shooting at him but the man jumps onto the vehicle behind us, as the our car is being pulled off the road I hold on to the car door.  
‘Hang on!’ I break open the door, holding onto Natasha and Sam, we slide on the car door through the street. I began to suspect the attacker was this Winter Soldier as he is joined by HYDRA agents and they start shooting at us, we all scatter and run off in different directions with the Winter Soldier shooting at Natasha but she manages to shoot him in his eye goggle mask and run off.  
‘Она у меня. Найди его.’ (I'll take care of her.) the Winter Soldier goes in pursuit of Natasha as the Hydra agents go after Sam and myself and we both manage to fend them off as they shoot at them, I then notice the Winter Soldier in pursuit of Natasha.  
‘Go, I got this!’ Sam spoke as I nodded and left.

I see Natasha jump onto the Winter Soldiers back and tries to kill him but he throws her off, she starts running off as he goes after her.  
‘Get out of the way! Stay out of the way!’ I hear Natasha yelling as suddenly she gets shot, she falls and looks around her. I see the Winter Soldier come up from behind to shoot her and I just managed to jump in and attack him, we fight and in the process the Winter Soldier takes my shield and throws it at me but I manage to avoid being hit. After battling it out I manage to grab the Winter Soldiers mask and break it off, as he looks around at me I learn the true identity of the Winter Soldier; Bucky Barnes.

‘Bucky?’ I asked,  
‘Who the hell is Bucky? You’re the second person to mention that name.’ My heart sinks as Bucky goes to shoot at me but Sam flies in and kicks Bucky aside. Bucky takes aim again but before he can shoot Natasha uses the grenade launcher Bucky dropped earlier to shoot at Bucky who vanishes in the smoke of the explosion. We all hear sirens after which we are surrounded by HYDRA agents being led by Rumlow.  
‘Drop the shield, Cap! On your knees! Get on your knees! Now! Get down! Get down!’ Brock yelled as I hold my hands up, ‘Get on your knees! Down!’ Brock kicks my leg and I kneel down. ‘Don't move.’ Brock looks at the helicopter flying above them and warns Rollins who's holding me at gunpoint, ‘Put the gun down. Not here. Not here!’ Brock explained, Rollins lowers his gun, the HYDRA agents then take us all into custody.

We all sat in a van together,  
‘It was him. He looked right at me like he didn't even know me.’ I spokes,  
‘How's that even possible? It was like seventy years ago.’ Sam explained,  
‘Zola. Bucky's whole unit was captured in '43, Zola experimented on him. Whatever he did helped Bucky survive the fall. They must have found him and...’ I stopped,  
‘None of that's your fault, Steve.’ Natasha spoke,  
‘Even when I had nothing, I had Bucky. Though he said I was the second person to call him that... so that must mean Liz met him...’ I spoke and looked at Natasha. Sam notices Natasha is bleeding from her shoulder and looks at the guards,  
‘We need to get a doctor here. We don't put pressure on that wound she's gonna bleed out here in the truck.’ Sam called, suddenly one of the guards pulls out an electric rod and neutralises the other guard and knocks him out, the guard is revealed to be Hill as she takes off her helmet. Relief washed over us as I smiled at her,  
‘Ah. That thing was squeezing my brain.’ Maria spoke as she smiled at me, Sam looks at her in confusion, ‘Who's this guy?’ Maria asked me.

I introduce Sam to Maria and we end up escaping from the van, as we leave Maria takes the cuffs off and she escorts us all to a secret facility, a man runs towards us and goes straight to Natasha’s aid,  
‘GSW. She's lost at least a pint.’ Maria explained,  
‘Maybe two.’ Sam jumped in,  
‘Let me take her.’ The doctor spoke,  
‘She'll want to see him first.’ Maria stopped the doctor, we all looked at her in confusion and follow her to see Fury! Who’s alive and lying in bed, we look at him in shock,

‘About damn time.’ Fury moved to get a better view of us, Natasha got tended to moments later as she needed her wound stitching, Fury explained what happened to him and spoke about his injuries, ‘Lacerated spinal column, cracked sternum, shattered collarbone, perforated liver, one hell of a headache.’ Fury stopped,  
‘Don't forget your collapsed lung.’ A doctor chimed in,  
‘Oh, let's not forget that. Otherwise, I'm good.’ Fury explained,  
‘They cut you open, your heart stopped.’ Natasha spoke,  
‘Tetrodotoxin B. Slows the pulse to one beat a minute. Banner developed it for stress. Didn't work so great for him, but we found a use for it.’ Fury explained,  
‘Why all the secrecy? Why not just tell us?’ I asked,  
‘Any attempt on the director's life had to look successful.’ Maria explained,  
‘Can't kill you if you're already dead. Besides, I wasn't sure who to trust.’ Fury explained as he looked directly at me,  
‘I understand Agent One has been taken.’ Fury spoke, Natasha looked at me as I nodded, ‘She managed to get this to Hill before departing. It won’t work for us but I assume she’s set it so only you can open it up.’ Fury spoke and Maria handed me a tablet, I looked at the screen and it unlocked. I saw two files on there, Sam walked around and looked at the screen,  
‘Ones a video message and the other looks like a link to a website.’ Sam spoke, I wanted to look at these alone, but I knew that wouldn’t happen, Natasha would want to know what she says as well.

I set the tablet up and Natasha connected it to a TV so we could all see it, I tapped on the video and it opened up. I frowned seeing Liz leaning forward for a moment before she sat back, she looked sad... scared almost... with a sigh she looked at the screen. I could see she filmed this in my apartment, I could see as small device behind her, probably blocking any bug in and outside the room.

‘Hi Steve...’ Liz smiled, I gave a small smile hearing her voice,  
‘Just to let you know, I’ve disabled all tracking and little bits on this device so it’s completely off the radar, don’t lose it as we can use it in the future.’ Liz grinned, ‘also I know it’s you watching as I set it to recognise your face, so when you look at the screen it will open up.’ She stopped. I felt Sam put his hand on my shoulder a Liz paused, she looked out the window behind the tablet and that’s when I saw it, fear...

‘I’m... I have a few concerns about what’s happened. There’s no way in hell you’ve done anything wrong. I realise now something has gone wrong in SHIELD. And we can’t trust anyone inside the building. I also have a suspect and it surprises me that they could still potentially be in the works...’ Liz spoke, she picked up one of my shirts which was lying on the bed and I could see her holding it for comfort, ‘they are taking me away tomorrow... I...’ Liz looked down and then back up at the screen, ‘I think they are going to kill me... or try to... and if they do then.’ Liz started to cry, I wanted to reach through the screen and hold her, ‘next time we see each other I won’t remember you.’ Liz chocked as I felt Natasha take my hand, ‘so I wanted to make this message to prepare you for a few things,’ she straightened herself up and looked at the camera, ‘First, on this tablet I’ve found a link of a website dedicated to me, this website holds information about my past, it’s a fan group and all manor of historians and fans have come together to tell stories about my life, even stuff that I don’t remember. And in the past... sometimes I was a tyrant, an enemy to the people.’ Liz explained, ‘it does greatly depend on who finds me when I wake up as to what path I take... I can be good or bad...’ Liz explained, ‘but I retain some traits of my past self, so look out for a crazy British lady.’ Liz joked as I smiled,  
‘Secondly, when packing my bags... I found this.’ Liz lifted up the little white box I hid which held the ring I was going to give to ask her to marry me.

‘Natasha suggested you may ask me for my hand in marriage and I did freak out, but I loved it. Because I love you, everything about you, you are my world, Steve. And whatever happens to me I want you to remember that.’ Liz spoke sadly, ‘So, if you were going to ask me some point soon,’ Liz opened the box and looked at the ring, ‘I answer ahead of schedule and say...’ Liz paused as she took the ring out, ‘yes,’ Liz looked at the camera with a grin, ‘I am the luckiest, happiest woman in the world. To know all the people I know, to have friends I never expected to call friends and the experiences I’ve had... can’t compare to the way I feel about you.’ Liz put the ring on her finger as Sam patted my shoulder, ‘I’m gonna leave the ring here though, because I know you’ll find me. And you’ll try your best to save me.’ Liz smile and put it back in the box. ‘They are taking me tomorrow at 7am, but by time you see this I may already been gone.’ Liz sighed, ‘I may have already forgotten you all...’ Liz frowned, ‘my fighting style has never changed, my abilities never disappear, just are forgotten. So they probably don’t know about my reality bending ability. Which I need to practice...’ Liz spoke, I saw Natasha look at me in surprise, ‘anyway, I’m gonna have to go to my apartment and pack up some things. So this will be where it was previously, and...’ Liz paused, ‘I love you, and please tell the others I miss them.’ Liz smiled as she reached forward and tapped the screen and the video paused.

The others took a breath as I stood there,  
‘Steve...’ Natasha spoke,  
‘I’m fine. After all this is done, we are going after HYDRA.’ I glared at the tablet,  
‘Steve, are we okay to take a copy of that link and use the data to analyse potential links to where One may turn up?’ Maria asked, I nodded, SHIELD would be able to find her once she reappears in the world.

Fury held a picture of Pierce in his hand,  
‘This man declined the Nobel Peace Prize. He said, "Peace wasn't an achievement, it was a responsibility." See, it's stuff like this that gives me trust issues.’ Fury spoke, ‘But Liz... there was no reason to ever not trust her...’ Fury sighed, he had never referred to Liz as her nickname, only her agent name. This news must have hit Fury badly as well as Maria walked by with the tablet and handed it to a technician,  
‘We have to stop the launch.’ Natasha spoke,  
‘I don't think the Council's accepting my calls anymore.’ Fury open a case containing three chips,  
‘What's that?’ Sam asked,  
‘Once the Helicarriers reach three thousand feet, they'll triangulate with Insight satellites becoming fully weaponised.’ Maria explained,  
‘We need to breach those carriers and replace their targeting blades with our own.’ Fury spoke,  
‘One or two won't cut it. We need to link all three carriers for this to work, because if even one of those ships remains operational a whole lot of people are gonna die.’ Maria added,  
‘We have to assume everyone aboard those carriers is HYDRA. We need to get pass them, insert the server blades, and maybe, just maybe, we can salvage what's left...’ Fury looked at the three of us,  
‘We're not salvaging anything. We're not just taking down the carriers, Nick, we're taking down SHIELD.’ I explained,  
‘SHIELD had nothing to do with it.’ Fury objected,  
‘You gave me this mission, this is how it ends. SHIELD's been compromised, you said so yourself. HYDRA grew right under your nose and nobody noticed.’ I explained,  
‘Why do you think we're meeting in this cave? I noticed.’ Fury spoke,  
‘And how many paid the price before you did?’ I looked him in the eye,  
‘Look, I didn't know about Barnes.’ Fury spoke,  
‘Even if you have, would you have told me? Or would you have compartmentalised that too? SHIELD, HYDRA, it all goes.’ I spoke, I wasn’t budging on this one,  
‘He's right.’ Maria looked at Fury as he looks at Natasha then Sam,  
‘Don't look at me. I do what he does, just slower.’ Sam held his hands up as I smirked,  
‘Well... Looks like you're giving the orders now, Captain.’ Fury sighed in defeat.

I leave Fury to rest and we instructed the technician to send the video and weblink to Tony, he’d be able to get started on looking for her. The time stamp on the video was apparently two days ago, so she’s only left a day ago... I thought back to all before this... way before I met Liz...

‘We looked for you after. My folks wanted to give you a ride to the cemetery.’ Bucky’s voice rang in my head as I remember we were leaving my apartment after attending my mothers funeral,  
‘I know, I'm sorry. I just...kind of wanted to be alone.’ I spoke,  
‘How was it?’ Bucky asked,  
‘It was okay. She's next to Dad.’ I explained,  
‘I was gonna ask...’ Bucky started,  
‘I know what you're gonna say, Buck, I just...’ I stopped,  
‘We can put the couch cushions on the floor like when we were kids. It'll be fun. All you gotta do is shine my shoes, maybe take out the trash.’ Bucky joked as we get to the apartment door, I try to find my keys, Bucky kicks a brick aside, picks up the apartment keys from under it and gives it to me, ‘Come on.’ Bucky smiled,  
‘Thank you, Buck, but I can get by on my own.’ I spoke,  
‘The thing is, you don't have to.’ Bucky gave me a friendly pat on the shoulder, ‘I'm with you to the end of the line, pal.’ Bucky smiled at me.

My thoughts of Bucky are interrupted as Sam joins me on the bridge,  
‘He's gonna be there, you know?’ Sam spoke,  
‘I know.’ I nodded,  
‘Look, whoever he used to be, the guy he is now, I don't think he's the kind you save. He's the kind you stop.’ Sam explained,  
‘I don't know if I can do that.’ Steve spoke,  
‘Well, he might not give you a choice. He doesn't know you.’ Sam explained,  
‘He will. Gear up, it's time.’ I turn and start to walk off,  
‘You gonna wear that?’ Sam asked me, gesturing to my normal clothes,  
‘No. If you're gonna fight a war, you gotta wear a uniform.’ I smirked, we had managed to steal my old uniform back from the Smithsonian museum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve had some amazing feedback recently. And I’ve actually decided to catch up to where I am with regards to writing the story. So you guys joke what’s happening, as I know the story due to being on chapter 65 at the moment. But we are only on chapter 35 now. So over the next 15-30 days I’ll be uploading daily. And it will definitely be 1 chapter but I may upload 2 depending on whether there’s a good cliffhanger or not haha! Sorry not sorry lol!


	36. The Path of the Righteous

We arrive at the Project Insight headquarters, after having broken into the head quarters we make our way straight to the communications centre so Maria could control and we could leave to do our Job, Natasha had joined the council in disguise to try and stop Pierce directly. As we get to the door a Tech goes and opens the door he's faced with myself, Sam and Hill on the other side of the door, Sam and Hill point their guns at him.  
‘Excuse us.’ I spoke as the tech holds his hands up and steps aside to let us enter.

Maria gets me set up on the microphone and I sit down and look over a few cameras.  
‘Attention, all SHIELD agents. This is Steve Rogers. You've heard a lot about me over the last few days, some of you were even ordered to hunt me down. But I think it's time you know the truth. SHIELD is not what we thought it was, it's been taken over by HYDRA. Alexander Pierce is their leader. The STRIKE and Insight crew are HYDRA as well. I don't know how many more, but I know they're in the building. They could be standing right next to you. They almost have what they want: absolute control. They shot Nick Fury and it won't end there. If you launch those Helicarriers today, HYDRA will be able to kill anyone that stands in their way, unless we stop them. I know I'm asking a lot, but the price of freedom is high, it always has been, and it's a price I'm willing to pay. And if I'm the only one, then so be it. But I'm willing to bet I'm not.’ I finish and leave everyone to think, I stood up and look at Sam,  
‘Did you write that down first, or was it off the top of your head?’ Sam asked with a smirk.

We leave just in case they Helicarriers do make it out,  
‘They're initiating launch.’ Maria spoke over the coms as we picked up the pace.  
‘Hey, Cap, how do we know the good guys from the bad guys?’ Sam asked,  
‘If they're shooting at you, they're bad.’ I answered, that’s the only way we could potentially tell who’s on our side at the moment. Sam, in his Falcon suit, flies off and I head down, the HYDRA agents starting shooting at us, Sam flies around avoiding getting shot.  
‘Hey, Cap, I found those bad guys you were talking about.’ Sam spoke over the coms,  
‘You okay?’ I asked,  
‘I'm not dead yet.’ Sam responded as I headed for one of the Helicarriers.

I keep pushing towards the Helicarrier as I’m fighting off the HYDRA agents to get inside,  
‘Eight minutes, Cap.’ Maria called on the tedious,  
‘Working on it.’ I reply. I manage to get to the control centre of Helicarrier Alpha, ‘Alpha locked.’ I radioed Maria,  
‘Falcon, where are you now?’ Maria radioed,  
‘I had to take a detour!’ Sam replied, after a few minutes I was heading to one of the other Helicarriers, ‘I'm in. Bravo locked.’ Sam spoke again,  
‘Two down, one to go.’ Maria spoke.

I had been running towards the final Helicarrier,  
‘Charlie Carrier's forty-five degrees off the port bow.’ Maria spoke, ‘Six minutes.’ Maria radioed, I was trying to get away from the HYDRA agents shooting at me on the Helicarrier.  
‘Hey, Sam, I'm gonna need a ride.’ I spoke,  
‘Roger! Let me know when you're ready.’ Sam responded as I just manage to jump off the edge as a HYDRA agent shoots a missile at me,  
‘I just did!’ I yelled, Sam flies in just in time to catch me and he flies us onto the last Helicarrier.  
‘You know, you're a lot heavier than you look.’ Sam explained,  
‘I had a big breakfast.’ I replied as a joke, suddenly Bucky appears and pushes me off the edge,  
‘Steve!’ Sam called and goes to fly and help me but Bucky grabs one of his wings and throws him back, I land further down on the Helicarrier as see Sam parachute down a few moments later, ‘Cap? Cap, come in. Are you okay?’ Sam called, I was holding onto the side of the Helicarrier.  
‘Yeah, I'm here! I'm still on the Helicarrier.’ I pull myself up, ‘Where are you?’ I ask,  
‘I'm grounded, the suit's down. Sorry, Cap.’ Sam explained,  
‘Don't worry, I got it.’ I replied.

I manage to get inside the Helicarrier after fighting off other agents and running through hallways to the target point, as I get through Bucky moves in front of me. I look over his face as he just stands there,  
‘People are gonna die, Buck. I can't let that happen.’ I spoke, Bucky stares at him coldly, ‘Please, don't make me do this.’ I plead, seeing Bucky won't back down I throw my shield at him and we start battling each other, as we fight I manage to bring Bucky up to the targeting blade system, but as Bucky attacks me the chip falls from my hand. Bugger... Bucky stabs me in the shoulder with his knife and then grabs the fallen chip, but I quickly manage to get the knife out, grab Bucky by the throat and throw him down, and I put him in an armlock. ‘Drop it! Drop it!’ I yell, as Bucky continues to hold the chip, I break his arm and hold onto his throat until he passes out and lets go of the chip, I then grab the chip and rush off... Sorry, Bucky...

‘One minute.’ Maria spoke, I desperately try to get back up to the Helicarriers to get to the targeting system when Bucky becomes conscious and shoots at me in the left thigh and then the right shoulder, but I still manage to climb up, ‘Thirty seconds, Cap!’ Maria yelled,  
‘Stand by.’ I groaned as I get the chip out, ‘Charlie...’ I speak as Bucky shoots me in the stomach and I fall.

I immediately get back up and start to climb back up as I focus on the computer, I needed to get there... I climbed up, if I wasn’t able to save Liz... at least let me save everyone else... I hear the countdown,  
‘Firing in, three, two, one.’ At that moment I manage to get up and place the chip in the Helicarrier's targeting blade overriding the system and locking it down.  
‘Charlie locked.’ I spoke,   
‘Okay, Cap, get out of there.’ Maria replied, Hill then gets the Helicarriers weapon targets to open fire upon each other,  
‘Fire now.’ I spoke,  
‘But, Steve...’ Maria questioned,  
‘Do it! Do it now!’ I yelled, reluctantly Hill makes the Helicarriers open fire on each other, I lay still inside the Helicarrier look at Bucky below me.

I go to help Buck out from being trapped under some fallen rubble,  
‘You know me.’ I spoke, Bucky lashes out at me in anger,  
‘No, I don't!’ He yells, I didn’t have the strength to keep up,  
‘Bucky, you've known me your whole life.’ I spoke as Bucky hits me but I choose not to fight back, ‘Your name is James Buchanan Barnes.’ I spoke as Bucky hits me again,  
‘Shut up!’ Bucky yelled as I take off my mask and drop my shield out of the Helicarrier,  
‘I'm not gonna fight you. You're my friend.’ I sigh as Bucky pushes me to the ground,  
‘You're my mission.’ Bucky growled, he then mercilessly punches me repeatedly across the face, ‘You're my mission!’ Bucky yelled,  
‘Then finish it.’ I spoke, the pain was unbearable but I had to endure, Bucky hesitates holding his fist up, ‘Cause I'm with you to the end of the line.’ I added, Bucky looks at me as if he's starting to remember just then the bottom of the Helicarrier falls sending me down into the river below as Bucky watches from the Helicarrier, as I hit the water I black out.

-

I wake up in a hospital, in a room guarded by two armed agents, and hear some music playing with Sam sat next to my bed,  
‘On your left.’ I speak, Sam looks at me and smiles.  
‘I’d ask how your feeling but... I can kinda guess.’ Sam came and sat next to me, I looked around the room. I thought about Liz, where would she be right now... whether she was okay... had she been killed...?

-

Some time passed and Sam and myself wait in a cemetery at his own grave,  
‘So, you've experienced this sort of thing before?’ Fury looked at me,  
‘You get used to it.’ I smirk, we see Fury's gravestone which bears bears the epitaph "The path of the righteous man. Ezekiel 25:17",  
‘We've been data-mining HYDRA's files. Looks like a lot of rats didn't go down with the ship. I'm headed to Europe tonight, wanted to ask if you'd come.’ Fury explained,  
‘There's something I gotta do first.’ I spoke as Fury nodded,  
‘How about you, Wilson? Could use a man with your abilities.’ Fury looked at Sam,  
‘I'm more of a soldier than a spy.’ Sam explained,  
‘Alright then.’ Fury offers his hand to shake ours, ‘Anybody asks for me, tell them they can find me right here.’ Fury looks to his gravestone and walks away, just then Natasha joins us,  
‘You should be honoured, that's about as close as he gets to saying thank you.’ Natasha joked,  
‘Not going with him?’ I asked,  
‘No.’ Natasha shook her head,  
‘Not staying here?’ I asked,  
‘I blew all my covers, I gotta go figure out a new one.’ Natasha explained,  
‘That might take a while.’ I sighed,  
‘I'm counting on it. That thing you asked for, I called in a few favours from Kiev.’ Natasha explained as she hands me a file titled "дело No 17" (file No 17) ‘Will you do me a favour? Find and rescue Liz.’ Natasha spoke,  
‘You know I will.’ I nodded, Natasha nodded and she kisses me on the cheek and turns to walk away,   
‘Be careful, Steve. You might not want to pull on that thread.’ Natasha spoke as she walked away. 

I open the file, which is about Bucky and the information regarding his Winter Soldier transformation, Sam walks over to me.  
‘You're going after him?’ Sam asked,  
‘You don't have to come with me.’ I looked up at Sam,  
‘I know. When do we start?’ Sam nodded with a shrug.

~?~  
I woke up in a private hospital room, looking around I saw some flowers by the bedside. I sat up and my hair fell forward, it was bright blue, like teal. I saw someone walk in a moment later with a big smile on their face,  
‘Doctor, she’s awake!’ A woman yelled, two men walked in moments later, one in a doctor’s coat and the other in a suit, the man in the suit smiled and walked over to me,  
‘Oh... my sweet cherry. How are you doing?’ The man in the suit came and gave me a hug, I was shocked as I didn’t know him,  
‘I... who are you?’ I asked, his face instantly dropped,  
‘We did say there may be some amnesia, Mr. Malone.’ The doctor spoke, ‘the attack almost killed her.’ He sighed and shook his head,  
‘Attack? What happened to me?’ I asked in shock,  
‘You were attacked my dear. You would with me and a group of people trying to bring world peace, but the people who want the world to remain corrupt almost... you almost died...’ Mr. Malone held my hands,  
‘Who... who attacked me?’ I asked,  
‘The Avengers... Captain America to be particular...’ Mr. Malone answered, I suddenly had the urge to go out and attack them right now... as my hand balled up into a fist. ‘Please, don’t get angry, we will get you up to speed with everything, see what you remember and then get you back out there.’ Mr. Malone explained as I nodded, ‘You’ll need a disguise though, we took precautions and changed the colour of your hair and we have created a device to change your face.’ Mr. Malone explained, he handed me a mirror and I saw my face, I saw bright green eyes and a beautiful smile,  
‘Who am I?’ I asked,  
‘Your code name used to be Elizabeth. But it will now be Eleanor... Eleanor Soya.’ Mr. Malone explained as I nodded,  
‘Eleanor...’ I smiled at myself, I didn’t feel like it fit... well Elizabeth didn’t feel right either.  
‘Your hair used to be grey, we took the liberty of dying it so nobody could tell it was you after we put this on you as well.’ The doctor explained and handed me a chocked. I saw a few mechanics on the back,  
‘This is a cloaking device?’ I asked, the doctor seemed surprised,  
‘Seems like you retain your knowledge of things but not that of people or faces, interesting... is there anything else you know?’ The doctor say on the bed and put his hand on my leg, it was kinda creepy.

‘I can teleport and manipulate reality, I can fight in 5 different styles, speak over a dozen languages...’ I stopped, ‘I can also play piano and sing.’ I added,  
‘Oh, I’m so glad, you used to play piano for me all the time, you were so talented. Over the years you’ve been working with us you’ve moved from family to family within our organisation to protect us. Unfortunately the last man you were meant to protect died as they killed you first.’ Mr. Malone,  
‘Who was that?’ I asked,  
‘Alexander Pierce.’ The doctor sighed, I frowned,  
‘I’ll get my revenge on the Avengers.’ I growled and got out of bed.

‘You will in time dear... just... we have a plan.’ Mr. Malone explained, I turned and looked at him as I put the chocker on. I held the mirror up in my hand and saw my face change but my eyes stayed the same colour.  
‘Tell me more.’ I smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd chapter uploading for today! 😁  
> Hope you are all well!  
> Will see you tomorrow with the next update!


	37. An Old Friend

-Steve-  
It had been a couple of months since SHIELD was destroyed, Tony had been working to try and find Liz, I had visited the tower every day to ask his progress. Though on one day he seemed particularly annoyed to see me,  
‘Look, can we not do this today?’ Tony looked at me,  
‘Why? Liz is still out there. We need to find her.’ I snapped, Tony looked at me, ‘sorry...’ I sighed, I’d been on edge since she was gone,  
‘Look, I get how your feeling... Just Pepper has asked for me to help with this new Environmentalist. He’s causing a right stir and we have agreed to host a charity event to help them raise money in repairing what’s been damaged in our fights.’ Tony explained as Jarvis turned on a screen to show a well dressed man, black hair, dark eyes, grey suit and red tie.  
‘People of the world... we’ve been affected by the Avengers long enough. They’ve destroyed our cities, ruined our forests, our history as a people. They need to be held accountable for their...’ Jarvis stopped the recording as Pepper walked in,  
‘Tony... it’s almost time.’ Pepper walked around, ‘Hi Steve,’ Pepper nodded, I nodded at her,  
‘You need to go.’ Tony spoke,  
‘No, maybe Steve would be good to have there, as another member of the team.’ Pepper explained, Tony looked at me,  
‘Don’t say anything though, leave the talking to us.’ Tony explained as I nodded.

We all headed up in the lift to the main office, as we walked in I saw the man from the show Jarvis briefly broadcast and a woman was standing off to the side, she had bright blue hair. Her back was to us and for a moment I thought it was Liz... but the blue hair out me off from following that thought through.

‘Mr. Malone, good to see you.’ Pepper smiled, ‘so, we are here to talk about the charity ball. Raising money to help heal the world.’ Pepper sat down on one of the chairs,  
‘Yes, I hope you don’t mind. I brought my daughter with me, she’s good on organising parties. Kids, am I right?’ Mr. Malone looked at me, ‘Eleanor, come over here.’ He called her over.

Eleanor turned around as I sat down and she walked over like she really didn’t want to be here, as she sat down next to her father and looked over the three of us I met her green eyes. They seemed familiar, but so full of hate and anger.

‘Nice to meet you, Eleanor.’ Tony spoke,  
‘I wish I could say the same. I’m gonna be blunt and call you out for not caring about the little people, all you and the Avengers do is cause trouble and ruin people’s lives. Mine to be one of them.’ Eleanor snapped and sat back on the chair,  
‘We don’t mean to cause any issues for anyone.’ I spoke as Pepper stiffened in her seat,  
‘Well your fight in New York got my best friends killed, the Hulk jumping from building to building broke some rubble off and that rubble happened to crush my best friends legs and kill one of my oldest friends.’ Eleanor snapped at me, I sat back, I never realised we caused any casualties like that... or that anything like that ever happened. ‘Now, you have a lot of making up to do for the people of the world.’ Eleanor glared at Tony,  
‘We made mistakes, but this is how we start working towards a better future.’ Tony smiled,  
‘Well, I’ve got a venue booked, the curators of the history museum owed us a favour so I can handle everything. Just tell me the budget.’ Eleanor stood up,  
‘Let me help, I have a few connections that can help with catering and decorating.’ Pepper stood up, the two women stared each other down.

‘Fine. I’ll see you in a couple of hours from now at the museum, the event is being held as you are aware in a weeks time.’ Eleanor spoke, Pepper nodded in response,  
‘Make sure to dress appropriately. Whoever can attend this event out of the team must come. We are aware Thor is off planet and Banner cannot be found at the moment.’ Eleanor turned and Mr. Malone stood up,  
‘Pleasure doing business with you. Kids, heh. So devoted to the environment nowadays.’ Mr. Malone left, following after Eleanor.

I frowned as the elevator closed,  
‘That could have gone better.’ Pepper sighed,  
‘Shame someone couldn’t do as they were told and be quiet.’ Tony joked and looked at me,  
‘Sorry... something about her got under my skin...’ I frowned and rubbed my chin,  
‘She’s a spoiled child, they all act like that nowadays.’ Tony spoke,  
‘She has a right to be angry, we killed her friends.’ I stood up.

Tony was about to speak but then Thor landed outside which caught us all off guard... along with... an alien?! We all stared at the two walking towards the door, Thor was laughing and joking with the alien as they walked inside,  
‘Friends!’ Thor yelled, Tony pointed at the alien,  
‘Who? Why?’ That’s all Tony could say as Thor whack the aliens shoulder. He had a similar body shape to humans but was more bulky, and he had four arms... no hair and three eyes. It’s skin was a greyish blue and looked like crocodile scales.  
‘Sorry, this is an old friend of Asgard.’ Thor smiled, ‘His name is Muhitrearianoclousmagetheon.’ Thor explained,  
‘Call me Mu for short!’ The alien spoke, his voice was quite deep and he pulled a large bag off his shoulder, ‘I heard my best friend was back and getting her powers back. But she can’t remember anything... so I’ve come down to help. You see, she was cursed a long... long time ago to forget who she was whenever she died. She died on earth during a battle many years ago and has since been stuck here... I lost her two deaths before that though...’ Mu was pulling out equipment, ‘Odin, Thor’s father managed to contact her. So he told me immediately and I was so happy we finally found her. I can lift this curse finally!’ Mu stood up and pulled out a bead, ‘if she breaths in this gas inside this bead, she’ll remember everything. Her past, her story, and I can finally give her the upgrades her armour so desperately needs.’ Mu looked between me and Tony, ‘So... where is she?’ Mu grinned,  
‘If you are on about Liz... she’s gone...’ Tony spoke, I looked down and frowned,  
‘No... she can’t die, she’s an immortal. She’s a daughter of one of the Cosmic Entities...’ Mu spoke, we all looked at Thor,  
‘You didn’t even recognise her when you saw her then?’ I asked,  
‘Well... I had never met her. My father had thought she died. But apparently, Tony, we are family according to Earth’s traditions. She is your Godmother yes?’ Thor asked, Tony nodded,  
‘Yes but how is she even related to you.’ Tony shook his head,  
‘Buri, the first Asgardian. She was his mother, so Liz... who is actually called Freya by our history but also known as Guardian to the rest of the galaxy. She’s my Great, Great Grandmother!’ Thor cheered, while Thor was getting all excited I could see Mu staring at me, he suddenly moved over to me and sniffed me,  
‘You’ll be able to find her.’ Mu spoke,  
‘Wait... how do you know this?’ Tony asked looking at Mu,  
‘She... loves him.’ Mu spoke looking at Tony, ‘what’s your name?’ Mu asked,  
‘Tony Stark,’ he replied,  
‘I’m Steve Rogers.’ I looked at Mu, he was a foot taller than me, his body would intimidate normal people.

Mu looked between us for a moment,  
‘Anyway, where can I work? I need to get started on finding my lady.’ Mu grinned, his teeth were like that of a sharks, with many layers within his mouth, ‘maybe you can tell me some stories about her? Thor told me you’ve known her the longest.’ Mu’s hands grabbed me, one was on my shoulder and another held my arm while the other two reach for his bag on the floor.  
‘Mu is a trusted friend of the Asgardian’s, he helped us build some of our outposts and force fields.’ Thor explained,  
‘He can’t work here... I can’t have an alien working in this building.’ Tony spoke,  
‘I can be normal... look.’ Mu picked out a belt and put it on, he pressed the middle button and his body changed into a human. ‘It’s a hologram. So as long as nobody comes near me they can’t tell I’m an alien.’ Mu spoke,  
‘Okay, he can stay as long as I can work with him.’ Tony quickly spoke,  
‘No... Tony I...’ Pepper started,  
‘Pepper look this could...’ Tony pulled Pepper aside to have a little chat.

Mu looked at me in his human form, it was pretty weird to see, his height was still the same, but he was just a brown haired, brown eyed guy... wearing a lab coat with a green shirt and jeans.

-

It was settled, Mu had permission to work on a level in the Avengers tower that only we had access to and he only had to disguise himself if he left the room.

Tony and Mu had been working together for a while, I had gone out to get something to eat and upon my return I saw Bruce had come back,  
‘Bruce?’ I spoke, he looked at me in surprise,  
‘Oh, we, hey Steve.’ Bruce waved,  
‘Tony... found you?’ I asked as he nodded in reply.

‘Steve!’ Mu called, ‘we need to talk! Tony here knows what he’s doing so we can chat as we haven't had a chance yet.’ Mu grinned, he walked over to me and put his hands on my back to go to a seating area on this level. I couldn’t believe what I’d heard about Liz... Freya... I couldn’t wrap my head around it all...

-Eleanor-  
I was waiting at the museum for Pepper to turn up, Mr. Malone had left me to plan as I had been talking to the curator and the staff since I arrived. I had been laughing and joking with them and when Pepper arrived and seem surprised to see a smile on my face,  
‘Pepper, hi!’ I grinned,  
‘Eleanor.’ Pepper spoke, I don’t think she knew how to take my happy attitude,  
‘Come on, we’ve got lots to plan and I enjoy planning parties.’ I spoke as she nodded, ‘I’ve got a lot already sorted but here’s the checklist of bits we are missing, I was thinking we could have a mix of classic and music artists.’ I explained as Pepper looked over the list,  
‘You’ve got yourself down as a musician?’ Pepper asked,  
‘Oh, only for when people arrive. I can play piano.’ I smiled as Pepper nodded slowly.

-Steve-  
I had spoken to Mu all day about Freya... it was hard to get used to her true name... even though she had told us Elizabeth wasn’t her real name. I’d just got used to calling her that...

I walked home that night from Stark tower, I was going to meet Sam tomorrow to tell him about everything that happened and ask if he’d help us with finding Liz once we were close.

I walked onto the street just before my apartment and saw someone standing at the end of the street. I couldn’t see them as the street light was broken above them, I then saw the next one go out, and the next. Until they all broke, this didn’t feel good... how come nobody was here? The street should be bustling even for a week night. I looked to my right as I saw something out the corner of my eye but then as I looked forward again the person was gone and the lights were back on. People appeared around me and I froze...

Was that... an hallucination? I looked around and didn’t see anyone.

I started to walk home again but called Tony on the way to tell him what happened, that wasn’t normal. Something was coming...

-Eleanor-  
I stood in the side alley as Steve walked by, he killed me... he destroyed my life. My armour moved around my body, as black as night it hid me well in the shadows. I followed him through the alleys as he was on the phone. I know I freaked him out with that hallucination.

I was going to take out the Avengers one by one... together they were strong, by themselves. Easy prey.

I saw Steve pull the phone away from his face and I flung my arm forward my glove created a whip which wrapped around Steve’s arm and pulled him towards me, the phone dropped to the floor and as Steve came flying towards me I held my other arm out to make him flip and land harshly on the floor. He groaned and looked up at me, I teleported away and threw my arm straight down as I appeared above him, Steve rolled out the way quickly as I landed on the ground and cracked the floor below me.

Steve jumped back up and kicked his leg under mine, as I fell back my armour caught me and pushed me back up. He seemed shocked to see that happen. I jumped in the air and my foot made contact with his face he hit the wall and my gloves created a gun, I aimed it at Steve and pulled the trigger but he managed to dodge just in time.

I changed it to a blade and Steve moved back immediately, I turned towards him and he looked over my body as a light appeared from above.

-Steve-  
The person in full black armour stood there, and held the sword. A shield appeared on their other hand. Their face was completely covered and their armour showed it was a man underneath.

Tony landed next to me and looked at them,  
‘Good thing you don’t know how to hang up still.’ Tony joked,  
‘I did it on purpose.’ I replied, out of breath from dodging the attacker,  
‘Sure.’ Tony fired his repulsers at the person and they teleported away in a black smoke.

‘That... was my armour...’ Mu walked from behind us, we looked at him, ‘they’ve corrupted her...’ Mu frowned, his fists clenched he punched the floor and cracked the surface, ‘Freya... she’s... she can’t stay like this.’ Mu spoke,  
‘Don’t worry, we will get her back.’ Tony explained, that was... Freya? She just... I leaned against the wall,  
‘No, you don’t understand...’ Mu spoke,  
‘What haven’t you told us?’ Tony asked,  
‘She... she’s the daughter of Death...’ Mu answered, we both looked at him,  
‘What does that mean?’ Tony asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we know more about who Liz/Freya is 😁
> 
> Hope you guys are doing well today! And I hope you like the new character Mu, he’s actually my favourite I’ve ever created! 🤣🤣


	38. Balance

Mu explained to us that Freya was born from the Cosmic Entity known as Death. She was created to help Death alongside Entropy to bring darkness, but Eternity and Infinity managed to get to her first and fill her with light. So she’s life half death. The armour was created to make sure her mind stayed pure so she didn’t bring death to the galaxy. As the Cosmic Entities wouldn’t interfere with anything like this... they ended up creating her to protect the galaxy. To guide all living beings and teach them about life and death and to appreciate both sides. To keep a balance in the universe.

‘She is Balance.’ Mu spoke, ‘Freya, the Guardian, whatever beings call her, she’s the Balance of life and death. And if she’s corrupted by one side for too long...’ Mu stopped,  
‘The galaxy could be in danger.’ Thor spoke, Mu nodded, ‘we need to draw her out.’ Thor added,  
‘It won’t be easy. I think she’s targeting us separately...’ I spoke,  
‘Yeah, she was quick to go when I turned up.’ Tony added,  
‘We will all be together at the Hope for All event. Couldn’t we take her then?’ Thor asked,  
‘And fuel Mr. Malone’s fight against us? No. You are not using this event to fight out with her.’ Pepper walked in,  
‘What if we get them out safely and trap her? Better than blowing the place up? I have a device that can mimic her teleportation but I need to create two devices. As big as wherever this place is being held and put one underneath the floor and the other somewhere out in a forest or something?’ Mu spoke, we all looked at him,  
‘You can do that? But won’t it just teleport the building?’ Bruce asked,  
‘It shouldn’t... it only teleports living things. If your buildings have organs I’d be concerned...’ Mu started looking around the room we were in,  
‘How long will it take to build? We’ve only got 5 days.’ Tony asked,  
‘Give me 3 to make it and 1 to get them planted. Has this building got an underground?’ Mu asked,  
‘Yes, to store artefacts that are being cared for.’ Pepper nodded, Mu put all of his thumbs up,  
‘The more help I have the better!’ Mu grinned at Tony and Bruce. Even though it was an excited grin it always looked sinister.

-

The next day I was out with Sam, we were talking about the current situation and he asked if I needed his help and I declined, the team were there, we could handle it.

Later on as I start to walk back home I see teal hair in front of me about 10ft, her back was turned but I knew it was her... Eleanor... she was wearing black trainers, ripped black jeans, and a cami styled jacket with her hair in a ponytail with a platt on the side of her head. I decided to follow her, something about her was... off...

I followed her for a bit until she went down an alleyway, I stood at the end and as she walked down there were a few men that appeared behind her,  
‘Hey... chicky.’ One of the men yelled and another two appeared in front of her, she stopped and looked at them,  
‘Please, I’m late for a meeting.’ She explained,  
‘Well we want your company.’ One of the guys spoke, I stayed hidden until of of the men grabbed her bag, ‘come on girl. We just want to get to know you. Been following you a few days now’ one of the guys spoke as she screamed, the guys threw her against the wall and I walked around.

‘Come on now guys. She said she was late for a meeting.’ I spoke, the five of them looked at me, one of them must have recognised me as he went wide eyed,  
‘Dude... I’m outta here.’ He ran,  
‘Coward!’ One of the guys yelled, I walked forward as one of them ran at me. I quickly punched him in the stomach and thats all it took as he fell to his knees, the other two turned and ran quickly as they dropped Eleanor’s bag.

I walked over and picked up the bag and held it out to her,  
‘Are you okay?’ I asked, she looked at me for a moment, trying to compose herself she took the bag from me with a shaky hand. Eleanor put the bag back on her shoulder and sighed,  
‘Thank you.’ Eleanor spoke, ‘I’m hoping to get some fighting lessons soon... after everything that’s happened I... the world seems to be getting worse...’ Eleanor sighed,  
‘I could teach you a few techniques, on defending yourself.’ I suggested, Eleanor looked at me,  
‘I... no... given current circumstances.’ Eleanor explained,  
‘Makes sense... maybe, after everything is sorted? I had a brilliant teacher once.’ I explained with a smile,  
‘I guess they were a good friend as well?’ Eleanor asked, I nodded,  
‘She was one of the best.’ I looked down, ‘let me walk you to the meeting at least?’ I asked, Eleanor considered it for a moment as she looked down the rest of the alley.  
‘Okay,’ she nodded.

We walked together out of the alley in silence and down a few more streets until we got to what looked to be a music studio,  
‘I like to sing.’ Eleanor smiled, ‘Markus got me some sessions here.’ Eleanor spoke,  
‘Markus?’ I asked,  
‘Oh sorry, Mr. Malone. He’s my adopted father, my parents died when I was really young.’ Eleanor explained,  
‘Sorry to hear.’ I looked at her,  
‘It’s okay. I don’t even remember them, and I’ve been ever so lucky compared to other orphaned children.’ Eleanor smiled, it seemed, fake... I nodded anyhow and left her to go inside.

That seemed... strange, her anger seemed nonexistent.

-Eleanor-  
I wanted to kill him then and there so badly... I don’t know why I just... this urge to kill was getting stronger... Almost dark...

-Steve-  
I headed back home that afternoon, Eleanor was confusing... with Markus she was completely different but on her own... she seemed content...

As I got home I walked around my apartment and picked up a photo of me and Liz, she had taken it on one of our nights out and I wasn’t used to the camera phones, but she started to take a lot of photos and then for my birthday got me a ‘digital photoframe’ it rolled through all photos she had taken of us, and even found photos of us from the war with our team. It was a lovely gesture and one of my favourite gifts from Liz... Freya... I sat down and put the frame down, I couldn’t get used to this... her name... I moved to get myself some dinner.

Before she left she’d wrote a list of things she wanted me to look at, like the list I was making when I met Sam, Freya... Liz... I threw my plate in anger at the wall.

I felt... empty... I miss her... she... Wouldn’t want me to be like this.

-

I woke up that morning to see a few messages a calls, it was Satomi? Did Freya give her my number as one of her ‘just-in-case’ scenarios? I got dressed and gave her a call back.

‘Hello, Steve!’ Satomi spoke on the end as she picked up,  
‘Hi, Satomi are you okay?’ I asked,  
‘I... no... Tony updated me on what happened to Liz.... to Mum...’ Satomi sighed, ‘I’ve come to New York, any chance we can meet up?’ Satomi asked as I sighed, I completely forgot about Satomi, she only just found out about her mum and now she’s gone again.

I got ready and headed out to meet Satomi, she’d sent me the address of a coffee shop about a 20 minute walk from where I lived. As I left I thought about what I should tell her... do I tell her Death is basically her Grandparent? Do I tell her that Liz’s true name is Freya, Guardian or Balance? I didn’t know where to start...

I arrived at the coffee shop and saw her at the back, her hands clasped around a mug, I could see her leg twitching under the table, obviously nervous. I saw another mug on the table as I opened the door and walked in. Satomi stood up as I got to the table, she came around and gave me a hug, which I seriously didn’t expect,  
‘Steve... please, tell me everything you know about what’s happened to me mum.’ Satomi sat down and looked at me, I nodded and took the seat, she bought me some coffee which I appreciated as I hadn’t had time for a drink this last hour.

I sat down and looked at her, I didn’t know where to start...

‘It’s okay Steve, whatever it is...’ Satomi reached across and took my hand, I nodded as I sat back in the chair,  
‘We believe someone killed Liz.’ I spoke,  
‘But she can’t die?’ Satomi questioned,  
‘She can’t, but when she receives an injury which would normally cause death, Liz loses her memories. Someone has killed her and taken her away from us.’ I started, I then told Satomi about Mu and what he told us about her past, her real names being Freya, Guardian or Balance. Satomi just sat and listened as I told her as much as I could remember from Mu. She listened quietly, taking in all the information I presented to her.

When I finished speaking Satomi just looked at me,  
‘So... my grandparent is Death itself’ Satomi looked confused and freaked out at the same time, ‘I... that’s cool, but I want to help.’ Satomi looked at me, I sighed with a frown,  
‘I don’t think your mum would want you to put self in danger like this.’ I spoke,  
‘No, but she once said on the phone to me that if someone is in need you should do what you can to help. This HYDRA doesn’t know of me. I can help by hiding in the shadows.’ Satomi spoke, I saw her eyes were full of determination as I smirked,  
‘Just like your mum.’ I smirked, ‘fine, you can come and see the others at Stark Tower, I’m sure Tony won’t mind you in your mums place for now.’ I spoke, and put my key on the table, ‘this is my key though so I do need it back before you leave,’ I chuckled, Satomi nodded as I drank some of my coffee.

‘Anyway, how have you been?’ I asked, Satomi looked at me in surprise,  
‘I... good, travelling around has been amazing, India is beautiful, it’s where I was before coming straight here.’ Satomi explained, I smiled as she took a drink of her tea, ‘Was my mum happy? Before this...’ Satomi asked,  
‘Yes, she never said otherwise. In fact I know because her armour returned to a bright white again.’ I explained as Satomi nodded,  
‘She truly loves you, you know.’ Satomi smiled as I smiled back,  
‘And I loved her.’ I spoke,  
‘I know, she was so happy whenever I spoke to her.’ Satomi grinned as I couldn’t help but chuckle.

‘Steve. Hey, I thought that was-‘ Sam stopped besides me as he saw Satomi, he stared at her for a moment and smiled,  
‘Sam, hey, how are you doing?’ I asked and stood up to shake his hand,  
‘I- I’m good. Thanks.’ Sam spoke,  
‘Sam, this is Satomi. Satomi, Sam.’ I introduced them both,  
‘Hi,’ Satomi held her hand out to shake as Sam took it,  
‘New friend?’ Sam whispered,  
‘Oh, this is Liz’s daughter.’ I explained, Sam looked at me in shock, ‘long story.’ I added as Satomi laughed,  
‘Yeah... it’s a long story.’ Satomi laughed.

Sam got a coffee and sat with us for a bit, he asked Satomi a few questions about her life and her travels, it felt like a normal day all of a sudden. I looked between Sam and Satomi and they seemed to get on really well,  
‘I’m curious. Did you pick up anything from your mum?’ Sam asked and leaned forward, Satomi looked scared to answer all of a sudden,  
‘I... erm...’ Satomi stuttered,  
‘Sorry, you don’t have to answer.’ Sam shook his head,  
‘It’s fine. I... I’m older than I look.’ Satomi answered, ‘So like my mum I don’t age.’ Satomi explained,  
‘How old are you?’ Sam asked,  
‘I’d rather not say.’ Satomi grinned with a laugh,  
‘You shouldn’t ask a lady her age.’ I smirked as Sam nodded,  
‘That’s is though, I’m not as strong or as fast as her,’ Satomi explained as Sam nodded,  
‘That’s interesting to know then.’ Sam nodded as he smiled at Satomi.

‘I think I may have something for you guys to do.’ I thought for a moment,  
‘Do you think... you could follow Mr. Malone and Eleanor? We could do with knowing their whereabouts the next few days so we can find a time to sneak something into the museum before the charity event.’ I explained, Sam and Satomi looked at each other and then at myself,  
‘I don’t see that being a problem.’ Sam nodded,  
‘Yeah, I’ll help any way I can.’ Satomi grinned.


	39. The Armour

-Steve-  
The next day I had gone in to watch Mu, Tony and Bruce work on the teleport device. Thor helped Mu set the one up outside of the city in a state park outside of New York. And later today we were going to sneak the last one in the museum. I was waiting for them to finish before we went to “help” with the final parts of the event.

As I sat by the window my phone went off and I looked seeing a message from Sam,  
“I’m beginning to think this is a publicity stunt...” it read as I see a photo of Markus and Eleanor with a few ex STRIKE team members.  
‘Guys...’ I spoke, the others looked at me, ‘I think this is a set up.’ I spoke and pushed the phone across the table to Tony and Bruce as they looked at the image.  
‘They may know where Freya is then...’ Bruce spoke, I nodded, Mu looked at the picture and saw something we didn’t,  
‘That... she’s wearing the armour. Only Freya can wear the armour. Her face is different... do you guys have cloaking tech?’ Mu asked,  
‘I thought the armour was gloves, boots and a belt?’ Tony asked,  
‘Yea, but she can changed them into whatever she wants, if she wants the gloves to be bracelets they can change...’ Mu explained like it was obvious. I looked at the photo again as Tony brought it up on screen.

‘He is correct sir, those pieces seem to resemble the armour that Freya used to wear.’ Jarvis spoke as we looked at the image, they must have changed her face... and her hair... she seemed so different...  
‘Steve...’ Bruce spoke, I looked at him, ‘we will get her back.’ He nodded as I looked away. I heard Mu walk around the table and put his hands on my shoulder and back,  
‘Keep the faith. We have this plan. It will pull her out. Just need to get her in the centre of the room before anything happens.’ Mu explained as I nodded,  
‘Dress fancy, Cap!’ Tony smirked.

~Eleanor~  
I was at the museum, it had now been closed as it was the day before the charity event. I was getting the decorations sorted, and I had my playlist handed over for a sound check. Imagine Dragons were playing over the speakers as I was standing by the bar. I saw Steve walk in with Tony and two others. Steve waved at me and I turned to the bar,  
‘Have we got all the cask and kegs ready? Have we checked the lines?’ I asked, the bar tender nodded as he picked up a glass and started to pour a glass of Estrella, I had someone stop next to me as I looked at Steve, ‘here to offer a helping hand?’ I asked,  
‘Yes, is there anything that needs doing?’ Steve leaned on the bar towards me, he then stopped as Radioactive by Imagine Dragons blasted on the speakers for a moment making me jump.

‘Sorry!’ Someone in the back yelled as I rolled my eyes,  
‘Could probably do with Tony looking at the sound system to be fair.’ I growled under my breathe,  
‘Is that... Imagine Dragons?’ Steve asked,  
‘Yeah, why? Been catching up on the music scene?’ I smirked,  
‘I... knew someone who was really into them.’ Steve seemed sad as he looked at me,  
‘Oh...’ I sighed.

-Steve-  
It was a few months ago...

I had just got out the shower before everything with SHIELD happened and Liz was staying over, she decided to cook dinner for us and was making a curry. It was a good she loved to cook and over the time we spent together she taught me a few tricks in the kitchen.

As I got out the shower I heard music playing and a voice singing in the next room to me,  
‘Paying my dues to the dirt. I've been waiting to smile, aye!’ Liz sang as I dried myself off,  
‘Been holding it in for a while, aye. Take you with me if I can.’ I smiled as I heard her voice, ‘Been dreaming of this since a child, I'm on top of the world. I've tried to cut these corners.’ Liz sang as I got dressed, I walked out towards the kitchen and saw Liz dancing around as she was cooking, in her black jobbers and long sleeve white shirt she seemed comfortable, happy as I leaned against the wall with my arms folded. ‘Try to take the easy way out, I kept on falling short of something. I could've gave up then but... Then again I couldn't have 'cause... I've traveled all this way for- Oh! Steve, hey... erm... how long were you there for?’ Liz asked with a small laugh, I smirked,  
‘Long enough.’ I moved forward as Liz’s face started to go red. ‘You have a lovely voice, who’s the band though?’ I asked,  
‘Oh, it’s Imagine Dragons, they are like my newest craze, their music is amazing, I love this song “On Top of the World” and “Radioactive”, they are brilliant.’ Liz explained, ‘Tony said he’d help me get tickets to see them next time they are preforming.’ Liz grinned, and with that they were a band I listened to a few times as Liz loved their uniqueness.

Coming back to the present I looked at “Eleanor” in front of me, knowing that she was Liz... it was difficult to not say anything, react to her... Tony and the others were sneaking under the building to attach the teleportation machine to the ground. I was there to distract upstairs while they snuck in below.

‘How have things been?’ I asked,  
‘Good, busy, but good.’ Eleanor nodded,  
‘What can I do?’ I asked,  
‘Erm... nothing really... I guess I’d only need Tony for a sound slash electrical system reason... he did come in with you? Where is he?’ Eleanor looked around,  
‘He has to go to the bathroom before coming back to have a look around, he’s also going to check the security before coming around, never know what can happen at these events.’ I explained,  
‘Right... well, when he is here send him my way. Here. Have a drink on the house.’ Eleanor pushed the lager the bar tender poured towards me as I looked at it. Eleanor walked off as I looked down and saw the name on the bar.

‘Estrella, huh?’ I asked, the bar tender nodded, Eleanor was more like Liz than I expected... same tastes... just some slight differences... I picked the pint up and took a drink.

A while later Tony came up and stood next to me,  
‘Done.’ Tony spoke,  
‘Good, Eleanor wants you before you go. Better go see her...’ I spoke, ‘so we don’t look suspicious.’ I whispered as Tony nodded. As I finished the drink I followed after Tony and we arrived to the stage.

‘What can I help you with, witch- Which speakers are playing up? I could hear it from the bathroom.’ Tony spoke as Eleanor looked at him,  
‘Just help us out here please?’ She asked and walked away as I looked towards Bruce and Mu,  
‘You guys can head off, I’ll be fine here for a bit.’ Tony looked at me, I nodded and left, ‘don’t forget Steve...’ Tony looked up, ‘dress fancy.’ He grinned as I nodded and left with Bruce and Mu.

-

Tony had arranged a suit for Bruce and myself, I wore the tie and black suit as Bruce was the same, Pepper wore a slimline satin dress and Tony’s suit had a red tie. As we arrived at the venue Thor landed outside in his Asguardian armour.  
‘Friends! It has been a busy week.’ Thor called, Bruce walked over to Thor and we all walked up a red carpet... this felt.. strange. People were calling our names and taking pictures, Tony walked over to me and put his arm over my shoulder,  
‘Smile and wave to the cameras.’ Tony spoke through gritted teeth, I looked around,  
‘This is strange...’ I looked away for a moment,  
‘Yes well, for the moment we need to keep up appearances, so fake a smile until we get inside.’ Tony spoke as he walked back to Pepper and I followed.

I didn’t enjoy that... it wasn’t a lifestyle I was used to.

As we walked inside the museum was done up, it didn’t even look like a museum any more... apart from the displays that were around the room and left to be. I walked over to the bar and the same bartender from yesterday was in,  
‘Hey, it’s you. Did you like that drink from yesterday?’ He asked with a smile,  
‘Yeah, I’ll have one if you don’t mind.’ I spoke,  
‘No problem. We’ve been told the Avengers have drinks on the house tonight.’ The bartender smiled as I went to pay him,  
‘On who’s orders?’ I asked  
‘Eleanor, obviously...’ the bartender spoke.  
‘Where is she? So I can thank her.’ I quickly asked,  
‘She’s over there.’ The bartender pointed to the stage and she was there, in front of a piano, playing to the crowd. The music was beautiful, she seemed like she was in her own world... her eyes closed, enjoying the sound... no different to the woman I knew... that I know.

Bruce appeared next to me,  
‘I didn’t know she could play...’ Bruce spoke,  
‘Yeah...’ I nodded, I could see Bruce staring at me,  
‘Come on. Let’s go to the others.’ Bruce put his hand on my shoulder and I nodded, walking towards Tony, Pepper and Thor.

As we sat down together Eleanor finished her music and stood up. Walking towards the end of the stage I couldn’t help but look at her, the dress.. it was beautiful and would have been amazing for Liz to wear... Bardot neckline, embroidered bodice and full, satin skirt, all in a dark blue.

‘Hello everyone, thank you all for coming tonight. As we start raising money for this amazing cause we would like to play this special message.’ Eleanor spoke on the microphone before moving off stage as a curtain opened to talk about the mission of tonight’s event.

The video showed the environment and the damage left behind in New York. Tony’s teams had already helped remove the alien tech but there was still a lot of destruction. It was upsetting to see and I could understand why people were upset...

Not long after the video, Markus came up on stage and Eleanor appeared next to our table,  
‘Hey all.’ Eleanor smiled,  
‘Hello, Eleanor.’ Thor spoke as she nodded,  
‘Everyone is all fancy. I love it. I’m so used to house parties. It’s nice to do something different.’ Eleanor smiled, she looked at me as she stood between myself and Bruce,  
‘You look lovely.’ I spoke as Eleanor was taken back.  
‘I- thank you.’ Eleanor smiled as Markus started to speak.

‘Hello, welcome to everyone who has joined us in person, or those who are online watching us from afar. We are here tonight to make a difference, on this screen we will hold out current donation total for those who need this money... for those who have lost almost everything from the extraterrestrial attack on our planet. And I thank you for your support. Please, enjoy the entertainment and have fun!’ Markus spoke and everyone clapped.

We all looked at each other, Tony said he was going to get Jarvis to set the alarms off to make it look like a fire was going off in the building so we can try and keep Eleanor/Freya in the building. I stood next to Eleanor as she watched Markus on stage,  
‘Fancy a dance?’ Eleanor spoke, I was taken back,  
‘Dance? I’m not the best...’ I spoke,  
‘It’s no worries. Dancing is about expressing yourself. I’m not the best either to be fair.’ Eleanor laughed as she walked ahead of me, I was asked to stick near Eleanor until we could create the diversion to get everyone out the building and I guess this was going to be one of the things we needed to do...

Tony was going to find Markus backstage and neutralise him as soon as he’s able to get Markus out the back and secured the alarm was to sound off.

We were to wait for that signal... but it looks like HYDRA had their own plans... a gun was fired and people started screaming, I looked around for Eleanor/Freya but I couldn’t find her... she has disappeared, I saw a man take aim at me, I grabbed the nearest thing which was a plate and threw it at him, hitting the man in the face and making him fall back I ran forward and disarmed him and knocked him out cold.

We start taking out the agents who appeared and helped the guests get out, after some time we all looked around the room, Thor, Bruce, and Mu... we looked to the stage and saw Eleanor standing there,  
‘You... all... ruin everything... you bring destruction and chaos. You need to be stopped.’ Eleanor yelled,  
‘You aren’t yourself...’ Mu walked forward,  
‘No... I’m the Judge. And I judge you all guilty.’ Eleanor yelled and suddenly her armour appeared over her body, it ripped the dress off her body and and screamed,  
‘Freya!’ Mu yelled, Eleanor jumped off the stage towards Mu but Thor jumped forward and took Eleanor backwards, Tony flew out in his suit and helped Thor bring Eleanor down to the centre of the dance floor. Where the portal was, we all charged towards them.

‘Mu, NOW!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Losing a few subscribers recently which is down heartening... but I’ve had some lovely comments over the last few days which I truly appreciate!  
> Thank you for the ongoing support and I hope you like the way I’ve taken the character, took me months to think about how I’d fit her into the story, it started off completely different to what I was thinking of doing!


	40. Balance Has Returned

‘Mu, NOW!’ Tony yelled, a flash of light and a strange feeling of pulling and we appeared in the middle of a field. Suddenly Tony and Thor were thrown off Eleanor/Freya and she jumped up into the sky, wings appeared on her suit and she looked down on us all,  
‘She... can fly?’ Bruce yelled,  
‘Her suit can do anything she wants it to...’ Mu spoke over the coms to us. Bruce took his jacket off and started to run at Eleanor. Bruce transformed into the Hulk and jumped at Eleanor, his fist pushing forward she flew up and then straight down and kicked the back of his head knocking him down into the ground. Hulk roared in frustration as I ran to the forest to get my shield.

As I threw my jacket off and grabbed my shield, I ran out and threw my shield towards Eleanor, her hand came up and grabbed it, throwing it towards Iron Man as he was flying towards her from behind. Thor flew forward and spin his hammer towards Eleanor, he let it fly forward as I ran towards her, Eleanor dodged the hammer but I managed to land a punch on her face, she stumbled back and then got hit in the side by her hammer and rolled across the floor.

Eleanor pushed herself off the ground, her helmet moved off her face and her blue hair fell down,   
‘Stop wearing that mask! We know you don’t look like that!’ Mu yelled as he ran forward, he threw his hands down to smash onto Eleanor as she reached up and grabbed his fists. Mu’s human body disappeared to reveal his other arms and he uppercut Eleanor and she went flying. Her armour caught her as Hulk ran into her and wrapped his arms around her body. Eleanor yelled out as she was being squeezed,  
‘Hold her!’ Tony yelled as Mu ran forward and pulled out the bead.

Eleanor stopped for a moment,  
‘Wait!’ I yelled as Eleanor’s suit suddenly covered itself in spikes making Hulk let her go. Eleanor grabbed Tony as he went to blast her and her eyes glowed red for a few moments. Hulk grabbed Eleanor and threw her into the forest as I went to Tony, he turned towards me and blasted me back.  
‘She’s got his realities mixed up!’ Mu grabbed Tony’s arm as I tumbled on the floor, I got up and looked at Eleanor as Tony fought against Mu and Thor, this needed to end and fast. I ran towards Eleanor and threw my shield again, Hulk jumped in the air at the same time and as Eleanor caught my shield once more the Hulk landed on her, as the dust settles I see Eleanor holding my shield against Hulk as I slide down to knock her off her feet. Eleanor trips and her armour catches her fall as I come up behind her and wrap my arm around her throat pulling one of her arms behind.

‘Liz... come on... it’s us.’ I spoke, I felt her freeze for a few moments but her free hand grabbed onto my arm,  
‘I won’t be needing this cover any more...’ she spoke and I saw her pull out the choker she was wearing as a necklace, Hulk looked at her face in shock,  
‘Lizzie?’ Hulk spoke, it was very rare he spoke, Liz elbowed me but I stood strong as she gripped my arm again after she couldn’t loosen my grip,  
‘I’m... not letting go. I’m not going to lose you again.’ I spoke as Tony suddenly went for the Hulk he turned towards me for a quick second until Hulk jumped back at Tony again and pulled him away from us as Mu ran over,

Liz flipped me over and then pinned my arms to the ground, her fist raised high. I saw her face... her real face, Liz’s eyes were full of anger and darkness, her hair still remained blue though? Mu grabbed her from behind and held her hands up, his other half’s grabbed her waist and one hand was on the back, all of a sudden her armour went back to being gloves, boots and a belt,  
‘Hey! What did you do?!’ Liz yelled,  
‘I made this armour so I can disable it, one less thing to worry about.’ Mu smirked as Liz suddenly teleported but the pieces of armour dropped on the floor.

Mu helped me off the floor quickly as we looked at Tony,  
‘We need to stop Tony,’ I spoke,  
‘We’ve got Tony.’ Thor yelled and then shocked the suit, it froze and then fell to the floor, ‘go find Freya.’ Thor added, Mu looked at me and nodded,  
‘Let’s go, she won’t have gone far.’ Mu spoke,  
‘How do you know?’ I asked,  
‘She’ll want her armour back.’ Mu picked up the pieces and then changed the gloves and boots into bracelets and hidden in his bag. ‘Come on...’ Mu looked at me as I nodded.

We walked away from Thor and Hulk as they looked after an unconscious Tony... he wasn’t going to be happy about that.

As we walked into the forest I looked around, I stopped and looked at Mu, he put his hand on the bag and looked around in another direction. I knew she was out there.  
‘We know your out there... Liz... Freya... Eleanor, whatever name you want to be called by.’ I yelled, ‘Please... let’s talk. You have a daughter who misses you... I miss you!’ I added,  
‘I have no daughter!’ Eleanor teleported in front of me and her punch knocked me down on one knee. She teleported to Mu and kicked him down,  
‘Cap!’ Mu yelled and the black bead appeared by my foot as he threw it. I quickly picked it up in my hand as Mu disappeared into the forest from her kick.

Liz appeared in front of me again as I rested my arm on my knee. Liz/Eleanor/Freya stared at me,  
‘Aren’t you gonna fight back?’ She looked at me,  
‘I won’t.’ I looked up at her, I saw her fists clench as she glared at me,  
‘You... you ruined my...’ Liz held her head,  
‘I love you.’ I spoke as she froze, ‘your name is Elizabeth Saxon. To me anyway...’ I smiled as she stared at me, ‘I met you in April, 1943. You were friends with a man called Abe, who you once told me was like a brother to you.’ I explained as she listened to me, ‘we... fell in love. Fought the war together, you are the White Knight, the White Detective, and the one who holds my heart.’ I looked down, Liz lifted her hand, ‘and the one I was going to ask to marry before you disappeared.’ I grabbed her hand as she went to hit me again, as I looked up I saw tears in her eyes,  
‘I... don’t know you... but... I...’ she spoke.

I pulled her down towards me and crushed the bead in front of her face. The smoke went into her nose and mouth as she froze. Her hands suddenly grabbed my shoulders as she landed on her knees and her head fell forward.

‘Liz...’ I spoke, she sighed and lifted her head,  
‘Hey... Steve.’ She smiled at me, I smiled back and put my hand against her cheek. ‘We... have a lot to talk about...’ she chuckled as I nodded,  
‘Mu is here. He filled us in on some of the story.’ I spoke.

~Freya~  
Mu... I looked over Steve’s face, I’d beaten on him pretty badly, and I remember my past... my meaning to live.  
‘Mu...? He’s... yes!’ I helped Steve to stand as I saw Mu limp to where we are, I see the big idiot and grin, ‘Mu!’ I screamed at the top of my lungs and run over to him leaving Steve in shock, I picked up Mu by his waist and spun him around, he laughed and then smacked me on the back after I put him down,  
‘It’s been too long Bal, it’s great to finally speak to the real you again.’ Mu grinned as I looked at Steve, he seemed happy but tired.

‘Let’s get everyone home and then talk.’ I spoke as Mu nodded,  
‘We can use the teleporter. I made another one to take us to the tower on Tony’s request.’ Mu explained, I walked over to Steve and put my arm around him. I was so thankful for his determination to save me.

~

I went back to the tower with the others, according to Pepper, Satomi and Sam took Markus to a holding location, the one who manipulated me and they fed me false stories to turn on my friends... my love.

I was currently sat with Mu in Tony’s office and we’d been talking for hours, we had loads to catch up on... I grabbed a bottle of Jameson’s off the side and poured us both a shot,  
‘To... you Mu! You managed to find a way to finally break that curse!’ I grinned as Mu picked up the tiny shot glass. I took a drink and Mu followed, Mu chocked on the drink as I laughed,  
‘Ugh! What the hell is this stuff? It’s... amazing! ANOTHER!’ Mu laughed as I poured him another.

Tony walked in with Steve,  
‘Don’t be drinking all my alcohol.’ Tony rubbed his head, I looked at him,  
‘Sorry Tony, it’s just so nice to see Mu again, we had to celebrate with a drink!’ I grinned and saw Steve smile,  
‘Glad to see this whole experience hasn’t changed you.’ Tony walked over and sat next to Mu,  
‘I’ve been through worse!’ I laughed and gave the bottle to Tony, Steve came and stood behind the bar with myself. 

‘So... Thor...’ Tony poured himself a drink and I looked at him,  
‘Oh... yeah... he’s my great, great, grandson.’ I spoke blatantly as Tony stared at me deadpanned, he didn’t know how to process this information, ‘my mother is Death. I was save by Eternity and Infinity and they made me the Balance of Life.’ I explained as Tony continued to stare at me with the same expression.   
‘So, what, your like a literal Yin and Yang?’ Tony asked,  
‘I guess you could put it that way. No light without darkness, vice versa.’ I shrugged, I felt Steve’s eyes on me as I spoke,  
‘How did you get stuck here on Earth?’ Steve asked, I looked at him and smiled,  
‘I’ll tell that story another day, but I’m glad I did. Otherwise I wouldn’t have met you.’ I spoke as Steve nodded, I had a lot to talk to Steve about... and I could tell he had questions.   
‘I told these boys a lot of stories about our travels!’ Mu smiled as I looked at him,  
‘Oh... did you?’ I looked at Mu as I felt Steve’s hand land on my lower back.

~

Steve and myself went back to my place that night, I corrected some of Mu’s stories for a while as Tony and Steve listened to some of our travels in the stars. We didn’t tell them about how I was cursed though... I didn’t want Thor finding out either... I looked at Steve as I sat down.

‘How are you doing?’ I asked Steve, he nodded and sat down,  
‘Okay, your back. And you’ve got your memories back.’ Steve smiled,  
‘But...?’ I looked at him, he seemed hesitant for a moment as I frowned, ‘Steve... if you have any questions. I’ll tell you anything. You know me.’ I moved next to him on the sofa,  
‘Do I though? These stories Mu told us... you seem like a different person in them.’ Steve spoke as I laughed,  
‘I understand your concern. Your worries the person you met in April 1943 isn’t the woman that’s sat next to you right now.’ I guessed as Steve looked away, confirming my theory with a nod, I moved in front of him by sitting on the coffee table and took his hands on mine.

‘Steve, of all the years I’ve lived. The lives I’ve had. Thinking back and how I’ve been over the years. I can tell you now. Elizabeth was the closest thing to my true self... to Balance, Freya... Elizabeth, whatever you want to call me.’ I explained, ‘if you ever get to meet Odin. He met me, as me, he’ll be able to confirm what I was truly like. And so can Mu. In fact, how did he describe me to you?’ I asked, Steve looked at me,  
‘You were born from darkness. But you were saved, and since then you’ve wanted to protect people, help them grow and become better. Learn from their mistakes...’ Steve started, ‘you are brave, kind, will help anyone in need.’ Steve frowned as he looked at me, ‘you are the reason the term, White Knight became a saying on Earth.’ Steve looked over my face, I smiled at him,  
‘I love you... so much.’ I spoke,  
‘But... you will live for eternity...’ Steve frowned as I sighed,  
‘I can die... when I’m finally complete of my mission.’ I explained, Steve looked over my face, ‘Its why I originally came to Earth. It’s why I was created. When I finish my mission and save the balance of the universe. I’ll age like any normal person.’ I explained, Steve nodded as I held his hands in mine, ‘I have got more abilities than just teleportation and reality bending too... but they are limited compared to the power they are drawn from.’ I explained,  
‘What do you mean?’ Steve asked,  
‘The Tesseract. It’s called the Space Stone, and what Thor dealt with in London, is the reality stone. There are others, I was created to collect them and find a way to destroy them. The Cosmic Entities created them and then when they realised the universe couldn’t be trusted with them I was tasked to find and protect or destroy them.’ I explained as Steve nodded,  
‘So... you’ll have to leave at some point?’ Steve asked,  
‘I don’t think so...’ I explained, ‘Mu said he was going to track them down and get in touch with me when he found one. He’s going to be leaving me a present before he leaves apparently and a way to communicate with me.’ I explained as Steve nodded, ‘though when he does find it I’ll go... but you could come with me...’ I explained as Steve looked at me in shock.

‘Come to space?’ Steve asked as I smiled,  
‘Would be an adventure.’ I nodded, moved his hands to hold mine as I’d been wrapping mine around his fists until now.

‘I love you.’ Steve spoke as I looked at him with a grin,  
‘And I you.’ I spoke, Steve moved off the sofa and onto one knee, I froze as I realised in that second...

“The one I was going to ask to marry...”

I felt my face flush, never in all my years... had anybody ever made me feel this way, I think my bashfulness was visible as Steve smirked,  
‘Freya, Elizabeth, Balance,’ Steve smiled,  
‘You can call me whatever name you think suits.’ I grinned, Steve nodded,  
‘How about that as your full name? Freya Elizabeth Balance?’ Steve suggested as I thought for a moment,  
‘I love it.’ I grinned,  
‘Right then... Miss Freya Elizabeth Balance. When we met I knew you were a special woman. You have a commanding presence that nobody can ignore. Your beauty is not only visible by your appearance but your actions to help those in need are incredibly inspiring.’ Steve started as I took a deep breath, ‘you inspire others to be better and you inspired me to fight, and with you by my side I know that we can accomplish anything. So I ask this of you... will you do me the honour by becoming my wife?’ Steve asked as he pulled out the box I had once found.

‘Yes.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!  
> Hope you are well!  
> Left a bit of a cliffhanger yesterday! And with Freya’s memories restored showing who she truly is what do you guys think? The Goddess of Balance. Keeping the universe in perfect harmony of light v dark, good v evil?


	41. Think About It

I looked at my ring finger, the diamond on my hand made me feel giddy, I never thought in all my years, I’d ever feel like this... I had relationships yes, but I never truly loved anyone until Steve. It’s almost like he was my soul mate. My mother and the other Cosmic Entities had once said we can be with people but they didn’t know if we could love... and as far as I was aware they never found anyone... I hadn’t heard off my mother in a billion years and I think even now she wouldn’t get in touch... after I was changed and became the Balance of Life they all left me...

They were my family... in a strange way. As Earth became aware of my true heritage and that I was a legend on their planet the media went a bit mental. They wouldn’t leave me alone and with the fact I had a ring on my finger now... myself and Steve could barely get any time without a flash of light somewhere on the street...

Issue of knowing and working with Tony Stark. It was also known that I was Tony’s Godmother and Thor’s Great, Great Grandmother...

I sat watching TV as this talk show was showing a picture of me alongside the Eleanor face,  
‘How do we know she won’t turn again? She’s known to have been married to a conqueror in her history and was the executioner of that conqueror. So why does having her memories back any different?!’ The guest asked,  
‘She’s the Goddess of Balance? Of course she is good and bad. But in her history with the Norse Gods she was known to be a protector and a bringer of peace and balance.’ The host explained, the TV turned off a moment later and I looked around at Steve,  
‘Why do you watch that? You know it puts you in a mood...’ Steve sighed as I frowned,  
‘I just... need to prove myself. I’ve lost the trust of millions of people.’ I sighed and looked out the window as Steve sat next to me, he took my hand in his as I smiled, still looking out the window.

‘Come on, Tony has asked if we can see him. Well... not me, but he’s wanting to see you.’ Steve explained as I looked at him,  
‘Why?’ I asked Steve as he shrugged and stood up,  
‘We will find out,’ Steve smiled.

~

‘Freya!’ Pepper smiled as I walked in the office,  
‘Hey, Pepper.’ I smiled as Tony walked around, ‘why have you summoned me?’ I asked as Tony smirked,  
‘Make it sound so official.’ Tony joked, as I rolled my eyes, Steve had gone to get some food for dinner as I moved over to the window and noticed a piano was in the office,  
‘What’s with the piano?’ I asked,  
‘Steve’s told us about your issues with the TV shows putting you down...’ Pepper spoke as I looked at her and she glanced at Tony,  
‘And?’ I asked,  
‘We think it would be good for you to do a video to open up to people, you’ve refused interviews and often avoided the camera. This could help.’ Tony explained as I looked at the piano,  
‘What would I say though?’ I asked,  
‘You are good at speeches. You’ll know.’ Tony smirked.

I walked over to the piano and sat down.  
‘I need to think about it.’ I spoke,  
‘Fine... have a play if you want. We’ll be in the meeting room for a bit.’ Tony spoke as Pepper nodded, they walked into the lift and I looked at the piano.

-Steve-  
I had met up with Sam for a quick drink before heading to the shop to get dinner for myself and Freya, I’d got used to that name.

As we sat on the bar the TV suddenly changed to the news and was saying Tony Stark was hosting a live stream, his face came on and he spoke out,  
‘It’s come to my attention that the Media has been targeting a particular member of our team recently. And even though we all know, she’s a Goddess. She still has feelings, deep down she cares. She loves Earth, she cares about all of us, and yet, people have started to slander her name. She was manipulated and used, and we saved her. If you need to know how much pain she is in, this is live from my office.’ Tony explained and the camera jumped to his office.

I could see Freya sitting at a piano,  
‘That’s new.’ Sam spoke, Freya started playing music, it sounded sad and drawn out.

‘I couldn't tell you, why she felt that way. She felt it everyday, and I couldn't help her. I just watched her make the same mistakes again.’ Freya sang as she played, her voice called the attention of everyone in the bar as we all watched the TV’s dotted around the room, ‘What's wrong, what's wrong now? Too many, too many problems. Don't know where she belongs... Where she belongs.’ Freya’s body showed her frustration as she played, ‘She wants to go home, but nobody's home. That's where she lies, broken inside! With no place to go, no place to go.’ Freya continued as I looked around the bar, everyone was watching the screen... this song sounded like something she had listened to previously while we cooked dinner. ‘To dry her eyes, broken inside. Open your eyes and look outside. Find the reasons why, you’ve been rejected and now you can't find. What you left behind.’ Freya looked out the window as the camera was clearly being controlled by Jarvis and Tony... Tony planned this, he said she needed to be caught off guard in an environment she felt comfortable in, as she only ever opened up to me and Tony... ‘Be strong, be strong now! Too many, too many problems! Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs. She wants to go home, but nobody's home. That's where she lies, broken inside. With no place to go, no place to go. To dry her eyes, broken inside.’ Freya slowed down, ‘Her feelings she hides. Her dreams she can't…’ Freya stopped playing and sighed.

‘Freya,’ Jarvis spoke,  
‘Hmm?’ Freya looked up,  
‘How are you feeling?’ Jarvis asked,  
‘I’m fed up of people assuming things about me. I was created to keep balance in the universe, but whatever planet I am on I have to follow their laws. So I would never turn against the people of this earth. I want to protect them all, it’s my duty.’ Freya explained, I stood up from the bar,  
‘Steve?’ Sam looked at me,  
‘I need to talk to Tony,’ I explained and left.

~Freya~  
I had a feeling there was more to this than just Jarvis trying to have a nice conversation with me,  
‘You seem to be upset about this.’ Jarvis spoke, as I looked around and stood up from the piano,  
‘Yeah... it’s unfortunate the human race aren’t as understanding as others in the universe.’ I sighed, the door opened and Tony walked in,  
‘Hey, Freya.’ Tony smirked,  
‘Meeting go well?’ I asked,  
‘It’s doing well, Pepper is finishing it off shortly.’ Tony spoke, he went over to the bar and I sat down in front of him,  
‘How’s my favourite Godson doing?’ I smiled,  
‘You know, and I’m your only Godson.’ Tony shook his head as I chuckled,  
‘I know,’ I looked at Tony, ‘why was Jarvis recording me play music and talk to him?’ I asked, I saw Tony freeze for a split second as I smirked,  
‘I appreciate you trying to help but you could make things worse doing it that way.’ I explained,  
‘If you knew, why did you go along with it?’ Tony asked,  
‘I have faith in you.’ I smiled as Tony looked at me, a small smile came across his face as the elevator opened and Pepper walked in.

‘Everything went smoothly.’ Pepper smiled as she walked over, I smirked at Tony,  
‘We shall wait and see won’t we.’ I spoke as Pepper looked at me,  
‘She... figured it out.’ Tony explained, as Pepper suddenly looked guilty,  
‘It’s fine, you all had good intentions.’ I smiled as she walked over and put her hand on my shoulder,  
‘Steve told us how you’ve been coping with how the public are treating you... we just hope this helps.’ Pepper explained, I nodded as the elevator doors opened, we all saw Steve walk in as he looked surprised,  
‘When you told me you were planning to help Freya I didn’t expect this.’ Steve walked over to us,  
‘Well, sometimes a display of emotion can get people going.’ Tony explained,  
‘This could backfire.’ Steve walked over to us and moved besides me,  
‘I have faith in them. You should too.’ I looked at Steve as he was taken back,  
‘You all try your best to help people, you all sacrifice so much, yes you sometimes screw up but that’s life. That’s the balance of the universe. Sometimes you’ve got to take a risk.’ I explained and looked between Steve and Tony.

‘As Balance I understand the risks involved with things like this. You all should realise that.’ I explained with a laugh. I could see the two of them glance at one another as I leaned over Tony’s bar and grabbed the bottle of whiskey. ‘Now... can we move forward.’ I poured myself a drink and one for Tony and Steve, I offered Pepper but she declined. I picked up the glass as I smirked at the men,  
‘Together.’ Steve spoke as he picked up the glass,  
‘Yeah, whatever, together.’ Tony shrugged as he clinked his glass with us and we all had our drink in one.

I looked to Jarvis as the screen came on at Pepper’s desk,  
‘I’ve received a message from Satomi, she’ll be returning from her latest trip in a few days and would like to stay with her mother.’ Jarvis explained,  
‘Yes, tell her that’s fine. Any chance you can get a key to get for my place? She can come straight over then.’ I smiled,  
‘I’ll get that sorted and arrange transportation to your apartment.’ Jarvis explained as he closed down,  
‘Since when does Jarvis listen to you?’ Tony smirked,  
‘Since I smiled at him.’ I joked, Tony looked at me, ‘Since I’m your Godmother and I’m your father’s will I still have control of some assets even though you are the age you are Jarvis recognises me as family. According to Jarvis anyway, we spoke about it at my apartment.’ I explained as Tony looked surprised, ‘Don’t worry, everything I have from your dad is under lock and key.’ I stood up.  
‘What do you have of my dads?’ Tony asked,  
‘He left me a few bits. We both loved working on cars and stuff and since I got my Cupra I’ve done loads of work on it. It’s only car building stuff.’ I explained,  
‘You like working on cars?’ Tony asked,  
‘Yeah? What’s so shocking about that? I helped invent them...’ I explained as Tony just looked at me, ‘anyway, I’ve got to get ready for Satomi’s arrival,’ I explained,  
‘What’s there to get ready?’ Tony asked with a smirk,  
‘Well, for once I would like to enjoy life as a normal person. All my life I’ve been... fighting and stuff. I would like to enjoy the small things. Like our nights out.’ I gestured to Steve, ‘and I haven’t had much time with Tomi so...’ I sighed,  
‘Tomi?’ Tony smirked,  
‘Yeah, it’s what I’ve started calling her,’ I laughed.

I gave Steve a kiss on the cheek and left the room to head back to the apartment.

I sighed as the elevator door closed, this is a really weird time for Satomi to come back... I looked at my phone,  
‘3 days...’ I muttered, ‘and it’s my creation day...’ I frowned, I never told anyone but Mu about my creation day... because it was also my day of reckoning... where I was moulded into Balance. I doubt that he had told the Avengers... but I wouldn’t put it past him.

I pushed my white hair behind my ears, I had the blue removed from my hair as soon as I remembered who I was. The elevator door opened on the ground floor and I walked out putting my phone in my pocket. Heading outside I smiled to myself and walked down the street, ignoring the chauffeur Tony had clearly arranged as I left.

‘My lady, we have a car for you.’ The chauffeur called,  
‘It’s fine,’ I yelled as I walked away,  
‘I... please let me take you home.’ The man called out, I sighed and turned to him,  
‘Look, I know Tony is trying to look after me but he forgets. I can create wings and fly away now.’ I explained as the man didn’t know how to answer, I walked over to him and put my hand over his heart, ‘you have good intentions. But I don’t need this,’ I smiled at him gently and the man calmed down and nodded,  
‘Okay, thank you. Have a lovely walk.’ He nodded,  
‘I wish you a lovely day also.’ I smiled at him as he seemed shocked as I turned and walked away.

I needed to get in touch with Mu... had he told the others... I know they celebrate birthdays on Earth but it’s not really a birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!  
> Hope you are well and enjoying the story so far! It would be great to get some feedback on the story of Freya, let me know what you guys think of her, and Satomi and Mu! Feedback is always appreciated!
> 
> Make sure to leave some kudos, sub and comment to let me know what you think!
> 
> Be safe!


	42. Creation Day - Part 1

I woke up and stretched in bed looking to my left I saw Steve was already out of bed and in the shower, today... I looked at my phone.

It was my Creation Day.

I didn’t want to act any different or be doing anything special. Satomi was staying in the room down the hall and myself, Steve and Satomi all had a lovely dinner in last night as she made us some ramen, bao buns, and spring rolls, it was all amazing and we had some sake with it. I love Satomi, she is a brilliant cook. I stood up and grabbed my jeans and a grey t shirt and opened the bathroom door to see Steve just get out the shower,  
‘Yummy,’ I smiled, he smirked as he grabbed the towel, ‘Coffee? Breakfast?’ I asked,  
‘Please.’ Steve nodded as I walked in and kissed him gently,  
‘Okay, I’ll shower after breakfast.’ I grinned as I left the bathroom and went over to the stairs and as I walked down I heard the kettle already going.

As I turned the corner to the kitchen I see Satomi already making breakfast,  
‘Tomi? What are you doing? Let me!’ I explained,  
‘No! You’ve been making breakfast every morning since I got here and spoiling me. Let me look after you today.’ Satomi smiled, I looked at her, if only she knew about today... I realised I couldn’t argue with her and moved around to the side of the table,  
‘Fine, you know what Steve likes right?’ I asked,  
‘Egg, bacon, toast, sausages, the works of an English breakfast. You’ve told me once before.’ Satomi smirked as I nodded,  
‘Okay.’ I grinned as I sat down after she handed me a cup of tea.  
‘Go have a shower before breakfast. You’ve got time.’ Satomi smiled, she had everything in hand from what I could see,  
‘Okay...’ I spoke and turned heading back to the bedroom. 

Walking upstairs I met Steve at the top, almost spilling my drink we both grabbed the mug,  
‘Careful.’ Steve smirked,  
‘Thanks. Satomi is making breakfast so I’m gonna have a quick shower now.’ I explained as Steve nodded, he moved to the side so I could pass and I walked into the bathroom.

Putting my mug down I went for a shower and washed my hair.

~

After I showered I got dressed into some black joggers and a camel knit top. I walked back downstairs with my empty mug which once held my tea and walked into the kitchen, the food was cooking and I smiled at Steve as he looked over to me.  
‘Hey,’ Steve smiled,  
‘Hi. What are we doing today then?’ I asked,  
‘I’m going to take you out shopping. And then we are going dancing on the night.’ Satomi explained as I looked at her,  
‘Dancing?’ I asked,  
‘Yeah, just me and you today. Girls day.’ Satomi smiled as I looked at Steve,  
‘Tony has asked me to look at some new things for the suit.’ Steve spoke as I looked back at Satomi.  
‘Okay, that will be amazing.’ I grinned and Satomi served our breakfast moments later.

~

I got changed again into a white long sleeve top and my black midi skirt. Heading out to town Satomi decided to go dress shopping for the night to find a nice dress to wear to go dancing in... Apparently Satomi had asked Tony to get us a shopper sorted to help with dress picking... I was finding all this strange... I wasn’t used to being looked after... I tried on about 20 dresses in the last 2 hours and I couldn’t find one I liked... Satomi had disappeared as the assistant at this point was getting visibly annoyed,  
‘Of all the things to get me to do...’ I muttered as I saw Satomi’s hand pop through the curtain,  
‘I’ve got this last dress for you here. Just try it. I think it’s the one.’ Satomi spoke as she handed through a cowled back midi dress in a metallic dark blue. I looked at the dress and thought it did look lovely.

I put the dress on, and for the first time in the last 2 hours I felt comfortable, all the corset dresses and other bits just didn’t suit, but this one. I walked over the changing room and Satomi smiled,  
‘That’s it! You look amazing!’ Satomi grinned,  
‘What about your dress?’ I asked,  
‘Oh, I got mine an hour ago.’ Satomi laughed as she pulled out a white one, to contrast her black hair,  
‘Looks lovely.’ I grinned,  
‘I can’t wait to finally go out with my mum on a night out.’ Satomi smiled,  
‘From what I understand most girls don’t do that with their mum.’ I laughed as I got changed into my normal clothes,  
‘We aren’t normal though are we?’ Satomi laughed as I pulled my skirt up and sorted my top out.

Buying the dress we left and we headed back to the apartment,  
‘Come on, I’ve ordered us a takeaway for dinner and I’ve arrange a make up artist and hair dresser to do your face and hair for tonight. We are gonna be beautiful!’ Satomi smiled, I looked at her in surprise,  
‘All this for one night out? What are you scheming?’ I looked at her suspiciously,  
‘I don’t need to scheme when I’ve been wanting to do this for months. I want to have fun and Steve told me you wish to experience a normal life. So why not a girls night out?’ Satomi smiled as I shrugged,  
‘Okay. I’ll follow your lead.’ I smirked.

~

My hair was styled in a wavy fashion, after having it poker straight for so long it felt weird to have a bit of volume and style to my hair, my eyes were a faint smoky with a red lip and I wore my new dress with some black strapped heels. Satomi had her white embellished dress on and her hair in a bun with a simple liner and nude lip.  
‘My daughter looks beautiful.’ I grinned,  
‘And you do as well.’ Satomi grinned as the makeup artist and hairdresser left, ‘I’ve arranged a lift to a club, should be here in a few minutes okay. But for now..’ Satomi ran into the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of champagne. ‘Let’s start with a tiny celebration.’ Satomi grinned as I rolled my eyes with a smile,  
‘Sure.’ I grinned, I had a lot of fun today, spending it with Satomi, the pizza was still half eaten on the table and the other two boxes were empty, we let the stylists have some while they were helping us get ready.

Satomi poured us a glass each in a flute and handed me one,  
‘To you and Steve, you are so suited to each other.’ Satomi grinned,  
‘To our family.’ I smiled and Satomi nodded and we clinked glasses before having a drink.

~

We left and it wasn’t long before we arrived at the club, as we went to go to the back of the queue the bouncer put his hand out.  
‘The White Guardian. Please, don’t queue, you and your guest can come straight in.’ The bouncer spoke as I looked surprised,  
‘Oh... okay.’ I smiled as he lifted the red rope and we made our way inside.

Walking through we arrived in a club, there was a DJ on stage and some instruments as well potentially for a live band later on. I looked around at the people and didn’t recognise many as I walked through but I felt people looking at me. Satomi proceeded to drag me to the bar and ordered us a drink each, I looked around the room and saw an upper level where people could sit and drink and the ground floor was the dance floor with some seating areas around the room.

‘What do you think?’ Satomi asked as the music played,  
‘I’m just enjoying the time we have together. My family never spent any time with me, and what they did spend we all spent it fighting.’ I explained,  
‘Yeah, Mu told us a bit about how you become to be.’ Satomi nodded as we moved to stand besides the dance floor, I looked at Satomi for a moment wondering if she knew. Of course she knew, Mu would have told everyone, and that means we aren’t in here by chance... we...

‘Good Evening everyone!’ I heard his voice, looking at the stage I saw Tony, my jaw stiffened as I realised everyone knew. Of course... how could I have any chance in keeping this a secret with Mu...

‘Thank you al for coming tonight, we are here right now to celebrate someone.’ Tony spoke as some random people cheered, I dropped my head as I had never been celebrated before... ‘in fact, not just one person. But two very special people. One is a pain in the ass... and so is the other one in fact.’ Tony smirked as a few people laughed, I looked up, two people?

‘I just want to say to them, congratulations on your engagement. To Steve and Freya.’ Tony spoke as my heart jumped, they didn’t know! I smiled as Mu suddenly ran on stage in his human disguise and jumped next to Tony.

‘And Freya will kill me for revealing this... But happy Creation Day!’ Mu yelled as I looked at him,  
‘Mu!’ I screamed at the top of my lungs,  
‘Creation day?’ Tony asked,  
‘Yeah, it’s what you humans celebrate as a birthday.’ Mu added as I started walking towards the stage after thrusting my drink on Satomi’s hands.

‘Mu, you son of a-!’ I yelled and jumped on stage, Mu jumped behind Tony laughing, Tony however was just staring at me,  
‘It’s your birthday?’ Tony asked,  
‘No... Yes... well... my Creation Day as I wasn’t really born, but created.’ I explained, ‘I never had a childhood... I don’t celebrate this day.’ I explained, ‘because for me it’s not exactly a positive one.’ I spoke, at this point everyone was staring at me, on stage. I looked out for a brief moment and saw Steve in the crowd.

‘Well, if you were never created we would have never met.’ Mu stepped forward, I could see he was hurt by what I said, I frowned,  
‘I didn’t mean it that way, you of all people know the first thousand years of my life weren’t exactly brilliant.’ I explained,  
‘If you didn’t have this day you wouldn’t have met us.’ Tony added, as I sighed,  
‘I’m grateful to have met you, all of you.’ I stopped and looked at Steve in the crowd, my emotions had got the better of me in that moment, ‘you all, mean so much to me. Mu, we have been through so much, you’re my best friend. You helped me become the ‘so-called’ legend I am today.’ I smiled at him as he nodded, ‘Tony... I must correct you, but you’re the pain in the ass. But I love you like a son. And I’ll support you always.’ I smiled at Tony as I walked over to him and took his hand, ‘Satomi, my baby girl. You are beauty, both inside and out the dictionary should have a picture of you next to that word because to me you are the definition. And I am so proud of the woman you have become.’ I smiled as I saw her start to cry.

‘To my fellow Avengers,’ I saw Thor, Natasha, Bruce and Clint next to Steve in the crowd, ‘you’re all rock, and Thor I’ll be coming to see your father at some point soon.’ I smirked as Thor stiffened for a moment. A moment later my eyes landed on Steve, ‘Steve...’ I smiled as Thor pushed him forward with a laugh, I went to get off the stage but Steve quickly walked over and offered his hands to help, I appreciated the help... the dress was... a bit restrictive on the hips.

As I got down I looked at Steve,  
‘Steve...’ I smiled at him, I forgot everyone was staring at us and grinned, ‘you... are unlike any being I’ve ever met. I always believed I’d live a life unloved, unable to find someone who I could truly care for, someone who could truly care for me. Even before I remembered who I was I knew you were special, and that I needed to protect you. That, you were my weakness, my strength, and my true love.’ I smiled at Steve, ‘you are my galaxy, and I love you with all my heart.’ I smiled. I heard a chorus of aw’s in the crowd which snapped me back to reality as I noticed a few women crying, ‘sorry, didn’t mean to break up the party before.’ I laughed, ‘Happy engagement party to us!’ I yelled, Thor cheered loudly and everyone else followed.

‘And happy birthday to you.’ Steve whispered as I felt his arm love around my waist, ‘you look amazing.’ He kissed my cheek as I smiled,  
‘Thanks!’ I grinned, ‘not too bad yourself.’ I joked as he kissed my forehead a second later.

‘Now, Freya, here’s my engagement present to you.’ Tony spoke on the microphone, turning around I saw the Imagine Dragon band members walk out,  
‘Oh my days... it’s... Sam, Daniel, Wayne and Ben!’ I cheered as they waved to everyone, Tony jumped down off the stage as they picked up their guitar’s drums tricks and bass. I looked at Tony, ‘I... thank you.’ I grinned and hugged Tony as Dan the leader singer looked at me on the dance floor.

‘I’ve been given a list of your favourite songs, so we will sing those and more!’ Dan called, ‘So this is what you meant! When you said that you were spent. And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit, right to the top!’ Dan started with the band as I started to sing along with them.

This was better than I could have imagined... Celebrating something I always hated with those I loved, I felt happier than I had ever been. Dancing with everyone and enjoying the music and drink together. It was brilliant.

I was on top of the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is explicit, it’s not at long but I won’t class it as a full chapter so if you don’t want to read it then you can skip to the next chapter when it’s uploaded tomorrow. If you feel uncomfortable reading this sort of thing.
> 
> I hope you are well anyway! Keeping happy and staying safe! Please let me know what you think!
> 
> Keep smiling all!


	43. Creation Day - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter holds explicit scenes, if you wait for the next chapter you can skip over if you don’t want to read.

I opened the door to my apartment and Steve picked me up from behind,  
‘Steve!’ I laughed, it was 3:12am and we’d just got in from celebrating our engagement and my Creation Day.

‘What’s wrong? Can’t I carry you to bed?’ Steve smirked as I wrapped my arms around his neck,  
‘I didn’t say you couldn’t, you just caught me off guard.’ I laughed as Steve started to walk to the stairs. As we got to the bottom Steve looked at me, I smiled and gave him a gentle kiss. Steve put me down as he continued the kiss and he pushed me against the banister. Pulling back for a brief moment I saw a look I knew too well by that point, I bit my lip and grabbed his collar and pulled him back for another kiss. Our lips craved attention and I felt Steve lift my dress and he picked me up by my legs and wrapped them around his waist as he carried me upstairs.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and my lips left his to kiss his neck as he walked to the top of the stairs and towards our bedroom. I bit his neck gently and I heard Steve groan, he pushed the door open with his foot as I licked a part of his neck that I knew tickled him. Within a second Steve threw me on the bed without warning and I squealed in surprise. Steve climbed on top of me as he removed his jacket and I sat up and pulled on the zip on my lower back, pushing the dress forward Steve helped me pull it off as he removed his shirt and I helped on his belt moments later.

I pulled the ribbon on both my heels and slipped them off with the edge of the bed helping, Steve climbed onto the bed and kissed me. I felt his hands move over my body, around my back he removed my bra and I felt his cock rub against my leg as I moaned feeling my bra spring free.

I don’t care, taking your bra off after a long day feels amazing!

Steve’s hands moved over my breasts as I felt his lips kissing against my neck, his right hand reached my hips and tugged at my lace pants. Feeling him pull them off I moved my hands down his back and tugged at his boxers. Steve helped me remove them and then looked me in the eye, I felt the tip of his cock on my inner thigh,  
‘I love you.’ Steve whispered,  
‘I love you too.’ I smiled, Steve positioned himself over me which surprised me as I would technically be our first time together,  
‘Tell me if I hurt you...’ Steve whispered,  
‘You’ll never hurt me.’ I smiled, Steve kissed me as I felt the tip of his cock push against me and finally enter moments later, I gasped I surprise and pleasure. Feeling Steve, finally within me was amazing. It was different from anyone else I had been with previously trying to fill that void in my life. I felt complete.

‘Steve, move.’ I whispered, begging him, I needed him. Steve noticed my wanting and followed my wishes, his hips moved with mine and I gripped onto him.  
‘Freya...’ Steve groaned and he leaned down and kissed my neck, I felt his lips moving over my shoulders and crook of my neck as his body moved with mine. It was hard to describe how I was feeling right now, my body was heating up, I felt Steve’s hand grab my leg and lift his above his waist. I cried out in pleasure feeling him move deep within me,  
‘Steve!’ I called out.

A moment later I grabbed Steve’s body and flipped us over so I was on top, I grabbed Steve to sit up with me and I started to rock my body against his. Steve’s hands held my hips as I moved mine on his shoulders,  
‘Steve...’ I moaned and felt my core suddenly building at a rapid pace, ‘faster, yes,’ I moaned feeling Steve move my body against his, I looked at his face for a moment and then moved closer to him. Steve wrapped his lips around one of my breasts and I cried out, it was too much, I couldn’t hold it, ‘Steve, I’m...’ I stopped as a wave of pleasure overloaded my brain, a tingling sensation exploded throughout my body and my cries took even me by surprise. Steve moved me on my back and as I wrapped my legs around his body I knew he was close as well, he moved within me a few more times and I felt his body tense,  
‘Freya.’ Steve groaned as I held him close, wrapping my arms around him for a few moments as Steve rode out the orgasm.

I held onto Steve for a few moments, he lifted his head and I could see small beads of sweat on his forehead, he smiled at me and we kissed. Steve moved off and lay besides me, wrapping his arm around my body I smiled at him.

‘Wow...’ I smiled at Steve, turning my head towards him,  
‘Wow to you too,’ Steve smirked, as I laughed, I moved against Steve to relax as we held each other.

Steve was my world, he was everything to me and I couldn’t wait to officially be a part of someone’s life that I truly wanted to be with.

A question sparked at the back of my mind though, pulling me into reality... Steve won’t live forever...

I frowned while closing my eyes trying to put the thought out of my mind for now, wanting to enjoy the time we had together. And if anything I’d be able to have kids with Steve and then watch our kids grow and have grandkids. That is what would make me happy... the happiest woman in the universe. To watch the family of my true love grow.

I put all negative thoughts out of my head and just decided to enjoy the now. No point worrying about what may happen at this moment.


	44. They’re Lining Up!

It had been a few months since my Creation Day, since me and Steve... started doing more with each other. He was amazing and I felt incredibly happy with where I was at this moment. My life has never been so amazing.

But, it was still my job to protect the universe and Earth needed me still...

The wind blew my hair as I flew above a forest, gunshots and bombs going off below. I saw Steve riding his bike through the forest as he drag a gun along the floor and threw him into another group, I dived down and swooped through and my wings opened wide and with a push the agents flew back, Steve carried on as I shifted my weight and flew besides him.

‘Shit!’ Tony yelled on the coms,  
‘Language! JARVIS, what's the view from upstairs?’ Steve spoke as we ran into a few Hydra agents. I created a sword and as I flew by I sliced them down.   
‘The central building is protected by some kind of energy shield. Strucker's technology is well beyond any other Hydra base we've taken.’ Jarvis replied as I then created two wipes and grabbed. A man either side and dragged them on the floor for a bit until it was obvious they were unconscious.  
‘Loki's sceptre must be here. Strucker couldn't mount this defence without it. At long last.’ Thor called over coms.  
‘At long last is lasting a little long.’ Natasha joked,  
‘Yeah. I think we lost the element of surprise.’ Clint added,   
‘Come on, you guys have to admit this is more fun!’ I laughed,  
‘Wait a second. No one else is going to deal with the fact that Cap just said "language?"’ Tony joked,  
‘I know.’ Steve and myself jumped off his bike as we noticed a truck coming our way, he grabbed his bike and threw it at the truck, ‘It just slipped out.’ Steve sighed as I chuckled,  
‘Still the gentleman.’ I smirked as Steve looked at me, he smirked and we looked at the blown up truck.

As we make our way through the field I run ahead of Steve and straight at a bunker, as I get near I hear Steve yell out in shock, I spin around and get shot from behind, but the bullets bounce off the armour as I have it covering my entire body,  
‘We have an enhanced in the field.’ Steve spoke and looked at me, he ran forward as I saw his head turn to the left for a moment, I look to my right and in a blink I see a blur and then I’m pulled over by my legs,  
‘Clint's hit!’ Natasha yelled on coms as I land with a thud, I screamed in surprise as this was the last thing I expected. Steve got to me and offered his hand, I looked up at him as my armour moved from my face,  
‘My hero.’ I joked as Steve pulled me off the ground while rolling his eyes playfully.

‘Somebody want to deal with that bunker?’ Natasha called on coms, we heard Hulk roar in the distance as I created a covering with my armour for me and Steve as bullets his the barrier I created,  
‘This is new.’ Steve spoke,  
‘Mu’s new armour for me has some amazing new tricks.’ I grinned, before Mu left on that special night he gave me 5 bracelets, they were new pieces of armour, two ankle bracelets, one choker and two to go on my wrists. They could do all the same things as previously, but it was only limited to my imagination now. The armour could do anything as long as it was connected to me, and it could only be used by me. I also practiced with my armour after getting it, Tony helped me get stronger and come up with more creative ideas on how to use my suit. We learnt it could also mimic technology that I understand meaning I could created an Iron Man suit if I wanted as we tested that theory and it worked!

When the bullets stop for a moment the shield evaporates and we both run towards the soldiers, as we both collided with some I spun around on the floor and knocked the agents off their feet,  
‘Stark, we're really need to get inside.’ Steve spoke,  
‘Yeah, get a shift on.’ I spoke,  
‘I'm closing in.’ Tony replied and then went quiet, probably talking to Jarvis. I kicked the door down to the bunker and saw 5 men inside. I smirked as my helmet moved off my face,  
‘Who wants to be ejected first?’ I smirked.

-Steve-  
I moved around the bunker and as I ran around I saw four men fly out. One by one all knocked unconscious. Freya walked out dragging one by the collar of his shirt,  
‘This is pretty fun. Nice walk in the forest.’ Freya smiled at me,  
‘Our definition of fun is very different.’ I smirked as she dropped the man in her hand and walked over to me,  
‘Don’t lie to me. You secretly enjoy fighting bad people with me.’ She smirked as she stood in front of me and leaned up, I smiled with a sigh,  
‘I enjoy spending time with you.’ I spoke.

~Freya~  
I grinned at Steve as Thor landed beside us,  
‘Drawbridge is down, people.’ Tony spoke, my chocker made armour over my face and hair as I looked at Thor,  
‘The enhanced?’ Thor enquired,  
‘He's a blur. All the new player's we've faced, I've never seen this. In fact, I still haven't.’ Steve explained as he turned to Thor,  
‘Clint's hit pretty bad, guys. We're gonna need evac.’ Natasha explained  
‘I can get Barton to the jet. The sooner we're gone the better. You two and Stark secure the sceptre.’ Thor suggested,  
‘Copy that.’ Steve nodded,  
‘No worries, son.’ I joked, Thor looked at me for a brief moment, since remembering I’m his Great, Great Grandmother I’ve been calling him son as it’s shorter than saying Great, Great Grandson. Thor finds the humour in it as I tilt my head towards approaching soldiers with a Hydra tank.  
‘Looks like they're lining up.’ Thor spoke as I stepped away from being in between Steve and Thor knowing they were going to strike them with a shockwave off of Steve’s shield.  
‘Well, they're excited.’ Steve spoke as Thor pounds on Steve's shield with his hammer and the force knocks down all the soldiers,  
‘Find the sceptre.’ Thor looked at Steve and then myself before bowing his head slight and flying off.  
‘And for gosh sake, watch your language!’ Tony spoke up as I laugh and Steve sighs,  
‘That's not going away anytime soon.’ Steve shook his head as I kept laughing,  
‘You know, you should think before you speak sometimes.’ I laughed and walked by Steve and patted his shoulder. 

I focus on my back and wings appear on my armour,  
‘Need a lift?’ I look at Steve, he moved in front of me as I felt his arms wrap around my waist,  
‘Don’t drop me.’ Steve smirked,  
‘Wouldn’t dream of it.’ I smiled as I wrapped my arms around him and the wings took off. We flew towards the building and as we got closer more enemies were appearing on the barracks. I used the wings to blow them all down as they grew in size, once all the agents were knocked down I landed with Steve by the entrance.

‘We're locked down out here.’ Natasha called over coms  
‘Then get to Banner, time for a lullaby.’ Steve explained.

We both ran inside and started up some stairs, we stop as we see Strucker,  
‘Baron Strucker. Hydra's number one thug.’ Steve spoke as I moved ahead of him and glared,  
‘Technically, I'm a thug for SHIELD.’ Strucker spoke,  
‘Well then technically you're unemployed. Where's Loki's sceptre?’ Steve asked,  
‘Don't worry, I know when I'm beat. You'll mention how I cooperated, I hope.’ Strucker was smug as I took a step forward, Steve put his hand on my shoulder,  
‘I'll put it right under illegal human experimentation.’ Steve spoke,  
‘How many are there?’ I asked.

Suddenly, Steve was knocked down and I looked around seeing a woman with long red hair, she saw me and tried to do the same but my boots clamped into the stone floor so I couldn’t be lifted easily, when she realised what I did she pushed me down into the stone floor and I fell through but it wrapped around my body up to my waist, trapping my hands as well.  
‘We have a second enhanced. Female. Do not engage.’ I yelled as Steve got back up and looked at Strucker as I was half stuck in the stone,  
‘You'll have to be faster than...’ Strucker went to speak but Steve knocked him out with his shield,  
‘Guys, We got Strucker.’ Steve spoke and then looked down at me,  
‘Yeah, I got...something bigger.’ Tony replied, I frowned in annoyance being stuck in the floor as Steve knelt down besides me.

-Tony-  
Inside a secret passageway I find a room with recovered artefacts from the Battle of New York, including a gigantic Chitauri leviathan and some of my Iron Man scrapped armour, I then spot the sceptre on the side,  
‘Thor, I got eyes on the prize.’ I spoke and reached for it. Suddenly, the Chitauri comes to life and flies over me causing me to jump back and turn and I see the rest of the team are all dead, I go over to Steve and Freya’s body to check their pulse when Steve suddenly grabs me,  
‘You could have saved us.’ Steve spoke as Freya lay next to him unmoving, Steve dies right in front of me but I continue to hear Steve's voice in my head. This haunting image... I can’t let it happen. ‘Why didn't you do more?’ Steve gasped and then succumbed to his apparent wounds. I look around and see all the Chitauri we fought in New York surrounding me.

I close my eyes and as o open them I return to reality... I look up at the sceptre, probably some defence Loki placed on it...

~Freya~  
Steve had managed to free me from the floor with Thor’s help, he couldn’t help but laugh at my predicament before helping though and now we were on our way back home. I could see Natasha and Bruce talking quietly about the lullaby as I looked at Steve, he seemed a bit concerned,  
‘You okay?’ Steve asked,  
‘Oh, yeah... just thinking, why?’ I smiled, Steve smirked and moved some of my hair behind my shoulder gently,  
‘You just seem a little different...’ Steve spoke,  
‘Different how? Good or...?’ I asked, Steve smiled,  
‘A good different.’ Steve kissed my forehead as Tony jumped off the flight controls.

‘It feels good, yeah? I mean, you've been after this thing since SHIELD collapsed. Not that I haven't enjoyed our little raiding parties, but...’ Tony looked at Thor as I smiled,  
‘No, but this...this brings it to a close.’ Thor explained as he looked at me,  
‘As soon as we find out what else this has been used for. I don't just mean weapons. Since when is Strucker capable of human enhancement?’ Steve explained,  
‘Banner and I'll give it the once before it goes back to Asgard. Is that cool with you?’ Tony asked, Thor looked at Tony and nodded, ‘I mean, just a few days until the farewell party. You're staying, right?’ Tony asked,  
‘Yes, yes, of course. A victory should be honoured with revels.’ Thor smiled,  
‘Yeah. Who doesn't love revels. Captain? Freya?’ Tony looked at us,  
‘Hopefully this puts an end to the Chitauri and HYDRA, so. Yes, revels.’ Steve smiled,  
‘Let’s get revelling.’ I nodded, we were almost back at the Avengers headquarters and I felt a strange sensation in my gut, I hadn’t felt this notion for a long, long time... not since... Satomi...

I tried not to react but I knew what was going to happen shortly, it happened every time...

We landed at base and Barton is taken to have his wound tended to and Maria walks up into the jet to see Tony, Steve and myself,  
‘Lab's all set up, boss.’ Maria spoke,  
‘Uh, actually, he's the boss. I just pay for everything, and design everything and make everyone look cooler.’ Tony pointed to Steve as he walked off, I looked at Steve as he stood and I felt a wave of dizziness roll over me,  
‘You okay?’ Steve asked as I looked at him, I nodded,  
‘Yeah, you go ahead. I just want to relax for a moment.’ I smiled, Steve nodded and left with Maria.

I sighed as I subconsciously put my hand on my stomach and stood up I walked out the jet,  
‘My lady,’ Thor spoke as I jumped, I was deep in my thoughts, ‘I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.’ Thor smiled as I grinned,  
‘It’s okay. Just thinking.’ I sighed,  
‘I could tell.’ Thor smirked as he stood next to me, ‘you know... my father used to talk about you.’ Thor spoke,  
‘Did he now?’ I asked with a smirk, Thor nodded,  
‘He didn’t say we were related or anything, he just mentioned the Goddess of Balance was a great force, who vanished without a trace. Believed to be cursed...’ Thor explained, I nodded,  
‘I was cursed, it’s why I couldn’t remember who I was...’ I frowned and put both hands on my stomach, ‘it’s a long story for another day.’ I smiled at Thor,  
‘There is a question, I’d like to ask though, if you’ll allow it.’ Thor spoke so formally to me, I knew it was because of our relationship together, respecting their elders was a big thing for the Asguardian’s.  
‘You may.’ I nodded,  
‘Would you come back to Asgard with me? To see Father.’ Thor spoke, I looked at him in surprise,  
‘I... yea, I’ll let Steve know I’ll be gone for a bit. But it would be amazing to see Odin.’ I smiled, to see Odin again, after so long... I smiled to myself as I looked at Thor, I leaned up and gave him a hug. Thor didn’t know how to respond as he gently put his arms on my back.

As I stepped back I felt a tingling sensation roll over my body, I felt weak for a moment and then in that moment my vision went black.

-Steve-  
After leaving Freya at the jet I walked into the building with Maria  
‘What's the word on Strucker?’ I asked,  
‘NATO's got him.’ Maria answered,  
‘The two enhanced?’ I questioned,   
‘Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. Twins. Orphaned at ten when a shell collapsed their apartment building. Sokovia's had a rough history. It's nowhere special but it's on the way to everywhere special.’ Maria explained as I listened,  
‘Their abilities?’ I asked shortly after, we needed to know what we were up against,  
‘He's got increased metabolism and improved thermal homeostasis. Her thing is neural electric interfacing, telekinesis, mental manipulation.’ Maria explained, I turned to look at her, ‘He's fast and she's weird.’ Maria explained again as I nodded, we headed out as I put my stuff away.  
‘Well, they're going to show up again.’ I guessed, I pressed the button for the lift,  
‘Agreed. File says they volunteered for Strucker's experiments. It's nuts.’ Maria shook her head, the lift door opened and I walked inside,   
‘Right. What kind of monster would let a German scientist experiment on them to protect their country?’ I spoke sarcastically, Maria looked at me realising I chose to be experimented on as well,  
‘We're not at war, Captain.’ Maria looked at me,  
‘They are.’ I replied as the elevator doors shut.

-Natasha-  
I had stayed besides Barton as Dr. Cho tends to Clint’s wounds,  
‘You sure he's going to be okay? Pretending to need this guy really brings the team together.’ I smirked,  
‘There's no possibility of deterioration. The nano-molecular functionality is instantaneous. His cells don't know they're bonding with simulacrum.’ Dr. Cho explained, as I looked at Bruce,  
‘She's creating tissue.’ Bruce spoke as I nodded,  
‘If you brought him to my lab, the regeneration Cradle could do this in twenty minutes.’ Dr. Cho explained,  
‘Oh, he's flatlining. Call it. Time?’ Tony called as he walked in the room,  
‘No, no, no. I'm going to live forever. I'm gonna be made of plastic.’ Clint smirked as Tony hands him a drink,   
‘Here's your beverage.’ Tony smirked,  
‘You'll be made of you, Mr. Barton. Your own girlfriend won't be able to tell the difference.’ Dr. Cho smiled as she worked on the computer,  
‘Well, I don't have a girlfriend.’ Clint replied and glanced at myself for a moment,  
‘That I can't fix. This is the next thing, Tony. Your clunky metal suits are going to be left in the dust.’ Dr. Cho smirked,  
‘Well, that is exactly the plan. And Helen, I expect to see you at the party on Saturday.’ Tony pointed at Dr. Cho with a smile,  
‘Unlike you, I don't have a lot of time for parties.’ Dr. Cho explained, she stopped for a moment and then looked up, ‘Will Thor be there?’ Dr. Cho asked.

A few minutes went by before Thor came in with Freya in his arms,  
‘Thor, what happened?’ Dr. Cho asked as Clint moved off the table quickly,  
‘I don’t know, we were just talking and then she...’ Thor explained as he put Freya on the table, Tony quickly came back to the room as he heard the commotion. Dr. Cho checked her pulse and then held her forehead,  
‘She’s burning up.’ Dr. Cho spoke,  
‘Find Steve.’ I spoke, the guys looked at me,  
‘Where is he?’ I asked, the men just looked at me as I rolled my eyes, ‘Jarvis, can you find Steve?’ I asked.  
‘Can do.’ Jarvis replied.


End file.
